


Lemon-hot Summer

by IshaRen, pr3tty_g1rl5



Series: When Life Gives You Lemons [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Begging, Bondage, Cockblocking, Consentacles, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Daddy Kink, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Doctor/Patient, Emotional Porn, Extreme Cockblocking, F/M, Fluff, Frottage, Humiliation, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, Kylo is 30, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Light Somnophilia, Lingerie, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Oviposition, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rey is 17, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink, Slow Burn Porn, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 130,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IshaRen/pseuds/IshaRen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr3tty_g1rl5/pseuds/pr3tty_g1rl5
Summary: Kylo Ren has a problem. He's 30 years old with a body and dick to die for (shame about the face and ears), armed with a keen understanding of women garnered from Cosmo, GQ, and any advice column he can get his hands on. In his fantasies he's the greatest lover of women since...ever. Too bad he's an awkward virgin.Rey has a problem too. Condemned to spend her last summer before college with her grandparents in boring suburbia, she's looking for something (or someone) to do. Her grandparents' next door neighbor Kylo Ren might just be it. He won't know what hit him...(An RP fic between the authors.)





	1. The Mowing of the Lawn

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> When we saw this photo of Adam with a terrible mustache last spring, a wondrous AU was born: creepy neighbor Kylo - horniest virgin alive. Our headcanons for the AU grabbed us so hard we had to make a roleplay (see explanation in the end notes if you aren't familiar with roleplay fics) out of it. This is the result - the silliest porn you've ever read. Please don't take any of this seriously; Rey and Kylo are ridiculous hot messes who are perfect for each other.
> 
> We had a ton of fun writing this over the summer and we decided it's too beautiful to keep a secret. It's complete so we'll be releasing a chapter every Sunday and Wednesday until we're done. Enjoy!
> 
> Edited to add: Now available in [Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6585922/16833390)!

Rey rolls her eyes and pops her gum as her grandmother’s car turns the corner onto what is, according to her grandmother, Birch Street. The street where she’s going to spend her entire summer. Judging by the few people outside the first few houses they pass (read: retired, dressed for golfing or casual tea parties in the backyard), it should be fun (read: boring). 

Rey’s never been here before; until now, her grandparents have made the journey out to visit her. She had a vague idea of what this experience would be like, but it’s quickly becoming clear that...her expectations were wrong. 

She’s spent less than five minutes outside, but the humidity and heat are already killing her. These people can’t be sane if they’re running around in long polyester pants and polo shirts. Rey has already tied her hair up in a messy, sweaty bun, already shed her shoes and socks. The pool will be her best friend this summer, for sure. Luckily, her grandmother says that the next-door neighbor, a man by the name of Kylo Ren (Rey snorts internally), has a great pool he installed himself. Apparently he’s a real nice boy who invites the whole neighborhood over for a potluck party around the pool once a month. 

She leans closer to the car window, trying to see down the street, to guess which house is her grandparents’. But what she catches a glimpse of instead is...infinitely more exciting than the house she’ll be spending her summer in. Or out of. Definitely out of, if the view from here is any indication. 

A very tall man, probably about 30-ish, judging by the dark mustache Rey can see from here, is outside in the front yard of a very cheesy, movie-cute home. He’s mowing his lawn, covered in sweat, but that’s not even the best part. The best part is his _outfit_. 

He’s wearing the shortest shorts Rey has ever seen anyone wearing, including the cheerleaders from home. His socks are long, so long that they stretch up his legs almost to his knees, completely obliterating the airflow that the shorts afford him. He’s wearing a sweatband around his head, and it’s doing terrible things to his hair, which is long. So long and wavy (and a bit frizzy) in the humidity. His shirt—if you could call it that—is one of those tanks with the arms cut out, but it’s obscenely short, so that his abdomen, all the way from the top of his shorts to the bottom of his pecs, is bare. He’s got a deliciously damp trail of hair that stretches the expanse of bare skin, and, if Rey’s eyes don’t deceive her, an _eight pack_? 

Each of these details by itself is horrifying, but the overall effect….Rey finds herself crossing her legs a little tighter, oddly intrigued and utterly ashamed by the way his downright creepy vibe is turning her on. 

And then her grandmother pulls into the driveway next to his. 

“And that nice man over there mowing his lawn—that’s Kylo Ren!” her grandmother says excitedly.

Kylo is just finishing up the lawn when Patty’s Toyota Corolla station wagon pulls up on the drive beside him. He’d done Patty and Harold’s too while he was at it, partly because he usually did it even though the two of them took turns protesting, and also because he’s curious about the granddaughter Patty went to pick up at the airport. 

The girl who gets out of the passenger side of the car is _not_ what he’s been expecting. For some reason, he had the idea that Rey was like 13 or something the way Patty talks about her, not the fucking _hot_ young woman in white denim shorts with lightly tanned legs for days. She’s wearing a bright yellow tank top over the shorts and her brown hair is up in a messy bun. She looks eighteen. God he hopes she’s eighteen. 

Rey is eyeing him up, and he flexes his abs a little. It can’t hurt—he knows his body has the eye of every woman from 10 to 100 in the neighbourhood. Hey, even better would be to take his shirt off completely. Let the new girl get a good look at what he has to offer. He peels off his tank top and uses it to wipe down his face, then tosses it onto the drive. Rey seems a little taken aback by this, but a quick tightening of his pec muscles has her gaze back on him where it belongs.

It helps that his dick has hardened a little too, Rey looks like she’s just had a good fucking in the heat, all sweaty and dishevelled. Yeah, he’s got a good bulge coming up now. Patty, who comes around the other side of the car, glances at his groin and then up to his face. 

She puts a hand on Rey’s shoulder. “Kylo, this is my granddaughter Rey. Rey, dear, this is the neighbour I was telling you about. The one with the pool.”

Oh yeah, he vaguely remembers agreeing that Rey could use his pool sometime. Fuck, the sight of those lean curves in a bikini… His dick is throbbing already. As soon as he gets back inside he’s going to jerk off. 

“Hey,” he says, pleased that his voice comes out all rough and growly. Chicks love that shit. “Come over anytime. Just knock on the door. I’m usually at home.” 

_Every day. Come every day_ , he thinks at her.

_Don't mind if I do_ , Rey thinks. It's really too bad she'd only packed her sporty swimsuit, the nondescript, perfectly modest one-piece she used for the swim team at home. When she'd packed, she hadn't planned for a sexy neighbor to seduce. 

“That's really so kind of you,” she says. “I was surprised to step off the plane and feel how hot and wet everything was; I'm sure I'll be spending plenty of time cooling off in your pool.” 

She smiles at him, all innocent and girly for her grandmother’s sake, but internally she's freaking out. Did he just...is he _hard_? Now she can't tear her eyes away from those obscene shorts. The hems are stretched tight around the tops of his powerful thighs, and yes, just there above that, is a distinctly-shaped bulge. He is definitely packing something huge. 

She steals a glance at her grandmother, only to gasp when she realizes that she's staring at Kylo’s crotch, too! Apparently resisting is futile. 

Rey’s eyes travel up the length of his legs, lingering over his abs, his pecs, the sweat glinting in the dips of his collarbones, and up to his face. Good grief, that mustache is awful. And then she meets his eyes, and she flushes all the way from the tips of her toes to the top of her head as he smirks at her. 

“It's nice to know my grandparents have such...nice neighbors.” Rey says, mustering as much coy self confidence as she can. 

“Oh, Rey dear,” her grandmother pats her shoulder again as she speaks, “you really are a lovely young woman. I'm sure you and Mr. Ren will get along just fine.”

“You can call me Kylo,” he says quickly. The last thing he wants is Rey thinking of him as _Mr. Ren._ That’s _a_ road to pussy, but probably not a road he can go down with his sad lack of experience.

Would shaking hands be appropriate? His are kind of sweaty from being wrapped around the handle of the lawnmower, but the three of them are standing around staring at each other (he definitely wasn’t imagining Rey checking him out) and he isn’t sure what else to do so he extends his hand out.

Lucky for him, Rey’s hand is a bit damp with sweat too. Her hand is engulfed by his and he takes care to squeeze gently. His father always said a man is judged by his firm handshake and Kylo used to take that literally, but after that one time when he cracked some guy’s finger (it was only his baby finger, come on) he’s learned to be more careful. Kylo loves his big hands. Everyone knows that big hands/big dick thing isn’t true, except for him it _is_.

He ends up holding her hand for a little longer than normal, and he smiles down at her. Fuck, she’s so cute. Finally she pulls her hand away and he lets his arm drop down by his side again.

“You want to come over this afternoon for a swim? I just cleaned the pool”—he’ll do that as soon as he’s done here; well, after jerking it—“so it’s all good to go. Got it at the perfect temperature too—just right to cool you down.”

He’d rather be heating her up, but there’s plenty of time for that if he doesn’t screw it up somehow. She’s interested, he can tell that much. He just has to be cool and she’ll fall into his lap, preferably right onto his hard dick.

This afternoon? As in, today? There won’t have been any time to sort out her swimsuit situation! Rey groans internally and deliberates, and sneaking a glance towards her grandmother, who is still staring at Mr. Ren—no, Kylo. Mr—Kylo—is staring at Rey, which makes her feel hot all over again. She can feel a line of sweat slipping down her back, dampening the thin fabric of her tank top. Should she have worn a bra today? Gosh, probably. She didn’t think she’d be meeting her grandmother’s hot neighbor first thing out of the car. 

“I think that would be lovely, dear! You do look so flushed, a cool swim might do you good. It’s really lucky you just cleaned the pool, Kylo! Our poor girl isn’t quite adjusted to the climate yet.” Her grandmother smiles at him, patting Rey again. 

“I suppose….it does sound nice,” Rey says, twisting her fingers together. They’ve never seemed small to her before, but after feeling his huge hand wrap around hers...overall she feels a lot tinier than she did when she woke up this morning. Kylo’s size is definitely one of the more attractive things about him. 

She steals a glance at his face again, and he’s grinning. He looks wolfish, somehow, like he’s going to open his mouth and swallow her whole. Or, rather, like he’d like her to open _her_ mouth and swallow _him_ whole. A quick glance down at his shorts confirms it—she’d definitely like to swallow him whole.

“I should—let me unpack and then come over?” She says, looking up at him from underneath her lashes. Most guys her age are too short for her to use that move, but Kylo is just the right height. For good measure, she bites her lip, too. 

Fuck, she’s a little tease with that lip bite. _Yeah Rey, you come over baby_. Shit, he needs to find out if she’s 18 yet. He _really_ needs to find out somehow.

“Yeah,” he says, trying to make his voice as growly as possible. His throat hitches and he has to cough slightly to clear it. Well. That went well. Fucking smooth.

He traces his eyes over her again. The humid heat has her tank top wilting onto her, outlining the curves of her small breasts. Wait...is she...not wearing a bra? Little pebbled points show through the yellow of her shirt, and if he looks closely, a darker area highlights the circles of her nipples. His mouth waters at the thought of seeing them, covering them with his huge hand and then sucking one into his mouth as she gasps his name...

“I got you a lovely new bikini, Rey,” Patty says, rudely interrupting his fantasy. He snaps his mouth shut, catching the tip of his tongue painfully with his teeth. “I didn’t know if you had a bathing suit or not.”

Rey murmurs some sort of thanks, and he has to drag his thoughts away from Rey in a bikini, or rather, just the bottom half of one, as he’s already mentally peeled the top off. He needs to make his escape before he really embarrasses himself.

“I better go get that pool cleaned up for you then.” He attempts a cheerful smile, faltering in the face of Rey’s confusion. Realizing his mistake, he hastily adds, “I mean, make sure it’s extra clean. I wouldn’t want you to get _dirty_.” 

He leans down to pick up his shirt, trying to angle so that Rey can get a look at his ass. When he straightens, her eyes guiltily jerk up to his. Bingo. 

“See you in a bit, Rey.” He winks at her as he grabs the lawnmower and drags it back across the drive towards his garage.

  


* * *

  


Rey’s grandmother is, quite frankly, the worst unpacking buddy. She hovers like nobody’s business, commenting on every item of clothing Rey unfolds and hangs up. But she does make lunch, and it’s the best sandwich Rey’s had in a long while. When Rey finishes the last few items and pulls her team swim suit out of the bag, her grandmother jumps up with a startling amount of energy and rushes out of the room, exclaiming wildly about the new suit she picked up. 

“You’re just so tiny, darling, I hope it’s not too big!” she rushes forward and dumps the brightest, tiniest scraps of fabric Rey has ever seen onto the bed. With a hesitant grimace, Rey holds the bikini up to the room. It’s neon, asymmetrical patterns sprawling across the cups of the top and the front and back of the bottoms. 

“Well, then? Unpacking can wait. You’ll be here all summer—go try it on! I’m sure you’re just itching to get into that cool water.” 

“Grandma, it’s...I can really just wear my own suit. You didn’t have to buy me one!” 

“Nonsense,” her grandmother tuts, “I love to spoil you and I never get to–now go!” Rey stumbles into the attached bathroom and sets about trying to sort out all the straps and whatnot. 

When she’s finally got it mostly sorted, she turns to look in the mirror and turns green. Her fingers falter on the straps on the sides of the bottoms, and then they’re flying up to cover her breasts. She can’t wear this outside of this bathroom! It’s so tiny. 

She allows herself to take a few deep breaths before she moves her hands to check the tag on the back of the bottoms, and sure enough—it’s an extra small. Rey is a small, on a good day. This bikini seems designed to cover barely anything on a woman that it fits, and one or two sizes too small means…that Rey’s meager curves are ridiculously exposed. Her boobs are practically bursting out of the tiny cups—which is ridiculous, because Rey barely _has_ any. She doesn’t even need to wear a bra most of the time. But this? This makes her look….voluptuous? When she meets her own eyes in the mirror, there are frantic spots of color on the tops of her cheeks. There’s no way she can wear this. It makes her look like some sort of….harlot! 

And the fabric is so thin! If Kylo’s pool water is anything less than body temperature….

With that thought, a slow grin slides across her face. She drops her hands from where they’ve come up to cover her chest again, resting them on her hips and turning at an angle in the mirror. The bottoms cover barely half of her butt, and they dip quite low in the front. She almost has cleavage, and now that she’s seeing the suit for what it is (read: an opportunity to tease her new neighbor), she finds that, perhaps, she _can_ go out in this. With a few deep breaths, probably.

Her grandmother, predictably, gushes when Rey emerges from the bathroom, fidgeting with the shoulder straps. “Oh dear you look so wonderful! What I wouldn’t give to have a body like that again. Here, let me get you a towel and we’ll get you sent over there to swim!” 

Rey grabs a big t-shirt and throws it on over the suit. She might be ready to wow Kylo, but she definitely doesn’t feel comfortable walking across her lawn so exposed. Her grandmother hands her a towel and a bottle of sunscreen and Rey finds herself standing on Kylo’s doorstep, ringing the bell.

  


* * *

  


Kylo’s erection is flagging a bit by the time he puts away the lawn mower and gets back into the house, so he decides he better clean up the pool first. Luckily it’s not too bad so he’s done within a few minutes, and he heads inside for a shower.

As he climbs the stairs, he wonders what Rey will look like in a bikini. The slight curve of her hips, her cute little boobs barely covered by a scrap of cloth. The bottoms clinging to her round little ass. He should set out the deck chair so she can lie down and get some sun. Maybe she’d ask him to put some sunscreen on her back. Just the thought of that alone has his dick rising up again and his shorts are suddenly tight and constricting.

His cock springs free as he pulls off the shorts and sends them sailing through the air to his laundry pile. He should clean up his room too maybe. There’s always a chance that Rey will end up in here.

He closes his hand around his cock. The skin is hot and soft over his rigid shaft. He thumbs at his slit and a pearl of pre-come oozes out. His wake-up wank seems forever ago even if it was only a few hours. But he really needs a shower. Chicks don’t like the smell of sweat. He’s read enough advice columns to figure that one out.

Jerking off in the shower is a bit tricky ‘cause when he comes sometimes it feels like his legs might give out under him. To prevent this, he leans against the tile wall, gasping at the contrast between the cold tiles behind him and the hot water on his front. He grabs his conditioner and pours a generous handful.

In his mind, the conditioner becomes sunscreen. Rey is lying on her front on the deckchair, the twin straps of her bikini undone and curling down by her side. She’s wearing white bikini bottoms, so sheer that he can clearly see the crack of her ass and the shadow running between her ass cheeks. She wriggles a little on the chair, and her ass bounces. 

“Kylo, come on,” she whines. “Rub me up.”

In the shower, his throat is thick with excitement and his cock jerks in his hand. He smooths the conditioner over it, groaning at the slick slide of his hand. It’s almost too frictionless, he needs a little pain to get off, so with his other hand, he grabs his balls and twists them, squeezing a bit too tight.

“Ahhh, yeah...fuck.” He starts to stroke, setting a slow rhythm. In his head, his large hand settles on Rey’s narrow back, and she squeaks at the cold touch of the lotion on her soft skin. “It’s okay, baby,” he tells her. He’s kneeling beside her, the rough paving of the deck harsh on his knees. With both hands he starts to spread the lotion across her back, massaging it in gently.

“You’ve got magic hands, Kylo,” Rey groans.

He laughs, low and sexy. “That’s not all that’s magic about me, Rey.” His cock leaps in his hand and he slides his palm over the head, digging his fingers in around the glans to circle and tease.

Rey’s body takes on the slickness of his conditioner-lubed cock, and he rubs and strokes over her, moaning at how good she feels. His fingers dip below the edge of her bikini bottoms and she gasps. “No, Kylo, that’s my special private place.”

“It’s okay baby, just let me look after you. You don’t want your ass sunburned.”

Rey giggles in response. “No, I guess not. You’re right Kylo. You always are.”

“I know, sweetheart. I’m going to take such good care of you.”

She lifts her hips to allow him to pull down the bottoms, revealing the perfect smooth skin of her ass. Each of his hands finds one cheek and—

“Fuck, fuck.” He’s so close, he has no idea how, but his legs have gone rock hard and he’s straining against the wall. His balls have lifted and tightened and his hand is working his cock so fast his arm is aching but he just can’t stop, he can’t—

One last vicious twist of his ball sac has his come arcing out of him. Five steady pulses that meet the water and fall to be washed away down the drain. His legs are shaking and his knees are half-bent. He’s drooling a bit and he spits it away after his come. Fuck. That was good. 

He quickly finishes up, wincing as he has to scrub away the conditioner that’s determined to leave a slick film on his oversensitive cock. It takes him a minute to select the right speedo, settling on a nice dark blue one that really goes with his skin colour and perfectly hugs his ass. He’s always a bit self-conscious of his bow legs in a swimsuit, but he’s worked out the right way to stand with his legs casually crossed over to hide it.

He sets out the deck chair and a couple towels and he’s just in the kitchen pouring the Simply Lemonade into his special china pitcher with the cracked spout that looks artisanal As Fuck, when there’s a knock at the door. Quickly, he positions a lemon on his cutting board and lies a knife next to it, just so. Yeah, perfect. Casually making some homemade lemonade. No one would ever guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A roleplay fic is a story written by two people. Unlike a normal story, each writer takes on a single character to present their point of view. The story is built up by switching back and forth between the point of view characters within a scene to see what's going on inside both their heads. We decided not to give any indication within the text as to when the switches happen, but hopefully it will be clear.


	2. You need lemons to make lemonade

Rey waits, wiggling her toes idly, for Kylo to answer the door. There's a window right next to the door, but it's covered in a thick, heavy curtain so she can't see in. She can hear him walking, his feet heavy on the floor just behind the door. 

The door finally swings open and Rey’s mouth drops open. Kylo is….dressed to swim. In a tiny blue speedo that does even less than the shorts to conceal his rather generous anatomy. His chest is bare, and oh gosh, his muscles. It's a few moments before Rey can drag her eyes up to his face; and when she does, she's assaulted by his awful mustache, perched over a smirk as he watches her eyes wander his body. 

She swallows hard and steps inside, allowing him to shut the door behind her and trying her best not to feel like she's just been caged in with a predatory animal. A rush of gratitude for the T-shirt concealing her swimsuit from view rises up into her throat as she follows him into the kitchen. 

She tries valiantly to keep her gaze above the speedo, but she fails. His butt looks surprisingly appetizing in those shorts, and she swears she can see the outline of something hanging between them. Kylo is a man, not a boy like the ones she's face-to-face with every day at her high school. The thought makes her mouth dry, and she swallows through the lump in her throat. 

When he offers her freshly made lemonade, she gladly accepts. 

It turns out, the speedo was the perfect choice. Rey can hardly tear her eyes off his junk and when she does, all she can see is his finely honed chest. That reminds him, he must bring his weights and bench outside so she can watch him work out while she swims.

To his disappointment, she’s wearing an _enormous_ T-shirt that covers her almost down to her knees. It’s made from a thick fabric too, so he can’t see through to her swimsuit underneath. He hopes she isn’t going to wear it in the water, though the thought of the wet T-shirt molded to her curves isn’t terrible. Fuck, he should put up a ‘No T-shirts’ sign by the pool. That would be whimsical, yet useful, right? He could just casually point to it and quirk a brow at her. She’d get it. Chicks love a guy with a sense of humour.

She’s carrying a large bottle of sunscreen and the sight of it has his dick twitching. She’ll definitely need some help getting her back. For sure. God, he can’t wait, in fact the words are almost tumbling out of his mouth before he swallows them. _Don’t freak her out by being a total creep_ , he tells himself. _At least, don’t let her realize right away._

Instead he offers her some of his “freshly made lemonade.” “It’s my grandma’s recipe,” he says. Then, gesturing at the lemon artfully placed on the cutting board, “Want some extra lemon?” 

The glass is already halfway to her mouth when Kylo offers her some “extra lemon.” She frowns as she looks at the pitcher. If it's freshly made, why does it need more lemon? Wouldn't he have just...put enough in to begin with? But the face he makes is so eager, even with the mustache, and she doesn't have the heart to deny his request. There goes the prospect of a refreshing drink of lemonade. 

“Yes, thank you—more lemon would be...nice,” she says, watching as he smiles and moves to the cutting board. He fumbles a little as he picks up the knife and cuts it in half, and then he's squeezing it over her cup. Oh...oh dear. Okay then. She forces a smile and takes a sip, almost choking at how sour the taste is. And there's a seed in her mouth. 

This man has never made fresh lemonade in his life, Rey would bet anything on that fact. Whatever it is in that pitcher...it's not “fresh.”

“Delicious, thank you,” she says, looking at her cup and trying to muster the courage to take another sip. Kylo doesn't say anything, just pours himself a cup, squeezing the lemon over his as well, and taking a long drink. The silence is awkward, and she wiggles her bare toes against the cool linoleum floor. She looks up from her cup, to the window, to try to see where the pool is. 

Wow, this lemonade tastes like shit with the extra lemon. He’s never tried that before. Luckily Rey seems to like it so maybe he’s just not used to the taste. He takes another gulp and his whole face feels like it’s seizing up from the sourness.

Rey’s looking behind him to the window and he remembers she came over for the pool. “Hey do you want to see the pool? I installed it myself with a few buddies a couple years back.” It was more like: he drank coffee and watched the team he hired get on with their work, but he made some valuable suggestions that unfortunately weren’t possible to implement due to a series of explanations that he never quite understood.

Anyway, the pool has a really nice interlocking brick deck and it’s deep enough to have a diving board at one end. He has a cabana too, with comfortable sofas underneath and a big barbecue. He leads Rey outside, and he can tell she’s impressed with how nice it is.

“Can I put sunscreen on your back?” he asks eagerly. A little too eagerly maybe. Considering she made no move to apply any sunscreen at all, and she’s still wearing that big thick T-shirt.

Rey is mesmerized by the pool area. This is so nice! No wonder he throws big parties all summer; it's a place that deserves people around it. The sofas in the shade look so nice, and she can imagine the smell of hot dogs barbecuing on the grill. Even if the pool owner weren't absolutely delicious, she'd be sure to spend plenty of time here this summer. 

Speaking of her delicious neighbor, he's talking to her; she blushes as he asks to put sunscreen on her back. Those hands...on her bare skin? Maybe she could untie the straps and let him touch all of her back? Tan lines around bikinis are so inconvenient anyway. His hands are so big and strong. 

“Um, that would be really helpful, actually,” she says, one hand holding out the bottle of sunscreen for him. Her other hand is resting on the bottom of her T-shirt. Where is the courage from the bathroom? She reminds herself of what she looks like, how Kylo will surely react to her. She caught the way he stared at her just a few hours ago in clothes. 

He takes the sunscreen from her, his eyes hungry, eager, his lips twitching underneath his mustache. 

“I guess I'd better lose the T-shirt, huh? Can't wear it into the pool…” She giggles nervously, takes a deep breath, and pulls it off, folding it and placing it on the sun chair Kylo has set out in the sun for her, so graciously. 

Everything is as in-place as it can be with a too-small bikini, but she fiddles with the straps and pulls the cups straighter around her boobs as she musters the courage to look up at Kylo. 

Holy. Fucking. Shit. 

She’s practically...naked. This is the closest he’s ever been to an almost naked woman and his brain is screaming that over and over again. The colourful fabric _barely_ covers anything, revealing acres of soft, lightly tanned skin. Her small boobs are bursting out of the little triangles of the top and the bottoms can hardly cope with the rounded flesh of her ass—she’s standing slightly side on to him and he takes the opportunity for a good look.

His mouth feels like it’s full of small pebbles and there’s a huge rock plugging his throat as he struggles to even _breathe_. He’s never been this instantly turned on in his life. His cock is filling painfully fast and his vision swims as all his blood rushes south.

He actually staggers towards her as she turns around, handing him the sunscreen. She...said...he could. Touch her. Fuck, he’s so dizzy and he thinks he might be panting, but all he can hear is the pounding of his heart.

He’s never had a fantasy come to life like this and he’s really close to just whimpering helplessly, completely overwhelmed. _Be cool_ , he tells himself sternly. _You’re a player, not a 30 year old virgin. This happens to you all the time. You’re a sunscreen application expert. Chicks recommend you to their friends_. _You got this._

He swallows and pops open the sunscreen bottle. His dick twitches in sympathy as he squirts a handful out. It’s not enough, so he squeezes again, and this time a whole lot comes spurting out at once. 

“Can you uh—” He hands Rey the bottle and rubs his hands together to warm the lotion. That’s a tip he read in an article in Cosmo called: “How to Give Your Lover The Best Massage of Their Life.” He can remember a couple other tricks in there that he’s anxious to try out.

He compares her tiny body and his huge hands. She’s so low down and the angle is all wrong. His brain fuzzes again as he asks, “Can you uh, lean over a bit or something so I can…” It could not be more obvious that he has no clue what he’s doing.

Rey’s nervousness dissipates as Kylo’s grows. He's hesitating behind her, holding a massive handful of sunscreen that will take _ages_ to rub into her skin. Not that having his huge hands on her skin for ages would be anything less than a luxurious experience, but. Perhaps she can give him a nudge. 

“Would it help if I just—lay right here on my stomach?” She gestures towards the sun chair, looking at him over her shoulder. Before he can nod, she's laying down, one knee at a time, on her stomach. Feeling bold for a moment, she reaches behind and undoes the back of her bikini, letting the straps lay on the chair on either side of her body. 

There's a moment of silence and then Kylo’s hands are on her, they're so warm and the lotion is a little cool still. He's not even spreading the sunscreen over her back, he's kneading it into her skin, working her muscles with his thick fingers. Before she can stop herself, Rey lets out a groan as his fingers push into the skin of her lower back. 

His fingers freeze and then resume their movements with even more enthusiasm than before, each movement pushing his hands closer to the top of her bikini bottoms. Rey tries to resist the urge to clench her thighs shut as a trickle of wetness seeps out of her, no doubt staining the thin fabric between her legs. 

She tries to speak but her voice is hoarse, she turns her head to the side and coughs. “Could—would you mind maybe doing the backs of my legs, too? While you're...already here?”

“Uh yeah, sure.”

He’s dying. Officially. His whole body is on fire, his cock aching and aching in the tight speedos. He already had to adjust it once, leaving a big tell-tale greasy mark from the sunscreen he forgot was on his fingers. It took everything he had to not close his palm over himself. Just the sight alone of Rey sprawled out on the deckchair, bikini straps at her sides is enough to make him want to moan.

But the fact that he gets to touch her too—her skin is so soft and he can feel all her delicate bones underneath. It’s a bit like when he takes the little dolls out of his dollhouse, he’s always afraid of breaking them in his big clumsy hands.

The sounds she makes as he massages the lotion into her back are _obscene._ She’s wriggling under him and his hands are shaking, his whole body is shaking with how much he wants to slide his hands down over her ass. The way she got onto the chair, slowly kneeling like she was _presenting_ herself to him, ready for taking. 

He should probably get onto her legs like she asked, but he freezes at the thought of dipping into the space between them. Maybe it’s better if he just gets her back all done first. It’s not chickening out, he’s just being...thorough.

His hands are still, resting in the dip of her lower back, and if she's not mistaken, they're trembling a little. She wiggles her butt, shifting her legs to remind him to move downward, and he does, finally. He starts at her ankles, moving in soft circles, his fingers much more gentle than they were on her back. It's tender and so, so arousing. Her fingers dig into the fabric on top of the sun chair and she points her toes. 

Gah, from this angle he can probably see right up into the crotch of her bikini, where's she no doubt left a massive wet spot. She can feel the fabric sticking to her skin, and it makes her squirm a little more, her toes curling as Kylo moves his massive hands up to her calves and starts rubbing once more. 

About halfway through her calves, he reaches for the sunscreen bottle and spends a weird amount of time squeezing out the lotion and rubbing it between his hands before he's putting them back on her legs, just below her knees. Oh dear—that's right below a ticklish spot, maybe he’ll—

But he doesn't, he continues and when his hands move up behind her knees, she erupts into uncontrollable giggles, squirming and jerking her legs up underneath her body to get away. 

“I'm sorry!” She pants between giggles. “I'm so ticklish right there!”

Massaging the lotion in down near her ankles is safer, and he relaxes a bit, just trying to concentrate on being gentle and keeping his movements slow and rhythmic like the article advised. _Never stop touching your partner, always keep your hands in contact_ , it also warned. But to his dismay, about halfway up he finds that the huge blob of sunscreen has disappeared and he needs more.

He looks down at his speedo, and wants to groan at the obvious greasy finger marks and the wet circle of precome around his tip. He squirts out some more lotion, then spends a moment warming it between his hands. Maybe if he just spread a layer of it all over the front of the speedo it would look normal again? It seems like a _great_ idea until his palm rubs across his dick and then he almost gasps at how good it feels. Quickly, he tries to rub the sunscreen in all the way across, but the end result is patchy at best, highly suspicious at worst. It looks like he’s covered in come stains. Fuck.

He gives up, and puts his hands back on her legs. Just as he slides his fingers into the bony depression behind her knees she explodes, flinging her legs up so her knees are bent. Her legs trap his hands, pulling him off balance so that he falls forward, his cock colliding painfully with the wooden edge of the chair and his face veering dangerously close to her ass. He catches himself just in time, but then, realizing the opportunity he’s missed, he allows himself to collapse almost on top of her. Turning his cheek, he rests his head on the soft pillow of her ass as he inhales the hot musky odour from between her legs, a heady mixture with the fresh coconut scent of the sunscreen.

She’s still squirming and giggling, so he wiggles his fingers to keep her distracted while he ruts against the sharp edge of the chair. He can’t stop the little moan the comes out, but he’s almost sure she didn’t hear.

His face. Is on her. On. Her butt. His mouth is so close to—she squeals as his fingers continue to tickle at her legs, and she’s legitimately wet now, her nipples rubbing against the chair as she squirms under him and it feels just shy of pleasurably painful. 

And then she feels the bristly hair of his mustache brush across her bare skin and she shudders, the arousal completely ruined. In fact, what he’s doing doesn’t even tickle anymore, really. She feels like she’s been submerged in a bucket of ice water. Pulling her legs away from him, she scrambles out from under his huge, heavy body and collapses on the ground next to the chair, raking her shaking fingers through her hair and trying to regulate her breathing. 

Kylo is still hunched over the side of the chair, squirming a bit—actually, what is he doing? He looks like he’s in pain, and he’s looking...oh gosh. A quick glance down confirms it. Rey never tied her strings back up, so now the triangles of her bikini top are resting haphazardly on top of her boobs. They’re barely covering anything, and definitely not concealing the hard points of her nipples where they’re sore and chafed from rubbing against the rough fabric on the chair. 

With a fresh squeal she scrambles to cover herself, deliberating over what the best thing to do might be before finally just cupping her hands over her boobs and turning around. 

This is mortifying. Rey has never had anything like this happen to her before—ever. It’s like all of her night-before-school-starts nightmares where she shows up to class topless, or without any pants. Except this is worse. This isn’t a silly boy from her school. This is an attractive man (even with the mustache, though thinking about it makes her shudder again) who also happens to be her grandmother’s neighbor. He’s been nothing but nice to her. Suddenly she feels very small and childish, sitting on the ground with her hands curled around her own boobs. 

Teasing aside, she never meant for anything nearing this inappropriate to happen, and she feels so ashamed—Kylo must be so disgusted with her! With her fingers still shaking, she reaches behind herself to tie her bikini back up, but the tiny strings slip through her grasp more than once and she can feel frustrated tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. 

“K-Kylo?” she says, her voice small. She doesn’t dare look back at him, certain that his look of disapproval will make her cry. “Could you—could you help me tie my suit back up?” 

The distress in her voice halts his frantic, yet subtle (he hopes) rubbing on the deckchair. It’s actually a relief to stop because the wood is hard and the edge is sharp against him and he’s pretty sure he’s lost a layer of skin to it. It’s not the worst thing he’s ever done to his dick (that honour falls to the tea tree & menthol “invigorating” shower gel he tried jerking off with), but it hurts. Not in that hurts-so-good way he needs, more in the realm of hurts-so-bad-stop-stop-stop.

He looks up at Rey. She’s got her back to him and she’s holding together the strings of her bikini in one clenched fist behind her. His ‘damsel-in-distress’ sirens are going off internally, and he wants to leap up to save her modesty (not really, but save her unhappiness at least), but he has a rather large issue in the form of his cock being so hard that the tip has crept up past his waistband and is now pulling it away from his stomach so that anyone could look down and see him in all his glory.

Added to the strange splodges of sunscreen grease, he looks a total mess. He can’t leave her like this though. Carefully, he stands up, trying to cram his cock back inside his speedo without stroking it like it’s begging him to. He nudges it back down and stretches the waistband back up over it. The outline is clear and he’s so close to coming that his balls are all tight—this hard-on isn’t going anywhere soon. He almost trips over the deck chair as he tries to step around it, catching it with his toe and dragging it along the deck with a loud scrape until he disentangles himself.

Rey looks around at the sound and freezes, her eyes locked on his groin.

A faceful of huge, erect penis is what Rey gets when she turns around to investigate the source of that horrible sound from behind her. Turns out the sound was a deck chair, and Kylo’s apparently sprained his penis on it. Rey is speechless, her mouth open and her brain scrambled. The size—it’s enormous. How is he not dead? All that blood re-routed down there can’t be healthy. 

For a moment her eyes flick back and forth between his crotch and his face, where she can see a horrified expression that must rival her own. This entire situation is a mess. Literally—when her gaze falls back down to Kylo’s crotch, she can see weird, greasy smears all over his speedo. It looks like—her eyes widen and she looks back up to his face in horror. Did he just—is that? But his face gives nothing away except for the same extreme embarrassment. She flicks her eyes back down, the strings of her bikini slipping in her idle hands a bit, and the bulge jumps just a little.

And then she’s stifling a slow grin from spreading across her face as the dots connect. He’s still excited. Whatever that disgusting mess is on his shorts, it isn’t because he came in his pants. Oh sure, he’s definitely about to, but he hasn’t yet. 

He isn’t disgusted! He’s hopelessly aroused and massively embarrassed himself. He’s an adult with a hopeless hard-on for a teenage girl. She’s oblivious, as far as he knows. She sneaks one last look down to that delicious bulge and turns back around, holding the strings out again. 

“Please, Kylo? I’d really like to swim now, but I need my top tied.”

He swallows. She was looking at his dick, he’s sure of it. But she didn’t seem either impressed or concerned. Maybe she’s...innocent. Like he is, sort of. But without the excessive porn consumption and jerking off. 

He steps up close to her, careful to angle his groin away from her so he doesn’t start rubbing up on her ass. The thought of that has him closing his eyes and taking a shuddering breath. He opens them again, and delicately picks up each string of the bikini that she offers him. The skin of her back is a bit shiny from all the lotion he rubbed in and it gleams in the sun. _Don’t get distracted,_ he thinks. _Just get in and out. In and out._ Fuck. His cock twitches violently, still pleading for attention. 

Oh so carefully, he ties a knot in the bikini, his fingers brushing a few times against her back making him want to whimper again.

“All done,” he breathes, successfully resisting the urge to trail his fingers down her spine.

He’s finished, but he’d barely touched her. Rey almost rolls her eyes. Of course he hadn’t, that would make this all too easy, wouldn’t it? 

“Thank you,” she says, looking back at him over her shoulder, from under her lashes again. She gets to her feet, carefully, so she doesn’t trip or slip, and then walks over to the edge of the pool. She hadn’t let him finish rubbing sunscreen on her, but...it can’t make that big of a difference, can it? She’ll be fine. 

With no fanfare or warning, she dives in, feeling the air rush out of her lungs as the cold water engulfs her heated skin. It’s exhilarating, and she comes up to the surface laughing. Kylo is standing at the edge with a bemused look on his face as she swims to the side and rests both elbows on the concrete to look up at him. 

“Well now, is the suit just a fancy costume or are you gonna come in and swim?” The waves from her entry into the pool push her into the side of the pool, gently, and she can feel the rough scrape of the concrete against her boobs. 

Wait. WAIT. Where is her top? She scrambles, fumbling at her neck to see if the strings are still there, breathing a sigh of relief when she finds them. That means they’ve come untied in the back again. Ugh. She treads water for a moment, reaching behind to tie the most secure double-knot she can manage before knotting the strings into a bow. For aesthetic, of course. 

Then she cocks an eyebrow at Kylo, challenging him. It causes her no small measure of delight to see the way he swallows hard. 

Her dive into the water is a thing of beauty, and she comes up grinning. As she swims toward the side he sees that her top has come undone again. Really, he has to thank Patty later for the bikini if it’s the one she got Rey that she mentioned earlier. It’s his greatest ally so far.

Unfortunately, Rey notices right away that it’s come undone and he watches her make a much more complicated knot than the little bow he attempted. Now she’s practically dared him to get in the water. It might actually help with his persistent erection, so he walks around to the diving board and slices into the water. 

FUCK. It fucking stings on his cock where he was rubbing on the wood. He manages to hide his screech of pain in some general splashing. His cock is throbbing now in a different, much worse kind of way. At least the cooler water is having the desired effect and he can feel himself softening.

As he swipes his hair out of his eyes, he remembers that his ears stick out like radar dishes when his hair is wet and he wishes that he’d just waded in from the shallow end. Rey’s turned around to face him, holding onto the side as she treads water. He looks at her, trying to see if she notices his ears and is laughing at him.

If it’s possible, Kylo’s mustache is even worse when it’s wet. The other features of his face are simply made more prominent, and his ears are, frankly, adorable. They give him a boyish sort of charm—a charm which is swept away as soon as Rey’s gaze drops back down to his mustache. If she’s going to be serious about this whole “seduce-Kylo” plan, that mustache has got to go. 

But then her eyes lock onto a drop of water dripping from his jaw to his chest and goodness the rest of him is even sexier when it’s wet. Small rivulets of water trail down his neck, and it makes her ache. The lines of his muscles are glistening, the sun shining off the water droplets and pulling every chiseled plane of him into full definition. What would it be like to just...to just swim a little closer and maybe lick...the taste of him would make the chlorine bearable, probably. Delicious, even. His sweat and chlorine—just the thought is vaguely dizzying. She’s got to get some distance between them, so she floats onto her back, pushing herself farther away. The water feels so nice; she’s glad she accepted his invitation, hot neighbor or not. 

“Are you feeling better?” she asks, her eyes closed. “Your….toes, I mean?” 

His toes? What the— 

He stares at her, completely confused. Then he gets distracted by the sight of her belly button, which is adorable. Her stomach is flat, but still a little soft, and he wishes she asked him to put her sunscreen on there too. 

She had seemed to be staring at his chest, and he doesn’t think it was to avoid the sight of his ears. It was inevitable that she would see him with his hair wet at some point, so probably better that she finds out now that he can receive signals from the international space station with his ears.

Speaking of body parts, “My...toes?” he asks cautiously. He has no idea what she can mean.

Rey giggles, flopping over in the water and dipping her head under. She pulls the elastic out of her hair and leans back to smooth it out under the water. 

“Your toes! Where you hit them against the chair?” she says, swimming closer to Kylo in a bold move. Their movements in the pool have created a sort of current and she’s pushed closer to him than she planned, her hands coming up to touch his chest in an effort to keep herself from crashing into him. “They can’t be doing that badly if you can’t even remember what I’m talking about.” 

Crap. His muscles are just as hard as she thought they were, thick and corded under the surprisingly soft skin on his upper body. A light dusting of hair covers his pecs and she can’t stop her fingers from following it down where it disappears into the water. Then she realizes what she’s doing and looks up at his face. He’s staring at her, an intense look on his face. Gosh, his ears! 

“Your, ah. Your ears. They’re cute,” she says, and watches, mesmerized, as the tips of them turn red. Not entirely sure of herself or what she’s doing, Rey reaches a hand up to trace over the reddened shell of one, tucking a wet strand of dark hair behind it. “And your hair! How do you stand it so long?” 

She’s been slowly drifting closer, and now their chests are almost touching.

Cute. Huh. He never thought of them that way. She’s probably just being nice though. Her little hand on his chest is really distracting, but he makes sure to tense his muscles so she can feel just how ripped he is. She certainly seems to be enjoying feeling him.

“My hair?” He smiles at the look of concentration on her face as she tucks a strand of his hair behind his ear. 

Before she can answer, a strange metallic rattling sound distracts them both. A moment later, Harold’s head pops up on the other side of the fence.

“Rey,” he barks. He’s glaring in a way that’s all too familiar to Kylo. Harold doesn’t like him, never has, even though Kylo has gone out of his way to be helpful and friendly since he moved in. Harold’s not too proud to accept Kylo mowing his lawn, or taking his garbage cans out and in, and he always turns up for the monthly barbecues. But he has this sour look on his face whenever he looks at Kylo, and Kylo has no idea why.

“Your grandma wants you home. Dinner’s almost ready.”

Rey scrambles up the pool ladder and goes to grab her towel.

“What the hell are you wearing, girl?” Harold turns to Kylo accusingly, like it’s his fault Rey turned up in the tiniest bikini ever. “She’s only 17, I’ll have you know.”

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Kylo can feel his whole body going red. His cock shrivels in dismay. He’s going to get arrested for...for… _You haven’t done anything wrong,_ he reminds himself. _You just applied some sunscreen and helped her tie up her bikini after._ The sight of her perky rose-coloured nipples flashes through his mind and he looks at the ground guiltily. This afternoon has given him so much food for his fantasy life.

Shit, she was the one coming onto him in the pool, touching him and telling him his ears are cute and everything. He finds himself staring as she lifts up a leg and rests it on the deckchair to dry along her thigh. Fuck. 17 years old. When is her birthday?

Rey scowls at her grandfather. “You can hardly say I'm 17, grandpa! My birthday is in just a couple months.”

She sneaks a glance at Kylo, the scowl still firmly on her face. He's gone red, and he's looking down. Great. Her grandpa has just ruined all the progress she made today. He's made her look like a petulant teenager, like a child. Not like someone...Kylo would be interested in. 

But she takes courage in the fact that Kylo couldn't peel his eyes off her in this bikini all afternoon. Every time she had a wardrobe malfunction, he couldn't look away. He's definitely into her—she just has to override his adult sensibilities. Which shouldn't be hard, not when he's packing that huge, brain-blood-stealing appendage between his legs. 

She’ll just have to be more subtle from now on, that's all. And besides. Nothing could have happened today, anyway. Not with the mustache in the way. Rey shivers a little as she dries herself off. Why would a man as delicious as Kylo even _have_ a gross mustache like that? Getting that mustache gone is priority one this summer. 

She finishes drying herself off (taking extra time to towel each of her smooth legs, all the way up to the inner thigh, as well as her belly and her hair) and wraps the towel around her body, tucking the folds secure into her armpit. 

Her grandfather is still looking over the side of the fence, glaring at Kylo. “How long does it take to dry a tiny girl like you, anyway?” he complains, and grips the top of the fence tighter. “Now come on and get over quick. Don't dally.” 

Rey turns around and rolls her eyes, out of sight of her grandpa. “I'm coming,” she grumbles. Her grandpa huffs and begins the descent back down the ladder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter to come on Wednesday January 10th!


	3. I See You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being with us so far! Please note the updated tags - the porn starts here, even if it's just fantasy for now. ;)
> 
> Updated to add: from this chapter on we'll be listing what the relevant tags are for the chapter in the end notes so please hop down there if you want a quick summary. If you ever feel like we've missed a tag, please do let us know!

“Would you mind letting me out?” Rey says, turning to Kylo. Her toes are pruny against the hard concrete on the side of the pool, and it scratches almost painfully when she wiggles them nervously. 

_18 in a couple months_ rings around in his head. Fuck. Now he’s going to see her all summer and he can’t even touch her. 

“Yeah, sure,” he mutters. He’s utterly crushed. Of course the one girl throwing herself at him would be jailbait. He’s never going to meet someone right for him. He’ll be a virgin forever. The last time he tried internet dating, he got no replies to all the dick pics he sent out. And he spent _ages_ getting the pictures just right, too.

The worst was when he accidentally sent the same photo twice to one woman and she replied back. He was so excited when he saw her message until he opened it and read the two lines:

_Wasn’t impressed the first time. Second time even less. Go fuck yourself with that thing cause no woman wants it._

That had hurt, so much that he closed his account that day.

Rey trails after him into the house and they walk through the kitchen. Shit, the Simply Lemonade bottle is in the sink, he completely forgot about it. Before Rey can see it, he says loudly, “I like your bathing suit.” 

What. The. Fuck. 

This? This is what he is saying to distract her? Desperate to fix it, he rambles on, “You look great. You know, in it. For a 17 year old, I mean. Like. It’s very um, appropriate for your age and body. Um, the strings come undone easily so that’s not such a good feature. But apart from that it’s...perfect?”

It feels like he’s stepped out of his body and can only watch in horror as his mouth spews the most embarrassing things. _Stop talking. Please stop._ But no, he’s continuing, “The colour is really summery and it suits you. You should wear it again. If you come again. Come over again, I mean. Um, yeah. You can come anytime. I mean, come _over_ anytime.”

He’s sweating and she’s staring at him, mouth hanging open slightly. She looks away and down and suddenly he’s terrified that she might see the bottle in the sink so he moves to stand in front of it, sweeping his hand behind his back to knock it over. They both jump at the sound of the plastic thumping hollowly.

Rey squints at him as stands there, in front of the sink. Something thumps over and he looks so nervous, what is he doing? And what are those comments about her swimsuit? 

And his clearly unintentional double entendres, which, to be honest, made her giggle internally. Would have made her giggle outright if it weren't for his weird scrambling. He's clearly floundering about something. It's either her, or whatever it was that fell over. She steps closer, trying to look behind him at what's in the sink. 

“You think…my body looks nice in my bikini?” she asks, touching her stomach through the towel. So much for subtlety, right? Ah well, the poor guy is panicking so hard, she's got to do something to soothe his nerves. She will NOT stay a virgin forever. This summer is the summer. 

She steps closer, trying to surreptitiously look around his huge figure. “I...uh, I think your body looks...nice in your swimsuit, too.” Much better, in fact, than any teenage boy in a speedo she's ever seen. 

He presses himself back into the sink, craning away from her. What on earth is behind him? 

“And I'd love to come again, sometime. If that's okay.” He doesn't reply, but his face gets redder. Okay, now she's getting really suspicious. 

Frowning, she looks up at him. “Is everything okay? What is that behind you? Can I help?” 

She likes his body! He’s unreasonably thrilled. Chicks love his body, he knows that, but it means something coming from her. And she wants to come again—he’s filing away the memory of her saying that for later.

Now he’s in a panic because she’s trying to see what he’s got behind him, and somehow, her finding out about the lemonade not being homemade becomes life-ending. She _can’t_ find out. 

“Yeah, uh nothing. It’s nothing.” Oh God, his voice is all squeaky and she’s so close, his body is reacting again.

She’s frowning and still trying to look around him, when all of a sudden, there’s a pounding on his front door. Rey turns to look and he sighs in relief.

“Rey!” It’s Harold, shouting through the door. “Come on, your grandma has the food on the table!”

They head to the door, Kylo carefully keeping himself between Rey and the sink in case she looks back. She doesn’t though, just opens the door and steps out, turning back to give him a quick wave.

Harold lingers a moment. He straightens up to his full height, a full foot below Kylo. “I see you, young man,” he warns.

“Wha—?”

Harold leans forward. “I _was_ you.” He taps the side of his head. “I know how you think. What you want.” 

Kylo stares, completely stumped.

“Keep your dirty hands off my granddaughter.”

Oh. Fuck. _Say something casual_ , his brain urges him. “She’s just a kid,” he offers lamely.

Harold narrows his eyes. “I. See. You,” he hisses, then stomps off after Rey.

After he closes the door behind Harold, Kylo sighs and walks back out to the pool. Rey’s bottle of sunscreen still lies on the floor beside the deckchair, and the sight of it has Kylo’s stomach turning over. Half in remembered arousal, half in embarrassment. He feels off-balance. It’s only been a few hours since he first met Rey and already his life is turned upside down.

  


* * *

  


Harold’s warning is ringing through his ears as he heads back inside up to his bedroom. Ostensibly to change into some workout gear, but he knows that he’s going to jerk off. His dick feels fat in his speedo, all angry and demanding at being ignored for so long.

He slides the speedo off, throwing it in the ever-growing laundry pile on the floor. Not much reason to clean up now he knows for sure Rey is underage. She won’t be in his bedroom, even if she dares to come back after his craziness today. Her young age does explain how she didn’t seem to recognize the giant bulge in his speedo as being connected to her in any way.

Now that his dick is free, he lifts it to examine the skin where he was rubbing on the chair. He hisses from the sting when he touches it. It’s red-raw and dotted with purple where blood vessels burst under the delicate skin. He has some nice soothing cream in his bathroom cabinet, so he goes to get it, avoiding looking at his reflection in the mirror. He never thought he’d be 30 years old and a virgin, creeping on the hot 17 year old next door. _She’s interested too_ , he assures himself. _You’re not pathetic. Chicks love older guys._

He settles on the bed and uncaps the cream, squeezing out a good amount onto his palm. It’ll do well for lube. This is going to hurt, but he likes that, and right now, he needs it. He’s been so bad, touching that sweet girl and thinking all those things about her. His dick slowly fills as he gently strokes, working the cream around everywhere. He should get his laptop and watch some porn or something, but it’s in the other room and he can’t be bothered to get up now he’s comfortable, plus his hand is all greasy from the cream.

Instead, he closes his eyes, casting around for a fantasy. First, he and Rey are on a beach, walking hand in hand as she smiles up at him, her eyes sparkling. Then he remembers that he hates sand. It’s coarse and rough and gets everywhere. He switches to a grassy field, but that’s not right, then he’s her teacher and she’s wearing a little skirt and kneesocks and she’s been so naughty…

That works for a minute, but it’s not right for how he feels now. He files that one away for later, and thinks again about rubbing the sunscreen into her skin as she lies all spread out on the deck chair by the pool. 

Yeah, that’s better. He can still remember the warm soft skin under his fingers, and the way she groaned as he massaged her. But what if—what if he was a pool boy and she was his employer? He has to call her miss, she’s the spoiled daughter of a rich man who’s always (conveniently) away, and he just comes in to do the yard and look after the pool. But whenever he comes over, she appears in her tiny bikini, imperiously ordering him to apply her sunscreen. All over.

He plays a bit with his balls, but the pain on his cock is enough this time. With some effort, he keeps his strokes slow. He really wants to enjoy this fantasy. 

“Pool boy, come put on my sunscreen. You’re late today.”

He rushes over to take the bottle of lotion from her. She won’t punish him will she? Sometimes he needs it—he knows he deserves it—but he hates it too.

Magically, Rey isn’t wearing her bikini top anymore, and she lies down on her back as he gapes at her. “Front first,” she tells him.

“Yes, miss.”

Nothing can stop him from looking, drinking in the sight of her round little breasts, the nipples peaked despite the heat of the sun.

“Everywhere except my breasts. You aren’t good enough to touch there.”

As he rubs the lotion into her arms, across her collarbone, over her flat stomach, all he can think about is getting his mouth on her boobs. The burn of his cock as he pumps himself with a tighter grip just adds to his torture. He wants her, but she never lets him get what he wants.

She’s watching him, propping her head up on a bent arm, as he works his way up her legs from the ankle. His cock twitches in his hand as he starts on her lean thighs. She opens her legs so he can get between them and he’s panting now at the thought of getting his fingers up close to her pussy, that hot, wet place he’s absolutely forbidden.

He has to stop stroking for a moment to squeeze the base of his cock so he doesn’t come. “Please,” he whimpers to his fantasy Rey. “I’m so close. Can I come?”

She’s irritated by his lack of control, but there’s an amused glint in her eye. “Filthy boy. You’re going to come just from rubbing sunscreen on me?”

He nods frantically. 

“Sit on your hands,” she orders. He whines in response, and her face hardens. “Now. Both of them.”

“Yes, miss,” he breathes. He slides his hands under his thighs. They’re both greasy now and his right is slick with pre-come too. His cock is dark red and it twitches as he looks down at it. In his fantasy, he’s naked too, and she can see how she affects him, how ready he is to fuck her if only she would let him.

“Fuck _you_?” she responds to his thought. “As if I’d let that enormous leaking thing near me. You’re a disgusting dirty boy.”

He moans, and his hips jerk upward. “I could—I could look after you?”

“Ask properly, like a good boy.”

“Can I lick you, miss? Please? I want to taste you.”

“As if I care what you want.” She laughs and flips over. Her ass wiggles teasingly. “Do my back. If you do a good job, maybe I’ll let you come.”

“Please,” he begs, “I need it. I need you.”

Her silence is his answer. He keeps his hands under his thighs, gripping tight with his fingers so he doesn’t cheat. In his fantasy, he kneels on the rough deck and massages the lotion into her back thoroughly. 

She groans as he works the knots from her shoulders. “Good boy.”

“I want to be your good boy, miss. I could be so good for you.”

She runs her fingers lightly over the underside of his forearm. “Be patient, just a little longer.”

He’s desperate, skipping ahead in the fantasy past her calves and those ticklish knees to her upper thighs, boldly slipping his hand between her legs to cup her. She moans and rocks against his fingers.

“You’re such a sweet boy, Kylo. Do you think you’ve been good?”

It’s a trap, he knows it, but his mind is too blurred with pleasure to work out the right answer. “I’ve been so good for you,” he says eagerly. He fumbles between her legs, rubbing his finger on her clit.

She raises herself up on her elbows, lifting her ass temptingly. Would she let him, this time? 

Her bikini bottoms magically disappear and her naked ass is in front of him, sweetly round and soft. Between her legs he can see the pink folds of her pussy, shiny-wet just for him.

“Are you sure you’ve been good?” 

He slides a finger inside her to the first knuckle. She’s hot and slippery and he groans. “I’ve been so bad,” he confesses. “So, so bad. I can’t stop thinking about you. This is the second time today I’ve jerked off thinking about you.”

“Shameful,” she says, and pushes back so that his finger sinks deeper.

He can’t hold back any more, he _has_ to come. 

“Please miss, please can I come?” He’s already pulling peeling his hands off the back of his thighs where the greasy cream has become sticky, combined with his sweat. His hips are lifting and falling as he thrusts into nothing.

“Good boy,” she says huskily, and his hand closes around his aching cock again as he gasps in relief. “I want you to come on me. Make me all filthy, just like you.”

He pushes his finger in and out of her in time with his hand jerking his cock. It burns where his skin is all sore, the lubricating qualities of the soothing cream disappearing now it’s almost been all absorbed. “It hurts,” he whines, “it hurts so much.” The burn joins with the ache growing inside him, growing into a ball of intense pleasure-pain that explodes out of him in hot splashes of come that he paints over her ass.

She moans in concert with him, until the fantasy disappears and he’s alone in his bedroom again. He drops his cock. It’s throbbing now, and exquisitely sensitive. He should probably avoid jerking off for a couple days to let it heal. That should work. His eyes go to his window. It looks into the guest room of Patty and Harold’s house. A sheer curtain is drawn to cover it, so he can’t see anything. But he knows she’s there. Fuck. He’s so gross.

Fantasizing about her is one thing, but he’s firmly going to be hands off from now on. She’s off limits. Totally off limits.

  


* * *

  


Dinner is a quiet affair, Rey sitting in her towel with her hair all drippy as she eats the potatoes and beans and chicken that her grandmother made. It’s quite possibly the most filling meal she’s ever had, and her grandma keeps shoving more food onto her plate in an effort to get her to eat more. If she eats this much every meal the whole summer, she’s going to literally burst out of her bikini by the end. 

After dinner, she heads up the stairs to her room, turning on the shower to wash the smell of chlorine out of her hair and skin. And to try and forget the way Kylo’s voice sounded when he said, “ _She’s just a kid_.” Did he mean that? He must have. She IS just a kid. And her grandpa had made sure that Kylo held no interest in anything where she was concerned. 

When she finishes showering, she pulls on a T-shirt and underwear, sweating already despite the fact that she just showered. It’s so hot and humid here. Sighing, she moves to the window, wondering if opening it would let a little bit of airflow in. She pulls back the sheer curtain and pulls the window open, and then she freezes. 

That’s Kylo’s window. His bedroom window. And he’s in there, with the lights on. There are small piles of clothes against the wall around the room, and a nice-sized bed in the middle with sheets that look cool and soft. Kylo is standing still in the middle of the room, combing a hand through his unruly hair. It’s damp—she wonders if he just got out of the shower as well. 

While she watches (she shouldn’t, she knows this, but she can’t pull her eyes away), he slowly gets himself into motion, reaching behind him to pull his shirt over his head in one fluid motion. Goodness, Rey hadn’t taken time at all today to look at his back. It’s just as impressive as his chest, and the muscles of his shoulders flex beautifully as he tosses the shirt into one of the piles on the floor. Rey clutches the windowsill and presses her thighs together. 

His hands move to the waistband of his shorts. Oh gosh—she should really move, she should close the curtains, stop watching, this is so wrong. But he can’t hear her internal dilemma, so his hands push the tight shorts down, over his hips and off his legs, and he steps out of them one leg at a time, leaning down to pick them up and throw them in the same pile he’d put the shirt in. As he bends over, Rey has to stifle a groan, throwing her hand over her mouth to control herself. 

His backside is delicious, as are the powerful thighs that lead to it. Unhindered by clothes, it’s apparent how enormous he is, miles and miles of pale, smooth skin, dotted with dark moles and freckles here and there. Rey would love to get her hands on him. She will, she corrects herself. Before the summer is over. Even if he does think of her as a kid. She’ll show him. 

She watches, still mesmerized, as he turns, climbing onto his bed and she squeaks before biting down on her hand as she sees—she sees his cock between his legs as he crawls up the bed, it’s swinging low and heavy with the motion of his body. The angle isn’t great, and it’s far away so she can’t get as good a look as she’d like. The idea is enough to make her mouth water, though. He pulls back the blankets, crawls under them, and flicks off his lamp. Everything is still and quiet in his room.

There is a slight breeze coming from the open window, but Rey feels overheated and shaky as she makes her way to the small twin bed in the corner of the room. She lays down on top of the covers, hands flat on the bed at her sides, eyes squeezed shut. She’s a kid. He’s a grown man. She _really_ shouldn’t be feeling like this. He’s clearly kind of a pervert if he’s willing to engage with a girl he regards as a child. 

Crap—this train of thought is not helping at all. Her panties are getting sticky and slick in the crotch, she clenches her hands into the duvet and whines quietly as her hips shift. She’s still overheated and she aches; the space between her legs feels empty and swollen. 

With a deep inhale and exhale, she glances over to the door, making sure she locked it before she showered—she did. Good, the last thing she needs is either of her grandparents bursting into the room as she’s writhing around, half-naked, to the thought of her hot, 30-year old neighbor. 

Oh, just the thought of him has her hips twitching. She gives in, cups her hand over her panties to rub herself a bit. Squeezing her eyes shut again, she thinks of his naked body in the window, of the way each of his muscles moved as he crawled up the bed. Her hand tenses over her panties, and she’s reminded of that afternoon, of his hands rubbing her all over. His face, inches away from the place where she’s aching. 

With a defeated groan she reaches up, pulls off her shirt, and then slides her panties off, throwing both down to the floor. Then she lays back down, spreading her knees wide, and slides two of her fingers between her pussy lips. She’s so wet that her fingers slide around for a minute before they’re slipping inside, curling, spreading apart to stretch her inside. She gasps at the false feeling of fullness and goes back to thinking about Kylo, his face inches from her pussy. 

In her fantasy, Kylo has no mustache, his face completely smooth and clean as he nuzzles into the skin of her inner thighs. His big hands pull her legs apart, rubbing up and down each leg as he lowers his face. Having his cool breath so close to her overheated, sensitive skin is making her tremble. She lifts her hips, whining, trying to coax him into bringing his mouth _down_. 

In real life, she's gathering up wetness and bringing it back up to swirl around her clit, biting her lip. The fingernails of her free hand dig into the soft skin of her thighs and her back arches. 

Fantasy-Kylo smirks at her before leaning down and touching his lips to her pussy, laying delicate kisses over her labia and licking just inside her entrance. She moans, in her fantasy, barely bringing her hand up to cover her mouth in real life so that she doesn't alert her grandparents, or worse—Kylo himself. Closing her eyes again, she imagines his big hands pulling her open, exposing every inch of her dripping pussy, before diving in, licking and sucking around her clit before he finds the spot that makes her toes curl. 

Rey uncovers her mouth, panting, and reaches down to tug at her nipple, twisting and teasing it until she can feel the answering pull inside of her. The fingers against her clit move faster, dipping back inside before resuming their frantic rubbing. 

Kylo pulls away and grins as she bucks her hips, kissing her hip bones and leaning up for a moment to tease the points of her nipples with his teeth. It burns—Rey pulls tighter to intensify the feeling, and then he's dropping back down to lick and suck again. When her legs are shaking (her hands can't move fast enough, she's sweating so badly and hair is falling into her face as she twists on the bed), he brings a hand up to slide a finger inside of her, curling it and rubbing against her g-spot (or where she imagines her g-spot would be—she can't reach on her own, so she continues to pluck at her nipples). It makes her gasp and keen, as quietly as she can manage, and Kylo moves faster and faster (her arm is cramping, her nipples are starting to ache, but she won't, can't stop). 

The wave breaks suddenly, surprising her and fantasy-Kylo, and she's just coherent enough to clench her teeth against the wail that threatens to escape as she comes and comes and _comes_. She shakes and shudders and her fingers slip around her clit and draw it out for what seems like an impossible amount of time, and then she's coming down. Her chest heaves, covered in sweat—she's never been this worked up just touching herself—and there's damp hair in her eyes when she opens them. Her thighs are covered in her slick fluids. She feels disgusting but surprisingly relaxed. 

With a sigh, she gets up out of bed, scooping up her panties and shirt, and heads to the bathroom to pee and take a cool-down shower. When she comes back to bed, she's asleep under her covers before she can muster the energy to put her clothes back on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of jerking off, sorry. Feel free to drop us a comment and share your favorite part, or even your favorite fantasy ;)
> 
> Updated to add:
> 
> Kylo fantasy (2nd scene): light dom/sub, humiliation, vaginal fingering, teasing, orgasm delay/denial. Sub!Kylo
> 
> Rey fantasy (3rd scene): voyeurism, vaginal fingering, oral sex (receiving)


	4. What’s that in your cart there, Kylo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so we kiiiind of got carried away with the whole lemonade thing? Apologies in advance. :D 
> 
> No new tags or smut in this chapter, but swing by on Wednesday for chapter 5 which will feature two detailed fantasies again. ;)

One of the wheels of Kylo’s shopping cart is annoyingly sticky, and he has to use all of his considerable upper body strength to keep it on course. It rattles along, even with the weight of the 10 bottles of Simply Lemonade he has in there. He grabs a few packs of hot dogs and hamburgers, and heads towards the chip aisle to get some nachos.

The monthly barbecue is a great tradition that he started when he put his pool in. All the neighbours come and bring the kids. And some of the hot neighbourhood girls, if he’s lucky. He reminded Patty and Harold about it when he saw them bringing in some shopping the other day, and they said they’d be there with Rey. He can’t wait.

Her grandmother had forgotten to grab that special kind of sweet tea her grandpa likes the last time they went to the store, and so here Rey was. She’d biked, enjoying the breeze through her loose hair and the strain of her muscles as she pumped the pedals. The basket in front made it so she wouldn’t even have to do any juggling with the tea once she’d bought it. 

The inside of the store is blessedly cool, and she fluffs her hair with one hand as she walks towards the correct aisle, but a curious sight stops her short. Kylo Ren is walking through the store, looking ridiculously large with both of his massive hands wrapped around the handles of the cart. His cart is full of…bottles of something, and he’s browsing for chips. 

She turns into his aisle. There’s really only one thing on her list, and it’s not pressing or anything. Plenty of time to spare on a detour. 

He doesn’t notice as she comes to stand next to him, tapping her toes and pretending to study the chips just as closely as he is. When he doesn’t acknowledge her after a few awkward seconds, she sighs and finally speaks. “Chips sure are serious business, aren’t they?” 

And Kylo jumps—a rather humorous sight when there’s so much of him. His knees clang into the cart, and the noise draws her eyes down. They narrow. How many bottles of Simply Lemonade can fit into one cart, anyway? 

She knew he was faking it. 

“That’s a lot of Simply Lemonade,” she says, gesturing towards his cart. 

Holy fucking shit. Rey appeared out of nowhere like some ninja or something. She’s wearing the cutest little yellow polka-dotted sundress and her hair is a little windblown.

She asked something about his...oh FUCK _._ Shit, shit, shit. 

“Yeah, uh...I’m having this party on Saturday and I needed to make some lemonade, but they were all out of lemons.” Yes! Good save for once.

“Out of...lemons?” Rey says, and she turns to look towards the produce aisle, located conveniently just across the way, within sight. There is a huge central display that says “LEMONS ON SALE” and it’s full of lemons. “It doesn’t look like they’re out of lemons.” 

She tries and fails to stifle the impish grin spreading across her face. He’s been caught.

He’s utterly, completely speechless. How the fuck is he going to get out of this one? “Wow, yeah.” He gulps. “Um...I guess they just refreshed the display?” He doesn’t mean it to sound like a question, more a bold assertion that can’t be challenged.

“Well then, if this big party is on Saturday, we can’t have you compromising the integrity of your special lemonade recipe, right? Here, let’s go put these Simply Lemonades back—it just so happens I’m on my way to that same aisle for sweet tea!” 

She grabs his cart and steers it down the aisle, throwing a smirk over her shoulder at him.

He can fix this. Somehow. He can always come early on Saturday morning and get some more Simply Lemonade. With that firmly in mind, he follows her meekly down the aisle to the drinks fridge, and stashes all 10 back inside. “Here, let me,” he says gallantly, when she struggles to turn the cart on its sticky wheel.

She sighs in relief, and reaches into the fridge for some Pure Leaf iced tea. He puts it in his cart and grimly heads off towards the lemons.

“As long as I’m here...” she says, twirling a strand of hair around her finger as he puts the sweet tea in his cart. He’s so nice, especially given the fact that she’s teasing him so thoroughly at the moment. “I might as well help you get the stuff you need for the lemonade. What do you need?” 

He stares at her blankly. 

“I mean, like, lemon to sugar ratio? Do you have enough sugar at home? Is there a secret ingredient?” 

Once again, he’s speechless. “Um, I like to sort of...freestyle it?” 

They’ve arrived at the towering display of lemons and Rey tears off a plastic bag from the display, holding it out so he can put lemons in it. Shit, how many does he need? He stares at the wax-bright yellow stack and tries desperately to think.

“Did you leave your recipe at home?” Rey asks. She doesn’t really care about whether or not he actually knows how to make lemonade, she’s just going to do her best to send him home with as many lemons as she can manage. Determined, she begins selecting decent lemons and putting them in the bag.

“Yes, yes! It’s at home. Cause I was getting the—” He stops himself just in time, before he says something really dumb like he was _planning_ to get the Simply Lemonades. Fuck, he’s always been the worst liar. He can barely keep his story straight for five minutes. “—I was getting the…”

A heavy silence falls and he can’t think how to finish his sentence or what to say at all. Meanwhile, Rey has filled up one bag to bursting and placed it in the cart, and is efficiently filling up a second one. He vaguely remembers seeing “the juice of 15 somethings” on a bottle before, but was that orange juice? He’s painfully aware that he still hasn’t said anything sensible, and he’s just watching Rey tie up the second bag of lemons and start in on the third.

Three bags of lemons so far, and he’s still just standing there with his mouth open. Yeah, it’s pretty clear he has no idea what he’s doing. Honestly, this will be even more fun than Rey thought. 

“So, if I remember right, you’re gonna need about…60 lemons to replace the amount of Simply Lemonade in your cart.” She ties off bag number four and starts in on bag five. “Do you have sugar at home, or will you need more?”

Considering most of his diet is chicken breasts and vegetables, with the occasional pizza thrown in, no, he doesn’t have any sugar at home. None at all. 60 lemons though? 60? Can that be right? “I might need some sugar,” he says slowly, like he’s mentally inventorying an extensive cupboard of baking staples.

“Baking supplies are always priced really low in bulk, so I bet you could get like 50 lbs of sugar for really cheap!” Rey puts on an excited face, but then taps her finger against her lips. “But then, I guess you probably already know that, huh? You’ve always got fresh lemonade. Do you buy bulk sugar?” 

While he’s staring at the display of lemons, she lets herself giggle silently. This afternoon is turning out to be a lot more fun than she expected. 

“Bulk sugar?” he repeats. He doesn’t think he’s ever bought sugar in his life actually. Maybe once—he might have a dusty old box of sugar cubes at the back of a cupboard from the last time his parents visited, years ago now. “I mean, yeah, of course I usually buy it in bulk ‘cause, it’s uh, ecomonical.” 

He listens to the words back again in his head. Eco-monic— No. Eco—nonic— Ugh. “Economical!” he corrects himself triumphantly. Words are hard sometimes. Especially when his head is spinning in confusion and embarrassment.

His cart groans under the weight of 60 lemons. The display has been decimated and he can only imagine how much this is going to cost. At least the fucking things are on sale. 

“I don’t think I have the space to get a 50 lbs bag of sugar today.” He gestures at the cart. “I’m sure whatever smaller size there is will be good.” He tries to sound knowledgeable, but realizes that he’s completely failed at that so far for everything. And he hasn’t even got the nachos he was looking for! This shopping trip is a total disaster.

Aw, the poor man is absolutely floundering. Rey takes pity on him. A smaller bag of sugar will do, for now. But maybe—maybe she can convince him cayenne pepper is a secret ingredient in some lemonade recipes? 

She twists the last bag of lemons shut and carefully sets it in the cart. That’s a lot of lemons! Maybe to be kind, she should offer to help him make the stuff, or something. Well, who is she kidding. Offering to help wouldn’t be kind, that would just be making sure he actually MADE it for once. 

Well, now she’s definitely gonna offer. 

“I think we’re good on lemons here. What were you in the chip aisle for? Did I interrupt you?” 

“Oh. Yeah,” he says gratefully. Nachos he knows, even if he struggles to choose between restaurant style and whole grain and round or scoops. That choice seems _easy_ now. “I was just getting some nachos and salsa.”

They head back that direction, and he grabs some hot dog and hamburger buns on the way. As they’re walking along he asks, “Hey, you’re coming to the party on Saturday right? Did your grandparents tell you?”

“Uh, yeah—they mentioned it. My grandma seems really eager, and I love your pool, so I suppose I could probably squeeze it into my busy schedule.” 

She fights the urge to look at his face as they stand side by side in front of the chips again. Playing it cool seems like the best option, especially given his comment to her grandpa, and the way she’s been teasing him today. 

He can’t tell from her tone of voice if she’s joking or really doesn’t care. Probably thinks it’s lame to go to a neighbourhood party with her grandparents there, he thinks unhappily. Here she is, helping him out with his lemonade like he’s some kind of old man who doesn’t know shit. 

“I hope you’ll come,” he says, fixing his eyes on a large bag of Tostitos. Maybe a lighthearted approach? “I’ll need people to drink all this lemonade.”

Before she can answer, he snatches several of the bags and shoves them in the cart, then sets off for the baking aisle without checking to see if she’s following.

Dang. This conversation just took a turn she wasn’t expecting. For a moment, she just stands in the aisle and watches him walk away, knowing that every second she just stands there, his ridiculously long legs are taking him further and further away. 

She feels rather small and childish at the moment, especially as she tries to catch up and ends up jogging to make up for his huge steps. Once she’s standing next to him, staring at the sugar, she lets herself catch her breath before she speaks. He still hasn’t looked at her. 

Maybe honesty? “Well, actually, I wasn’t sure if you really wanted some kid hanging around, making things awkward. Even if there is too much lemonade.” 

Shit. Maybe she overheard him talking to Harold the other day? He stalls. “There will be lots of younger people there.” Fuck, that makes him sound like her grandfather himself. “I mean, people of all ages are welcome. You’re welcome.” 

He dares a glance at her. She staring up at him and her eyes are wide, her expression open, but serious. He can feel himself flushing as he says, very quietly, “I’d like it if you were there.”

A slow heat spreads through her chest, squeezing at her heart and stealing her breath for a long moment. He's looking at her, she can't look away, and his eyes are so brown, so intense. She hadn't noticed the other day. There's no way she could fail to notice now. 

“Um, I—of course I'll be there. I'd like...to see you, too.” The moment between them intensifies unbearably, Rey needs to say something to dispel it. “Besides, how could I pass up the chance to have more of your delicious homemade lemonade?” And she musters enough courage to wink at him as she says it. 

Her little wink makes him smile, breaking the strange tension that had been stretching between them. His heart lifts. She wants to see him! Obviously, nothing can happen because _she is 17_ , a fact he reminds himself of about every 10 seconds when he’s with her, but still. It’s nice to dream. And by dream, of course he means jerk off guiltily thinking about her multiple times a day. 

She’s really cute though, and so sweetly helpful with the lemonade. Clearly she has no idea that he was faking the homemade thing; he actually got away with it somehow. He stares down into the cart, piled with almost the entire supply of lemons the store has to offer. He’s going to be juicing forever, unless…

“Do you want to come over early and help make it?” As _friends_ , he reminds himself internally. Friends can help each other out with stuff like this. He pushes away an image of his arms wrapped around her from behind, his large hands over her tiny ones as she squeezes a lemon rhythmically. 

Dang it. She was just about to ask him if he'd like some help. For his own good and the good of everyone in their neighborhood. Either way, Rey supposes, the end result is the same—she gets to be alone in the kitchen with Kylo. For a moment, she allows herself to mentally drift, and her traitorous mind helpfully conjures up an image of Kylo in an apron...and nothing else. He's stirring lemonade, his forearms, shoulders, and back muscles are all flexing in tandem as he mixes the water and sugar. 

When she comes to, maybe she wipes a bit of drool off her chin. So what? He's attractive, and if he were to shave that mustache…things could get fun. Can't blame a girl for dreaming. 

He's staring at her, she realizes. She never answered. “Um, of course! I was just about to offer. 60 lemons is a lot to juice alone. I can't imagine how you do that every month all summer!” 

Every month? Oh. Yeah. “I’m pretty used to making fresh lemonade all the time. I’m kind of known for it in the neighbourhood.” He smiles at her, confident again now that he knows she’s impressed by him.

Rey giggles, trying not to let on just how much about his lemonade-making skills she (and no doubt the rest of the neighborhood) knows. 

“Well, I'm glad you got everything sorted for your special recipe. It would have been a tragedy to drink some store-brand when we could be enjoying homemade! My grandma’s gonna want me home with this sweet tea, so I'd better be going! I'll see you tomorrow afternoon?”

She reaches into the cart to grab her bottle of sweet tea. 

He quickly puts a hand on her arm. “I’ll get that for you.” At her noise of protest he goes on, “I insist.” Chicks love it when guys look after them. _17, 17, 17_! flashes in his head, but he chooses to ignore it in favour of the warm feeling he gets in his chest at the thought of being able to look after her.

He puts the bottle of Pure Leaf back in the cart and heads to the nearest checkout, Rey trotting along behind him. Outside the store, Patty’s old pushbike with the basket at the front is waiting. “Hey, you want a ride home?” he asks. “I can put your bike in the back of my truck.” He waves over at his pickup.

“Um, sure!” Rey was looking forward to the bike ride home, but she’s been gone a lot longer than she expected, and if she doesn’t take the ride...her grandparents will start to get worried. 

Plus being in the truck cab with Kylo...alone? That’s an opportunity she won’t miss. Not for anything—even the possible disapproval of her grandfather. 

She watches, mesmerized, as Kylo pulls her bike up and over the bed of his truck. He’s so strong. 

The ride back is silent. Kylo’s never been too good at small talk, especially when he’s nervous. Apart from his mom, this is the first woman— _girl_ —that he’s driven anywhere. He grips the steering wheel tight and keeps looking around for hazards. Rey sits with her fingers laced in her lap and he wonders what she’s thinking.

Home isn’t far and before long they’re pulling up in his drive. She turns to him, but he hastily opens the door and scrambles out so he doesn’t get tempted to do something insane like pull her into his lap. He lifts the bike out of the back and places it between them. In the glow of the street lights her face is half-shadowed and she looks older, the dark highlighting her high cheekbones and the fine line of her jaw. The night is quiet, the warm air filled with only the chirp of crickets and a few cars drifting by slowly on the main road in the distance.

“I’ll see you tomorrow? A bit early if you’re still cool with helping with the lemonade.” Despite the bike in between them, he’s leaning toward her slightly. A kind of longing sweeps over him. It seems like he’s always wanting, always being laughed at or pushed away. He’d like to be wanted for once. Just to see how it feels. 

He's being solemn, and Rey is sort of puzzled by the sudden change in demeanor. He almost seems his age, now, and Rey has to keep herself in check, or she’ll be tempted to do something silly like...kiss him. Or touch his face again. 

“Of course! I said I would help, and I intend to.” 

He's leaning towards her over the bike, and the moment feels...sort of like what porch scenes in all those cheesy movies she watches look like. Her heart swells, her hands sweaty on the handles of her bike. Tentatively, she leans forward a little, bracing herself against the bike. He licks his lips and her gaze is drawn downward, to his mouth. She's never looked properly at his lips, always too preoccupied with his mustache, but dear heavens—this man has a mouth made for sin. His lips are thick and plush, the color of ripe berries, and his tongue as it peeks out between his teeth is a delicious shade of pink. 

Even with that mustache, Kylo is utterly kissable, Rey realizes. She wants those lips on hers. On her, anywhere, really. 

The front door opens and her grandfather pokes his head out. “Rey? Have you brought the tea home?”

Fucking Harold. He has the _worst_ timing. Something had been growing between them, Kylo had felt it. It was ruined now anyway. Harold stood at the open door glaring and Rey was already turning to go.

“Goodnight,” Kylo says, in his deepest voice, wanting to leave some sort of lasting impression.

Rey turns back briefly and he can see her teeth flash in the dark. “Goodnight, Kylo,” she replies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and all the lovely comments!


	5. Sweet Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the updated tags. Full tag description in end notes! We had a lot of fun exploring different kinks and fantasies, but if any of them aren't your thing, feel free to skip!

It takes him two trips to get all the lemons inside, and another for everything else. His fridge is pretty empty so he fills up all the drawers with lemons and then stashes the extra bags on the shelves. One lonely bottle of Simply Lemonade sits unopened in the fridge door. He’d better hide it tomorrow in case Rey sees it.

He’s just replaying their encounter in the store in his head, when he realizes that she was kind of laughing at him. She _knows_. She saw right through his terrible lies (hardly surprising) and was teasing him. Fuck, she’s probably laughing now in her room, thinking about how dumb he is. For a minute he’s filled with rage and is already vowing to never speak to her again and slam the door in her face when she comes over tomorrow… But he stops himself. His therapist keeps telling him how much he overreacts to situations. She might have been teasing him, but she agreed to help, didn’t she? And she was sweet about it, practically telling him what to do. 

Still, she’s a mischievous girl. One of his favourite porn scenes comes to mind—a girl being bent over her school desk by a stern teacher. Kylo licks his lips. Yeah, that’s something to explore. Rey the naughty schoolgirl being disciplined by her teacher Mr. Ren. All the girls in the class have a crush on their hot young teacher, and Rey keeps teasing and flirting with him, eye-fucking him as he tries to teach the uh...history class? Whatever, who cares what class it is.

He heads upstairs to his room, and strips off his shorts and T-shirt. The light in Rey’s room is off, disappointingly, so he closes his curtains and turns on his bedside light. He grabs his lube from the drawer. Slicking himself up, he leans back against his pillows and closes his eyes. He strokes slowly, hardly squeezing as he starts the fantasy. He wants this to last.

The bell rings for the end of the day, and the room is filled with the sound of chairs scraping and muted conversation as the students shuffle to their feet and make their way to the door. “Rey, please stay behind. I need to speak with you.” His deep voice carries over the sound of the class. Rey frowns and whispers something to her friend, who glares at him.

He smirks. Rey often has to stay behind. She’s a very bad girl.

When the room is clear, Rey stands in front of his desk, arms crossed, face like thunder. One of her knee socks is lower than the other, slouching half way down her calf. “What is it this time?” she growls.

He raises his eyebrows.

She sighs dramatically. “What is it this time, _Sir_ ,” she repeats.

He smiles. “Better. You’ve been slacking on your homework again, Rey. We talked about this last week. I thought you were sufficiently motivated.”

She shivers and bites her lip. “I’ve been busy,” she says sulkily.

“Busy texting your friends.” He circles around the desk to stand behind her and she tenses. His hand slides down to cup her ass. 

She flinches. “I’ll get my homework done for Monday.”

He leans forward a little, so she can feel his breath on her ear. “You’ll stay now and do it. While I watch.”

“I can’t! I have to get to work at the mall. I’ll be fired if I’m late again.” She twists around to scowl up at him. 

He steps forward, crowding her up against the desk so that she has to sit on it to avoid him. “I see your lack of discipline extends beyond my classroom.” He grins, wolfish. “I could just punish you instead. That might put me in a good enough mood to let you hand in your homework on Monday—with the extra credit assignment complete.”

“P-punish me?” It’s all a delicious game, she knows exactly what he means, though he does like to keep things interesting.

“Yes,” he says softly, pushing a stray hair back behind her ear. “You’re such a naughty girl, Rey. You like to tease me, don’t you? I see you sitting there in your chair with your legs all open for me. You want me to look, don’t you? You’re trying to drive me crazy.”

She closes her eyes and takes a long shuddering breath. “I’m sorry, Mr. Ren. You’re right.”

He traces his hand across her cheek to hold her jaw. “I’m so glad you apologized, Rey. You’re learning so well.”

She leans into his touch, always responsive to his praise.

“Put down your bag now and turn around.” This is the best part, the anticipation where he hangs on a knife edge, never entirely certain if she’ll submit, or slap him and go report him to the principal.

His cock is already filling eagerly, and he can feel the thud of his heart in his chest.

Slowly, she turns, letting her schoolbag thump to the floor next to the desk. 

“Lean over,” he orders.

“Yes, sir.”

Her pleated skirt has been pulled up and folded over several times at the waist to make it as short as possible; it barely covers her ass as she lifts it in the air for his inspection.

“What a naughty girl you are with your skirt all hiked up.” She shivers as he trails his fingers up the back of her bare thighs. 

He carefully lifts up the skirt, sucking in a breath when he sees she’s not wearing any panties. In his bed, Kylo groans at the thought of Rey’s sweet little ass all raised up just for him. He strokes a bit faster as he imagines running his large hand over her soft skin.

“No panties,” he notes. “Did you take them off just for me?”

“Yes, sir,” she admits.

He raises his hand, bringing it down sharply across her right cheek. She yelps in shock and jerks reflexively. He slides his hand over where he smacked her. Already her skin is blushing pink and warm.

“Did I tell you to do that?” he asks sternly, pleased that his voice doesn’t shake. The urge to free his cock from the confines of his tight trousers is overwhelming.

“No, sir.”

He allows his hand to drift down between her legs and he draws a line with his finger down her slit, stifling a moan as he feels how wet she is for him. He could just slip right into her. She wants him to, in fact, raising her hips and wiggling to try to press his finger inside her.

With effort, he pulls it away and spanks her again, on the same spot as before. She squeaks and rocks in place. 

Kylo moans, he’s getting close too quickly, so he grips his cock by the base and holds tight, forcing himself to stop stroking. In the fantasy, he slaps her ass several times in a row, alternating between her cheeks. The sound of it rings through the classroom. Outside the door, people are walking up and down the hallway. Anyone could look in and see them. 

Rey is breathing harshly, her arms braced hard on his desk. He can’t resist touching her again, this time he sinks his finger into her and she whimpers. She’s soaking wet. 

“Do you think you’ve been punished enough, Rey?” He pushes a second finger into her and she moans.

“Yes, Mr. Ren.”

He presses in deeper, her heat surrounding him as she fights not to move. His vision is a little blurred he’s so turned on and his cock throbs in his pants, begging for release. “Are you going to be a good girl for me?”

“Y-yes, sir—ah!” She gasps as he smacks her with his free hand. The angle is a little awkward, but he gets a few quick slaps in, enjoying how she clenches down on his fingers.

“Tell me.”

“I-I’ll be so good for you, Mr. Ren. Please give me your cock, I need it.”

“Only good girls get a cock inside them. I gave you my cock last week and you swore you’d be good for me.” He brings his fingers forward, teasing at either side of her swollen clit. She jigs in place, and he puts a firm hand on her lower back, reminding her she isn’t allowed to move.

“I promise! Please sir! I need your cock.” Her voice catches as he circles her clit.

“You want to come?”

“Yes, yes, please!”

“Get on the desk, on your knees.”

She doesn’t hesitate, scrambling up to rest on all fours. Her pussy has dripped wetness down her inner thighs, giving him an idea.

He frees his cock with one hand, while dipping into her with his other hand to coat his fingers in her juices. His cock is leaking a thick string of pre-come, and he rubs it over himself, combining in a slick of both them. He breathes deeply to control himself. He’s so close—on the bed, he’s given into temptation and is stroking himself again, trying to resist the urge to go rough and hard—but he has to stay in control.

He steps forward, and grabs her hips, pulling her down a bit so she’s resting back on her heels more. “Close your legs for me, baby,” he says. “Nice and tight.”

It’s as perfect as he thought, sliding between the soft skin of her thighs, up against her slippery pussy lips. Her thighs are wet enough to allow him to thrust easily, and she’s gripping him tight enough to give the right friction.

“Wha—?” she asks.

He thrusts upward and his cock rubs at her clit so that she gasps. He pulls her upper body hard against him, closing a hand over one of her small breasts to pinch at her nipple. “I told you,” he says into her ear, “only good girls get fucked. Bad girls get used.”

She moans and tightens around him. Kylo uses both hands on himself, pushing into one, then the other to try to simulate what it would feel like to fuck between her legs. His hips are thrusting up desperately, and he pants. It’s so good, he just needs a little—

“Mr. Ren—” she cries out, “I’m so close, can I? Please, can I—”

He slows his pace, trying to grind against her clit just right. Her legs are trembling, but she doesn’t let up the pressure. “Come for me, baby,” he says, and she’s convulsing, her hands gripping onto his arm wrapped around her belly.

When she goes limp, he pulls back and guides her legs apart. “That’s it, baby,” he tells her, as she leans down onto her hands again, and arches her back. He pushes into her slowly, the sweet drag of her hot walls heaven against his aching cock.

Kylo’s hanging on the edge, his hand a blur as he pumps himself hard and fast. His imagination is failing him, he doesn’t really know what it would feel like to fill up a wet pussy with his cock. He’s been jerking himself for too long, kept himself close for so long he doesn’t quite know how to let go.

The lube on his hand is a bit tacky, and he peels his hand off his cock to get more. As he leans over, to get the bottle again, he realizes what he needs. It’s humiliating, which is half the pleasure of it. And it hurts, which is the other half. He dumps a glop of lube into his hand and gets on his hands and knees. First, he slicks his cock back up, but now he’s thought of the other thing, he knows that won’t be enough.

He tries to relax as he reaches around behind himself with his lubed finger and circles his asshole. The shock of it is always a jolt to his brain, and he can feel pre-come oozing from his cock down onto the bed below. Gritting his teeth, he pushes in, the strange burn-stretch of the feeling so wrong, yet so good. He can’t reach his prostate with his own fingers from this angle, but he works his finger in and out until his muscles relax a bit and it glides smoothly.

He pushes up so he’s kneeling, and takes his dick clumsily in his left hand. The additional stimulation is enough, it always is. He barely has a minute to put himself back into his fantasy, to try to guess what it would feel like to slam into Rey as she squeezes around him.

“So good, Mr. Ren. Your cock—I need it inside me,” she slurs.

“I got what you need,” he says, whispering the words aloud as he twists his finger in his hole, making it ache. 

“Come inside me, please sir. I want your come.”

His balls pull up tight and his hole flutters around his finger as he jerks himself through his orgasm, moaning and rocking back against the finger inside him. Under him, Rey is moaning with him, babbling her thanks that she gets to take him, that he gives her everything she needs.

“My sweet girl,” he says, and kisses the back of her neck.

In his room, he’s a sweating mess, his sheets covered in come and lube. He’s disgusting. Disgusting. He isn’t sure how he can look her in the eye tomorrow. Groaning, he drags himself up and off the bed and heads to the shower.

  


* * *

  


Her grandfather quizzes her endlessly about how she ran into Kylo, what took her so long, why didn't she ride back on her bike, etc. Rey answers his question with typical teenage exasperation before her grandmother tells him to leave Rey alone. 

“That Kylo is a nice boy, what's the harm in her having a conversation with him when she sees him at the supermarket? It was perfectly lovely of him to give her a ride home; you know she's not used to the heat yet.” 

Her grandpa huffs but lets it drop. 

“I'm going to go and take a nap.” Rey says, turning to move up the stairs to her room. She feels hot and itchy in her skin; she's sweating and tired. A nap would be nice. 

“Okay, dear. I'll come get you for dinner.” Her grandma says. Her grandfather eyes her suspiciously, but doesn't say anything. 

She closes her door and locks it—her grandparents have been good about keeping out of her space, but she's still wary. She doesn't turn on the light. There's no point if she's just lying down for a nap. Her sheets are cool and dry against her damp skin. An inhale in, an exhale out, and all her limbs relax. 

But she doesn't get any closer to sleep. There's the tiniest tingle in her thighs, just enough to have her sighing and rolling over every few minutes. As she lays awake, it spreads, electric prickles making their way up into the apex of her thighs. It's distracting, but in a pleasant way, surprisingly. There won't be a nap this afternoon, perhaps, but there might be something better? Her fingers begin to slide under the sheets, tracing tentative circles down her stomach, over her hips, and eventually through the thin fabric of her panties, already a bit damp from sweat and the pleasant, aching arousal simmering in her pussy. 

She sighs at the wet pressure of her fingers against her clit and relaxes into the bed. Everything is so cool and comfortable and pleasant. 

As she continues to rub lazy circles over her panties, she imagines Kylo in the bed next to her, his big, warm hand settled on her pelvis, mirroring the slow, circling movement of her fingers. He's soothing her, coaxing her arousal on, whispering in her ear. 

“Does that feel good, baby?” he asks, and the warmth makes her shiver into her frantic nod. “You know I love to make you feel good for me, baby.” 

She sighs and tucks herself closer to him, pulling aside the fabric of her panties and rubbing soft circles into her wet folds. Kylo strokes her hair, nuzzling into the curve of her neck with his nose, the hard stubble on his chin scratching at her collarbones. None of the boys she's made out with at school have a five o’clock shadow like his. They're not so gentle with her. They make her do all the emotional work for herself, but Kylo isn't a boy. He's a man—an older, experienced, deliciously talented man. He's soothing her with his voice and his hands, caring for her. 

He makes her feel young and small, dainty and precious and feminine in a way she's never felt before. His hand on her narrow pelvis is so big, so warm. She feels so good, her pleasure meandering upwards into a kind of sweet bliss that's just inches away from a dreamy sleep.

“You wanna come for me?” he asks, his voice low and so deliciously growly in her ear. 

“Yes, please!” she breathes, turning her face, searching for his mouth. A kiss would be just the thing—so sweet and warm. 

“Ah, baby. What are you forgetting, sweet girl? Who's gonna make you come?” He's holding his lips just out of reach, refusing to kiss her.

She whines this time, arching her back, moving her fingers a little faster against her clit. “Oh, please—daddy!”

He presses his hand over her pelvis firmer, a pleased growl escaping his throat. Long, broad strokes of his tongue against her throat make her shiver and keen as her arousal grows, unfurling in the pit of her stomach like an afternoon thunderstorm. 

“Yeah,” he whispers, his teeth hot on the lobe of her ear, “let me hear you beg, baby. Beg me for it.”

His free hand slides up under the hem of her shirt, the palm warm against her ribs. The beat of her heart throbs against it. 

Her hand is moving even faster now, and she's still searching for his mouth, aching for his kiss. “Daddy, please!” she cries. The relaxation from earlier is evaporated, and her legs are stretched so tight that she's shaking, trembling from the strain of her pleasure. “Daddy, touch me! Make me come! I need it.”

He laughs low in her ear as she begs, his warm hand closing over the rounded curve of her breast. Instantly, her nipple hardens, rubbing against the callouses in his hands and sparking pleasure in her pussy. “I think you should bury those pretty little fingers of yours in that tight pussy for me.” 

With a frustrated cry, Rey brings her free hand down to her entrance and slides two fingers inside, rocking them back and forth in shallow thrusts as she circles her clit faster. 

“Will you kiss me, Daddy?” she asks, gasping and arching harder. “I'm so close! Please!” 

Kylo is plucking at her tightened nipple now, making her squeal and bite her lip. She's so close, it's too much, she's going to come before he gives her permission. His teeth nibble at the shell of her ear as he whispers to her once more. 

“Come for me, baby.” 

And she does, bucking her hips, both hands working furiously between her legs. She turns her head and he grants her access to his mouth, sucking and licking at her bottom lip and pulling her tongue in between his teeth as she shakes in pleasure. He's everywhere; his hands covering every inch of her body, pressing her into the bed and holding her tight to him, his hips rocking into hers as she writhes. Everything she sees and breathes is him, him, him. 

She comes down slowly, whimpering “daddy, daddy, daddy,” into his mouth as he kisses her lips, softer now than even just a few moments earlier. 

As he soothes her with his kisses and pets his long fingers down the curves of her trembling, sweating body, he murmurs endearments and praise under his breath. “You did so good, pretty baby. So beautiful when you come, my sweet girl.” 

Softly, gently, he snakes his arms around her waist and pulls her into him, nuzzling down her neck and into the curves of her collarbones, continuing to whisper and pepper kisses along her skin. “I've got you, baby. Daddy’s gonna make you feel so good.” 

With a surprisingly tender kiss between the sweaty skin of her breasts, he lays his head against her heart and curls his body around hers, smoothing her hair back away from her face and stroking the bare skin at her hips. 

Though it's just a fantasy, Rey drifts off to sleep, soothed and sated, dreaming of Kylo’s hands and lips against her skin, his weight against her body, his voice at her ear calling her “baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo (first scene): teacher/student, spanking, vaginal fingering, intercrural sex, vaginal sex, anal fingering, humiliation
> 
> Rey (second scene): daddy kink, vaginal fingering, begging, orgasm delay/denial. There is no age play.


	6. The Sex Dungeon Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise and happy Friday! We were working out how many chapters we have left to post and...it's a lot. So we've decided to go to posting 3 times a week - Sunday, Wednesday and Friday.
> 
> For those of you who've been wondering about that one little line about Kylo's dollhouse...wonder no more. :D And yes, as Rey insists, we WILL be coming back to it. 
> 
> Just one new tag today, no further warnings required.

Kylo spends Saturday morning cleaning up the house and pool, and frantically searching the internet for lemonade recipes that he attempts to memorize. He learns a lot of useful tips though, like dissolving the sugar in hot water so the lemonade is smooth and not crunchy. Even though he’s almost certain that Rey has got his lemonade fraud figured out, he can try not to look like a total failure in front of her. Crunchy lemonade would definitely look bad.

At the last minute before Rey is supposed to arrive, he remembers the Simply Lemonade in the fridge door, and takes it out to hide it in the closet. Feeling pleased with himself for covering his ass, he’s just getting all the lemons out when there’s a knock at the door.

Kylo’s door swings open, and he greets her warmly and ushers her inside. Just like before, his house is lovely, if impersonal and a bit odd—but that's to be expected with a bachelor. Kylo himself is dressed the most ostentatiously she's ever seen. The V of his shirt is obscenely low, showing off more than a glimpse of his well-muscled chest. The shorts he's wearing are so tight, they look like they've been tailored ONTO his body, and they only reach the middle of his thighs. His skin is gleaming, almost like he oiled it. 

Around his neck, there's a thin gold chain, and Rey suppresses the urge to roll her eyes. Everything about Kylo is a mile over the top. It's a good thing he's so sexy, or this well-to-do, older-man aesthetic would not be doing such tingly things to the pit of her stomach. His gaze turns curious as she flushes, remembering her fantasy from the night before. 

In the kitchen, he's got the place set up for lemonade. A pot sits on the stove, a bag of sugar next to it. The lemons are in a large bowl, uncut, next to a cutting board and a knife. An empty section of counter has six or seven pitchers, waiting to be filled. 

“You, uh, you look like you're all ready for a lemonade-making party!” Rey says, grinning. 

He almost swallows his tongue when he opens the door to find Rey smiling up at him, wearing only a tiny bikini top and her white denim short shorts. He’s mesmerized by the sight of her flat stomach, already tanned darker in the week since she arrived. Her skin looks strokeably soft; his large hand would cover her whole belly if he splayed his hand across it. That makes him think of his fantasy from the night before, and his hand connecting with her round ass while she hangs over the desk, grunting and swaying.

His shorts seem to tighten a bit as his cock struggles to harden in his tight speedo. He already jerked off twice this morning to help himself keep cool when Rey came over. Okay, maybe it didn’t help that much to watch that teacher/student porn with the tall dark-haired teacher and the giggly brunette schoolgirl. His cock stiffens a little more as he remembers the girl begging so desperately for her teacher to fuck her. 

_Stop it_ , he tells himself. _Keep in control here._ Chicks don’t want you drooling over them. Gotta keep it subtle. So he subtly checks out her ass as he follows her into the kitchen. It’s just like he thought, perfectly round, just right for him to get his hands over. 

She makes some comment about a lemonade-making party, and he tears his eyes off her body, dragging up to her face. Oh yeah, she’s here for the lemonade. It’s difficult to remember—for some reason he can only think about touching her. He clears his throat, trying to push his fantasies to the side. She’s just a kid. A kid helping him with lemonade. That’s all.

“Yeah!” he says too enthusiastically. “I hope you like squeezing.” Wait, does that sound dirty, or is it just the thought of her little hand working his cock that makes it seem that way?

_Squeezing_? Oh good heavens, he's absolutely doing this on purpose. Now all she can think of is his large hands over her small boobs, kneading and...squeezing. 

Squeezing. Squeezing! “I uh, actually brought over my grandma’s juicer in case you didn't have one. Thought it might make the process go a little quicker.” 

Nervous, she runs a hand through her hair. He's totally going to know she can't stop thinking dirty thoughts about him. The soft brush of her hair against her shoulders helps ground her, as well as a deep breath. 

But it's all ruined when she glances idly down at his shorts, and the thick line of his cock is definitely visible through the tight fabric, down to the curve of the head. Rey blushes scarlet, going hot all the way from her cheeks to the cups of her too-small bikini. It's huge, and it's right there. And if she doesn't stop staring, she's going to lose her mind. 

In a weird, jerky movement, she shoves the juicer towards him, her eyes fixed on the floor. She thought it would help, to know that he wants her just as much as she wants him. Strangely, it doesn't. 

“Wow, um, thanks,” he says as she shoves the juicer into his hands. Why didn’t he think of buying one this morning? A normal person who makes real lemonade all the time would have one. Hastily, he invents, “Uh...mine is broken. It’s in the shop for repair.” What the fuck? It’s not a fucking car. “Like, it’s one of those fancy ones and the motor just went one day. You should have heard it…” His babbling trails off as he notices she’s staring at the floor in front of him.

“...I was covered in juice anyway,” he finishes lamely, then winces. She’s all red and something happened that he didn’t notice. Maybe she’s trying not to laugh at him? He frowns. The little plastic jug and squeezer she handed him are made from flimsy yellow plastic. It’s going to take quite a lot of elbow grease to get through all these lemons.

Rey lets out a little giggle as she pictures Kylo standing in the middle of the kitchen, covered in lemon juice, pulp hanging from the corners of his awful mustache. It helps her pull herself together, and she moves to the counter to begin slicing lemons open. 

“That's such a shame—a motor would have made everything go even faster!” Rey grins at him, pointedly avoiding looking at any part of him except his face. Although her gaze does sometimes slide down to his glistening chest. Oops. 

They fall awkwardly into step as Rey slices lemons, gathering a pile of ten halved lemons before she begins to juice them. It takes a fair amount of force to impale the fruit all the way down and make that initial twist, and, embarrassingly, she finds herself grunting as she crushes it down. 

“Uh, you're welcome to do this if you'd like. If you have a preference. I can just. I can do this or I can slice, or measure out water and sugar…” she trails off. 

Anxious for something to do, she discards the lemon half and grabs another, hopping into the first movement a little to give herself some _umph_ behind it. Despite her best efforts, she still can't stifle the little noises of effort that slip out of her every time she bears down. 

He stands frozen, his whole body twitching involuntarily at each little grunt she makes as she juices the lemon. It’s like she’s purposely re-enacting his fantasy just to torture him. Her whole body is _wiggling_ in the most delicious way, the muscles in her shoulders flexing and her ass swaying back and forth. She even gets on her tiptoes to help push down, which is adorable. Before he can stop himself, he’s taken a lurching step toward her, and his hands are reaching out to grab her hips so he can pull her against him and rub his now full erection on her.

Thankfully, a helpful part of his brain rears up and screams, _She’s 17! Hands off!_ before he does anything that’s a federal offense. He _has_ to get her off that juicer for his own sanity.

“Let me do the juicing,” he says, his voice strangled. “You can, uh, boil the water?” He examines the words back in his mind for any stray innuendo that might have slipped in, but he seems to be in the clear. Nothing sexy about boiling water.

She moves out of the way and he picks up a lemon half from the cutting board that she sliced earlier. As he squeezes the lemon on the juicer, his cock brushes against the edge of the counter and he has to hold back a whimper. Every move he makes he’s tormented.

“Okay, I can do the water!” Rey says, relieved, almost. There's so much less to embarrass herself with if she does the water. 

Kylo starts juicing the first lemon, and she's doubly glad she switched jobs. Watching his forearms and biceps flex while he twists is...like a literal wet dream come true. Especially the way he's all oily and shiny. He's built like a Greek god, down to the aquiline curve of his nose and the inky waves of his hair, and the fantasy comes with fresh lemonade! The backs of his thighs are even delicious to watch. Rey shakes her head. Focus. Now is not the time to get distracted. Not in front of a hot burner. 

Rey sighs as she measures out water and waits for it to boil so that she can add the sugar. In no time at all (much to her endless disappointment), Kylo’s done juicing enough lemons to fill up the plastic cup. 

The sugar water is quick as well, and faster than Kylo had expected, judging by the stunned look on his face, they're filling up the pitchers with fresh lemonade. 

“Do you...want some lemons left out? To offer extra lemon?” Rey asks, holding a few lemons in her hands. 

He looks at the pitchers and tries to judge if they have enough lemonade. People usually bring along some beer and soft drinks anyway, so it should be plenty. “Yeah, that’s a good idea.” He smiles at her. 

Juicing the lemons while Rey slowly stirred the sugar into the boiling water had been surprisingly relaxing, and his cock had finally gone soft. If he just keeps his eyes above her neck, he’ll be fine. Her smile back is sweet, nothing more.

They stow the pitchers in the fridge to chill them, then Rey helps him lay out the table outside with plastic cups, paper plates, nachos and salsa, and all the condiments for the burgers and hot dogs. Once people arrive, he can put ice in the jugs of lemonade and add them to the table. 

It took much less time than he imagined to make the lemonade and get everything ready—they still have at least half an hour before anyone else will arrive. 

“Glass of lemonade?” he offers. “It’s homemade.” She lets out a startled giggle, and looks guilty. It pretty much confirms what he’d guessed: she’s onto him. At least she hasn’t said anything. 

Now that there isn't anything to keep them busy, the weight of their solitude is a lot heavier. He makes a silly joke about the homemade lemonade and she's reminded of the first time he'd offered her homemade lemonade—how glaringly obvious it was that he had no idea what he was doing. The stifling sexual tension and his very revealing speedo. But look at him now! A fridge-full of legitimate homemade lemonade. And shorts. Tight shorts, but shorts nonetheless. 

“Sure, I could go for an early glass of lemonade, thank you!” she says, and watches as he proudly pours her a cup. He shows her to the living room to sit for the last few minutes. He sits on the couch and Rey is startled by the force of the sudden rush of lust in the pit of her stomach. Like in the car, she squeezes her eyes shut and tries not to imagine straddling his strong thighs, curling her arms around his neck, sinking her teeth into the soft skin at his neck. His nose between the triangles of her bikini, hands sliding up her back to undo the bow in the back...

The cool feel of her lemonade in her hands helps steady her. _Subtle game_ , she reminds herself. _You can't just climb into his lap and have your way with him_. With a resigned sigh, she sits on the couch next to him, crossing and uncrossing her legs, trying to make herself comfortable. 

To help distract herself, she studies the room in closer detail—it's much like the rest of the house. However, in the corner of the room on a small table is an intricately made dollhouse. 

“Kylo—what's that?” she asks, pointing. 

He looks over where she’s pointing. “Oh, it’s my dollhouse. I mean, it was my grandmother’s, but I inherited it. Want to see? I just got new bikes for the kids, they’re so cute they have real rubber wheels that go around!”

He goes over to the corner where the dollhouse sits, Rey following curiously behind him, and picks up the tiny blue bike to show her.

It's adorable...and kind of weird. But his face is so eager, his eyes widened and fixed on her. Slowly, carefully, she reaches out and touches the tiny bike. 

“Wow—you've put a lot of thought and work into this!”

“Yeah, it’s a fun hobby! I’ve upgraded all the rooms. I just finished redoing the kitchen with marble counters and white cupboards. All modern. Still have the old icebox my grandma made though.”

He gets down on his knees and opens the wide doors that cover the interior. “I keep meaning to get a better display table.”

Rey kneels down at his side and peers in, exclaiming over the tiny furnishings and little details. 

“I used to spend a lot of time with my grandma while my parents were working and she’d let me help her make stuff.” He looks at his big hands ruefully. “It was a lot easier when my hands were smaller.”

That's…really sweet. Rey is still struggling to reconcile the image of a 30 year old man comfortably playing with a dollhouse, but she can't deny—the image of a younger Kylo with his little fingers reaching into the beautiful dollhouse, guided by his grandmother...it's making her swoon a little. 

Every layer of Kylo she unpeels is startling, difficult to fit into the rest of the whole. He is perfectly capable of making his own lemonade, yet he fakes it. He's got this rocking sexy body, and a disgusting mustache. He does most of the yard work for most of the neighborhood, and builds tiny furnishings for his dollhouse in his leisure time. Heaven help her when she discovers what his profession is. 

In fact, she's just paused her perusal of the house, about to ask what he does for a living when she notices a tiny door on the side of the dollhouse. Curious, she reaches out. Kylo is telling her about the bedsheets in the guest room of the tiny house, and doesn't notice her leaning to the side a little. 

She flips the door open and can't contain the gasp that escapes when she realizes what the extra room is. There are a myriad of tiny, obviously lovingly rendered sex implements. Whips, intricate restraints, vibrators, and a big bed in the middle with silky sheets and four posts. The scandal of it sends a rush of heat down her spine, cooling in the pit of her stomach. It's...just as stunning as the rest of the house as far as the attention to detail goes. 

She can't help the words that come out of her mouth next, her shock is too much to be contained. “Kylo! Did your grandmother help you build _this_ room?”

Fucking fuuuuck… 

He dives for Rey, somehow hoping if he gets the door shut it will erase what she’s just seen. Unfortunately, he forgets about the layer of Shimmer Glaze Tanning Oil he applied all over earlier (he’s not stupid, he has proper sunscreen underneath—he just enjoys the glossy look) and his knees are slick on the hardwood floor. He slides into her, knocking her off balance so that she topples over and he ends up collapsing on top of her, barely catching himself on his hands so his full weight doesn’t crush her.

Rey screeches as Kylo falls on top of her. He's caught himself, so his upper body hasn't crushed her but his lower body is pressed right against hers, and….he is slick. She immediately starts squirming, trying to get out from under him or something, and the oil or whatever is all over him is quickly getting all over her. When her hands start scrabbling at his full biceps, the oil gets on them as well, and her attempts to push against the floor are just as futile. She has oil everywhere—on her chest, her shoulders, her hands, her stomach. 

“Kylo, what—AH!” Rey cries as she slips, her thighs sliding right around his thick one, the slipperiness of the oil sending her bouncing against it as Kylo attempts to get up. The shock of the pressure against her pussy over and over again forces a strangled cry from her throat. 

He can’t—he can’t—he can’t do _anything._ Rey’s legs are wrapped around one of his thighs and she’s slip-sliding around it like he’s a fucking pole in a strip-club. All this rubbing and slipping has his cock rapidly filling up where she’s grinding into it with her hip. Neither of them can get any purchase—he has to admit that perhaps he overdid it with the Shimmer Glaze this time—and their combined writhing has only served to smear the floor further with oil. 

Rey is grunting in his ear and she’s fisted her hands into his T-shirt pulling the already low v-neck down so he’s forced onto his elbows, his bare chest is touching hers. His own grunts of effort have turned more into moans and he lowers his head beside hers, unable to resist burying his face in her hair.

It feels amazing, and he keeps forgetting that he’s supposed to be trying to get off of her, in favour of trying to get off _on_ her. His dick is being squeezed just right, and the press of Rey’s crotch to his leg has him sweating.

Oh gosh, Kylo’s given up and pressed himself into her, and his hair is in her face, his nose pressed against her neck. Probably unconsciously, he's crooked his leg up a bit so that her bouncing is more focused, and she's quickly climbing. She can feel him grinding into her hip, moaning and gasping as he rubs himself harder and harder into her. 

At this point, neither of them are focused on getting up at all. Rey's got her hands fisted into Kylo’s shirt, using him to direct her sliding a little more forcefully. It's just right, just enough to have her close to the edge, close to something that will feel even better than last night, even better than a fantasy. The crotch of her jean shorts is wet, the oil has slipped under the hem and has seeped through to her swim bottoms. The friction is a sweet, rough contrast to the smooth glide everywhere else. 

Kylo grunts, a desperate sound right in her ear. She arches her back, rubbing her breasts against his chest as she moans shamelessly. Just a little—just a bit more. 

She's right there, teetering, Kylo’s arms tight around her, when the doorbell rings. 

This is so good, so so good. Better than anything he’s ever had before. The feel of Rey frantically rubbing herself against his thigh—he can hardly believe she’s into him enough to want to _use_ him like this—makes him dizzy with desire. He can’t remember the last time he was this turned on, this _close_ to coming just from grinding on something through the layers of his speedo and shorts. His cock is pulsing where it’s trapped between them, and the pressure and friction of the cloth of his speedo is perfect.

Rey is gasping in his ear, her thighs wrapped like iron around his leg. This is happening, somehow he has this hot oily girl wrapped in his arms, using him for her pleasure, and letting him use her for the same. 

His cock is leaking steadily, and so much pre-come has pooled in his speedo that he’s sure it’s soaked through into his shorts, maybe even dampening Rey’s shorts too. He groans helplessly, completely unable to hide his arousal, when the doorbell rings.

They both jump, then freeze. In Kylo’s fevered brain, fantasy and reality are blurring together. _We’re going to get caught,_ he thinks as his balls tighten. He moans and circles his hips, pushing Rey down hard onto the floor. _They’ll see how disgusting I am, working my cock into this innocent girl’s hip._

Fuck, he can hardly breathe he’s panting so hard. He has to come, he can’t hang on this edge. He imagines someone watching them, looking down with disapproval and jealousy. Rey is into this as much as he is, she _wants_ him. He angles his hips a bit so the head of his cock will dig more into her, and the exquisite slide over his slit is almost enough.

The doorbell rings again, and his adrenaline spikes. His heart races and he bites down hard on his lip, holding his breath to try to hide his shameless cry as he comes. His cock jerks and pulses again and again, and he’s got his face buried in her neck, drooling into her hair as he fights to hide what’s happening.

The doorbell rings again, and Kylo is holding her down, groaning and jerking into her, _hard_. Her arousal pretty much evaporated the second she pictured her stony-faced grandpa behind the door. But Kylo—Kylo’s clearly skyrocketed the second they'd heard the chime. He's stiffening now, pressing his face tighter into her hair and the realization hits Rey like a freight train. 

He just. He came. Onto her hip. The thought sends a renewed burst of pleasure through her, though it's not enough to make _her_ come. 

The doorbell rings a third time and Kylo whines and jerks pitifully. Realizing that she's still got her hands clenched into his shirt, Rey releases them, thinking harder now with the haze gone, and rolling to the side instead of pushing against Kylo’s huge body. He releases her, and she grabs the edge of the table for a shaky, slippery climb back to her feet. Once she's back up, she looks down, fixing him with a stern look. 

“We—we’re talking about the...sex...room...thing. Later. I, uh—the door.”

She looks down at herself, prepared to smooth any wrinkles out—but she's covered in dark, oily splotches. Her bikini triangles are soaked in it, the dusky color of her nipples visible through the wet. Her jeans look disgusting, wet. 

“I can't—I can't look like this!” she cries. 

Holy shit, Rey looks...looks like she’s just been fighting in an oil wrestling match. And she lost. If he looks anything as wrecked as she does, it’ll be pretty obvious they’ve been rolling around together. His cock gives one last satisfied throb at the thought and he peeks down at his shorts. Luckily they’re white, so don’t really show the damp patch where his come is unpleasantly cooling.

A fist bangs on the door, and through it, Patty’s voice comes faintly. “Kylo? Rey? Are you in there?”

Kylo whips off his shirt. It’s all wrinkled up and blotchy with oil. He looks more put together without it. Rey is staring with horror at the door, fruitlessly trying to untangle her hair with just her fingers. He needs to hide her. If Patty sees her like this, she’ll call the cops on him.

“Upstairs,” he says urgently. “You can use my bathroom. I’ll come up in a sec and get you a T-shirt to put over your…” He trails off as he takes in the sight of her nipples, clearly outlined through her tiny bikini top by the oil.

Rey doesn’t seem to notice, just nods once and races for the stairs. Kylo takes a moment to straighten up the living room, firmly closing the door to the dollhouse sex dungeon before casually opening the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can blame this whole situation on pr3tty_g1rl5. She mentioned Kylo was oiled up and well...stuff just happened. The oily fun is not yet over though, oh no... Check back on Sunday for more slippery fun!


	7. A Slippery Slope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! For anyone checking in for your Sunday update and might have missed it, we also updated on Friday! Make sure you're all caught up on Chapter 6 before you dive in here. The new schedule is Sunday, Wednesday and Friday until we're done. :D No new tags today.
> 
> And now...the slippery fun continues! We apologize in advance for the grossness...

“Well it’s about time!” Patty blusters. Her eyes trace over his pecs and he runs his hand through his hair self-consciously.

“Sorry, we were in the back getting the food outside.” His voice is remarkably calm and even. 

“Oh.” She looks almost disappointed at that, and he has the strangest idea that she knows exactly what he and Rey were doing on the floor behind him. He has to resist the urge to check to see if there are body shaped oil outlines, like some sort of sexy murder scene. “Where’s Rey?” she asks.

“In the bathroom, she’ll be down in a minute. I’ll just go make sure she’s all right.”

Patty sniffs. “I’m sure she doesn’t need a hand with that.”

He laughs awkwardly, it just hitting him that Rey is alone in his bedroom. Did he leave the lube out? How much laundry is on the floor? Is she snooping in his drawers? “I uh, think I might have run out of toilet paper or something. Better go check. Help yourself to some lemonade—it’s homemade!”

He scurries off before Patty can say anything, taking the stairs two at a time in his rush to get to his room to forestall any impending disaster, like Rey discovering the fleshlight he was using this morning.

Kylo’s room is the same as it was the other night through her window. She can hear him downstairs, talking to her grandmother, and she uses the distraction to take a closer look around the room. 

Gosh, why would he need her to wait for him to get her a shirt? There are so many right here on the floor. Rey wanders her way to a pile, moving some of the shirts around with her foot before picking one up and sliding it over her head. It smells like Kylo, and sex—though she's sure the latter is simply because they'd nearly had it on the floor downstairs. 

Her poor, aching pussy gives one last throb at the thought of them twined together, oily and hot on the floor. How disgusting; she should be ashamed. He's so much older than she is, she's not even 18, and she can smell his orgasm on her. Looking down, she lifts the shirt to inspect her white shorts. They're oily and gross, but she can't see anything suspicious on them. All the same, she peels them down her hips and folds them in half—but before the T-shirt flutters back down around her upper thighs, she spots a blossoming bruise on her hip. Right where Kylo had been grinding into her. 

With shaky fingers, she reaches down to touch it, whimpering a little when her fingers press into the tender flesh. She's going to have this for days and _days_. The reminder that Kylo came in his pants against her body, right there. The thought makes her pussy give a wet throb again, can't she catch a break today? 

Well. Guiltily, her eyes flick to the door. How long would he be down there with Patty? Long enough for her to relieve herself? She can hear the conversation still, and her hand creeps closer to the waistband of her bikini bottoms, one finger sliding under the elastic. 

But then she hears him on the stairs, so she tries to arrange her face into the most innocent expression she can manage. _No, I was not planning on getting myself off in your room._ Although, to be fair. She did deserve it after what just happened. 

He’s slightly out of breath when he bursts into the room, half expecting to see her holding his fleshlight in her hand and glaring at him accusingly. A quick glance confirms that it’s buried somewhere in the mound of covers he left on the bed, which is a relief, but then he sees she’s grabbed one of his dirty shirts from the floor and put it on.

The sight of her drowning in his shirt is undeniably sexy, but he knows for a fact there’s a huge come stain dried on the back from when he cleaned himself up this morning.

God, it’s disgusting, but also, strangely hot that she’s covered in his come. Shit, he’s so gross.

He wonders how she didn’t notice the stain when she put the shirt on, and how he’s going to get it off her without her seeing. She’s holding her denim shorts in her hands, which means she must be just wearing that tiny bikini under the shirt.

His tongue is too thick in his mouth—can he really be getting turned on again?—and he hastily turns away to his dresser and pulls out a clean shirt. “Here, um the one you have on is kinda dirty.”

Kinda dirty? Rey brings her nose to the shoulder of the shirt and inhales. 

“It smells fine to me—really. You don't have to let me dirty another shirt, I've already got this one on.”

He's got such a strange look on his face, and it must be because he's worried about her wearing his clothes. She shouldn't have just grabbed one without asking. To be fair...she panicked. The least she can do to repay the faux pas is the wear the already dirty shirt. 

They stand there in awkward silence for a moment, Kylo still looking at her with that peculiar expression on his face. It finally hits her—he's waiting for her to leave so he can change his clothes. He looks just as wrecked as she does, shirtless, with oil and…ejaculate all over his shorts. Of course he'd like to get out of those pants! It can't be comfortable. 

“I'm so sorry! I can leave—I'm sure you want to change.” 

He stares at her, dumbfounded. How the hell is he going to get her to take off the shirt? He holds up the one in his hand and lets it unfold. “But this one is much nicer?” He doesn’t mean to make it a question.

Rey’s eyes widen and he looks down at the shirt. It’s bright red, with a white medical-looking cross at the top of the chest. Underneath, it says “Orgasm Donor.”

Rey looks down at her own shirt with a startled expression. It's blank, thankfully. Why would she wear that other, horrid shirt, if this one is so much better? There's no way she's going out in a T-shirt from Kylo’s dresser that says “Orgasm Donor.” Her grandpa would murder him. 

“I'm uh—I think I'll stick with this one.” 

Kylo gulps and shoves the shirt back into his dresser, reaching in and pulling out another one. This one is black—when he spreads it out, they both can see a bright green logo with the words “MTN DEW ME” on it. 

Rey turns a similar shade of green and shakes her head. 

“Shit, you’re right. That was a gift I think…” He rummages around in his drawer, spotting what he thinks is a plain black one. “Here, this one’s better.”

He unfolds it triumphantly to show her that he doesn’t _only_ own dumb shirts. Fuck. In bold white letters on the front it says “I have a PHD” and under that it says, “Pretty Huge Dick.” He’d thought it was funny when he got it. And true.

_Oh my gosh_ , Rey thinks. _He owns one good shirt, and I'm wearing it_. Her determination strengthens with that thought, and she crosses her arms around her stomach, burying her fingers tight into the back of the shirt. 

“I'm really—we should be getting down there.”

He pulls another shirt out. This one is white, and it looks to be fine. Rey can see “FBI” written across the top as he unfolds it...and that wouldn't be too bad. Except, when he finally stretches it out, the subtext reads “Full Body Inspector.” 

“You sure get a lot of gifts, don't you?” Rey says, cocking an eyebrow at Kylo. 

His brain is an empty wasteland as he searches for a response. “Yeah, I won a bunch of shirts in a raffle or something,” he says. Shit. That might have sounded legit without the ‘or something’ on the end.

“Well, don't worry about it!” Rey says, fingering the edge of the huge T-shirt drowning her body. “This one will be fine for a short party. I've really made a big enough nuisance of myself already.” She turns to leave, towards the door.

He freezes for a second as she walks towards the door, but the sight of the huge come-stain on the back of the T-shirt sends him into a panic. “Rey!” he almost shouts, bounding over to her. “There’s a—a stain on the back!”

She twists, trying to see. “NO!” he cries. “Don’t look, it’s gross, I got uh, mayonnaise or something on it this morning. Let me help you take it off so you don’t get any on you.”

He grabs at her, trying to get the shirt off while she wriggles away. She’s squealing in protest and he ends up sliding one of his thighs between hers from behind, angling his leg so he lifts her up off her feet, while keeping her in place with one hand tight on her waist.

He hardly takes in the feel of her soft skin, concentrating on pulling the shirt off without her seeing. Finally, he’s victorious. With a grunt, he drags the shirt over her head and tosses it back into the pile inside out.

That’s when his hold on her side slips, and she slides down his oiled leg until her feet hit the floor. She makes a startled squeak, and stumbles, catching at his ankle. Somehow, they’re both tumbling to the floor for the second time, and he barely avoids crushing her. At the last second, he wraps his arms around her, using the force of their fall to rotate his body so that he lands on his ass and she ends up in his lap. They come to rest with him lying flat on his back and her stretching along his length with her ass in his groin.

He registers the squish of cold come in his underwear as she immediately begins to squirm against him, trying to escape his tight hold. 

This is ridiculous, Rey thinks. She wriggles and pushes against Kylo and his stupid, firm body, oily and furiously lovely. She's still turned around and it's obvious he's not going to let her up, but she kicks her heels against the floor and her hands slide around on his pecs, trying and failing to gain enough friction to get up. 

How. Is. This. Happening. Again? 

Rey can feel him beneath her butt, limp, but somehow still thrusting lightly against her as she flails. The momentum of Kylo pulling the shirt off fluffed her hair up and it's falling all over her face. With a huge inhale, she tries to blow it off but it just settles back on her face. She can't see anything, and she's getting really antsy. It's only been a few minutes since the fiasco downstairs, and her pussy gives a weak throb when she thinks about how their bodies are lined up at the moment. 

“Kylo—what!” Rey grunts as she pushes up again, slipping and falling back onto his crotch with a little bounce. Frustrated, she growls and grabs onto the hem of his pants, using the friction to turn herself around so she's straddling him, face-to-face. At the last second, her hands slip on his chest and she falls forward, surprised when the bare skin of her boobs meets the slick skin of his chest.

She looks down. Sure enough, her bikini top was claimed as a casualty in Kylo’s rush to wrestle his dirty shirt off of her (what could possibly be so important that he needed to pick her up and take the shirt off himself?). Her boobs are bare, the bikini top resting above them, the sad, oily triangles limp against her collarbones. And good heavens, the rub of her nipples against him is smooth and so delicious. 

Kylo lets out a surprised shout and reaches up to push her off. Unsurprisingly, given how the afternoon has gone so far, his palms end up cupping her boobs, squeezing and making Rey groan in torturous pleasure. The press of his hands throws Rey off balance and she instinctively reaches her arms around his neck to save herself from falling backwards. 

All this oil is really inconvenient. 

The result is an absolutely maddening impasse between them. Kylo’s groping her, somehow unable to stop himself in his desperation, and Rey is finding it harder and harder to stop herself from rutting shamelessly against the seam of his pants (which is conveniently rubbing against her swollen clit _just right_ ). 

He—he has a handful of boobs. Two handfuls. They’re soft and full where his fingers press, contrasting with the hard peaks of her nipples against his palms. He can’t stop rolling them gently between his fingers, marvelling at the weight of them, the firmness and squeeziness all in one. His mouth waters at the thought of getting his mouth on one, tasting Rey’s skin and running his tongue over them. She would taste like him, he thinks hazily: oily. But also like herself, the fruity-sweet scent of apples and flowers he smelled on her neck earlier.

She’s straddling him and he becomes aware that she’s rubbing against him. His cock valiantly tries to harden, but three times in the space of three hours was just too much and it only throbs distantly. Somehow, the lack of erection doesn’t keep him from being utterly aroused. She’s leaning over him and he’d only have to lift his head slightly to get a nipple in his mouth. He swallows a sudden rush of saliva, and a little whine escapes him. 

The last straw falls, and Rey breaks down. Kylo has begun to squeeze her nipples between his fingers, the pads rough against her aching nerves. With a defeated moan, she grips his hips and bears down, grinding into him with a fierce determination. So close, so close, just a little more pressure and she’ll come. Her nipple tingles with the feel of his hot breath against it, and she's groaning now, guttural and anguished. The muscles in her hips are aching, pressing in tight circles against him, he's not hard at all, but his pants are enough pressure. 

Rey can't remember the last time she was this desperate for an orgasm, but she's so close she can taste it, her hair hanging over Kylo’s face as she pants and grinds. Stopping would kill her—she _needs_ this.

Kylo’s nose grazes her chest, just shy of her boob, and Rey can't help the full body shiver it gives her. Her spine snaps back in a sudden, rigid movement, arching hard into the pleasure of his fingers and breath and the building arousal in her pussy. She whines, closing her eyes, fingernails digging into Kylo’s waist above the waistband of his shorts. 

He’s struggling to breathe and it’s not from Rey grinding into him, clearly seeking her own pleasure. His fingers are playing with her nipples and he’s _dying_ to wrap his lips around one. From the desperate look on her face, she would be more than grateful, but her eyes are closed as she pants over him and he’s worried if he does anything at all she’ll stop and this moment will be over.

All he can think is that she’ll come to her senses then and stay away from him forever and he’ll never get this again. If she can come on him—if they’ve both come on each other—that binds them together somehow. And she’s so close, even with his lack of experience he can see how her whole body has tensed up, the way she’s rutting determinedly against him. 

Then, from downstairs, he hears footsteps. _Patty._ Fucking Patty. He forgot about her completely. He closes his eyes in dread.

“Rey? Kylo? What’s going on up there? I heard a bang! Are you okay?” Patty calls up the stairs.

Rey freezes, her body stilling completely mid-grind, her eyes flying open and searching for Kylo’s. Her brain is frazzled, she's literally on the edge of orgasm, and her grandma is coming up the stairs. 

Crap, that thought pulls her out of her haze and further away from her orgasm. Her grandma is about to push the door open and find them half-naked, writhing together. Again. Reluctantly, Rey pulls her trembling fingers off of Kylo’s hips to fix her top as well as she can, pressing a shaking hand against her mouth when she's done. They need to move, need to do something, but Rey can't get up, can't force her body to do anything. Her knees are locked around Kylo’s hips and—

—horribly, she feels a wave of despair rising up in her chest as the last bits of orgasm slip away from her _again_. Her eyes prick, the corners of her mouth twitching downwards. 

That gets her up quick. Kylo can't see her crying over a ruined orgasm—it's even more important than her grandmother not seeing her nearly naked on top of an older, equally nearly-naked man. She scrambles off of Kylo’s lap, slipping and falling twice, and rushes into his bathroom, slamming the door and locking it behind her. 

Kylo lies stunned on the floor, trying to process what’s happening. With the loss of Rey’s warm body against his, he just feels awkward and gross lying on the carpet in a pool of his own come. Patty’s climbing up the stairs though, and he drags himself to his feet, ready to meet her. He takes a quick look at himself in his full-length mirror and groans inwardly. He looks like a total wreck. His face is all red and sweaty, and his hair looks like it was styled by rolling on the carpet—which it was.

He’s frantically trying to rearrange his hair and prepare an explanation for the thumping and Patty’s almost at the top of the stairs when… 

He almost deflates with relief. He’s never ever been this glad to hear a knock at the door.

“That must be Harold,” Patty mutters, and turns back down the steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone doesn't know what a fleshlight is, and since it will be mentioned again...it's a kind of cock sleeve/fake pussy sex toy for men. 
> 
> This scene continues in the next chapter. Will Kylo find Rey a non-douchey T-shirt? (We regret to inform you these are all real, we googled for them. This RP has SERIOUS research behind it people.) Will they ever stop sliding around? Will poor Rey EVER get off?? Find out on Wednesday!


	8. We'll See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this time, we'd like to share the vow we made to each other when we started this RP.
> 
> We solemnly swear not to pass up any opportunities for:  
> \- lustful thoughts  
> \- hideous awkwardness  
> \- cockblocking  
> \- panicking  
> \- jerking off scenes
> 
> It's at the top of our google doc and we have been as faithful as possible to our promise. ;) No new tags today!

Kylo lets his breath out in a rush. They got away with it. Whatever _it_ was. He glances at the closed bathroom door. Rey still needs a shirt. He goes over to the dresser and digs through the drawer some more. He does have quite the collection of funny T-shirts. Finally he finds a plain blue one that’s really tight on him so shouldn’t drown her so much. He places it just outside the door for her.

He also pulls out a fresh speedo and pair of shorts. The speedo is his smallest and tightest one, which he normally wouldn’t wear in public because it _barely_ contains him when he’s soft and his dick actually pops out of it when he gets hard. But surely his cock is too tired now to be interested for awhile and he’ll be busy with barbecuing and making sure everyone is looked after anyway.

He heads down the hall to the larger family bathroom to quickly change and clean up. When he returns, Rey still hasn’t emerged, so he picks up all his dirty laundry off the floor, jamming it tightly into the hamper. Then he straightens the bed, searching through the covers for the fleshlight he used earlier. It isn’t there.

His stomach goes cold with dread. He remembers now. Standing in the shower fucking into the fleshlight with it suctioned on the wall, how good it felt and how he pretended it was Rey. Oh GOD. It was still there where he left it, still filled with his come because he hadn’t bothered to take it off the wall and rinse it.

Rey is sitting on the floor of the bathroom, her eyes squeezed shut, knees drawn up tight to her chest. She's still breathing hard, but she doesn't feel like she's about to cry anymore. A few minutes of quiet, some cold water on her cheeks, maybe. That’ll do it. She’ll be able to go out, request a plain T-shirt, and join the party downstairs. Everything will be fine. A ruined orgasm isn't that big of a deal, right? 

Once her breathing settles down, mostly thanks to the fact that she can hear the hushed sounds of Kylo moving around in his bedroom, she opens her eyes and unfolds her limbs. Standing, standing would be good. Her legs tremble as she stands up, and she grimaces as she feels her soaked bikini bottoms rubbing against her sore pussy. Experimentally, she slides her hand down below the waistband, gently exploring the wet, swollen folds of her labia. The tip of her index finger grazes her clit and she shudders—it feels so raw. There's no way she’ll be able to finish herself off quickly. With an exhale, she pulls her hand free and looks around. 

The soap at the sink smells musky and comforting as she washes her hands carefully, allowing the methodical movements to soothe her. She can't find a hand towel, so she settles for shaking her hands off as she looks around the room. The shower curtain is hanging open, so she pokes her head into the tub, curious about what kind of soap Kylo uses. 

It's fairly normal, if a little expensive on the shampoo end of things. Surely hair like that doesn't just come naturally, Rey rationalizes. She’s just withdrawing her head to look elsewhere before she leaves, when it catches her eye. Something—something stuck to the shower wall. It's...a tube? Squishy, it looks like. Rey glances towards the door almost guiltily before stepping into the tub to get a closer look.There's a small slit in it? Does that mean...it's hollow? Why would it be hollow?

Should she…? Rey hesitates, looking towards the door again before slipping her index finger into the slit. Just to feel, she tells herself. Clue-gathering. The tube is deep, her finger slipping in all the way and still not reaching the end. She withdraws and inserts her middle finger as well—the reach is better that way, she reasons. For a moment, she feels weird, like she's just stuck her fingers into someone’s pussy, but—this isn't a pussy, she reminds herself. She's pretty sure of that. 

And then she reaches the end, and her fingers meet some sort of gummy, gooey substance. It's cold, and she gasps and withdraws immediately. When her fingers emerge, there's a thick glob of…

Oh no. She gags, shaking it off of her fingers and rushing to the sink to wash her hands. It _is_ a pussy, and Kylo—he sticks his—he _did_ that—probably early that day. Despite the fact that she just had a gross lump of old cum in her hands, her lower body tingles as she pictures Kylo leaning over the shower wall, thrusting into the...tube, panting, with his wet hair in his eyes. 

No. She shakes her head, trying to dry her hands again, this time staying firmly in one spot this time. Those sorts of thoughts will not be helpful this afternoon. 

Praying that he left the shower curtain closed (he usually forgot that, but there was always a first time), he knocks lightly on the door. If he can distract her again maybe she won’t see?

She doesn’t answer immediately and he can’t help wondering if she’s been in there getting herself off. The thought of her with her hand down her tiny bikini bottoms, working furiously at her clit because _he_ turned her on so much… He rests his forehead against the door and takes a shuddering breath.

“Rey? Everything okay? I got you a new—plain—T-shirt.”

She jumps out of her skin as Kylo knocks on the door and asks if she's alright. He's gotten her a new T-shirt—that thought makes her sigh in relief. 

But when she reaches for the door, she freezes again. How is she going to _look_ at Kylo with everything that's happened today? Especially with what she found in his shower. 

“I'm, uh, fine. Just washing my face and hands. Thank you.”

And she opens the door. 

The fleshlight. It’s right there. He can see it behind her in the shower, the curtain very obviously pulled back to put it on show. There’s no chance at all she wouldn’t have seen it, he can only hope she didn’t know what it was.

He hands her the shirt and she slips it on without looking at him, murmuring a thanks. She looks very young and unsure and guilt spreads through him. _You’re disgusting_ , he tells himself. Holding her to the floor to grind on her until he got himself off, then that crazy wrestling move he pulled that brought her down _again_ and he wouldn’t let her up. He can still feel the soft shape of her boobs in his hands. The worst part is, no matter how guilty he feels, he wants _more._ The part of his brain that was helpfully reminding him she’s only 17 seems to have withered away in the face of his desire.

She’s adorable in his shirt—even now he’d like to pick her up and throw her on the bed, spend hours touching her all over and tasting her and making her come again and again. His tight speedos grow tighter and he takes a shaky breath to try to calm himself. 

Downstairs, another knock at the door sounds and Patty goes to get it, welcoming some more neighbours in.

The party is ready to start and they’ve been up here far too long. Should he say something though? Apologize? Ask if she wants to fuck? His cock throbs in agreement with that one. But no, that’s a very bad idea because… Because? Oh, yeah. She’s 17. Right.

“I’m sorry about before,” he mumbles. “My tanning oil is kinda slippery and um...that led to some things happening. That were bad?” He checks her face. Her cheeks are flushed and she’s staring fixedly at his shoulder. “Maybe? Uh, sorry.” _Don’t mention getting off or how hot you think she is or her boobs being perfect._ He bites his tongue hard so he doesn’t say anything else.

Kylo is being so caring and nurturing, apologizing and fumbling over himself to reassure her. It’s making her uncomfortable—all she can think about is his voice in her ear whispering “ _baby_ ” as he strokes her skin. Her cheeks redden and she does her best to avoid looking at his face. 

“....bad?” Rey says, touching the edge of the shirt and looking down at her toes as they wiggle into the carpet. “You thought it was...bad?”

They don’t have time to do this, to have a conversation like this, but the pushy, impatient, terribly horny teenager in her can’t let it drop. Did he—did he think that was bad? Obviously she’s too young, but come on, did he really care about that when his hands were on her boobs? She’s been so sure she could sway him, change his mind. But what if she can’t? 

She’s finding it difficult to think clearly with his shirt wrapped around her, with her entire body singing, half in pleasure, half in pain. They need to get downstairs. She needs answers. She needs a cool glass of water. 

She still can’t look at his face.

Well, shit. Of course his apology ended up making her feel like he hadn’t enjoyed every second of their...oily encounters. 

“No—no. I—” He stops. _Be careful_ , his brain warns him. _Don’t lead her on._ “Rey, you’re the hottest girl I’ve ever...uh…you know. I…”

She looks up at that. 

“I just uh...I liked the um bad stuff that happened. It wasn’t bad. It was good. For me. Good. Yeah. Whataboutyou?” he asks in a rush, then wants to smack his forehead for showing so much insecurity. “I mean. We shouldn’t do stuff like that again. It’s...wrong. And probably a felony or something so...But it was good. _Really good._ But bad. Cause we shouldn’t um, I shouldn’t touch your—God, your boobs are so…” 

He coughs. What the fuck is he actually trying to say here? He has no idea. “I like you,” he finishes lamely. “As like...in an appropriate way. For our ages.”

Yeah, that’s not a bad ending. _Fuck_ , he can’t even lie to himself. It was terrible. He’d like to rewind his tongue and start all over again.

As if she could get any redder! He just said the word “boobs” and now Rey will never be able to forget how it sounded. She wishes she would have lifted her eyes up to see his lips form the word. 

And he sounds nervous, which means that she’s not quite failed yet. “Hottest girl” and “really good” and “boobs are so” and “I like you” are pretty much the only parts of that little speech she actually heard. Her heart is beating so fast. The throbbing is back—well, it never really left.

But then it starts to sink in. He’s pushing back. She’s tried to be subtle, but he just said this was “appropriate for their ages” and that doesn’t involve any of the sexy things she’s been daydreaming about on her own for the last week. That’s—she doesn’t want that. 

“You don’t want…” what is she saying? She looks up just in time to watch his face as she finishes. “...me?” 

He chokes and almost starts looking around the room for hidden cameras. This is a joke right? No 17 year old would be interested in him. No woman is ever interested in him, as hard as he tries. Shit, he’s never even kissed a woman, much less touched her boobs or rubbed his dick on her. 

_Be cool_ , he urges himself. _Don’t show her how desperate you are._ He steps forward and she tilts her head back to look up at him. Her face is a little sad, her eyes wide and deep. He leans down and touches her lips gently with his own. “You’re beautiful, Rey. Any man would want you,” he whispers.

 _Fuck_ yeah! That’s some next level player shit. Chicks wet their panties over shit like he just pulled off. He allows himself a small smile. “We should get downstairs.” He doesn’t know where the fuck this came from, but he’s not messing it up by saying another word. 

He turns to go, but Rey isn’t moving. So he holds out his hand. “Come on,” he says.

For a long moment, Rey is frozen; she can’t move. Kylo is standing there, holding his hand out for her. He’s waiting for her to come with him. All she can feel is the press of his lips against hers. He... _kissed_ her. She inhales quietly, blinking slowly to try and let herself memorize that moment for the rest of her life. 

A breath in... _the shape of his lips_...a breath out… _the pressure_ ….a breath in... _his eyes staring into hers so earnestly_ …a breath out... _the smell of him so close_. 

But if she—if she takes his hand, will he let it go before they even get down the stairs? She’s just been kissed, so romantically that her heart is trying to beat its way out of her chest. It’s still not solid, though, not anything concrete or set in stone. This summer isn’t about unresolved kisses or dilly-dallying around in gray areas. Results, that’s what she’s here for.

And really, if he just—even after all that nonsense about “appropriate for our ages,” he still kissed her, right? Rey takes a deep breath and backs away from him, hands stretched out behind her. They touch the cool fabric of his sheets and she jumps to sit on the edge of the bed, her legs spread, her arms braced so that her chest is thrust forward a little. 

“Will, um.” Well, crap. The actual wording of what she wants to say is escaping her, which means that if she opens her mouth again, something horribly distasteful is going to escape and ruin this whole thing. “I want. You. I want to have...sex...with you.” 

She’s blushing and trembling now, but it’s out. 

Jesus fucking Christ. Fuck, even Jesus was never tempted like this. For the first time in his life, Kylo has to be the responsible one. He doesn’t want to hurt her though, or, if he’s honest, make it clear that it would never happen. Because dear _God_ does he hope it will. 

He runs a hand through his hair. “Rey, that’s very...wow.” A little nervous giggle escapes him and she frowns, her face ready to crumple. “I mean, I would...YES, I would love to do that...with you. But...that seems like a really bad idea. For many reasons.” He searches his mind for one. “Like your grandparents are downstairs. And most of the neighbourhood. And it’s illegal.” Yeah, that’s a really good reason. One he’s prepared to ignore at a later date of course.

He approaches her again, kneeling down in front of her. Without meaning to, he rests his hands on her thighs. With the way her legs are spread, now he’s this close to her pussy, he can’t avoid seeing the darkened patch at the front of her bikini bottoms where her juices have soaked in. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. He can _smell_ her, all hot and musky. It’s easy to imagine drawing the bikini to one side with his finger and burying his face in her. One hand is already sliding forward, his finger half-crooked and he can’t think of anything but tasting her.

Then he sees something. She’s leaning back on her arms and the T-shirt has lifted. There’s something on the top of her leg, some mark...he peers at it for a second before he realizes. Oh. It’s a bruise. Where he was fucking into her by the dollhouse. He actually bruised her. Part of him is thrilled that he marked her, while another part is horrified. His dick _bruised_ her. That’s... _so hot_. No. It’s horrible.

It distracts him enough that he moves his reaching hand back and slides both hands down her thighs to her knees. He can’t resist turning his head and placing a small kiss on her inner thigh, and maybe his tongue pokes out a little and he licks a short line, up, up to… No! Fuck. It’s like he’s drugged. He’s never been this out of control; not that he’s ever been in this situation before.

He forces himself to stand up. His cock is rock hard again and uncomfortably poking out of his speedo into his shorts, a wet circle of pre-come dampening both layers. “We should go down,” he says, then winces, looking at her pussy again. His voice is rough and thick.

Everything in Rey’s body is burning. He's kneeling down, hands sliding and slithering up and down her naked thighs, his face close enough to her pussy that she can feel his hot breath on the damp cloth. When he leans forward and kisses her inner thigh, she swears she can feel his tongue drag up her skin a little before he's panting and standing again. 

His inadvertent innuendo makes her giggle a little, especially given the way it made his eyes flicker back down between her thighs. All she can think about is him kneeling back down and burying his face in between her legs, giving her a couple of those orgasms he owes her after today. Rey can feel a thick pulse of wetness gathering in her bikini bottoms at the thought. She really needs to come. 

“You’d like to...go down?” Rey says finally, spreading her legs a little wider so that the T-shirt rides up even more, exposing her to his gaze. She knows how tiny those bikini bottoms are, and with them wet, he can likely see every inch of her in excruciating detail. “Obviously we don't _really_ have the time right now, but…” Rey cocks her head to the side and gives him her best approximation of a sexy wink. Screw all of those excuses he gave her. He doesn't care if it's illegal, not really. And she's on the cusp of legality, in just a month or so it won't even be an issue. 

His pants are tight enough that Rey can see him hardened and aroused— _again_. Even though he just came a half hour ago at most. This man is insatiable. Rey licks her lips. 

“...Maybe later?” 

If there was one thing his mom said that he hated, it was what he says to Rey now. 

“We’ll see.” It just pops out. One of those vague “adult” things that people say when they mean no, or when they should say no, but can’t bring themselves to—like in his case. He shouldn’t agree to anything. Their oily encounter happening (sort of) spontaneously is one thing, but actually planning out a time to have sex or whatever is completely another.

Her little wink was really cute, and she’s obviously trying hard to appear sexy and experienced… That stops him cold. What if she isn’t a virgin? What if she knows all the things he doesn’t? He’d never get over the humiliation of a 17 year old teaching him how to fuck. No, he should stay well away from her—at least until he confirms she’s not likely to laugh when he doesn’t really know how to put his dick in right. Obviously, he knows all the _theory_ , and he’s certainly watched enough “instructional videos,” and done plenty of positive visualizations, which he’s heard are a great learning tool. But putting it into practice is something else.

From the safety of being a few steps away from her and the gravitational pull of her pussy, he’s able to ignore his greedily throbbing cock. “We should get downstairs,” he says for the fourth of fifth time it seems.

 _“We’ll see,”_ is just the lamest thing anyone she's ever tried to seduce has said to her. 

Is he serious? 

Well, now Rey feels really silly, sitting here with her legs spread, trying to seduce a grown man who very clearly doesn't want to have sex with her. Not now, not even some future date. She’s read the signs wrong. All of her arousal fizzles down into sad, soggy ashes, and she pulls her arms out from behind her, lets herself fall backwards onto the bed. 

Which smells like him, because of course it does. She sits up and takes a deep breath, finally looking at his face. Concerned—he looks a bit concerned. Or confused. Either way, the expression is too fatherly for her tastes. And gosh, how could she have forgotten that mustache for even a second? Forcing a smile, she hops down from the bed and makes her way to the door. 

“Yeah, I guess we should. All that lemonade isn't going to serve itself!”

The lemonade. Right. It seems like a million years ago they were preparing that. “Yeah,” he says, with a hollow laugh that sounds downright fake. His cock is finally deflating again and by the time they walk downstairs, it’s back to resting quietly in his speedo. There to stay for the afternoon, he hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We promise the pool party is actually coming next! Check in on Friday to meet the neighbours. :D
> 
> Thanks for continuing to read and all the fun comments! <3


	9. I Think I've Got You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday everyone! :) We're finally at the pool party. New tag for that: Jealousy. ;)
> 
> After checking out our chapters to come, we decided to add another new tag: Slow Burn Porn. I know everyone is desperate for these two to bone, but it won't be happening for a little while yet. That doesn't mean things will be hands off - oh no. :D Plus on Sunday we have two more fantasies for you and uh...they're quite something.

Most of the neighbours have arrived and are around the pool. Harold has fired up the BBQ and Patty is serving lemonade to a group of kids. People are helping themselves to chips and salsa, and those who brought extra snacks and desserts are laying them out for everyone to enjoy. Altogether, it’s the perfect image of a neighbourhood barbecue, a moment frozen in time. Only he and Rey have changed. 

Suddenly being at a big social event—technically her first since arriving—seems difficult to bear. There are so many smiling moms, so many squealing children. The pool is packed with kids and parents in suits, making waves and noise. One small child is floating around in an inner tube shaped like an octopus, which is, quite frankly, taking up an excessive amount of room in the pool. 

Kylo is providing the mainstays as far as food goes, but it seems that the neighborhood housewives couldn't resist supplementing with the impressive fruits of their culinary labors. Elaborate fruit salads, vegetable trays, and even a large, prettily-arranged tray of deviled eggs. Those are Rey’s favorite, and as she loads up a plate, she saves room for three or four of those. 

Harold comes up behind her with a plate, patting her shoulder and leaning forward to speak closer to her ear. “Where were you when we came in? Your grandma said you had to use the bathroom upstairs, but it took you quite a while.”

Rey tries her best to contain the blush, but even so, she can feel her ears burn hot. “Uh, yeah, I spilled a pitcher of lemonade all over myself, so I had to go rinse out my shorts and swimsuit. Kylo let me borrow his shirt so I didn't have to walk around in just a wet, sticky suit.”

Her grandpa actually looks sheepish for a moment, and Rey internally praises her lying skills. He looks her over, noting her cheeks and the long hem of the T-shirt. “Well, as long as you're still wearing your suit under the shirt. You are...right?”

“Grandpa! Of course!!” Rey says, waving around the fruit salad spoon for effect. “What kind of girl do you think I am?” Internally, she cringes. She knows exactly what kind of girl she is, and it's...well, anyway. Nothing really happened. She has her aching pussy and disgusting bottoms to prove that. 

“All right, all right. Don't get yourself in a bundle, Rey. I'm just looking out for you. You think a swim might help you get...unsticky?” 

Rey looks back over to the pool, full of screaming kids and frustrated dads. The likelihood of her willingly getting into that pool while it's so full is very low. Unconsciously, her eyes search out Kylo where he's standing behind the grill, and she almost snarls when she can see some...some _woman_ putting her hands on his arm, giggling like a schoolgirl and flashing her painted lips at him like a...tart! 

“Rey?” her grandpa says, and Rey jerks her head back towards him. 

“Uh, maybe after food?” she offers. 

“Good plan. Parents eat first and then drag the kids out and make them eat, usually. It'll clear out.” And with that, her grandpa pats her shoulder and walks away. Rey finds a quiet place to sit and digs into her food, sampling one of the eggs first. 

These suburban moms might be insufferable, but they do know how to cook, at least! She closes her eyes and groans into the first bite—it's so perfectly balanced with all the spices and flavors. The rest of the eggs are quickly gone as well. 

He’s just wandering over to talk to one of the neighbours—okay yes, one who is standing right beside where Rey is sitting to eat, but that’s a coincidence—and they strike up a conversation about the usual stuff—weather, sports, house prices. Then he’s distracted by a muffled groan from Rey.

He glances at her quickly out of the corner of his eye. She’s eating a deviled egg. On her face is a look of perfect bliss. Her eyes gently closed, brows slightly drawn together as she moans into the next bite. 

She. Really. Likes. Eggs. 

Really. 

He takes another look. God she’s eating the unsexiest food ever, but it looks like she’s coming the entire time and it’s the hottest thing he’s seen since she sat on his bed with her legs spread and asked him to fuck her. 

Thinking about that, in concert with the egg-orgy has him hardening _again_. He shifts uncomfortably, suddenly terrified his small speedo won’t be able to contain him—why did he take his shorts off?—as he tries to nod along while the neighbour rambles on about their lawn service charging too much. 

Did he really turn down the offer of sex while Rey was literally spread open for him on his bed? Everything that happened this morning seems to be surrounded in a kind of haze of confusion and desire. He’s not sure he could say for certain what happened, or if it happened at all. 

While he’s trying to puzzle it out, one of the neighbour’s kids approaches Rey and sits down on the lounger beside her. The guy is 17 or 18, Kylo can’t quite remember, and he’s cute in that boyband kind of way teenage girls seem to like. Non-threatening. You just know he’s got barely any facial hair (not like Kylo’s sweet mustache) and his balls have hardly dropped. 

Over the drone of the neighbour’s conversation he can just make out the kid introducing himself to Rey. Kylo looks at Rey again. She’s smiling at the kid, sweetly and openly, and his heart clenches as his dick shrivels in misery. She’s never looked quite that way at him. And he’s just all but rejected her, no doubt sending her straight into this douchebag’s skinny arms. He must be scowling because the neighbour he’s talking to takes a nervous step back. 

“I guess not everyone likes that brand,” he stutters, and Kylo struggles to trace back to what he was talking about. Brands of weed-killer or some boring shit like that.

Kylo is standing near her now—what is he doing? Doesn't he have burgers to flip or some other _adult_ thing to do? He keeps glancing over and looking scowly. Rey smiles as the boy—Hux, he said; Armitage, but nobody calls him that—asks her a question about her schooling back home. 

The mustache and accompanying frown get deeper. Honestly, good. He's the one who said no to her upstairs—and not even no! He said “we’ll see” which is exactly what her father says when she asks if she can do something and he doesn't want to say no right then. It's a cop-out no. This is perfectly his own fault, so he can scowl while she talks to a cute, attentive boy. Very cute, to be honest. 

Hux is asking her what colleges she's applied to, and Rey gives a soft smile and sets her empty plate to the side. Kylo had made sure she was all covered up, but her legs are bare, so she stretches out along the pool chair, crossing her ankles and making sure the sun catches her tan in the best glow. Hux stutters, and Kylo clenches his fist. 

Excellent. 

She makes small-talk with Hux, talking over colleges and potential careers and summer plans. Kylo is never far, and when Hux asks if she wants to take a dip in the pool, Rey looks over her shoulder deliberately as she says she'd love to. 

“The, uh, well, it’ll be a minute. I've got to apply more sunscreen. Perks of being a redhead!” Hux says, and his grin is so open and endearing that Rey’s answering giggle is completely genuine. 

Her inquiry to him after? Not so genuine. 

“Do you need some help there? On your back. I can never reach my back!” She hopes Kylo heard that one. 

Hux turns pink and stutters his way through an acceptance. Before she knows it, she's slathering thick, white sunscreen along his freckled back, trying to avoid making eye contact with Kylo. 

“I think I've got you,” she says, trailing her fingers along the soft hairs at the small of his back. He gives an adorable full-body shiver and turns to face her. “Oh, no! You've missed your face!” Rey says, squirting a small dab of sunscreen onto her fingers. “Let me get that really quick while my hands are still greasy.” 

She reaches up to smooth sunscreen across the bridge of his nose and over his cheeks, even a little on his bare (bless him) upper lip. The finishing touch is a dab with her thumb on his chin. 

Rey is momentarily distracted from her original intent by a movement from Hux’s tongue—as she's got her thumb on his chin, it darts out to wet his pink bottom lip and Rey’s mouth goes dry. Their eyes meet for a second and Rey is so sure he's going to lean in and kiss her, and she's frozen in place, can't do anything but count his golden eyelashes. 

Kylo’s hands are aching and he’s not sure why. He looks down. Oh. His fists are clenched tight, the knuckles standing out white, tendons popping. Rey has her hands all over the Hux kid. She was slathering him with lotion and Kylo watched as Hux’s face got redder and redder as she worked her way down his scrawny back.

But that wasn’t enough. Oh no. Then she had to tenderly apply sunscreen all over Hux’s pale freckled face while he looked at her like she was some kind of goddess. Kylo barely restrains himself from growling. Rey is his. He saw her first. Okay, that’s a little immature, but still. She lives next door to him. She comes over to swim in his pool and drink his lemonade and roll around on _his_ floors with him… Yeah. So, he’s kind of into her. And this Hux asshole shouldn’t have a chance, but apparently he does because they’re heading to the pool.

Kylo’s neighbour has backed off now that Kylo can’t pretend he’s doing anything but stare at Rey and her new _friend_. He stands awkwardly at the corner of the food table watching them wade into the pool. Someone passes him a hamburger and he shoves it in his mouth, taking huge bites and swallowing them down half-chewed. Fuck that guy. Who invited him anyway?

Rey pulls Kylo’s oversized T-shirt off of her body, taking her time and letting her arms stretch all the way above her head. She watches in smug satisfaction as Hux’s eyes widen and his cheeks stain with a blush. And Kylo? She swears she can hear him choke from all the way over here. 

Then she wades in after Hux. The water is cold, warmed just a little by the sun throughout the day. Unfortunately, it's not warm enough to keep her nipples in line under the thin fabric of her bikini, and she catches Hux staring, his cheeks warm. Well, then. Perhaps she should either stay under the water or out of it. She spies the octopus floaty and decides that out of the water is probably best—she's very tired, after all, and the sun feels nice on her bare skin. 

Hux helps her into it, his hand lingering for a moment on the soft part of her upper thigh as she tries to get settled. It's...smaller than she is. She's not going to fit on top of it, or in it, so she goes for an odd combination of both and lays over the side of it, her breasts and stomach in the opening in the middle. Hux settles for floating in front of her, and they continue their conversation from earlier about school and extracurriculars. Hux runs track and is on the debate team, which explains his conversational style and lean physique. She tells him about her spot on the swim team and he's so attentive, his blue eyes fixed on hers except for the occasional flicker down to her chest, where her shifting reveals glances of oily cleavage. 

She's not even thinking about Kylo as she rests her head against the floaty, murmuring an acknowledgement as Hux says he’ll be back after a quick visit to the bathroom. She's not thinking about anything really, just kicking her feet in the water and letting herself float. 

And then, as she lies there, her feet get tangled in the octopus legs. She kicks and rolls her eyes, trying to free herself, but it only wraps them tighter around her legs. In her struggle, she's shifted so that she hangs off the side of the inner tube with the legs of the octopus lodged firmly between her legs. She's going to capsize, so she dives under and brings herself up under the tube to hold on while she tries to kick out of the excessive mess of slippery smooth tentacles. 

Frustrated, she swishes her legs harder and grips the edge of the floaty. But she gasps when her swishing brings one of the overinflated limbs in direct contact with her aching pussy. Suddenly she's a mess again, all she can think about is _more_ , _yes, right there_. Conscious, though barely, of the fact that she's in public, she bites her lip and buries her head into the floaty, hoping to disguise her frantic humping as the same nonchalant floating from before. Everybody is busy with the food and noise of the small children as they run around the grass. Hux is gone. There's nobody to see Rey writhing against the mass of floating plastic. 

Panting, she tightens her thighs around the tendril and swirls her hips. One of the pointed ends of the legs hits right at the opening of her pussy, making her groan into her arm. It's big, perhaps the size of Kylo’s cock, her brain helpfully supplies, and now that's all she's thinking about. His length between her legs as he pressed her against the floor, holding her down and making her feel _so good_. She's getting closer, edging towards a climax, and as it draws nearer, Rey gets more determined, tightening her legs and rocking her hips harder. The point of the octopus tentacle slips past her pussy, settling so that it's prodding at her _other_ entrance, and the sensation combined with the mental image of Kylo looming over her makes her gasp and tighten all over, she's—this is—oh gosh, she's finally _coming—_

And then Hux dives into the pool and splashes cold water all over her accidentally, ripping the sweetness of her climax away from her and leaving her muscles clenching and releasing around nothing and she could cry, she's so disappointed. 

It only takes a quick moment to come up with an excuse to leave the pool, and she's plodding across the concrete, snatching up Kylo’s shirt and wrapping it around her soaking body, utterly miserable and still unsatisfied. 

Harold distracts him from seeing more than Rey and Hux getting into the pool together, coming to stand just enough behind Kylo that he has to turn to talk to him.

“Rey mentioned some sort of accident she had to get cleaned up from,” Harold says without prelude.

Kylo freezes, his brain working overtime. “Yes,” he says slowly. “There was a bit of an incident with the sunscreen getting everywhere.” Perfect! That would explain how Rey got all oily. He’s congratulating himself, but Harold frowns.

“That’s not what she told me. Rey said she spilled lemonade on herself and got all sticky.”

Kylo can feel his eyes widening in panic. Shit, shit. “Uh, yeah! That happened too. Oily and sticky. Not a good combo.” He attempts a carefree laugh, which falls flat in the face of Harold’s narrowed eyes.

Harold leans forward. “You keep your hands off her,” he warns.

Kylo holds his hands up in front of him like he’s trying to show that he’s not touching Rey—at that moment at least. “She’s safe with me,” he says. It’s true, depending on your idea of what safe means.

“Ha!” 

“She’s hanging out with that Hux kid, isn’t she?” Kylo asks. He uses that as excuse to look over at the pool. Hux is missing though, and Rey seems to be having trouble staying afloat on a giant octopus. 

Harold turns to look too, and they watch as Hux jumps into the pool, splashing water all over Rey. She splutters and glares furiously. Without saying anything to Hux, she climbs out of the pool and goes over to where she left Kylo’s shirt, putting it back on. Then she sits huddling on a deckchair, arms crossed over her chest, looking like a grumpy kitten.

“See? Kids having fun,” Kylo says grandly.

The party winds down pretty quick after that, with women trying to wrap up food and force the un-wrappable leftovers on some of the kids. 

Rey reluctantly accepts a hot dog in this way, and even though it's getting cold, it's surprisingly delicious. After a terrible, rollercoaster of a day, a yummy hot dog is the perfect cure. Never one to enjoy anything culinary halfway, Rey closes her eyes and lets herself get into it, savoring each bite as she chews and swallows. A bit of mustard drips down the corner of her mouth and she licks it up with her tongue rather than grabbing a napkin. 

“Rey! Your grandpa and I are heading home—you should come with us!” her grandma calls. Rey has a couple bites left, but she turns her head towards her grandma and nods, scowling when she sees Kylo standing next to one of the neighbor women not far away. His eyes are on her, though, his expression hungry. Very deliberately and very violently, she chomps down on the last couple bites of her hot dog and then makes a show of licking her fingers clean of sauce, flashing a sly smile as she walks past him to join her grandmother. 

“See you later, Kylo,” she says, wiggling her fingers, still wet with her own spit, in an obscenely saccharine goodbye wave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux will be a recurring character, but in case anyone is worried, there will be no Rey/Hux - he's purely here to provide yet another cockblock and to annoy them. :D
> 
> See you all on Sunday!


	10. How to Devil an Egg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone has been having a great weekend! 
> 
> We've always enjoyed reading a lot of different kinks and this role-play gave us the chance to explore that through our characters. We challenged each other to write some more unusual kinks for this chapter, so please do heed the new tags and check the end notes for a fuller description of each scene. The participants are consenting and enjoying themselves, but keep yourself safe and comfortable!
> 
> Enjoy...

Kylo winces. He thinks—actually, he’s pretty sure—that Rey’s emphatic bites of the hot dog were aimed at him. Still, there’s something about how she eats, eyes closed, face creasing in pleasure, that’s really endearing. And hot. Or he’s just so frazzled by her that everything she does seems sexy.

Everyone is packing up to leave, but one of the neighbour women, Maratelle, lingers behind to “help him clean up.” She’s actually that kid Hux’s stepmother, though she’s much younger than Brendol Hux—only in her late 30s. More than once she’s made it clear that she’s very open to pursuing an affair with Kylo. But he’s not stupid. As much as his dick...dictates his life, he can smell trouble a mile away when it stinks with much as desperation as Maratelle does. Not worth it, even if she is pretty hot.

She sends out all the usual signals, but Kylo ignores them and concentrates on cleaning the barbecue—a dirty, messy job that he hopes is unsexy enough to indicate his disinterest. Finally, she leaves in disappointment, slamming the front door behind her.

He finishes up the barbecue, then wanders back into the kitchen and pours himself a glass of lemonade from the dregs of a pitcher. It’s really good, and wasn’t even that hard to make. Maybe he should try it again sometime. Get an actual electric juicer to make it easier.

It’s a Saturday, but he has work to do and nothing much else is going on, so he goes upstairs to his office and opens up his laptop. He finds himself staring blankly at a report for ten minutes, thinking about Rey and how she offered herself to him on a plate and he all but said, “No thanks.” He should be proud of his self-control, and how he didn’t break the law—the letter of it anyway. But he’s kicking himself now for not saying yes to her invitation of “Maybe later?” 

The way she ate that hot dog, and those eggs… That level of enthusiasm for eating had to be a good sign. Like the way she boldly straddled him earlier, rubbing up on him, moaning as he fondled her boobs. She’d be passionate in bed, he’s sure of that. 

The thought of the eggs reminds him of a video he saw the other week of a woman fucking herself with a weird hollow dildo, using it to push gelatin eggs inside her pussy. It had been unexpectedly exciting, and he’d bookmarked it, thinking he’d like to watch it again sometime. Without thinking too hard, he loads it up. The woman faces the camera with her legs spread wide, a huge purple dildo in her hand and a bowl of eggs beside her. He watches as, one by one, she works the eggs inside her, her face all twisted up as she tells the camera how full she’s feeling.

After the short clip is over, his dick is straining painfully at the tight speedo. He levers himself up out of his chair and goes down the hall to his bed, stopping in his bathroom to get his fleshlight, not bothering to clean it out from the morning. It’ll just be full of come again in a few minutes.

By the time he gets into bed, naked, his cock has flagged a little. He works a generous amount of lube over it, and it’s soon back to being fully hard. He leans back against his pillows and closes his eyes.

This egg thing needs a slightly different kind of fantasy. Maybe Rey needs to be impregnated and he has the eggs and sperm to do it. Yeah, that seems good. He imagines her laid out in front of him like the woman in the video. Her legs are spread wide and he can see her pussy is glistening wet.

“Are you ready for your eggs, baby?” he asks.

She lifts her hips, pleading. “Fill me up. Please.”

He chuckles. “Don’t worry, I got what you need right here.” A bowl of eggs in different soft colours appears beside him. The eggs are floating in thick, viscous liquid, all ready to go into her. He’ll do it with his fingers though, he doesn’t need the dildo.

“Turn around,” he instructs, and she does, shuffling to sit between his spread legs, leaning back against his chest.

He spreads his palm wide over her flat belly. “Going to fill you up, baby.” 

She sighs and her head falls back to rest on his shoulder.

His hand slides down lower, cupping over her pussy. She bucks up and whimpers as he pushes her back down. Slowly, he curls his middle finger so that it slips between her pussy lips. They moan together at the feeling. She’s so wet, all ready to take what he’s going to give her.

He moves his hand away, and reaches for the bowl of eggs, plucking one out. It’s slippery and a bit squishy, hard to grab onto. Bringing the egg to her pussy, he gently pushes it inside her. The egg is small, so she’d barely be able to feel it.

Her voice cracks a little as she says, “More...please.”

This time he takes two, and slides them in. They want to come out again, so he pushes them deeper with two long fingers. She writhes against him; her ass and lower back are tight against his aching cock and he grinds into her for a minute before he can control himself again.

“Be patient,” he reminds her.

“Need you,” she whines, and sitting alone in his room, Kylo’s cock jerks. He wraps a hand around it, trying to keep his strokes slow. His cock is leaking out a string of pre-come, and he gathers it in his fingers to rub into his cockhead. The head is slick and shiny with lube already, but he adds a little more to try to replicate the feeling of the bowl of eggs in their puddle of goo.

One by one, he pushes the eggs into Rey. After each new addition, she’s gasping and squirming against him, driving him wild. The bed beneath them is soaked with her juices and the egg liquid.

“How many more?” she breathes, after he slides the tenth one in. Her walls flutter around his finger as he presses it deep, feeling it bump up against the others already inside her. “I’m so full,” she groans.

“Just a few more,” he tells her, rubbing her stomach reassuringly. “Are you going to be a good girl and take them for me?”

She nods, two dragging dips of her head all she can manage. Three more eggs sit in the bowl. He lifts them all together, his hand drenched and dripping with the liquid. 

“This is it, sweetheart. Take these like a good girl and then I’ll fertilize you.”

He can feel her take a big panting breath, then she holds it as he squeezes the last three inside. She moans out, long and loud as he covers her opening with his hand. “Good girl,” he murmurs into her ear. “Such a good girl to take them all.”

Gently, he takes hold of her hips and maneuvers her so she’s on her hands and knees in front of him, her back arched and head low to the bed.

In his bedroom, Kylo suctions the fleshlight onto the wall at the head of his bed, and kneels in front of it. He dribbles lube inside—the lube from this morning is sticky and thick. He thinks a second, then grabs a hair elastic from his bedside table and wraps it tightly around the middle of the fleshlight so the opening is much shallower. With Rey so full of eggs, he wouldn’t be able to thrust all the way in. This will be more realistic, if frustrating.

He closes his eyes as he sinks into the fleshlight, past the flexible lip-like opening into the slick channel. His cock isn’t even halfway in before he hits the new, improvised end. It’s so unsatisfying to not be fully enveloped, but so arousing too, to imagine that it’s hot inside, as Rey would be, and that he’s forced to this shallow depth because she’s so stuffed with eggs.

He gives himself back to the fantasy, imagining the head of his cock dipping in and out of Rey’s soaking pussy, all the liquid from the eggs dripping down between her legs and down his shaft to coat his balls. He fists the base of his cock, twisting his hand back and forth as he thrusts. 

“Gonna breed you,” he pants, “gonna cover all your eggs with my come. You’ll be so full of me.”

She moans, and her walls contract around his cockhead. “Come in me. Please. I need it,” she begs.

He plunges in and out of her, fucking the eggs ever deeper. With every push inward he can feel the soft eggs rolling over his head, little wisps of extra stimulation. In his bedroom, he’s got one hand braced against the wall, the other wrapped around his cock as he shoves roughly into the fleshlight. It’s so good—in the fantasy, he leans over Rey and searches blindly with his fingers until he finds her clit. She shrieks as he brushes over it, then he splits his fingers and rubs either side, squeezing the swollen nub.

“Please, please, please,” she moans. “Breed me. I’m so full.”

The elastic around the fleshlight finally gives into the pressure of his thrusting and rolls down to the end suctioned to the wall. He cries out as his cock suddenly sinks all the way in, balls deep, and he’s coming, spurting all over the eggs inside Rey as her body convulses around him. 

“Yes,” he whimpers. “God, yes.” 

His cock is sore again. Rubbed a little raw under the flare of his glans and his hips twitch at the sensitivity as he pulls out of the fleshlight. He collapses down onto the bed and imagines pulling Rey in close and stroking her hair, tell her how good she was for him. 

Yeah this is just as good as sex with the real Rey. Right.

  


* * *

  


The rest of the evening is relatively quiet. Rey takes a shower, reads for a little bit in the living room with her grandparents while they watch the news. Her grandfather knows something’s up, and he keeps a close watch on her, making pointed comments about lemonade and once something about sunscreen? That one doesn’t make much sense. At any rate, she decides it’s probably best if she goes to bed early. 

Sleep eludes her for hours and hours, she tosses and turns, unable to tear her eyes away from the curtains fluttering at her window. When she finally sleeps, it’s with a hungry ache in her body, and a surprisingly weary feeling in her heart. 

  


* * *

  


There’s a…something...creeping. Feeding up her leg, gentle and cool. She’s asleep, still. Her mind is fuzzy and soft, and the touch feels nice. It could be Kylo, rubbing her legs. Smiling, she rolls over onto her stomach and snuggles deeper into the bed, exhaling and falling back into a deeper sleep. The thing...keeps on its journey, but Rey isn’t worried. It’s snaking up her leg past her knee, coiling around her inner thigh. The pressure is light and gentle, and it’s joined by another creeping thing around her other ankle. 

Both tendrils—Rey’s sleepily decided they’re tendrils and not Kylo—have coiled their way up and are brushing against the curve of her cheeks, still gentle. They’re prying her apart, cool and searching against the heat between her legs. The chill against her hot skin feels so heavenly, she spreads her legs so that she can feel more of it. It’s helping her fall deeper into sleep. 

Rey sighs as the tendrils, somehow slick and wet now, but still cool, begin sliding around over her pussy. They’re not probing, just feeling, spreading the slick around. It’s nice, it sending a lovely buzz through her body, making her nerves hum pleasantly and soothing her back to sleep. She drifts. 

It’s so light, so easy, that she almost doesn’t even recognize it. One of the tendrils slides inside of her pussy, masked by another tendril climbing up her leg, over top of the other. The tendril inside of her moves slow and easy, in and out, feeling around her insides and then retreating. The other tendril slithers alongside the one in her pussy, over, past that entrance to circle around the other one. It's a strange sensation, but nothing obtrusive. Slickness spreads and soothes her, and she sighs contentedly. A third tendril slides around the front of her to slather slick over her clit, pressing her sleepy pleasure higher and higher. She’s still relaxed, sleeping. 

Until the tendril between her cheeks starts pushing inside. It's not big or painful, but the stretch is foreign and it jolts her awake instantly. A couple things happen at once: 

First, Rey realizes that the tendrils aren't a figment of her dream, they're real. They're also not tendrils, they're more like…tentacles, with gentle suction cups at the ends that are spreading some sort of slickness all over her everywhere they're touching her. And they're touching her everywhere, holding her face down into her bed, coiled around her wrists and ankles like wet manacles. 

At the same time that Rey understands what's going on and becomes aware of all of the tentacles wrapped around her body, the second thing happens. The tentacles inside of her start to move, abandoning subtlety in favor of wriggling and twisting inside her, rubbing against every ridge inside her pussy, and winding their way deeper into her body where they're pressed into her behind that. That's when it starts to feel... _good_.

She feels so full, she arches her back and presses her belly into the bed, surprised when she can feel the soft sheets against her skin. She's—she's naked. When did that happen? As soon as she realizes it, the tentacles are tightening around her wrists and ankles, wrapping around her belly and turning her over without ever dislodging the ones inside of her, and now she's on her back. It's dark, so she can't see where they're coming from, but more and more of them are creeping up her body, wrapping around her arms, her neck, gently gathering her hair and moving it away from her face. 

Two small tentacles make their way across her body, leaving a trail of slick in their wake. The thickest part of these coil around the mounds of her breasts, wrapping and squeezing gently, and then tapering off to thin, fine ends that wrap delicately around the points of her nipples, tugging and squeezing. Rey pants under the combined attention of all of the slick limbs on and in her. The pleasure rises, muddling her thoughts and making her gasp.

The tentacles begin wiggling in tandem in a rhythm that seems almost hypnotic to Rey’s frenzied mind. In and out, squeezing and releasing, slithering slick around her clit and between her cheeks. Inside her, the tentacles seem to be swelling, filling her even fuller. Her body is on fire, dripping wet from the oozing tentacles, surging with an impending climax that already has her shaking uncontrollably. The tugging at her nipples intensifies, the rubbing at her clit gets a little firmer, and the writhing tentacles inside her increase the force of their rhythm. 

Rey’s mouth falls open as she comes, she closes her eyes and does her best not to scream as wave after wave of pleasure washes over her, made stronger by the continued movement of the tentacles all over her body. It lasts an eternity, or maybe it's just a few consecutive orgasms hitting quickly, but by the time she's allowed to come back down, she's shivering and shaking, covered in sweat and slick. 

And then she wakes, again, gasping and grasping at the sheets as she tries to get her bearings. She's really awake this time; there are no tentacles, her body is slick only from her own sweat, but the throbbing of her heartbeat between her legs confirms that the orgasms were, at least, very real. The thought brings all that pleasure rushing back to her and she groans and twists, utterly exhausted and _finally_ sated. 

A quick glance at her phone shows that it's just after 6 am, so she rolls over and drifts back to sleep again, this time dreamlessly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo (first scene): Kylo fantasizes about manually inserting eggs into Rey's vagina and then fertilizing them with his semen. Both of them want to do this and find it pleasurable. Tags: Oviposition, fleshlight, fertilization/breeding talk (nothing about pregnancy or giving birth)
> 
> Rey (third scene): She dreams about a tentacled creature penetrating her vaginally and anally. She is held down by tentacles, but is not alarmed or in pain and enjoys what's happening. Tags: Tentacle sex, tentacle monster, consentacles
> 
> If anyone hasn't come across oviposition before, it's a trope that involves a person receiving eggs into their body either vaginally or anally. Eggs can be inserted manually, with a sex toy (a hollow dildo - yes these exist in real life), or if a character has an "ovipositor", a sexual organ that lays eggs. Some stories will also feature the eggs being removed by being pushed out, or laid after a period of incubation within the body. Oviposition is often combined with tentacle sex, with a tentacle monster having an ovipositor.


	11. How to Pick up Women at the Gym

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello! Still with us after last chapter? Good. :D We're back to our usual silliness! No new tags this chapter.

Hux won’t stop visiting. Calling. Stopping her on her the sidewalk when she goes to check the mail. He just lives down the street, but somehow he never misses an opportunity to say hello. The next week mostly consists of Rey checking out the window furtively before going anywhere, taking extra long showers and trying her best to think of excuses to avoid going downstairs when he’s here. 

Finally, she realizes the opportunity on her hands. Hux is clearly interested in her, and Kylo is clearly either not interested or attempting to appear uninterested. What if…

Rey pays her own visit to Hux the next afternoon. She invites him to come with her to Kylo’s pool, and unsurprisingly, given the state of her appearance last time they were in a pool together...he agrees instantly. They agree to meet at her grandparents before they head over together. She decides to go over in just her swimsuit, the bikini, in all its skimpy glory. It’s worth it when she sees Hux’s eyes practically bulge out of his head. If Hux is moony and too attentive, this plan will work perfectly. 

Rey avoids him for an entire week. Not that he’s counting the days (he is), but he keeps seeing her out the window—getting the mail, or pedalling off on the old bike, a few times helping Patty look after the garden. Once he runs into her as he’s going into the grocery store, just as she’s leaving. He half-prepares some joke about buying lemons, but her lips are pressed tight and she barely mutters a hello. So, he’s being ignored. He deserves it and really, it’s for the best except he can’t stop thinking of her spread out on his bed, asking him, “Maybe later?”

Sometimes he stands in his room in the dark, hoping to see her in her bedroom getting ready for bed. Not to see her naked (not that he’d complain), but just to see her when she’s alone and not thinking of anything except being herself. She always keeps the curtains closed in the evenings though, or he just checks at the wrong time.

So when Patty calls him up one day to ask if Rey can bring over a friend to swim, his heart leaps in his chest and he struggles to reply with a cool, “Sure.” In fact, he barely registers the friend part, just thinks of Rey all dripping wet in her tiny bikini. And then he maybe spends some time entertaining a few thoughts of Rey perched on the edge of the pool with her legs spread while he stands in the water, just at the right height to eat her out.

These imaginings leave him ill-prepared for the sight of Rey at his door accompanied by that little shit, Hux, who smiles hesitantly at him. 

The look on Kylo’s face when he sees her in her swimsuit, and then Hux standing next to her in his trunks is absolutely enough for Rey. 

“Hi—my grandma called you, right? About us coming by?” 

Rey mentions something about Patty calling and Kylo grinds his teeth. She’s either moved on in the face of his rejection, which would be totally understandable, or she’s teasing him. Or maybe some of both.

He looks the Hux kid over. He’s all skinny angles, his stomach practically hollowed out, his arms limp as noodles. His build is wiry, his shoulders narrow, so he’s unlikely to ever be able to pack on the kind of muscle Kylo can. Even when Kylo was a rangy teenager, his broad shoulders and chest were ready to be built on.

He leads them out to the pool. Earlier in the day, he’d dragged his weight bench up from the basement and a couple barbels and hand weights to go with it. Nothing too strenuous, but chicks love watching a guy work his muscles. He learned that from an article called _Ten Ways to Pick Up Women at the Gym._ It might have been in a men’s magazine or on Buzzfeed or somewhere equally unreliable, but he can’t believe Rey wouldn’t be impressed at the sight of him dripping with sweat and flexing.

“I was just about to work out,” he tells them, and he can see Hux eyeing the weights, trying to see how heavy they are.

Rey rolls her eyes when Kylo announces that he’s going to work out. Just as well, then Hux can do some work while he’s here. She knows Hux has been eyeing Kylo and that weight bench, so hopefully he’ll help her out. Give Kylo something to be gloomy about. And Hux isn’t bad to be around. She enjoys his company, his conversation. 

He’s only laid out one deck chair, and Hux isn’t sitting in it, so Rey stretches herself out on it, knowing that she’s looking even better than she did when she got here two weeks ago. She’s tanned a lovely golden color and she’s a little bit toned from working in the garden and riding her bike everywhere. She’s a teenage girl, and she looks young and healthy. 

Kylo and Hux are both watching, Kylo, from his spot on the weight bench, and Hux from beside the swimming pool while he slathers thick white sunscreen all over his freckled skin. She pretends not to notice, examining the golden skin of her arms for a moment before gasping in faux surprise. 

“I forgot to put sunscreen on!” she exclaims, and Hux half-jumps over a small table to get to her. 

“I have—here.” He thrusts the bottle towards her. Rey raises her eyebrows for a second before rearranging her face into an innocent expression. 

“The most important part is my back. I can’t have any tan lines…” she trails off, risking a glance at Kylo, who is listening intently, eyes fixed on her legs. “Would you do it for me, Hux?”

Hux gulps, but he nods, hesitantly. She takes her time shifting onto her stomach, making sure to stick her butt up in the air and wiggle it a little, settling and then reaching back to untie her top. “Just...all over my back? Get it rubbed in good so the water doesn’t take it off, please.” 

Hux’s hands are so tentative. It’s ridiculous. Kylo’s were so thorough, relaxing, and big. Not like this—Hux is treating her like a piece of glass. When he’s finished, ages later, she reaches back to tie her top up and thanks him with a smile, quickly putting sunscreen on the rest of her body. She’d already done it at home, of course, before she’d ever let Hux into her grandparents’ house. 

“Shall we get into the pool?” Rey asks, and Hux nods, flushing a little bit. 

Kylo could break Hux in half. It would be quite easy. He’d start with Hux’s spindly little fingers that have spent far too long tentatively smoothing sunscreen over the soft tan skin of Rey’s back. Chicks don’t want a guy who’s afraid to touch them. If he’s going to lose out on Rey to this asshole, the least the guy could do would be to treat her how she likes. She practically melted into his hands when Kylo was putting on her sunscreen. 

He’d almost like to give a demonstration—hey, would teaching sunscreen application classes at the community centre be an idea? He puts that aside for future reflection—of how to make Rey moan and beg you for sex. And it certainly doesn’t start with poking at her like she’s some kind of unknown vegetable at a buffet.

The longer he watches, the angrier he gets. He can see Rey is sighing in impatience and Hux is going redder and redder, probably close to coming in his pants over the pathetic fingering he’s doing. A little voice in the back of Kylo’s head reminds him that _he_ was the one to come in his pants recently, but that was different! His cock twitches in his speedo in interested memory. Fuck yeah, let Hux see a real man’s bulge. The kid probably has a dick as skinny as his little fingers.

They finally wade into the pool and Kylo takes that as his cue to start his workout. From the corner of his eye, he can see them both watching as he benches his weights.

…this might have been a bad idea. Rey’s in the cold pool with Hux, who looks like a tiny wet fox, while Kylo is over there…looking good. Benching, whatever. It’s making his arms glisten with sweat. Gosh, that’s a good look on him. 

Hux says something to catch her attention, and she reluctantly tears her eyes away from the Greek God at the side of the pool. She can hear a tiny, naughty voice in her ear whispering ‘ _daddy_ ’ as she looks away from all that…man. His hair looks really great today, too. Curly and bouncy. Even his mustache…well, there’s not much help about that, but it seems less consequential in light of all that muscle on display.

Right—Hux was saying something. She focuses, flipping her wet hair over her shoulder and asking him to repeat himself. He wanted to know what she’s doing this weekend. There’s a band at a coffee shop that he’d like to take her to see. 

There’s a loud clanging and both Rey and Hux look up to see Kylo’s dropped a weight, heavy by the looks of it. His expression is murderous. Hux, clearly spooked, gives some excuse for using the bathroom inside and scurries out of the pool. 

The Hux kid has more balls than Kylo gave him credit for, asking Rey out on a date right in front of Kylo. Not enough balls to meet Kylo’s eye when he glares at him though—the kid is practically pissing his pants as he leaps out of the pool to run to the bathroom. Now’s Kylo’s chance. He needs to show Rey that _he_ has so much more to offer. Ignoring the fact that he swore to himself repeatedly he’d keep away from her, he stands up and goes over to the pool, wading in at the shallow end. 

Rey is leaning against the wall, watching him. Her mouth is slightly open and her tongue darts out to wet her lips. He steps closer, into her space, reaching out with both arms to grip the pool wall, bracketing her. She has to tip her head back to look at him and now they’re close, he’s reminded how small she is.

They stare at each other for a long moment. All he can think about is touching her. A week has been forever. He should say something. Something cool and suave. But all he’s got is something about what a loser the Hux kid is and she should come upstairs to Kylo’s room and they can take up where they left off last week, except this time he won’t be an idiot.

The _nerve_ of this man! Getting into the pool and crowding her against the wall like this! He's so large, she has to look up at him. Heaven forbid she stare straight ahead. That's…his bare chest, and she's struggling to fight the urge to lean forward and lick the dip of skin between his pecs where a drop of sweat is lazily sliding towards the waistband of his speedo. 

No, instead she looks up at his face, although it's not much better, honestly. His eyes are intense, serious, and the set of his mouth looks a bit like he's trying not to bare his teeth at her. The whole effect is rather primal, and it sets Rey’s heart racing. His forearms are so close to her face, she could reach up and grip them, hold onto them as he kisses the life out of her—wait. No. Nobody’s kissing anybody. She brought Hux here to tease Kylo, not so she could make out with him the second Hux has his back turned. 

So she fixes what she hopes is a defiant look on her face, cocking her eyebrow at him and crossing her arms under her boobs, you know. For good measure. Throw him off his game, maybe. Her nipples have been tight since he got into the pool, and she suspects she knows just how much he loves her boobs. 

“Did you need something?” she asks, in her haughtiest tone of voice, something she's perfected after 4 years of being a teenager. 

That floors him. He’s not sure what he was expecting to happen, but it didn’t involve her crossing her arms and sneering at him. He stares down at her, completely speechless. Then, he has an idea, which is so brilliant he can’t believe he was able to think of it in such a time of stress. 

He lifts his hand and drags a thumb along her cheekbone. “Your sunscreen wasn’t quite rubbed in,” he lies.

Rey’s hand flies to her cheek, eyebrows creased in concern. She hadn't—it wasn't rubbed in? Her hand is touching Kylo’s now, both sets of fingers resting on her face. His gentleness has completely disarmed her. 

“I—thank you,” she says, expecting him to leave or take his hand away from her face. He does neither of those things. The longer they stand there, the faster her heart beats. How has she never noticed how long and dark his eyelashes are? 

He’s feeling a bit breathless now, just from the press of her hand holding his to her cheek. Hers is tiny, her slim fingers slotted between his. 

“There’s a bit here too,” he tells her. With his other hand he draws a slow line across her collarbone with his finger, then back again, like he’s rubbing the non-existent smear into her skin. 

His cock is rapidly filling at this close contact. He could lean down and kiss her right now. The way she’s looking at him—it’s like before when she was all dazed and needy for him. 

Unconsciously, Rey rises up onto her toes, bringing her face an inch or two closer to his. Her lips part, her mouth dry all of a sudden. The skin on her collarbone burns white hot where his finger rests. His whole hand is big enough to span the area from her collarbone to her shoulder. He's so big, it's dizzying. 

“Did I...did I miss anything else?” she breathes, reaching up with her other hand to grip his bicep, shamefully needing the contact to steady herself. 

She could think of some other types of contact she'd like, as well. Those would require a clearer head, something more deliberate than her shaking fingers and trembling lips. Not to mention the intense ache between her thighs—an ache she's been managing to avoid acknowledging since her dream last week. 

She’s touching him now, holding onto his bicep, which he subtly flexes so she’ll feel how big it is. Her fingers are a bit shaky so she’s either nervous, or as turned on as he is. 

“Yeah,” he whispers, and it would be the perfect _perfect_ moment to kiss her and swipe his tongue across her lips except the patio door suddenly slides open and Hux is walking through it.

He can’t help the little, “Fuck,” that escapes him and he closes his eyes. He’d actually forgotten about Hux for a minute and thought the two of them were all alone.

“Wha-what’s going on?” Hux asks uncertainly, as he approaches the pool.

Rey jumps about a mile and flushes just as deeply. The breathy profanity out of Kylo’s mouth had been...unexpectedly hot, and combined with the shock of Hux’s voice. She’s freaking out a little bit. 

“Um—nothing, I just—there was…” 

Rey genuinely can't think of any excuses for the compromising position they're in. Kylo was about to _kiss_ her and they're both all wrapped around each other. It looks intimate. She's dazed, and she knows she looks it. 

“I slipped and fell in, Kylo was just making sure...I didn't drown or anything?” she says slowly. That. That might work. If she drops her hand from where Kylo’s is still resting on her face. 

She does, and Kylo follows suit. Her cheeks are still burning. 

“Weren’t you already in the pool?” Hux asks Rey, with annoying logic.

Rey’s mouth open and closes. Kylo steps away and her hand trails down his arm as she lets go. 

“Yeah, she got out,” Kylo says. “To—uh…” Fuck she doesn’t need a reason to get out, she just _did_. But now he needs one. “To help spot me with my weights.” Shit, that makes no sense at all. There’s no way she would be able to even lift his bar, much less catch it if he dropped it while lifting.

Hux’s eyes widen as he looks over at the huge weights on the bar, but before he can say anything, Kylo has a burst of inspiration. “She didn’t do so well cause they’re kinda heavy. You could do it. _Maybe_.” There. That will distract him, and if he can get Hux helping him work out, it will keep him away from Rey and fixing the date that he was asking her about.

Wow—for someone so fumbly most of the time, Kylo really managed this one nicely. Playing to Hux’s vanity was a nice move. But...if Hux and Kylo are out of the pool together…who's gonna be there for her to make Kylo jealous with? 

She sighs. Now that she thinks about it, she kind of has to pee. Maybe she should take her time. Use _his_ bathroom. Get herself off in there just to have something to smirk about when she comes back. And so that it smells like her when he comes in next. 

He deserves a little taste of what he'd missed out on last week, and to say that Rey is feeling kind of bitter would be a gross understatement.

“Alright well, while you two boys are playing together, I'm gonna go use the bathroom inside,” she says, taking a moment to fiddle with the top of her bikini under the guise of making adjustments, wiggling her boobs from side to side. Then she “fixes” her bottoms in much the same way before she finger waves and walks inside without waiting for a reply from either of the boys. 

She can hear the clinks of the weights and the murmur of their voices as she shuts the patio door. 

Kylo’s erection has subsided enough that it’s safe to exit the pool, so he climbs out and heads to his bench, Hux reluctantly trailing behind him. 

“I’m glad you were here to help Rey when she fell in the pool,” Hux says as Kylo lies back down on.

What? Oh, yeah. Kylo grunts in reply and grabs the bar. He doesn’t really need a spotter, the weights are far from the heaviest he benches, but Hux gamely takes up position with his hands outstretched in case Kylo needs him.

“I really like Rey,” Hux confides halfway through Kylo’s first set. “Do you think she likes me? I can never tell.” 

“No.”

Hux laughs nervously. “No, I can never tell? Or no, you don’t think she likes me?”

“Both.” Kylo hopes.

“I-I…” Hux stutters. “I-I hope you’re wrong. She’s hard to read, you know?”

No, Kylo doesn’t know. Rey’s desire for him is pretty obvious, and even his rejection last week doesn’t seem to have had a lasting impact, thankfully.

“I sort of thought she was avoiding me this week, but then she asked me to come swimming and put sunscreen on her…” His voice lowers for effect, “Her skin is so soft.”

Kylo snorts. Like Hux’s weak prodding would have given him much chance to feel the lush texture of her smooth skin. Kylo was the one who used his hands to learn the shape of her, who worked out the knots in her back as she groaned in pleasure.

“She’s just being polite,” he says dismissively. “I heard Patty tell her to be friendly and invite you.” He sits up and turns to watch Hux’s face fall.

“Oh,” Hux says. He crosses his arms over his scrawny chest. 

“You want a turn?” Kylo offers, smiling maliciously. “I can take some weights off for you. Chicks love a guy with muscles.”

She heads for the bathroom downstairs first, and then decides to go ahead and use his bathroom upstairs like she'd wanted to. 

His room is comfortably messy, like before. The smell is wonderful, inviting and soothing and a bit musky. The smell of Kylo sleeping, probably. It's hard for her to force herself to go into the bathroom instead of just standing and breathing in the scent. 

In his bathroom, she chickens out. Instead of getting herself off, she does her business quickly and washes her hands, ready to leave before she spots the cabinet door open a touch. 

Curious, she opens it and sees the array of bottles and tubes. There's cologne, and she takes the cap off to smell it. She can't help but smile as the spicy scent from the other day when they were rolling around in oil hits her nose. The tanning oil is right next to it, some ridiculous brand with a name that makes her laugh out loud—Shimmer Glaze. His deodorant is, surprisingly, an innocuous brand with a very generic scent. At least he knows not to mix his scents, then. 

An entire shelf is devoted to hair products—heat protectant and leave-in conditioner, smoothing serums and curl enhancer. There's even a couple different kinds of hairspray. She smells each of them, pleased by the sweet scents. A nice boar-bristle brush rests in front of the array of bottles and tubes. 

His razor and a can of shaving cream are on another shelf next to a comb and a pair of scissors, and with a grimace she wonders why he bothers leaving that mustache on his face when it would be so much easier to just shave it all off. Dutifully, she smells and replaces the shaving cream, taking great care not to touch the scissors or razor. Facial hair is not something she'd like on her hands. 

She wants him to know she was in here, so she moves things around, puts the curl enhancer on the shelf with the razor, moves his toothpaste (cinnamon! She's surprised) to the hair shelf, etc. just enough to make it clear that she's snooped a bit. 

Then she leaves, and as she walks through his bedroom, she looks at his bed, a bit longingly. Was it really just a week ago that she tried to convince him to sleep with her? She steps closer, running a hand over the soft fabric of his sheets, the fluffy comforter over top of those. Unable to resist, she leans down and presses her nose in, inhaling as deeply as she can. 

_Yes,_ her body sings. Even just that concentrated smell is making her wet and aroused, and she briefly contemplates climbing into his bed and burying her fingers inside herself—not for him, but for _her_. 

It wouldn't be worth it if she couldn't leave a souvenir, though, and all she's got are these bikini bottoms. She’ll come back, she thinks with a wicked grin. She’ll come back and leave a pair of tiny, lacy panties in his bed. 

That thought has her smiling all the way downstairs and back outside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The description of Hux as a tiny wet fox is literally the cutest thing ever. <3 
> 
> Next chapter is coming on Friday! Rey's thirsty and Kylo has some fresh homemade lemonade waiting in the kitchen...


	12. Exceeds Expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! No new tags today, but we do have a sexy scene for you so check out the end notes for more info. :)
> 
> Enjoy...

Hux dutifully heaved his way through a set after Kylo removed half the weights. The kid is stronger than he looks and after Kylo gave him a few pointers, he doesn’t do too badly. By the 12th rep his arms are shaking though, and Kylo eases the bar away from him.

That’s when Rey reappears and both their heads snap to her like she’s got them both on a chain. The sun glows off her tanned skin, and she swings her hips as she walks slowly toward them. Kylo runs a hand through his hair. Fuck, he wants her so bad. He needs to get rid of Hux.

“Hey, do you guys want some lemonade? It’s fresh,” he says. He actually ended up buying a juicer off Amazon and it was delivered the day before. Making lemonade with it was really easy, and it tastes so good. “Replaced my juicer,” he tells Rey.

“A drink would be nice, thanks,” Hux says.

“Great. Rey can you come help me?” When Hux struggles to stand up to follow, Kylo stops him with a firm hand on his shoulder, shoving him back down. “Don’t worry bro, you rest here a minute. We’ll bring it out.”

He braves putting his hand on Rey’s lower back to guide her into the house. She quivers when he touches her and he has to fight to stop himself from allowing his hand to drift lower to the curve of her ass.

His hands are always so warm against her bare skin. She prays that Hux won't notice her obvious reaction to Kylo’s touch. Honestly, she prefers Kylo’s large, warm hand to Hux’s cool, thin one. 

Inside, Kylo asks her to grab three cups out of the cupboard. She isn't sure where they are, so she sort of ambles along, trying each cupboard door quietly before she finally finds the right one. The cups are a little higher than she can reach, so she stretches up on her tippy-toes to try and wrap her fingers around each glass so that she can safely deliver it to the counter. Behind her, she can hear Kylo pulling the lemonade out of the fridge, and an idea strikes her. 

She pulls her hand back a bit and then grunts in frustration, bouncing on her toes for a moment before huffing and turning to look at Kylo over her shoulder. 

“I—I can't reach,” she says. 

Kylo looks over from around the fridge door. There’s a whole row of plastic cups on the bottom shelf, but she’s reaching for the fancier glasses he hardly ever uses. He’s about to point out the obvious row of cups, when he stops himself. She’s half leaning over the counter, her ass sticking out in the tiny bikini bottoms and he could easily go over there to “help” her.

He can’t shut the fridge fast enough, and looks around wildly for a spot to put the lemonade, thumping the jug down onto the counter. He’s terrified she’s going to move and he won’t be able to get up behind her and reach over her shoulder like he’s picturing. 

She doesn’t move though, just waits and smiles slightly as he steps up behind her. He doesn’t really need to, but he presses in close and it feels like she’s leaning back, moulding herself to him. His throat is suddenly a desert. He slides one arm around her waist, pulling her in close. She makes a tiny whimpering sound and blood surges southward towards his groin.

His hand splays over her flat belly. Her skin is still cool from the pool water, and very slightly damp. 

The warmth of his hand on her stomach shoots straight between her legs. His whole body, in fact, is pressed against hers from behind and she can't think around the arousal.

Her own as well as his. He's tight against her, and she can feel his cock pushing at the very small of her back, heavy and hardened. Any pretense she'd had in asking him over here is abandoned in favor of leaning into him, letting her head fall back to rest against his shoulder. 

His free arm comes up to rest against the side of the open cabinet, bracing his weight, and then her stomach slides into her toes as he leans his head down, letting his nose graze the side of her face, down her temple, along the edge of her ear, until his lips are resting against her jaw. She's already up on her tiptoes, but she presses higher, trying to encourage him to continue—anything to keep him from moving away. 

His breath against her skin is hot and shivery, sending prickles of warmth down her spine. She's _so_ wet and nothing's even happened yet. 

And then he inhales, deep, and on the exhale, moves down to the base of her neck, nudging her head to the side (she complies eagerly, giving him what they both want) and licks a long stripe up the salty skin. At her jaw he doubles back, lingering against her pulse to swirl his tongue around the thin, hot skin there, and Rey can't help it—she moans, her hands coming up to grip the counter so she doesn't collapse into his arms. 

She tastes like chlorine, and salt and sunscreen. Nothing about that should be delicious, but she _is_. He can’t stop licking at her now he’s started, and his hand creeps up her front to cup a soft breast. The bikini top barely covers it anyway, but he pushes it to the side and takes her nipple between his fingers, rolling it gently while he sucks at her neck.

They’re both panting—he can hardly catch his breath—and she moans as he releases her nipple to go to the other one. The peak of it is hard like a pebble and he brushes his thumb over it, circling around. She squirms against him, pushing her chest forward into his hand and his cock throbs as she arches into him. He’s completely lost, all he can feel and taste is her. His mind slows, that drugged feeling creeping over him again.

Hazily, he imagines that he could just push her bikini bottoms to one side and push into her from behind. He’d need to lift her a little and—oh God, the thought of her bracing herself on the counter as he holds her in the air fucking into her—she could wrap her legs back around his waist, bringing her so close. He’d be so deep inside her, her pussy hot and clenching as he filled her completely.

Every time he pulls at her nipple, her pussy clenches around nothing and she whimpers, desperate for more. His fingers are calloused and the roughness against such a sensitive spot is delicious. What would it—she lets out an agonized noise as she thinks of it—those fingers circling her clit, pressing inside of her. The haze of arousal has completely evaporated any of her shyness, any of the barriers between thought and action; she doesn't think twice about taking what she wants. 

He's holding her up, so she's in no danger of falling as she reaches up to grasp his wrist and guide it down, over her belly and down under the waistband of her bikini bottoms. She doesn't release it until his fingers have dipped into her wetness and moved back up to find her clit, and then she's gasping, clutching at his upper arm. 

She’s arching, rutting back into his groin, helping him find the right rhythm with his fingers. She can almost feel him throbbing behind her, so hard and so aroused; he's making little growling noises into her neck as he kisses and licks. 

He’s thought about doing this so many times. Her pussy feels exactly like he’d imagined, while also being completely different. There’s just something about the heat and slickness, the texture of her skin inside, the hard swell of her clit. It’s overloading his brain and he half wants to sob in gratitude that she’s letting him touch her, while his more selfish half wants fuck into her hard and fast until he comes. She feels so good against his fingers, he can’t even guess how amazing it would feel to have his cock buried inside her.

He gasps into her neck, trying to keep up a rhythm with his fingers while licking and kissing as much as he can. It feels like he’s been starving for so long and now he’s sat down at a feast and he can’t figure out what to take first. She shudders if his fingers come into too close contact with her clit, so he only brushes over it occasionally, concentrating on circling and rubbing to the side. 

He has an urgent need to be inside her in some way, so he leaves her clit for a moment to slide his finger inside her. Her skin feels thicker here, less delicate than her lips and clit. It’s thick with wetness and so hot. He chokes out a groan when her walls contract to squeeze his finger. He’s drooling into the join of her neck and shoulder, almost hanging over her.

His cock feels ready to burst and he realizes he’s been steadily working his hips in little twitches to grind into her lower back. He’s really close actually, and he pulls his finger out and pushes it back in time with his hip thrusts. 

She makes a pitiful whining sound and he mutters, “Sorry,” into her neck and draws his finger out to go back to her clit again. It feels like a loss to not be inside her where he belongs, but he wants to get her off. 

This...this is every fantasy she’s ever had dialed up a thousand degrees. Kylo’s fingers are so thick, so precise and so gentle. He's observant and attentive, and his mouth still at her neck is just fuel on the fire. Rey is sure that he can feel her racing pulse under his tongue. 

She forgives him—for every failed or ruined orgasm he has caused her since she got here—none of them would have been as good as this feels now, before she's even come. There's so much sensory overload—he's all she can smell, all she can see, and the only thing she can hear is his heavy breathing in her ear. Even his body is enveloping hers, bracketing her into the corner of the counter, his erection still hard and insistent at her back. 

And, well—they're here. He's being so attentive and lovely to her. She starts to rock her hips back into his in time with the rhythm he's tried to subtly establish. His fingers follow suit, rubbing circles into her clit, and there it is—that's somehow exactly what she needed. 

She climbs quickly after that, his fingers steady and perfect, his lips hot at her neck, their hips pushing together in pulses. Her climax does not take her by surprise this time—she is painfully and agonizingly aware of exactly how far away it is the entire climb towards it. When she finally comes, her body is trembling with anticipation, her pussy is already clenching, and she can't stop her desperate cries as the pleasure crests impossibly strong. Her hips buck, their steady rhythm lost in favor of frantic jerking, practically slapping her butt into Kylo’s cock. 

And then when it ends, it's over suddenly, and she's left utterly limp in Kylo’s arms. She's never—it's never felt like that before. It's always just been her and her own fingers. 

His arms are suddenly full of a totally limp Rey, who just a second before had been all but screaming as he fingered her to an orgasm. A really good one from the sounds of it. He’d be feeling really smug if his cock wasn’t aching in protest. He’s always suspected he’d be gifted with his fingers—he’s certainly studied enough articles with _Pleasing Your Woman_ somewhere in the title—but to see the effect he had on Rey was something else.

Carefully he withdraws his fingers from her bikini bottoms. She’s barely paying attention, so without thinking too hard, he thrusts his fingers into his mouth and sucks, moaning at the musky taste. His cock throbs in response, his speedo is almost as soaked as her bikini is, he’s been leaking so much pre-come.

Right now, he’d like nothing better than to take out his dick and pump it roughly until he comes, but if he’s learned anything from women’s magazines, it’s that chicks love to cuddle after they come. So he ignores his angry dick in favour of picking Rey up and turning her so she’s seated on the counter. He pushes away thoughts of burying his head between her thighs to lick away all the wetness she produced just for _him_ , and instead pulls her into his arms, draping her over his shoulder while he gently rubs her back. She’s so soft and warm and drowsy. It’s really nice actually.

Pressing so close to her means that his dick is tight against the counter, and it takes everything he has to stand still and not rub himself frantically against it. He tries to remember the sore spot he got from the lounger the other week, and how many days it had taken to heal (okay, probably jerking off multiple times a day hadn’t helped). He does still find himself shifting slightly, enough to keep his cock hard and ready, but nowhere near enough to get off.

He remembers then Hux asking Rey out. The thought of her with someone else makes him feel sick. Hux’s stick-like fingers touching where Kylo just touched. His arms tighten around her. “Don’t go out with Hux,” he says quietly, trying to make it sound more like a request than a plea.

Rey has never understood the jokes about men falling asleep after orgasm, but she does now. Not only did Kylo just make her come so hard she saw stars (and maybe she’s still seeing them?), but he's gathered her close and is stroking her back, humming soothingly into her ear. It's relaxing and wonderful. He says something and she sighs at the sound of his voice, snuggling deeper into his arms. 

This whole experience definitely falls under the “Exceeds Expectations” category of things, she thinks, dazed and sleepy. 

She doesn't hear it, not really, but all of a sudden Kylo is stepping away from her as he fixes her bikini top (she shivers as his fingers graze her nipples), his hands resting on her shoulders until he can be sure she’ll sit steady on her own. Then he's pouring her a glass of lemonade, helping her find it and curl her fingers around it before smoothing her sweaty hair back away from her face and stepping farther towards the fridge. 

At the last second he turns his front away from the kitchen doorway, and Rey realizes—Hux is coming inside. The sound she hadn't heard was the door sliding open. She collects herself, mentally, and takes a sip of lemonade and tries to look normal. 

“You guys were taking so long, I thought I should...Rey? Are you alright?” Hux says, rushing towards her where she's sitting on the counter. He puts the back of his hand to her forehead (she's struck in the wake of what just happened by the cavernous divide between Hux and Kylo—his hands are so cold and thin) and _tuts_ , the same sort of sound her grandma makes. 

“You feel hot—you were probably out in the sun too long!”

He spares a glance to Kylo, who is turned towards the counter dutifully pouring two more glasses of lemonade, and his eyes narrow as he reassesses the scene. She can see Hux’s sharp eyes roving over Kylo, the sweat on his chest and the tight fabric of his speedo, and then moving to her, where she knows exactly what he'll see, now. Now that he's in the right mindset. She looks sex-messy, sweaty and dazed. Knowing their luck, she probably has a freshly blooming bruise on her neck as well. 

“...Rey, I think you should let me take you home now.” Hux ignores the glass of lemonade Kylo hands to him, instead clasping his hand around Rey’s wrist and urging her down from the counter.

Kylo turns to fully face them both, glad that Hux’s attention is narrowed into Rey, because his cock is still bulging in his speedo, though the shock of Hux coming in was enough to flag his erection somewhat.

“Give her a minute,” he says sharply. “There’s no rush to leave.” Panic is rising in him. Hux is definitely suspicious—would he go to the police if he thought Kylo was fucking around with Rey? And beyond that, he doesn’t want her to go. Not when she’s so limp and satisfied, and letting him hold her.

Rey slowly shakes Hux’s hand off her wrist, fixing him with the most disgusted look she can manage—she's sure that the actual effect is somewhere around disgruntled rather than disgust—and refusing to jump down from the counter. 

“I’m not sure I’d like to leave yet, thank you, Hux. I'm only halfway through this glass of lemonade and we barely even spent any time in the pool.”

There's an ache in her chest when she thinks about leaving this house with Hux instead of staying and letting Kylo hold her. She turns to look at the clock on the microwave, and she's stunned to see that they've been here for at least an hour already. Her grandparents _will_ be expecting her. 

“At least have a glass of lemonade first, and then we’ll go.”

The next few minutes are spent in excruciating silence as he and Rey avoid each other’s eyes and Hux alternates between staring moodily at Rey, and glaring fearfully at Kylo. Rey sips slowly at her lemonade and she does half-smile at him when he asks if it’s good.

“You should come over again soon and we can make some more,” he says to her, very clearly not inviting Hux along too.

Hux huffs, and says pointedly, “We should get going, Rey. I have to get to work soon.”

Kylo wishes that Rey would tell Hux to go on without her, but she sighs and hops off the counter. It would be weird to sniff it afterwards, to see if it smells like her wet pussy. Weird, but he knows he’s going to do it as soon as the front door closes. 

“Fine, let's go,” she says, downing the rest of the glass in one long motion. It really is good—he must be telling the truth about homemaking it this time. Hux taps his foot as she puts the glass in the sink and stares mournfully at Kylo, unwilling to part. 

It seems wrong to just…leave. But with Hux here, there will be no kissing, no touching, no hugging, even. She sighs and looks back at Kylo over her shoulder while Hux opens the front door. 

“I'll…see you soon,” Rey says, finally, fiddling with a wet strand of hair and digging her toes into the carpet. Hux is already outside, ready to leave. She steps out the door and looks back.

Kylo hangs in the door frame. He desperately wants her to come back, to just touch her for a second so that he knows what happened in the kitchen was real. She says she’ll see him soon, but he wants to know _when_. All he says is: “Yeah, soon.” He looks into her eyes and tries to smile reassuringly. To share some sort of tiny moment that won’t dissolve in the face of Hux’s impatience.

The door shuts slowly and she's left on the sidewalk with Hux. Awkwardly silent, she drags her toes along the concrete. 

“So how about that band this weekend?” Hux asks, looking at her earnestly. 

Crap. The date. She forgot! She'd planned on going when he asked, to make Kylo jealous but...now she doesn’t. Hux isn't the person she wants to spend time with, not really. And given the amazing orgasm she just had, does she really need to make Kylo jealous? 

“Um, I—I don't think that would be a good idea, Hux. You're...you're fun to hang out with but I'm really...not interested. In…romantically.” 

He looks crestfallen, but he schools his features admirably. “I—yes. I understand. It's best if things are clear between us.” 

Rey nods, and they walk a few more steps in silence. When they get to the front of Rey’s house, Hux pauses, as if he's just thought of something. 

“You've been spending...a lot of time with Kylo, yeah?”

“Well, a lot. I wouldn't say—” 

Hux cuts her off and continues. “I'd be careful. I know a lot of the _older_ women have sort of a soft spot for him, but Kylo is…something of a known womanizer.”

Rey frowns at Hux. “What do you mean by that, exactly?”

Hux shrugs. “If I'm being frank and indelicate...he's basically the neighborhood slut. He’ll sleep with anything with legs and boobs. My mother has had to turn him down loads of times. It's ridiculous how insistent he is when he's...ah, on the hunt, so to speak.”

Rey looks down, her face getting warmer. How dare he say these things to her? The nerve of him is shocking. But far worse than that is the tiny tendril of doubt that snakes its way into her chest, curling around her heart and squeezing. Is Kylo really just using her? 

“I don't know why you're telling this to me, Hux,” she says, voice cold. “I'll see you around.” And she turns and marches inside, trying her best to conceal her trembling lip from her grandparents as she makes her way upstairs to the shower. 

Honestly, the signs are all there. Why else would a 30 year old be interested in a 17 year old? He's already proven that he's basically insatiable and incapable of subtlety. And that's not to mention his disgusting level of physical attractiveness. Of course the neighborhood women have all fallen over themselves to jump into bed with him. She watched it happen herself at the barbecue!

There's no way the encounter between them meant anything more than a precursor to the actual event for Kylo. It wasn't some emotionally moving event, not like it was for Rey. She tries not to cry—there's no use for tears. The only solution here is to make sure she isn't taken under again. 

Kylo watches them walk down his front path and across the lawn to Rey’s house. He can’t really see their faces, but they pause outside Rey’s house and it looks like Hux is explaining something. Then Rey turns and goes inside and Hux stares a moment at the closed front door. Kylo isn’t sure, but it kind of looked like Rey went inside rather quickly—she hadn’t answered when he asked her not to go on a date with Hux, but it certainly didn’t seem like they spent any time planning one.

He wanders back into the kitchen, and his eyes sharpen as he sees the counter Rey was sitting on. It is _really_ weird, but he leans over and sniffs the spot where she was sitting. He gets a whiff of something, but it could just be old food smells. Tentatively, he licks the counter, feeling ridiculous. The countertop is smooth and cool under his tongue and doesn’t really taste of anything. Disappointed, he straightens. 

Just thinking about Rey and what they did in the room only fifteen minutes earlier has him hardening again. He pulls his speedos down and off, and considers going upstairs. No, he’d rather stay down here and thinking about her leaning into him, her breathy moans as she writhed against him. 

His hand on his cock is too dry, so he reaches for the bottle of olive oil on the counter and pours a generous dribble into his palm. The oil is nice and slippery as he coats his cock with it. After a few pumps, he’s fully erect again. His cock is eager under his hand, sensitive. He leans back against the counter and closes his eyes, trying to remember the exact feel of the inside of Rey’s pussy when he pressed a finger in. He imagines that heat around his cock, how tight she’d be as he pushes his large cock inside her. _You’re so big_ , she says in his head, and he moans, the sound loud in the quiet kitchen.

The way she clamped down on his finger was amazing, he wants to feel that with his cock, feel how she pulses around him as she comes. He strokes a bit faster, his hand slipping around his shaft to come up to slide his thumb up over his head. His balls are already tightening, and he has that buzzing feeling at the base of his spine that tells him he’s close. He grabs his balls with his left hand and pulls at them roughly, twisting the other hand up over his cock. 

He tries to imagine Rey’s little hand wrapped around him, how big his cock would look with her shorter fingers stretched to hold him. Maybe she’d barely be able to get her hand around it, oh God, that would be so hot. She wouldn’t be able to get much of him in her mouth either, but the thought of her soft pink lips around just the head of his cock as she sucks on him, her warm, wet tongue circling him, pushes him over the edge and he comes suddenly in hot spurts that paint across his belly.

For the first time, he thinks that maybe those things could happen. For real. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo fingers Rey to orgasm and then later, when she's gone, he jerks off thinking about it. Tags: vaginal fingering, masturbation
> 
> Sweet little Hux is not so sweet after all! :D Thanks for all the fun comments, you're all wonderful people. <3 See you on Sunday!


	13. Turn on the Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Soooo this week we were talking about kinks we never ended up writing and we decided to remedy that. We only meant to write short, fun scenes, we swear. :( It just got a little out of hand...
> 
> Check out the new tags and the more detailed explanations in the end notes. Remember to keep yourself safe and comfortable!

When he remembers to check his mail that evening, a thick catalogue is rolled up in his mailbox. He ordered the Victoria’s Secret catalogue on a whim one day, remembering how he would feverishly flick through the pages in his bedroom as a young teenager in the years before internet porn really took off.

He faithfully watches the fashion show every year, though he’s never really got off on it. There’s something too remote about the women parading down the runway; he can’t imagine himself with any of them. 

The catalogue’s inside cover features a model with the angel wings. She looks a little like Rey, if Rey had been bronzed and plucked and was wearing so much makeup she was almost unrecognizable. 

He flips through some pages as he climbs the stairs, admiring the bras (okay, the boobs in the bras really), but the images alone aren’t enough to get him going. He needs a fantasy. Flipping the page again, he stops on a cream Chantilly lace high-neck teddy. It’s sexy, but a little too much like wedding-lingerie for his taste. A couple pages later, he spots a pale pink fishnet corset with matching panties. Very soft and sweet; it’s easy to picture Rey in it. Garters hang from the corset—one of his weaknesses. 

Settling on the bed with the catalogue open beside him, he searches his mind for a suitable fantasy. Maybe Rey is spread out on his bed again, begging to be fucked. His cock stirs at the thought. No, he wants something deeper today. Something with a real story to get into. It’s early still and there’s plenty of time to stretch this out. 

He thinks back to the angel in the catalogue. Rey with the lingerie and angel wings would be so hot. What if...what if she were actually an angel? A real one. And he was a demon, wanting to corrupt her. He felt like that today with his fingers in her pussy, like he was this big bad man filthying her fragile body with his big clumsy fingers. A thrill of guilt shoots through his chest. He’s so bad...but no, humiliation and guilt aren’t what he wants. A demon would revel in corruption and lust, get drunk on it.

His cock is interested in the possibility, so he leans back on his pillows and closes his eyes. The story grows in his mind.

Earth was neutral ground, the only place they could meet. They were both watchers for their own sides, with the same ultimate goal: human souls. They hid and watched and influenced in the tiny ways that matter the most. A kind hand when needed from her, a push towards temptation from him. 

Their latest battleground was for the soul of one...Armitage Hux. Older of course, colder and more certain of himself (still a skinny bastard though). He would be the CEO of some corporation. The—the First Order. Something sinister sounding like that. Kylo Ren was the chief of operations, always whispering in Hux’s ear. Rey was playing the part of the chief financial officer; her mask was an older woman, brisk and efficient. When Kylo concentrated, he could see that face, but mostly when he looked at her, her angelic radiance shone out at him. If he got too close, it burned.

In his bedroom, Kylo digs through his drawer and takes out his cock ring. It’s more a thin strap really, with snaps for easy removal. He snugs it over the base of his cock, then lubes up and strokes himself to full hardness. Lying back down, he closes his eyes again.

He and Rey have been at odds in every management meeting since she joined. She’s advised Hux to be prudent and—the filthiest word— _ethical_ in all his business decisions. Kylo has tried to avoid openly opposing her, instead dripping his poison in Hux’s ears in private when he’s more receptive to Kylo’s ideas on how the First Order can grow in power. 

Kylo wants her, of course. It goes without saying that she knows it as well as he does. It’s in his nature to want everything, especially what he can’t have. The worst part is that she doesn’t hold this over him. She never teases him. She’s too fucking _good._ She doesn’t even pity him. It’s maddening to be looked at with boundless compassion.

They meet in the elevator, as they do every morning—he makes sure of it. Her smart grey suit makes her middle-aged form look dumpy, but on her real form, lithe and softly curved, it hugs her slender waist and emphasises the lean length of her legs. She smiles at him, acknowledging he’s running his eyes over her, drinking her in, but simply not caring.

He smiles back, flicking his forked tongue over his sharp teeth, sensing her distaste. Her thoughts are full of the day ahead, not really considering him. They can always tell what the other is thinking: it’s the curse of their respective gods to keep the realms in balance. He enjoys sinking into her mind, as unpleasant as it is to see the goodness there. Her desire to help, to save, to bring peace. Disgusting.

She never explores his thoughts in the same way, content with keeping at the surface so she won’t be sucked into his vortex of selfish cruelty and the chaos he desires. He runs clawed fingers over her thoughts, smiling wider as she shivers. 

Wait. 

There’s something. Something there. A flash of heat inside her, swiftly hidden. But he saw it. Felt it. A part of her, a tiny part to be sure, but a part of her _wants_ him. He laughs, triumphant.

“You’ve spent too long among the humans, Rey. They’ve corrupted you.” Her abbreviated human name feels strange on his tongue, nothing like the liquid syllables of her angelic title. That one hurts to speak, but feels better, in its way.

She looks at him, but says nothing. For the first time he senses fear inside her. 

“Say my name,” he says impulsively, wanting to hear the hiss and grate of it from her throat, “and we’ll forget what I saw.”

He knows she understands what he means, but the elevator has reached their floor and she shoulders her laptop bag more securely. A feather from her wings brushes his cheek as she sweeps out. “Have a lovely day, _Kylo_.”

In his bed, Kylo strokes his cock slowly, thinking about what should happen next. This fantasy already has way too much background and detail. He just wants to be a demon and fuck an angel, how much worldbuilding does he need?

Okay, so, maybe he keeps teasing her in the elevator every morning, digging deeper into her mind to find out more. She’s tempted by him; sure, why not? Angels aren’t perfect, they still have a choice over their actions. She wonders about him, about how filthy he’d be, how hard he’d fuck, how huge his demon cock is. (Really big, Kylo decides. Unhumanly large.)

One day he breaks and says her name, the length of it pouring out of him like a ringing in the air, scraping his tongue raw.

“Say mine,” he urges. If she does, he’ll have her. An angel would never dirty her throat with the language of demons. She’s weakening, he can feel it.

He looms over her, forcing her to back up to the wall of the elevator. She’s staring up at him with wide eyes, her lips parted. Then, with a judder, the elevator comes to a halt. The door opens and one of the lower managers is standing there, looking shocked to see the young COO standing so intimately with the middle-aged CFO. Kylo steps back with grimace and the manager gets in the elevator with them, forcing him to silence.

The next day he’s determined. As soon as the elevator is moving, he slams the emergency stop button with a lash of his tail. Again, he backs her up to the wall. He unfurls his leathery wings, spreading them to blot out the light above and draws darkness around them, sliding the elevator car into another dimension where time will not affect it. 

“If you force me, you’ll start a holy war that will last for millennia,” she says. It’s meant as a warning, but she has no conviction behind her words. She’s trembling, but not with fear. 

He says her true name, slowly, gently, the power of it shimmering in the air between them. It doesn’t burn as much this time. Strange. “I have no need for force,” he tells her, and shows his pointed teeth in a smug smile at her dazed expression. 

His hand goes to her thigh, sliding up her stocking to the edge of her skirt. She tips her head back against the wall, her chest rapidly rising and falling. He leans down to run his long, forked tongue up the side of her neck, tasting her sweetness, like fresh cool water. 

She could stop him. Their powers are equivalent, he can’t hold her. Even so, “Stop me if you want,” he taunts her, and he laughs low when she shivers.

His claws reach up under her skirt to find the soft skin of her thigh above her stocking. She moans as he traces a demonic rune there and whispers it to life. His own mark, to show his claim. 

It hurts to be this close to her, to touch her skin with his. Heat rises in the air between them, holy power singeing his thick skin. But he is a creature of fiery Hell, and he isn’t afraid to burn.

His cock is straining painfully at his suit trousers. With his free hand he opens his fly and pulls himself out; his true cock, thick and long, a series of ridges ringed around it from the base to the flare of his head. 

He’s shaking too, he notices, as he strokes himself to fullness. His mind is a dark cavern, howling with a storm of lust that prevents him from seeing more than an answering haze of bright light from her. He wraps his tail around her lower leg, urging her to spread herself wider.

His claws catch on the lace of her panties as he carefully pushes them to one side. With his knuckle he brushes over the softness of the downy feathers between her legs, finding his way to her hot slit, wet and ready for him. 

His claws are too sharp to touch her here, so he pushes his blunt knuckle inside her, groaning when she clenches onto him. 

“Kiss me,” she says. Her hand closes around the head of his cock, her slim fingers tracing over his ridges and he falls onto her mouth, licking into her like he’s starving and she’s the only food he needs.

With her other hand she’s fiddling with her skirt, pushing it up so it’s around her waist out of the way. He pulls back from her mouth to look down and see her pale pink panties pushed to the side, his finger buried inside her with the soft, fluffy feathers surrounding it. They’re brown, like the hair on her head, and so delicately beautiful he wants to steal some to hold in his hand, always, as a reminder of this moment.

She’s so tiny, a precious little flower, too easy to bruise. One rake of his claws would open up her fragile skin. A hard press on her arm would leave a mark. Cruelty is in his nature and a part of him is tempted to hurt her, to see what she would take before she stops him. But strangely, he doesn’t want to. He marked her; that was enough.

The long hiss and harsh guttural sounds of his name are shocking coming from her mouth. She draws it out, almost choking at the end as wisps of smoke curl from her lips and the smell of ash fills the air. They lock eyes.

“Yes,” she says, and repeats in his tongue.

His hands lock around her waist and he lifts her effortlessly, her wings spread out behind her on the wall, the glittering feathers too brilliant for him to look at. Instead he stares into her fathomless eyes as he positions his cockhead at her entrance, her juices making him slide against her. Her eyes turn gold as he pushes in, sure for a moment that he will never fit inside her tightness. He forgets to breathe or think as she slowly stretches out around him, sighing as he fits one ribbed ring into her after another.

Agony grows as he sinks into her. She’s weeping crystal tears and he’s biting his lip so hard he tastes hot blood. The wrongness of it screams at him. This shouldn’t be. His power and hers writhe against each other, warring for dominance where they’re joined.

“Open your mind to me,” she gasps. When he does, his knees buckle and he has to brace himself with his hands against the wall above her to stay standing. 

Her grace floods him, a bell ringing a pure holy note that echoes through him, turning around on itself again and again to become a complicated chord, a wash of music that sweeps him clean and leaves him hollow, yet filled with her.

She is staring at him in speechless horror as blood and death and greed spread through her. An oily slick of sinful desire coats her mind until no part of her is untouched by it. She’s corrupted: good. Just as he has longed for these many years as he circled and watched and waited to pounce. But his triumph is empty, when hers is equal to his. 

Slowly, their power mingles and balances and the pain around his cock turns to pleasure. Somewhere along the way he managed to sheathe himself fully inside her. Her stockinged legs are wrapped around him, her high heels fallen forgotten to the floor, and he can feel her soft down against the roughness of his thick pubic hair. 

She’s silky and slick inside, gripping him perfectly. He adjusts his position slightly, making them both moan as his ridges rub against her. When he tries to lift his hands off the wall, he finds that he can’t. Golden cords are wrapped around his wrists, holding him there.

She smiles at him. Her eyes are silver now, reflective. He can see himself, can see _them_ , entwined together, his cock splitting her open. She reaches up and slides her fingers between his.

“Show me then, demon,” she hisses in demonic, “show me what you were made for.”

On his bed, Kylo’s hips are lifted. His cock is flushed dark red and so hard it hurts. He’s been on the edge for minutes now, only the cock ring preventing him from coming. Angel-Rey, she wouldn’t want him to come until she had. It would be a disappointment if he did. He groans and gets some more lube. 

The first time Kylo pulls back, he’s lost. She’s so tight around him, the burn of her skin now just a heat that inflames his need for her. They cry out together as he pushes in, her body swallowing him whole. _Harder_ , he thinks, and senses her agreement.

He can feel her pleasure too, a strange reflection where he’s both her body stretched around him, and his own cock holding her open. The next time he pulls out, he snaps his hips and thrusts back in, hard. Her fingers tighten around his and they both shudder at the feeling.

He growls, low in his throat, and rocks into her with long firm strokes, his pleasure climbing with each sweet clutch of her body. She climbs with him. Inside her mind is a waterfall of light cascading over him. She’s making the most beautiful broken little cries, whispering his demon name over and over to him both aloud and through their connection.

Their individual sensations are so mingled together he’s not sure if he’s close and dragging her with him, or the other way around.The thought that this will be over soon is unbearable. He slows his thrusts, stops to grind into her, and pulls out again painfully slow. It hurts now to not be inside her. She feels it too, empty and cold when he’s not within her.

He closes his eyes and presses into her again. She’s so soft and warm that his throat aches with an unfamiliar emotion.

 _Don’t be sad,_ she whispers in his mind, wrapping herself around him. Her wings are part of her mental self; they flutter over his bare skin, caressing him, keeping him safe.

Deep inside himself, where she can’t see, he’s terrified. He’s in real trouble. This is too good not to want to do again. The implications of that are staggering, too much to think about right now. He pushes away the fear and allows himself to bask in her light.

For the first time he thinks about coming inside her, filling her with his filthy demon seed. That’s a good distraction from the terror underneath all of this. She’s watching his thoughts, getting even wetter around him at the idea of his evil spilling into her. 

His cock stiffens even more and though he’s barely moving inside her, it’s too much. She tightens her muscles, and brings him to a halt. The cords binding his wrists are gone and she’s tugging at his long hair to bring his face to her neck. He sucks at her soft skin—so sweet, so good—and his teeth are too sharp, he can taste her blood, it’s liquid gold, divine and forbidden. She gasps and urges him on, arching so he slips into her deeper still. The moment stretches out, all he can see behind his eyelids is golden light as she convulses around him and he’s coming, pouring his darkness into her. Defiling her sacred purity.

Kylo tears off the cock ring, and with one long stroke he’s coming, imagining himself emptying into Rey, feeling her bliss in his mind alongside his own satisfaction.

He lies on his bed, breathing hard. Demon-Kylo and Angel-Rey would never be able to stop at just once. He’d keep telling himself he was corrupting her, knowing that really he was addicted to her light. And she’d imagine she was making him better, while indulging in her own lust. Both of them would be corrupted. Maybe their minds would end up locked together so they were always as one. In reality that seems like it would suck, but it’s a romantic thought.

He turns his head to look out the window and flinches when he sees Rey’s light has come on and her curtains are open. Fuck, she might see him. It feels like she might know what he’d been doing if she did (his lube covered dick and the come cooling on his belly would be good clues, too) and he wants to hide away at the idea. He rolls out on the opposite side of the bed and runs into the bathroom, almost giggling to himself at his panic. Home free. She’ll never know.

  


* * *

  


The waiting room always makes Rey feel so nervous, but this time, she’s sweating through all her layers—her shift and bloomers, all the way to the thick full petticoats and outer-skirts—and she can’t stop the trembling in her fingers. Carefully, she smooths the heavy fabric of her skirts down and tries to soothe the racing of her heart. 

“Miss? The doctor is ready to see you now.” 

And just like that, her pulse kicks up double time, her fingers trembling even worse. Now, she’s thinking of the _doctor_. 

The year is 1881, and she’s blushing and her hands are trembling, thinking of the handsome young doctor who swept into town a year ago with his newfangled treatments, somehow managing to find the cure for what had been ailing Rey. She’s never left his office feeling gloomy or upset. She also feared she had a bit of a crush on him, not that she’d ever divulge that to anyone, least of all her husband. She could already see the disapproving glare on his sharp face. He wouldn’t let her come back here, and Rey just couldn’t have that. Life without Dr. Ren would be no life at all. 

She follows the nurse into the exam room, where she carefully strips out of her heavy outer layers, down to her shift and bloomers. The extra layers prevent Dr. Ren from being able to complete his exam as thoroughly as possible, and so after the first visit she’d begun dressing down to aid him in his goal for maximum efficiency. This part made her nervous at first, but watching Dr. Ren’s eyes drink in her nearly naked form was enough to quell the butterflies in her stomach. 

After folding and carefully setting her clothing aside, she climbs up onto the exam table, letting her feet swing off the edge. While she waits, she studies the walls. He’s put up some new posters, one in particular catches her eye. It reads, “The New Device to Cure Hysteria and Capture a Wandering Uterus: Doctors Swear By It!”

She frowns, bracing herself to hop down and take a closer look when the exam room door opens. Startled, she stays put, feeling like she’d almost been caught doing something illicit. A nurse pokes a head in to speak to Rey.

“Dr. Ren has just got a new treatment in he would like to try on you, he wanted me to ask you before he prepared it.”

“Ah, of course! I trust Dr. Ren implicitly. If he thinks this treatment will help, I am more than willing to give it a try.”

The nurse smiles. “That’s the spirit!”

The door makes a heavy clank as it shuts, and then Rey is alone again. She contemplates jumping down to look at the poster closer, but the idea of being caught by Dr. Ren wandering the office without a dress on is a bit too scandalous, even for her. Instead she swings her legs, wiggles her toes, distracts herself with a stray lock of hair that has fallen out around her neck. 

The door to the exam room opens again and this time it’s the Doctor himself, his white coat pressed and laying crisp and pristine on his generous frame. His hair, as always, is an artful mess of curls, but today he’s pulled them back into a ponytail and a Rey feels herself flush all the way down her chest at the sight. It exposes his long, regal neck. The hint of bare skin is almost too much for her nerves, and she delicately presses a hand to her heart. Fainting now will do no good to either of them. 

Dr. Ren’s face is arresting, but it’s what he’s carrying in his hands that interests Rey most. It’s some sort of device, long and thin with a rounded end. A lengthy cord dangles from the base. Rey can’t help but lift an eyebrow at the sight. 

Doctor Ren chuckles, sweeping a piece of loose hair off his forehead. “Ah, so you’ve noticed. This is the new treatment the nurse must have told you about. I went to a medical conference a fortnight ago and I knew at once that I had to send for a vibration device for your case immediately.”

“A…vibration device?” Rey looks on the device curiously once more. “What is the purpose of this?”

“Well, if you recall, I was recounting the words of Freud to you at your next-to-last appointment. I believe you are afflicted with Hysteria, and this is touted among physicians as the number one cure in the field for it. I even got to witness a live demonstration. It’s a powerful tool.” 

“I confess I’m very curious to discover how it works,” Rey says, decidedly intrigued now. 

Dr. Ren’s wolfish grin sends heat skittering down her spine. “I was hoping you would allow me the chance to explain it.”

Rey offers a small smile in return. “You know I’m most fond of your medical explanations, doctor.”

The glint of his canine teeth shows as he smiles even wider. “I must beg you to call me Ren, at least once more.” 

Rey blushes, turning her attention to the device. “Well then?” 

“Yes, well. This device, when connected to a power source, will move so rapidly that it will create a rather strong vibration. When applied to the proper area, it provides a most pleasing sensation that is an excellent facilitator for the relief of your Hysteria.” 

“I find myself inclined to be impressed, Doctor...Ren,” she whispers the end of it, blushing again. 

“I’m eager to see how you take to it. Shall we?” He gestures to the table. “Please lay back.”

Rey complies, settling herself comfortably. 

“Ah, it completely slipped my mind. This treatment requires that you remove your bloomers, if you may.” 

Rey looks at him, eyes wide. He reaches a hand out, stroking the loose curl at the base of her neck. 

“Rey,” he whispers. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” she breathes. Huffing, she reaches down, but Dr. Ren stills her hand. 

“Allow me, please.” 

With steady, even eye contact, he reaches under her shift to hook his thick, warm fingers into the waistband of her bloomers. He peels them down with a steady determination, gently coaxing her feet up so that he can disentangle the bloomers. The touch of his fingers against her legs feels thrilling and illicit, no matter how hard she tries to convince herself it’s clinical and detached. Her heart flutters as he folds her garment with utmost care and then turns back to her. 

“Are you ready?”

In truth, nothing could ever prepare Rey for what is about to occur. He is about to put his hands near the place where only her husband has touched, and even then only cursorily, touch borne out of necessity. She herself has only touched herself there to bathe. The idea of this handsome doctor putting his hands there is dangerous, secret, and intoxicating. 

“Yes,” she replies, impatient to begin. 

Dr. Ren takes the vibrating device in one hand, and slides the other up her leg under the shift. The flimsy cotton does nothing to protect her from the cold sterility of the room, and his touch leaves goosebumps in its wake. 

“Would you spread your legs, perhaps bend your knees a little?” 

Rey does so, and the tension rucks her shift up a little, baring her knees and a bit of her thighs. Kylo smooths his hands along the insides of her upper thighs, and then with little preamble his fingers are _there_ , parting her folds and searching gently for something. 

A bolt of lightning strikes through her and Dr. Ren smiles, a low chuckle escaping from his mouth. “There it is,” he says, and his voice is low, gravelly. Rey’s never heard him speak to her this way before. It sends a phantom, weaker bolt of lightning through her, excitement pooling in her lower belly. 

Dr. Ren holds her folds open and brings the device up under her shift. With no warning, it switches on, whining slightly, and then Dr. Ren brings it closer so that it makes contact with Rey finally. 

She screams—the pleasure (she thinks it must be pleasure, though it burns more fiercely than any pleasure she’s ever felt) scalding her spine instantly. When her lungs have emptied she’s left panting, weak little “ _ah”_ sounds leaving her mouth without permission. It only takes a few seconds before she’s seizing, and panicked, she reaches out for Dr. Ren, whimpering. 

“I—no—Doctor, please!” Her eyes squeeze shut. 

“Hush, Rey,” Dr. Ren says, his voice a gentle whisper. “Let it come. Do not fight it. It will help you.” 

His words unlock something inside of her and all of a sudden every muscle in her body tightens and straightens and she screams once more, breathless and blind with pleasure. It feels as though her heart has stopped beating. It feels as though her soul and body have been parted. 

Dr. Ren pulls the vibrating device away and smooths a gentle hand over her sweaty forehead. 

“How did that feel?” 

Rey trembles, her body clenching with little aftershocks. Down there she just feels fire. “I have not the words sufficient to describe it. Was this really a medical treatment?” 

Dr. Ren laughs breathless and a little strained, “Indeed it is.”

“Well. Is that it, then? I re-gather my wits and run along home?”

At this, Doctor Ren shifts. Refuses to meet her eyes. “Ah, it is generally considered best if we continue to bring you to climax as many times as you feel you can handle.”

Rey blanches. Surely one of those…climaxes...is too many? How is she expected to go through with two? She shall surely die from pleasure. 

But Dr. Ren’s face is so open and earnest. His eyes are so deep and brown. Rey knows he really wants the best for her. He would not allow her to undergo any treatment that harmed her. With a deep breath, she relaxes herself again, letting her knees fall open where they’d come together during her climax. 

“I will, as always, defer to your medical expertise on this matter. The treatment is not…disagreeable thus far.”

Dr. Ren smiles softly. “I am honored by your trust.”

This time she’s prepared when the vibrating device touches down at the apex of her thighs. The area is over-sensitized, and she twitches involuntarily as the vibrating device stays locked on her. The build is agonizingly pleasurable this time, the vibrations forcing her up towards a climax. It feels as though she is being constantly electrocuted, with bolts zinging up her spine every few seconds. 

She whimpers as the pleasure builds, slower than the previous time. Should it not have already crested? As before, she shoots out a hand to grasp Dr. Ren’s wrist and pleads. 

“I—please, more—ah!” 

Dr. Ren frowns, sweat beading on his forehead, looking down at the place where the shift covers the space between her legs. “Is it not working this time?” 

“Ah—I can feel—oh,” a deep shudder rushes through her body as he shifts and the vibrations touch a particularly sensitive spot, somehow, “I need something—help, please—ah, ah, ah—Ren!” 

His face colors as she gasps his name and the way his blush wraps around the back of his neck leaves her feeling a little breathless, a smidgen closer to climax, but not there yet. Dr. Ren bites his lip and then pulls his free hand out from under her shift, pulling the shift up so that he has an uninterrupted view of her sex. Rey is in no position to see it, but she sees the way his eyes go hungry as the skin is revealed, and that is enough. 

He clenches his fingers and relaxes them once, drawing in a deep breath before putting his hand back down. With a gasp, Rey realizes he means to breach her, and just the blunt slide of his fingers has her bearing down on another climax, shaking and crying out. 

“Oh,” Dr. Ren says. “Shall I? Would you—” 

“Yes! Yes, continue, please!” Rey would feel ashamed of the desperate way the words fall from her lips, but this climax hasn’t quite receded yet and Dr. Ren’s fingers are still part-way inside of her. He swirls two of them in little circles where they’re pressed shallowly into her entrance and Rey’s eyes roll into the back of her head. She explodes into another mini-climax, and the way Dr. Ren slides his fingers all the way inside her and presses _up_ towards the vibrating device jolts her and leaves the climax drawn out for an almost painfully long time. 

“I, this is rather unexpected. Shall I—would you like me to,” he licks his lips and shifts the hand holding the vibrating device. 

Rey closes her eyes, breathing through the deep exhaustion. She feels so good, and she’s not ready for this to end. Dr. Ren’s ponytail is unraveling, the humidity from the sweat on his brow has his baby hairs curling around his temples. Her heart clenches. 

“One more, please, Doctor?” 

He smiles. “Only if you ask again, and call me Ren this time.” 

“More, please…” Rey licks her lips, preparing herself for the way the words will taste as they leave her tongue. “One more, Ren.” 

He pushes the vibrating device back into her folds and presses up inside of her and Rey writhes on the table. Her head comes back, the pins in her hair digging into her skull painfully. With one shaking hand, she begins to pull the pins out, dropping them onto the floor and shaking her hair out frantically as her poor, oversensitized skin bursts with pleasure. 

As before, she plateaus and finds herself unable to climax. Dr. Ren is now sweating profusely, his brow furrowed as he watches her arch and twist in distress. They both know she needs something more, something to help bring her over the edge. She can’t imagine there might be anything more he _can_ do for her, and the thought of being stuck here on the precipice indefinitely has her whining in frustration. 

“Oh, heavens, look at you,” Dr. Ren says, his eyes burning. “Rey, do you trust me?” he asks, his face serious. 

She nods furiously. “Yes, yes, yes I do, you know I do.”

Dr. Ren nods, as if steeling himself. He resumes the vibrations and continues to pump his fingers in and out with a soft squelch. With little warning besides a hitch in his breath, he twists his fingers down and rubs his thumb in the wetness at her opening. Once wet, he slides his thumb down _past_ her opening, to the _other_ opening, the one she’s never considered for anything besides the bathroom. His thumb smooths tight circles around the furl there before pushing in and rocking in and out, so so gently. 

The sensation is so unexpected, the push and pull from both openings, that Rey climaxes white hot with a guttural cry, arching her back hard and pointing her toes. The climax lasts for years, it feels like, prolonged by the rocking motions in both openings and the vibration at the apex of her folds. Dr. Ren groans, she can hear him shifting and panting. It’s too much for her to pay attention to, but she reaches down to grab him, something, his leg, and when she makes contact with his leg, he cries out. 

She had not managed to grab his leg after all, but his manhood, hardened and swollen and resting down the side of his pant leg. Another wave of pleasure sweeps through her and instead of releasing, she clenches her hand tighter and Dr. Ren doubles over, fighting to keep his hands steady while she continues climaxing. 

When it finishes, Rey is sweaty and spent. Dr. Ren wipes the vibrating device down with a cloth and then places it on the table. He comes back as Rey feels herself drifting off, but his cool hands smoothing over her forehead bring her back. He brings her a glass of water and holds her head still as she drinks it down. He hands her the bloomers and turns his back politely while she puts them on, and then he helps her button up her dress and pin up her hair. 

There’s an awkward moment as she stands by the exam room door. She can’t decide if she wants to shake his hand—after everything that’s happened the touch of their hands feels like it could bring down heaven and hell. Instead, Dr. Ren brings his arms around to her back and pulls her to him. Her head nestles into the crook between his shoulder and collarbones. 

“You are magnificent, Rey,” he says, and she flushes with pleasure. 

When he releases her, she with him walks to the waiting room where Dr. Ren claps his secretary on the back and says, “Please schedule Rey here for an appointment, next week, same time. This treatment will need to be very intensive if it’s going to do any good for her.” 

Rey flushes and nods, twisting her hands in the skirts of her dress as she remembers the “treatment.” 

In her bedroom, Rey sits up, her chest heaving. Her eyes wide, she holds up the vibrator in her hand—this thing is magic. Earlier that evening she’d snuck out, massively sexually frustrated (somehow, she’d never thought that the best orgasm of her life would awaken such a ridiculous hunger inside of her), and pedaled her way to the store where Google told her she could buy a simple vibrator. The bathroom fan had provided enough noise cover, and she’d shut her blinds and goodness.

Four orgasms later. 

Maybe she’d have to bring this by Kylo’s sometime. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scene 1 - Kylo fantasizes about being a demon trying to seduce Rey, who is an angel. They have consensual sex. Additional tags: vaginal sex, demon/angel sex, huge demon cock, cock ring, wall sex, office sex, biting, marking, way too much backstory
> 
> Scene 2 - Rey fantasizes about being a Victorian housewife who is seeing her doctor for treatment of "Hysteria" (a catch-all term in the past for any mental disorders women suffered from). He has a new treatment method, an electric vibrator, which he uses on her to bring her to climax multiple times, as well as using his fingers. She consents to the treatment and enjoys it. This was an actual treatment that was used for hysteria! Additional tags: vibrator, vaginal fingering, anal fingering, medical procedure, medical device, multiple orgasms
> 
> For anyone curious about the lingerie in Kylo's fantasy, the link is [here](https://www.victoriassecret.com/lingerie/shop-all-lingerie/fishnet-lace-corset-very-sexy?ProductID=362050&CatalogueType=OLS&colorCode=D87).


	14. Shed Your Inhibitions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have returned to our usual crack this chapter! No new tags.
> 
> Rey is on her knees and she's a dirty girl... ;)

Rey wakes up one morning a few days later to her grandmother pounding on the bedroom door. She's yelling, but Rey’s faculties are decidedly not in order enough to decipher what the all of those sounds could possibly mean together. 

She drags herself out of bed and opens the door (after making sure she's appropriately clothed). 

“Well, come on!” her grandma says. “Time’s a-wastin! 

“...what?” Rey says, rubbing her eyes and pushing hair out of her face. 

“We've got lots to do out in the flowerbeds today, dear! I've asked Kylo to come over and help—it's so nice that he works from home so he can spare some time to help us when we need it!” Her grandma sighs dreamily and then beams. She really is fond of Kylo. 

“Uh, okay,” Rey says, closing the door so that she can pull on some clothes. 

Twenty minutes later she's had a quick breakfast and she's standing in the yard wearing a pair of shorts, an old T-shirt, and a wide-brimmed sun hat her grandmother insisted she wear. The sun is so bright that she's actually grateful for the portable shade, as dorky as it looks, she’s sure. 

Kylo is already there, kneeling down over the dirt, pulling weeds and tossing them into a pile over his shoulder. He looks delicious as usual, and her heart (and other places) jump as he turns to look at the two of them, flashing a big smile and a wave. 

Her grandma greets him warmly, and then snaps her fingers. “Oh no! I just forgot—I told Linda down the street I’d help her with a baking project she's working on, today. Kylo, you can let Rey know what I want you guys to do out here, right? Harold’s running some errands in town or I’d have him help you!”

Rey frowns to herself, but okay. It's not like she wanted her grandma around anyway. Alone with Kylo? Even in the dirt, that's bound to be fun. 

Kylo had promised himself that he wouldn’t leave it a week before seeing Rey again, but he can’t think of an excuse to knock on Patty & Harold’s door and ask if she wants to come over (to fuck) without sounding like a total weirdo. So he’s grateful when Patty asks if he’d have some time to help weeding the flowerbeds one day—she and Harold both have knee trouble and can’t get kneel down for the length of time needed.

“I’ll get Rey to help you,” she trills, and it’s all he can do to hide his eagerness.

When he comes over, Rey isn’t outside yet, so he gets down and starts working. The more he can get done before she comes out, the more chance he’ll have to ask her to come over. If they can finish before lunch, maybe he could invite her over to lunch and a swim. That seems innocuous. He hasn’t stopped thinking of their moment in the kitchen and he can’t wait to repeat it, or try something more, if she’s interested. He thinks she might be. He hopes she might be.

Finally she comes out, looking adorable in a big straw hat of Patty’s and short shorts with a faded T-shirt over top. He smiles and his hand does a kind of dumb wave that he’s unable to stop in time. He feels like a dog—he’d like to run up to her and lick her all over and hump her leg he’s so happy to see her. Instead, he stays put and pulls out a couple more weeds.

Then Patty is saying that she has to go and Harold is out, and he’s been given such a gift that he’s almost breathless with anticipation. 

As Patty heads off determinedly towards Linda’s house, he stands up slowly. Rey definitely checks him out, her eyes returning to his groin. His cock is interested and thick enough to create a decent bulge in his shorts. 

“I guess I’m in charge of you,” he says. Did that sound like he was her babysitter? Or was it good, like she had to do what he says? He has a lot of ideas for that.

A thrill runs through her. In charge of her? Like...in a sexy way? The longer she thinks about it, the more enticing it sounds. He's so big, he could probably hold both of her wrists above her head with one hand. That would leave the other one free to roam—maybe a repeat of what happened in his kitchen? Rey squirms and tries not to tighten her thighs together.

Unfortunately, her shorts—the oldest, most ragged pair she'd brought—are short enough that the seam and the jagged edge of the cutoff are...snug between her legs. Now that she's turned on, the rub is so much more apparent. But from the looks of it, he's suffering from her proximity as well; she can see the line of his hard-on through those tiny, flimsy shorts of his. 

She licks her lips before remembering that he'd said something, that she should reply. Oh, right! He's in charge of her now. A shiver runs down her spine as she looks up at him.

“I guess I’d better be an _extra_ good girl, then.” She twists a lock of her hair and tries to look as doe-eyed as possible. “I'm sure you know what you're doing.”

A good girl. Her words are a shot to his gut, and he wavers on his feet a moment as all his blood rushes south. His good girl. She could be. Maybe she _wants_ to be. He needs to say something really flirtatious. “I do,” he agrees. “You’ll be an extra _dirty_ girl if you do what I say.” That was … ok? Good? “From all the dirt. You’ll be kneeling in.” He winks. Oh God. He wrecked it.

Rey frowns a moment, retracing his words for a second to make sense of the peculiar order of them. The wink dazed her a little, she's not proud to admit it. Kneeling? Dirt? She liked the dirty girl bit, but then…

He's blushing and she smiles to reassure him. The “neighborhood slut” really should have better lines than that, shouldn't he? 

“If I'm extra dirty maybe you’ll have to hose me off,” Rey says. 

He chokes. “I’d love to get you all wet…again…” His heart is pounding. Is it too much? 

“Maybe this time you can take care of me properly. You _are_ in charge, after all.” 

If her stupid brain decides to tack on a mental _daddy_ , at the end of that phrase...well, Rey can say it was subconscious. She tries her best eyelash fluttering, paired with a lip bite. 

This—this is definitely flirting. The words aren’t anything he’s read in an article about _How to Flirt with Hot Women_ , but he can feel the tension crackling between them. He racks his mind for how to respond. The articles were always about initiating flirting, not keeping it going. That was just assumed for some stupid reason. He has no idea how to do this without straight out begging her to let him touch her again.

“Okay,” he breathes. “Uh...we have to weed this bed. It’s...really weedy. Such a bad bad bed. We have to make it good.” What. The. Actual. Fuck. Is. He. Saying. He can feel the heat rising to his cheeks, but he can’t look at her. What must she think?

If Rey were weaker, she would have slapped her palm to her forehead. All that flirting. Gone. Bad bed? What is he—ugh. Men. Why does he keep yanking her around like this? Does he want her or not?

“Um, okay. Do I need to go grab my own tools and gloves?” She pulls her hair back into a low ponytail. If they're not going to flirt, they might as well work. 

Right, yeah. So chicks don’t respond in real life to lines even the worst porn actor would sneer at. His heart sinks down to his toes and his cock deflates in silent protest at being attached to such an idiot. “Yeah, uh, there should be some in the shed.” He waves his hand in the right direction, which is even stupider, because who can miss finding a shed in a suburban backyard? It’s 5 yards away.

When she comes back he points at a section that he hadn’t started on yet. “You can start here.”

“Um, actually—there's a—I couldn't find anything in there. I was wondering—since maybe you come here all the time to help, if you knew where the tools and stuff are?” 

She'd stood in that shed and looked straight at the tools she needs. Then, in a moment of decisiveness, she took all of the extras and shoved them in a drawer in a corner. He just needs some help, maybe. And…she needs him again. Neighborhood slut or not. She's wet and aching still. 

And this strategy worked just fine last time, didn't it?

He braves looking up at her. Her hands are held out in front of her slightly, palms facing him to show they’re empty of tools. Strange that she couldn't find any, Harold loves nothing more than spending the day in Home Depot buying yet more gardening implements.

“Uh, sure.” He pushes to his feet again. Everything is horribly awkward after he said that thing about weeding, which he’s trying his best to purge from his memory except all he can see is Rey’s face—so hopeful and open—closing with confused disappointment.

As he opens the door to the shed, she brushes past him to get inside first. Now he’s confused—he was going to just grab her a fork and a trowel and some gloves, but now they’re both inside the shed and he realizes just how tiny the space is. She’s facing away from him, looking at the shelves that are usually groaning with tools, but today are surprisingly empty. In order to fit in, he has to press up behind her, and it’s so like their position in the kitchen his body starts reacting on instinct.

She’s kind of at a loss. How does she get him to understand that she wants him to touch her? She's standing in exactly the position that she was in the other day. There's definitely not enough room in here for him to be so far away. 

She's going to turn around and tell him that she's positive she doesn't see any tools. She’ll step closer to him, maybe touch his arm and ask if he can see or reach any, what with his height and longer arms. 

That's her plan, but when she turns around her toe catches on a coiled hose and she goes sprawling. Honestly, she can't even tell if she's falling forward or backward so she has no way to anticipate and catch herself. This is how all of her seductive dreams die: at the hands of her ill-timed clumsiness. 

But she never hits the ground. Instead, she's wrapped up in Kylo's arms, held snug to his chest. Their faces are so close. On instinct, her arms come up to wrap around his neck, and she has to tilt her head so that the brim of her wide sun hat doesn't hit him in the face. 

He should…put her down. The way he caught and lifted her, she’s suspended in the air and their faces are at the same height. She’s so close and he should put her down except he can’t remember why when she’s so soft and warm against him, her boobs crushed against his chest and her lips at the perfect height for kissing.

He’s kissed a woman before, more than one in fact. It’s just about his only sexual experience before Rey, and the only thing he has to cling to as something he might be kind of good at. His cock is getting very interested again and her weight on it as it hardens is tortuously good. But he’s kind of frozen, not really knowing what to do, what she _wants_ him to do. He should be more confident. _Just go for it_ , he tells himself urgently. His arms are wrapped tight around her though, and he’s clutching her like a lifeline. _Help me_ , he tries to say with his eyes. If ever he wished he was a mind-reader. _What do you want?_

She wants him to kiss her, that's what she wants right now. Her gaze keeps slipping to his lips, mostly because he keeps licking them nervously. Gosh, can't she even trust the womanizer to do anything for her? 

Rey’s still a little too shy to just...kiss him, so instead she twines her fingers around his neck a little tighter and leans into him, trusting his strength to hold her steady. She has an inkling—an idea that she thinks he’ll respond to, anyway. 

Slowly, she rubs her nose against his ear, and there's a fumbling moment where she can't figure out what to do with her hat, but she tilts her head a little farther and it stays out of the way. She does her best to avoid breathing too heavily directly into his ear as she strokes her way around the shell with the tip of her nose.

He takes a ragged breath. Okay, this is pretty clear. Chicks don’t just...nuzzle you unless they’re into you. He doesn’t think he ever read an article about that, but it seems pretty obvious she wants more. He should be just as clear maybe. Don’t leave her in any doubt of his feelings, despite all the weirdness. It’ll be freeing to just say it—

“Fuck, I want you so bad,” he says into her ear.

Rey groans and clenches her fingers into Kylo’s hair. Unable to help herself, she bares her teeth and bites into his ear, gently enough to prevent any legitimate pain, but with enough force to make him jump. 

“You want me,” she growls, moving down from his ear to his neck. She bites, pulling his skin and sucking for a moment, long enough that she hopes it will stay purple and bruised for a few days at least. “Maybe you should take me.”

“Fuck,” he says eloquently. 

She’s not heavy at all, but he wants his arms free so he can touch her better, so he takes a step forward and settles her onto the dusty workbench that runs along the shed wall. The shelves jutting out above it mean that Rey can only just get her ass on it, and her legs are forced open wide around him, which he’s just fine with.

Once he’s got her sitting safely, he’s just leaning down when he hears a car in the drive. Harold. Harold is back. The shed door is open and and soon as Harold gets out of the car and walks up to the house, he’ll see them. In a panic, Kylo looks desperately at the door but it opens outwards and he’s balancing Rey on the bench and—

“Fuck,” he says again.

She knows that if she lets her head fall back, it will hurt her. Still, she does it. Gosh, she was _so close_ this time. Nothing has even happened but she can taste it! 

Stupid grandpa. Stupid, stupid stupid. 

“You should. You should go out there. I'll come, uh—in a minute,” she breathes, desperate to clench her thighs around him, something, anything! He just needs to go so that she can collect herself. They can finish weeding, and then...maybe go somewhere else.

He looks down. His cock is visibly tenting his shorts. Harold would not fail to notice. “Uhh…” It feels weird to call attention to his dick, even though she just said he should take her—which is still filtering through the layers of haze in his head to come to rest in a place where he might actually believe he could be this lucky, and this cursed—but he vaguely gestures downwards. “I think I better stay here a minute, until umm…”

He helps her down, unable to resist torturing himself with rubbing his dick on her all the way to the ground. Rey opens a drawer beside her and pulls out some garden tools.

Crap, that thing is big, and thick, and hard. She could feel the heat of it as he dragged her along it, and she's panting now. But she gets it—she’ll collect her things and go. Maybe. If she can—if she can just wrap her trembling fingers around the stupid gloves and tools. Embarrassed, she tries not to look at Kylo while she's struggling, instead just keeping her head down to hide her flaming cheeks under her hat. 

She turns to leave, the tools bunched in her left hand. As she passes, she makes sure to conceal most of Kylo’s body behind hers—well, at least the important parts, and wraps a hand around the bulge in his pants, giving herself exactly 2.5 seconds to squeeze her fingers around the thickness before releasing it and moving on. With her newly freed hand, she waves at her grandpa, he's getting out of the car, carrying a bag. 

“How were your errands?” She pulls on the gloves and moves towards the flower bed, kneeling down and digging her hand-sized rake into the dirt to loosen the weeds. 

“Oh, just fine,” Harold says, coming to stand behind her. “How are you doing out here? Patty said she asked Mr. Ren to come and help, did he show up?” 

Rey grins down into the dirt as she answers. “Yeah, he's in the shed coiling the hose. I almost twisted my ankle on it. He's just uh, dealing with that and then he’ll come back.” She points to a section of weed-free flower bed. “He already did all that while I was eating breakfast!” 

Her grandpa looks suspicious, but he can't argue with the results, so he hefts his bag into his arms more securely and goes inside with a grumpy huff. 

He’s only dimly aware of Rey talking to Harold outside because his whole body is singing from that brief firm squeeze on his dick. It still feels like her fingers are pressing in, that he’s marked there, that he’d forever know the exact spot she held him. Fuck, that makes it sound like some romantic shit, not like a girl just grabbed his junk. But anyway, his cock just will. Not. Go. Down for several long minutes as he desperately tries to think unsexy thoughts.

Finally, he’s decent enough to walk back outside. The sight of Rey on her hands and knees, ass waving in the air, almost has him sobbing. No man should be tempted this much. 

“Hey,” he says awkwardly, as he kneels down to start a new weed patch. 

“Hey,” Rey says, suddenly shy. She just grabbed him like...it was nothing. What if he didn't want it? It's impossible to know when she's doing the right thing and when she's totally off-base. But he did just invite her over later. Maybe he liked it. She'd definitely like to get her hands back on his cock later. If it felt that hard through his shorts...her mouth waters to think of what it would be like to be face-to-face, so to speak. Maybe he'd let her get it in her mouth...

“I, uh, noticed the other day that you have a pretty nice set of weights out there by the pool. Do you just…like to work out a lot? Or did you…I mean,” Rey coughs and clenches her hands in the dirt. The way she was going to say that seems awkward given what just happened. Kylo is staring at her, waiting for her to finish. 

“Did you just put them out there…so…” her nerve fails, but her brain doesn’t catch up and she keeps going, but it loses the punch and just sounds…flat: “...I could look at you...and impress you?” 

His eyebrows raise. 

“No! Impress me. Not you. I’m not impressing you, you’re impressing me. I mean—I’m not impressed. Well. I was a little. Your, ah...nice...I mean,” without any sort of conscious choice, she raises her hands to the sort of level of his…chest. She just means to gesture, but she’s not watching her hands and before she knows it, she’s accidentally drawn a straight line in moist dirt from one nipple to the other, and Kylo is giving her a sort of incredulous smirk. When she realizes what she’s done, she shrieks. She shoves her hands back in the dirt. 

She huffs. 

“I guess, do you work out a lot or whatever?”

He stares down at his t-shirt. He actually found a plain pale green one today and the line of dirt she drew over his pecs is stark against the light colour. His nipples are tingling from her light touch. She was impressed by his weights. He thinks that’s what she was trying to say. Or impressed by his chest, which is, of course, a direct result of those weights. 

He fucking knew it. Chicks _love_ guys who work out.

“Yeah, every day. I even have a side business doing custom workout videos. Like personalized stuff for people who want really intense instruction.” That gives him an idea. “Do you maybe want to come over later for lunch? I could show you a couple videos, I just finished one about squat technique.”

“Um, sure.” She rubs the back of her neck with dirty fingers and looks at him, a small smile playing on her lips. “Only if you have fresh lemonade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Down with Harold amirite?? Someone suggested in the comments that he and Patty actually have a kink for cockblocking and that seems right haha. :D
> 
> We added some new stuff to Friday's chapter and we can't wait for you all to read it! See you then. <3


	15. Video Killed the Exercise (Porn) Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We're now about half-way through this whole thing so thanks for sticking with us so far! We were talking a couple weeks ago about stuff that we never included and Kylo's exercise videos came up. They are Quite Special and we just had to add some stuff about them. We hope you enjoy! ;)
> 
> We added a new tag: Extreme Cockblocking. We think you all know why. :D

Around 11 am, it starts raining. They’ve been at it for a couple hours, but there’s no way that they can continue when they’re kneeling in mud. Kylo sheepishly suggests that they head over to his place for lunch now. 

Rey looks up at him, tilting her head back so she can see his face, and her heart clenches when she does. He’s adorable—the rain has soaked his hair, running down his face in little streams. His ears are poking out from between the strands of wet hair, and his eyes are so brown, and so deep. She wants to reach out and grab his cheeks and kiss him silly, push him back into the mud and have her way with him. 

Instead she nods, her eyes wide. On the way over, she grabs a clean pair of clothes, opening his door without knocking and making her way into the kitchen. The dollhouse stares at her, the windows like vacant eyes. She’s gotta ask about that…sex...dungeon...this afternoon.

He remembers about the workout videos as soon as she walks into the kitchen, where he’s been digging through the fridge for something for them to eat. “Hey, do you want to see a couple of my videos? It’s a bit early for lunch.”

She agrees and follows him upstairs to his office. It’s only after they walk through the door that he remembers he left some dirty boxers on the floor last night when he was jerking off. He quickly kicks them behind the door, thinking he’s had a lucky save when she doesn’t notice him doing it. Sadly, the reason for that is that her eyes are fixed on his super-sized pump bottle of lube on the desk beside his keyboard. Very clearly situated for frequent use. 

Fuck. Why didn’t he just bring his laptop downstairs? He leaps to the desk, pushing the bottle back to hide behind the monitor and tossing some dirty tissues (also from last night) into the garbage can.

“Uh, so—let me just get my website up…” He wakes up his laptop and logs back in, praying he didn’t leave the porn window up on the screen. 

Obviously, he did. 

Last night he’d finished the video he was watching to get off and so it starts autoplaying the next one in his playlist: “Naughty girl loves being spanked.” It goes right into the scene with the girl bent over an older man’s lap. 

He’s never pressed Alt-F4 so fast in his life.

“Sorry about that…” He coughs, surprised she hasn’t run out of the room yet. He doesn’t dare look at her face to see her expression. Disgust, probably. 

He opens a new browser window and navigates to his site, Hot Workouts For You, and opens the page that has all his videos. “So...any requests?”

Part of Rey is still reeling from the mess in the room as they entered. A thrill of heat shoots through her stomach at the idea of Kylo in here, hunched over with his hand around his cock, panting and heaving. She can almost hear the slick sounds as he speeds up, his low groan as he spills into his fist. 

Her cheeks heat as she realizes Kylo is looking at her, waiting for an answer. 

“Uhhh, what’s the most recent one you’ve done?” 

He hums, clicking around and typing on the keyboard. A video pops up, pretty decent quality actually, good lighting and steady filming. Kylo shows up on screen, smiling, wearing a pair of loose white boxer shorts and nothing else. Well, except for that ridiculous sweatband around his head he’d used to mow the lawn. 

Really? Rey looks sideways at Kylo, frowning for a moment. He’s staring at the screen with a wide smile on his face, nothing in his expression seems off. Okay, then. Rey turns to the screen to watch. Kylo is explaining the technique, jumping jacks, to the camera. He sets up the stance, legs spread. Rey barely contains her gasp. The outline of his cock, huge and swinging heavy between his legs, is clearly visible through the thin, loose boxers. She looks at Kylo again. He can’t be serious. 

Again, Kylo seems unfazed. Okay, then. Kylo does seem to have a more liberal sense of fashion. Plenty of workout clothes are questionably sexy. She’s just being silly.

He starts jumping, and Rey cringes as she watches Kylo jump in and out of stance with a winning smile on his face. His cock is thick as it bounces in time to his jumps, and Rey can’t help the flush on her face as she watches, mesmerized. She tries to pull herself together. After all, only stupid teenagers get aroused watching _workout_ videos. She’s better than this. 

Rey seems entranced by the video, staring open-mouthed at the screen. Good. This is the perfect way to show her how fit he is. “So, I started a YouTube channel a few years back,” he explains, “just putting up some routines and stuff. People started requesting new things in the comments and so eventually I did a Patreon, and then after that there was so much enthusiasm that I added a Patreon tier for custom videos and started this site. You have to subscribe to view the videos and I have a whole price list for whatever routines people want.”

She doesn’t have a response to this, so he continues, “Most people just want something pretty short, cause it’s cheaper I guess, but I let them choose the music and lighting and outfits and stuff. Whatever they want. I even do different styles of instruction—you know some people want to be shouted at to do better and some just want a lot of encouragement…”

He leans over to close the video window as the it ends. It was only a minute long or so, but his form was great throughout, he thought. He scans down the list, deciding to show her one of his longer ones. 

“This is a yoga one I did, had to take classes down at the community centre for six months to build my flexibility and learn the poses. They paid a lot though, it was worth it.”

Yoga. Yoga seems normal. Voices seem fine. Working out is hard, sometimes people need a strict personal trainer, and sometimes people need someone gentle and encouraging. Nothing wrong with buying a personalized workout video to help yourself get in shape. Right? In fact, Kylo’s probably just hit on a million dollar idea. Personalized workout videos are sure to be all the rage in a few years. 

The video begins and Rey doubts herself again. Kylo is shirtless again, wearing a pair of skintight white leggings. He’s forgone underwear, which makes Rey blush scarlet again, but honestly, Rey did a yoga class with her mom once. She knows that sometimes, underwear is inconvenient in some of the different poses. 

As if on cue, Kylo bends down into a forward fold and Rey is utterly scandalized. There’s no way he would wear those if he knew how see-through they were. Rey can see every curve of his backside, the crack and even the barest shadow where his hole might be, she imagines. It’s enough to make her cover her mouth, desperately trying to hide her panicked gurgling. 

He moves into downward dog and Rey clutches the table to stop herself from falling off her chair. The leggings stretch even further (a feat she didn’t think possible), emphasizing the roundness of his butt, every individual muscle in his huge thighs, and possibly the worst part, the soft thickness of his cock tucked tight between his legs. 

There’s not much Rey can do with her apprehensions regarding the videos now. This is much more overtly provocative than before. These leggings, the sweat glinting off his chest. He bounces up from downward dog into a standing position, and his pecs actually _bounce_ as he does it, which makes Rey’s mouth run dry. She looks over at Kylo who’s biting his lip and nodding, his eyes alight. He’s given no indication that the videos are weird at all, in any way, and so Rey pushes her doubts aside. 

“Your...form is really good. Those classes paid off, for sure.” 

He smiles at her, pleased. “Thanks. I did a lot of practice at home too. Out by the pool in the morning or evening, it was really peaceful. I should take it up again actually; got out of the habit after awhile. I’ve always been more into weights and cardio—stuff like that.”

He clicks ahead in the video, anxious to show her some of the more advanced poses. Somewhere is the part where he did a headstand… Yes! There. He stops the video. His face got pretty red, which doesn’t look great, but his legs are really good and straight. That’s the kind of move he enjoys; one where he could use his strength.

Rey gulps, looking at the detail of his thighs, taut with exertion. For a moment, she tries to lie to herself and avoid looking between his legs, but the allure is too great. She peeks, swallowing hard as the line of his cock practically _stares_ at her through those tight leggings. 

“Oh!” he remembers, “I was telling you about that squat video I just finished right? I didn’t add in the music yet and it needs a bit more editing, but I can show you a little.”

He closes down the yoga window just as he’s coming down from the headstand. Wow, those yoga pants were a little revealing, he hadn’t realized. He can see the shape of his ass as he bends over in front of the camera. How had he not noticed that before? The client had sent them though, and had said how much they loved the finished video. It’s not that bad anyway, and besides, he has nothing to be ashamed of back there.

He opens the folder where he’s got his incomplete videos and opens the squat one. “So, the client just wanted some close detailing of squat positioning. And they’re kinda new to fitness, so they requested a really sympathetic instruction, you know saying that it’s really difficult and stuff so they know that other people struggle too.”

“That’s…really…nice of you.” Rey imagines for a moment, Kylo talking at her, reassuring her as he moves his body into position. The thought makes her blush. 

He presses play and Rey’s eyes nearly fall out of her head. The camera is aimed really low, practically looking up to his butt from below and behind. He’s wearing the equivalent of his speedo, cut tight and high. Rey assumes the purpose is to showcase the muscle groups involved in the squat, but the effect is so obscene, there’s no denying it.

This. This is unavoidably sexual. There is no way a client requested this for legitimate help with their squat form. This is pornographic. Kylo is running his own porn video company. She watches for a few seconds more as Kylo grunts and bends down, and she can _see_ the shadow of his hole, the round weight of his balls, and the soft length of his cock. She squeezes her legs together, trying to keep herself calm. There’s no shame in it anymore. She knows now—Kylo is making personalized workout kink videos. 

“How did you say you got into this again?” 

“Oh, just. People requesting I say or do certain things on my next videos. Specific camera angles. It got to the point where I thought I should try charging for it and really give people what they want.”

He frowns at the screen. His form is excellent and he thinks the camera angle is what the client wanted. They weren’t sure what kind of music to choose; he’d have to try some out and then send suggestions and let them pick. 

Through the speakers comes a loud groan. “ _It’s so hard_ ,” he pants on the video, “ _the stretch hurts so much, but the pain feels good too_.”

It _had_ been hard—knowing what to say, that is. He’s not used to complaining about exercise because he loves the burn. And obviously, squats aren’t hard for him at all, especially without any additional weights. Anyway, it was lucky that the client suggested a few lines he could use.

Oh no! What if Rey is thinking that he really is finding it difficult?

“The client gave me all this dialogue,” he assures her. “I mean, squats are super easy.” He’s talking too loud and sounding really defensive, but he can’t seem to adjust his tone. “I never skip leg day. _Never_.” 

Okay, that came out kind of growly. Maybe that’s good? He takes a peek at her face. She’s still staring at the screen, looking a little...shocked? Shit. He always been a bit too intense about his interests and now he’s gone and freaked her out about how into exercising he is. She does seem to like his muscles though. Fuck, women are so hard to understand. He searches his mind for any magazine advice he can apply to this situation. Oh yeah, he read an article the other day: _How to Show Her You Really Care._ Ask her questions to find out if you have a shared interest.

It feels a little out of nowhere, but he’s sure she’ll appreciate it. “What are you into? Um, with exercising? Or anything? Like...uh…” A little joke here would go down well to come back from his dumb thing about leg day. “Netflix and chill?” 

She isn’t looking at him, or else he’d wink. He doesn’t have Netflix, but he’d sign up, just for her. No wait, the whole idea is that there is no Netflix involved, right? Just sex. Yes. Okay, good. No need to sign up for anything except sweet loving. _Do not say that out loud,_ he warns himself, cringing. 

His brain keeps supplying him with terrible lines: _Hey baby, are you too chill cause I’m super hot! Are you a subscription service cause I’d like to sign up to you!_ _I’d sure love to binge on you!_ Or should it be ‘binge watch you’? Hmm. That sounds kind of pervy.

Fuck. Stop it. Keep mouth shut.

Kylo is floundering, and Rey can only pay it the barest of attentions as she watches the video, mesmerized. Her eyes lock on his legs and she suppresses a snort just barely. Of course he doesn’t skip leg day—just the suggestion of it is ridiculous. Those thighs look sculpted by the gods themselves. She’d like to touch them, inspect them, maybe taste them? Goodness, even the taste of him sweaty would have to be divine.

Her brain catches up to his “Netflix and chill” comment and she blushes again, imagining Kylo pressing her into the couch cushions while an episode of _Grey’s Anatomy_ plays on the tv screen, neglected. For a moment she allows herself to imagine Kylo making some sort of joke about “studying anatomy” together and an unexpected rush of affection for him fills her chest. She looks over at him only to find his teeth clenched, his face red. It puzzles her for a moment, and then something else he said catches up to her.

Wait—the client gave him all this dialogue?

That’s what seals the deal for her. The dialogue is so bad, like what she’d expect to see if she’d ever been brave enough to look for porn online. If people are requesting this, there’s no way it’s just innocent. Watching Kylo’s earnest face has more than convinced her that HE might be innocent in the game, but his dirty, dirty patrons. For shame. 

On the screen, Kylo pauses in the crouch, “you can do it, take it all the way down. You’re doing so, so well.” His voice is a little strained, and Rey’s ears burn. She’d definitely be unable to exercise if this was her exercise video. The urge to push her shorts aside and stick her hand between her legs, even here in front of Kylo, is almost unavoidable. People are not going to be burning calories doing _squats_ to this video.

She has to tell him. Maybe not tell him. Maybe she can just guide him to the conclusion. Yeah, that’ll work. She can’t just come out and say “Kylo, you’ve accidentally got yourself into the porn industry.” Surely he wouldn’t take that very well. 

“People ask you to do and say specific things? And you just…do it, no questions asked? For…money?” 

Kylo pulls himself back out of the squat onscreen and there’s a particularly loud groan as he does so. Rey’s wet, yeah. There’s no way around it. This is porn. 

He nods, actually glad she hasn’t answered his fumbling questions. “Yeah, isn’t it great? Obviously, I wouldn’t do anything physically dangerous. I always emphasize safety in the videos and tell people to check with their doctor first et cetera. I don’t want any lawsuits up my ass!”

The squat video ends with him saying how good the watcher was for him and how much he enjoyed it. “ _Can’t wait to do it again with you,”_ he says, grinning into the camera.

Rey tries and fails to hide her groan, but hopefully Kylo won’t think anything of it. He’s so unbelievably naive for someone with a sex dungeon in his handmade dollhouse. But honestly, it’s doing him no harm. If he knew, he’d probably continue to do it anyway, flattered even more that so many people consider him the content of their intimate, masturbatory fantasies. He’d get off on it, for sure. But what’s the harm in letting him think he’s doing the workout world a service?

Best not to push this one too hard, then, Rey decides. 

“You’re really something, you know that?” She looks up at him, a soft, amused smile on her face. 

It’s shaping up to be a tender moment when her stomach growls.

Something? That’s good, right? She’s smiling so it must be good. Then her stomach rumbles and he flushes with embarrassment. They’ve been working hard all morning, she must be starving. 

“I’ll go get some lunch ready,” he says.

“I’m, uh—can I change in your bathroom?” 

He nods. He’s already changed. 

“Thanks, I’ll just be a minute.” 

She crosses the hallway, getting to his room as quickly as she can, pausing when she gets to the doorway. It’s overwhelming, being in his room again after everything that’s happened. It’s so achingly Kylo, with his rumpled sheets and small piles of dirty clothes laying against the wall around the room. It smells like him, too. She’s unable to resist walking over to the bed, bending down and pressing her nose into the covers. She turns around, sitting on it, closing her eyes and trying to picture what it was like to sit here with Kylo kneeling between her legs. 

Perhaps if they were here again, things might end differently. 

Rey bites her lip, looking towards the door. The incident in the shed and the video debacle made her...needy. Given their track record, the likelihood of her and Kylo successfully carrying out another sexual encounter that ends well for one or either of them is small. Surely it wouldn’t be horrible if she just...really quickly. 

As soon as she’s given herself mental permission, she’s scrambling out of her shorts, not bothering about the dried mud that she’s sprinkling over the covers. Once she’s out of her shorts, they’re dumped on the floor and she’s backing up as quickly as she can, overwhelmed by the urge to rest against his pillows while she does this. Once she’s pressed against his pillows, she whines, leaning up to pull off her T-shirt. She dumps it over the side of the bed and settles back, curling her toes. 

She could draw this out, pull at her nipples until they’re aching and peaked. She could rake her fingernails up her inner thighs, try to recreate the feeling of Kylo’s hands on her. 

But she’s too impatient for that. The videos were the last straw, and she’s going to explode if she doesn’t get off right now. Instead, she closes her eyes and slips her hand down into her panties and dips two fingers into the wetness at her opening. Then she finds her clit, rubbing around until she finds the sensitive spot—the one that’s just a hair shy of too pleasurable, but will get her over the edge quickly. 

It’s definitely not difficult to work herself up, she’s already imagining Kylo between her legs. His fingers are magical, and she’s spent enough time thinking about his mouth—mustache aside—imagining that in place of her fingers is easy. She groans, rubbing faster. It’s getting wet enough that she’s having trouble focusing her attentions—she’s slip-sliding around, struggling to stay on that sensitive spot. Just a little more. She imagines him squatting like in the video, imagines the soft weight of his hardening cock nearing her mouth, perhaps. 

Her back arches, her free hand fisting the loose sheets. She’s quick, but she’s not this quick—not without something, anything to tip her over the edge. Her clit is getting swollen, too much sensation for too long. 

“Hey—Rey,” Kylo’s voice booms up the stairs. “Is everything okay? I’ve got the sandwiches ready to fix.” 

The sound of his voice sends a panicked thrill through her, and she whines low in her throat. There’s no way she stops this now, not so close. She’s surrounded by his smell, the ghost of his warmth. She needs to reply. She can’t do anything except whimper and keep rubbing, digging her heels into the mattress. 

“Rey?” He pauses, probably waiting for her to reply. “Um—I’m coming up?” 

This makes her gasp. The idea of Kylo coming up to catch her, the idea of him seeing her here, in his bed. It’s somehow exactly what she needs, and she’s coming, she’s coming, she’s biting her lip to cover the strangled cry that escapes her. She pants for a few seconds before she’s able to answer. 

“I’m fine, just changing! I’ll be down in a second.” She can hear his footsteps retreating and she breathes a sigh of relief, relaxing into the pillows for a moment before she remembers her wicked thought from last week. She’s slipping out of her panties instantly, after making sure to rub them into her pussy once for good measure. 

She deliberates for a moment. Where should she leave them? Finally, she just decides to leave them right there, in the middle of the bed where the covers are pulled back. The panties are red, his sheets are dark. He’ll see them instantly. 

Satisfied, she cleans herself up in the bathroom and dresses in her clean clothes, sans-panties. If she’d remembered her plan, she would have brought an extra pair. _Oh well_ , she thinks. Now she’ll be pantiless, and Kylo won’t know. Like a naughty little secret she gets to keep all to herself. Of course, until later, when he finds them. 

She makes her way back to the kitchen with a genuine smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Kylo do when he finds the panties in his bed?? Will he ever figure out he's an exercise video porn star???
> 
> See you on Sunday to find out!


	16. The Pleasure Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is having a great weekend! We added a couple new tags, please see end notes for full description if you want spoilers. :)
> 
> Rey has some questions about the dollhouse...

Rey has a big smile on her face when she comes back into the kitchen and exclaims seemingly happily over the plate of cheese and luncheon meats he put together on the table with some bagels and condiments. He wasn't expecting her to come over, not that he has any idea what she would like if he was making something fancier.

Sitting together at the table he realizes it's the first time they've sat down and just talked. It starts out a bit stilted, but then she asks him what he does for work and he enthusiastically introduces her the exciting world of Pen testing. 

“Pen testing,” Rey repeats.

“Yeah, I do network penetration tests, see if there's any gaping holes I can enter.”

“Gaping…holes?” Rey still has a bite of unchewed bagel sandwich in her mouth, but she honestly can't believe that he really said those words in that order. He's staring at her peculiarly, and she forces herself to chew and swallow the food in her mouth. 

“It, uh. It sounds interesting?” She grimaces as a huge wad of sandwich slides down her throat rather painfully. 

“It is!” He loves his work. It's always fun trying to break into systems—a good way to use the hacking skills he refined as a teenager when he'd been very active in the 4chan Anonymous community. He still has a Guy Fawkes mask at the back of his closet. 

After several minutes of a fascinating anecdote about a stress test he did for a bank in Dubai, he realizes that Rey's eyes are glazing over and he stutters to a halt. Chicks hate it when men talk only about themselves. He learned that in an article called _Ten Things Women Can't Stand About You_ in a men's magazine.

“Sorry,” he says sheepishly, “I'm being boring.”

Rey is mesmerized—she's never actually seen Kylo talk about something he's so...passionate about. His eyes are bright, his hands moving as he talks, and after a while she can't even focus on what he's saying, she's too busy watching the excited set of his mouth. 

“Oh, no! It's not boring. I think...it's really cool to see you so excited about it.” She turns pink a little. “It's kind of cute.”

Did that just escape her mouth? Oh gosh. 

“Here, I can help you clean up this stuff up,” she says, scrambling to her feet and grabbing some stuff off of the table. 

Cute? He wonders at the word, rolling it around in his head. It's not a word he ever thought would describe him, certainly not one he uses to describe himself. But she thinks he's cute. _She let you touch her pussy,_ he reminds himself. That implies she likes him, or at least his fingers. An ache tightens inside him, a sort of hunger that’s becoming really familiar around her.

He stands up automatically and helps her clear the table and put everything away. He should make small talk, ask her about herself—if she's going to college or what kind of music she likes. Take an interest. And he is interested, but his mouth seems to be frozen shut. He's dreading her leaving already, but with the rain the pool is out of bounds and he can't think of another excuse to keep her here. A real man would just pull her into his arms and carry her upstairs to his bed where he'd make sweet love to her. The ache inside becomes a pulse in time with his quickening heartbeat. 

_Say something,_ he urges himself. “Uh, do you want another drink?”

“I…” Rey falters as she looks over his shoulder into the living room. “I do, but can I ask a question?” 

She walks into the living room, close enough to touch the dollhouse and turns to look at Kylo. He's frozen in place, a stricken look on his face. 

“What is the deal with your sex dungeon, Kylo?”

Sex dungeon? She's looking at the dollhouse pointedly…oh. He's never thought of the Pleasure Room as a sex dungeon, but it's not far off. It's much classier though, everything artisanally handcrafted. Why, it's practically art!

Most people would probably be embarrassed about having a Pleasure Room in their dollhouse, but he's really proud of it and hasn't had anyone else he can show it to, so his enthusiasm burns the embarrassment away.

“I call it the Pleasure Room. A little idea I had one time I got drunk, but it was a lot of fun to furnish.” He's already walking towards it, eager to show her. “I even learned how to braid leather to make all the whips and stuff.”

He kneels down and unlatches the entire side so they can look at it fully. The floor is still a bit oily from the other day, and his body pulses again in memory. Rey carefully kneels down beside him, eyeing the floor doubtfully, no doubt thinking of it too. 

The last scene he did had the woman tied to the four poster bed, soft leather straps at each wrist and ankle. A red silk blindfold covered her eyes. The man was stretched out on his belly so his head was between her legs. A riding crop lies on the floor, as if it had just been discarded.

“I call this scene Punishment and Reward,” he explains softly, reaching out to pick up the tiny crop.

It's the first time Rey has really, honestly felt out of her league, experientially speaking. Her eyes, wide, dart from detail to detail inside the room. It's so blatantly erotic, and Kylo is just standing there—his face is so intent, so focused. 

She sneaks a glance at the woman on the bed. The little doll is naked, and even though Rey has seen naked dolls before, this seems obscenely anatomically accurate. The man is naked as well, but she can't see any of the details of his physique while he rests on his belly. 

The delicate little straps around her wrists make Rey feel dizzy, as does the little blindfold. She tries not to think too hard about the fact that the man has his head between her legs. Gosh—she just got off, why is she so uncomfortably aroused? Kylo looks so...collected. 

He's holding the tiny crop, and she reddens as she imagines it, involuntarily, bigger and trailing against her skin. Would it…would it sting very badly? Where would he use it on her? 

She's still looking at him, an embarrassing, glazed look on her face, no doubt. Without her permission, her pussy clenches and she can feel it—she's getting wet. These shorts are made of cotton fabric, softer and...more revealing than denim. If she gets wet, especially without panties, he’ll be able to see AND smell it very easily. 

He's still waiting for her to say something about the sex dungeon. Um—she reaches out a finger to stroke the tiny man over his back, and then blushes again and retracts her hand. 

“It's...impressive detail,” she says, finally. There. That makes her sound cool and unaffected. Everybody has a sex dungeon in their detailed, replica dollhouse. What's a little bit of bondage between friendly adults?

She sounds frustratingly detached, like she's just examining the room for its artistic merit. Which is not what he wanted at all. Somehow he'd had this vague idea that the room would spark things between them again so they could pick up where they left off in the shed. But instead, Rey seems unaffected.

How can he let her know that he wants to start up again without having to actually do or say anything that might open himself up to rejection? Maybe he can get her in the mood with a little more info about the scene.

“The scene starts with the woman bent over the desk here.” He points to a replica wooden school desk in the corner. “Her husband caught her playing with this dildo”—he holds up a little wooden carved penis—“and she gets spanked as a punishment. She's only allowed to come with him. She was playing with it for twenty minutes before he caught her, so she gets twenty switches. He makes her count out loud and thank him after each one.”

Rey is staring at him silently, her eyes dark and hooded. She hasn't run away, or slapped him for being a pervert, so maybe she's as into this as he is, imagining herself bent over, wailing out her thanks as he disciplines her. His cock has hardened without him noticing, and he feels all hot and shaky. 

“When she's done taking her punishment, then she gets a reward for being a good girl for him. Her husband ties her to the bed so she can't move and he can do whatever he wants.” His voice drops to a whisper, and his finger trembles as he reaches out to stroke the leather binding on the bottom right of the bed. “It's his reward too, he loves how she tastes and smells.” 

Kylo looks right at Rey. Her eyes are dark glass that reflect nothing. He has no idea what she's thinking or feeling, just that he's as bound to her gaze as the doll is strapped to the bed. “He's dying to get his tongue inside her. He wants her to come again and again just from his mouth until she begs him to fuck her.”

His cock is achingly hard now and steadily leaking pre-come. _Please,_ he thinks, more than ready to be the one bent over and spanked, the one strapped to the bed so he can only writhe in agony as she teases him. That would be wonderful, just as good as the other way around. Anything. He’ll take anything. 

Rey’s mouth and throat are so dry that swallowing feels like she's trying to eat dirt clods. She's trying so hard to keep her cool, her thighs are trembling she's pressing them together so tightly. 

Her head is spinning with all the erotic images he's just... _verbally_ described to her. Like some sort of sex-talking Satan here to torment her into the ground. She'd fall to her knees, do anything he'd like, if only he'd stop teasing her like this. 

The horrible truth is that she _wants_ it. She wants him to bend her over the desk and spank her like the naughty girl she is. She imagines his large, warm palm striking over her, painting the skin on the back of her thighs and her butt a warm pink, and then bright red as he continues. 

She _wants_ him to tie her to the bed; she's never thought of that, precisely, but now that she is, her wrists and ankles are aching like he's already restrained her. The more that she thinks about it, the more she realizes, it's not even that she wants him to blindfold her and make her come with his mouth over and over until she screams—she _needs_ it like she's never needed anything else. 

His voice is getting low and growly as he speaks, and all she can imagine is him whispering filthy things like this into her ear while he thrusts into her roughly. His eyes are dark and bottomless, molten and absolutely predatory. She's losing it, losing any sort of grip on herself the longer she stands there and listens to him talk about what he wants to do to her (because Rey is not fooled in the slightest—she knows what he's doing). 

A thick drip of wetness slides out of her pussy before she can clench her legs together tighter. Agonized, she looks up at Kylo desperately, hoping for some sort of reprieve. He’s looking at her with those hungry eyes, but he's not moving. Her gaze flickers down to his mouth for a moment as he licks his full, bottom lip and her mouth goes dry all over again. 

She could just launch herself at him, she really could. Throw herself into his arms and kiss him, messy and dirty and wild like she feels right now. 

She could do that...but the _mustache._ Rey promised herself she wouldn't let anything happen as long as he had that gross rodent-like thing on his face, and she's already failing. She can't let him carry her up the stairs without fulfilling her vow to herself. 

The two desires war inside of her, and she's honestly not sure which is going to win—is she going to jump at him and kiss him or try to rip his mustache off? 

“HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT SHAVING YOUR MUSTACHE?” she finally blurts, panicked and aroused. 

There is a second of complete silence where she has time to process what she'd just said and she closes her eyes in utter mortification. 

“I, uh...I just mean. I saw this article online the other day about how to shave a mustache and I got thinking about what you might look like...without yours...it's a stupid question, I know…” she trails off, refusing to look at him. 

His brain is moving far too slowly. He has the strangest impression she just asked him about shaving his mustache?? His cock throbs insistently, like a fly buzzing at his ear that he can't ignore.

“My mustache?” he says carefully, still not completely sure he heard correctly. His fingers go to his upper lip and he brushes over the bristles lightly, back and forth.

Now that he's touching it, she feels more resolute than ever. It's gotta go before those lips touch her anywhere. She shrugs, determined to play off her outburst as a casual thought. 

“Yeah, I mean. If you're up for it. It's raining so we can't go swim, and if you want...I could do it for you? Surprise you?” 

He's looking distressed. Maybe she should not have suggested this. She should have thought of something else to say in response to his dungeon description. She tries for a smile, something flirty. 

Fuck, he's such an idiot trying to seduce Rey with his dollhouse. No wonder she's looking at him so hopefully, silently begging him to stop his weird creepy talk about the dolls. He casts his mind back to any magazine advice about chicks liking doll houses, but the mainstream publishing industry seems to have no opinion on the matter. 

He clears his throat and tries to get his mushy brain to switch gears from his fantasies to thinking about her request. Originally, he grew the mustache after reading a GQ article entitled _The New Dashing._ That was a few years ago now though, and he's got used to his face with it. It balances out his huge nose, and distracts from his crooked teeth. It can't hurt to try without it for a few days though; he can always grow it back. Rey might find him ugly bare faced, but she seems so sweetly enthusiastic that he can't refuse. 

“Um, okay?” He stands and offers Rey a hand up. They stand facing each other awkwardly for a few seconds. “I'll go get the stuff then. Maybe we should do it out in the back?”

Rey agrees, so he goes upstairs to his bathroom. He should bring his clippers to cut it down close before trying to shave it. He's thinking so hard about what he needs that he almost doesn't notice a flash of red on his dark sheets. Curious, he steps closer to pick up...a pair of red lacy panties. He's momentarily stunned and can't think how they got there. 

Rey—Rey came up here to wash up before lunch. Did she—did she get off here? In his room, touching herself on his bed and leaving her panties for him to find. He can hardly believe it, but it's not a mistake.

The panties are damp in the crotch. Rey's panties. In his bed. Wet. His hand trembles as he brings them up to his face and inhales. The smell is rich and musky and he can't hold in a little whine. Before he realizes what he's doing, his cock is out in his hand, shorts pushed down to his knees and he's stroking roughly. His cock is still almost fully hard from a minute ago and it quickly stiffens.

He pictures her lying in his bed—his _bed_ —her legs splayed open as she furiously works her slim fingers around her clit and into her pussy, moaning at the slick, hot feel of it. He called upstairs to her earlier and she didn’t answer right away. Because—because she was getting off up here. Maybe thinking about him touching her, or maybe even his cock inside her. 

He makes a helpless sound and stumbles around to sit heavily on the bed. With his left hand he still holds the panties to his face. Maybe—he swipes his tongue over the crotch and his brain fuzzes. He can _taste_ her. It's so good. He brings the panties down, making a cup of his hand with them in the centre so he can thrust into them. With one hand he jerks his shaft, while the other twists around his head, the slight roughness of the lace torture on his sensitive skin. It's _perfect._ He groans loud and long as he comes into the panties, the streaks of his come obvious against the red.

Shit. He sits on the edge of the bed panting for a minute. Even having just come, he's still hungry for her. Especially now she's given him this clear message. He doesn't think she'd appreciate him returning her gift, and he's annoyed with himself for covering them with his come so they're all gross. That means he can't enjoy them again later.

But if he plays things right he might get more. Shaving is pretty intimate. _She wants you_ , he tells himself. She's shy though, just needs him to be a bit bolder. He can do that. 

  


* * *

  


Rey sits on the couch in the living room, wiggling her feet, trapping the long fibers between her toes. Kylo went upstairs a few minutes ago...what is taking him so long?

She turns bright red as she realizes what's taking him so long. He's in his room. Where she was just an hour ago, touching herself and leaving her panties in his bed. He must have found them—oh goodness, she didn't mean for him to find them until she'd gone! 

Sure enough, he comes tromping down the stairs and she can see before he even hits the landing...he's flushed and his cock is soft (or at least soft enough that she can't see it anymore). Heat floods her as she imagines him getting off as quickly as he can, his big hand around his length, which she imagines is considerable. Now she's wet again, cursing her tiny, soft-cotton shorts. 

He comes to stand in the living room, holding the supplies in his hands. There's a moment of awkwardness where neither of them can look the other in the eye—that almost settles it for Rey. He totally got off, or was so mortified and disgusted by the display that he wants her to leave. But Rey figures since he hasn't said anything to that effect, it's probably not that option. 

“You said you, uh—” she clears her throat because her voice sounds weirdly high and nervous, “you wanted to go outside? Under the porch, out of the rain, right?” 

“Yeah, we can go out under the cabana.” He's finding it hard to look her in the eye. It's hardly the first time he's had to face someone after jerking off to them—hell, it's not the first time for Rey even. But the knowledge that she left her panties lies between them. She must know he found them since he was so long. If he was a real player he'd find some smooth way to refer to it. 

_I enjoyed your present,_ he tries out in his head, with an emphasis on enjoyed. No, not good enough. He plays around with an obscure Goldilocks reference ( _Who's that leaving their panties in my bed! They were_ just _right.)_ before giving up.

Wait. She left her panties in his bed. That means. She’s not. She’s not wearing any. Panties. Now. Fuck. 

It’s a good thing he just came or he’d have to run upstairs to jerk off. He eyes her little shorts as she leads the way through the kitchen. Fuck yeah, he can see the outline of her ass. She’s bare under the shorts. She has to be.

Emerging outside, they see that the rain has stopped and the sun is peeking out again from behind grey clouds. He lays out the shaving stuff and settles into a chair. Rey has carried out a basin of hot water and a towel from the kitchen to add to the clipper, razor and shaving gel he brought down.

“Uh, have you used a clipper before?” he asks. The fact that she’s going to be holding a sharp blade to his face suddenly hits him like a bucket of cold water over all his panty-related thoughts.

Has she—well, no, but how hard can it be? Shaving...down there is enough of a challenge. An upper lip can't be too difficult. 

“Um, not exactly? But I watched a tutorial with the video and I'm a girl. I shave my own body extensively. I can handle a sensitive tool in a sensitive area.” 

She sits down in the chair across from him. “Do you trust me?”

Does he? He looks into her hazel eyes. “Yeah,” he says softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scene 1: Kylo shows Rey a BDSM scene he created in his dollhouse sex dungeon with a woman being spanked with a riding crop after being caught playing with a dildo, then being tied to a bed while a man orally pleasures her. Additional tags: Light dom/sub, dirty talk, spanking, crops, bondage, dildo, oral sex
> 
> We needed a good work from home IT job for Kylo, and a friend who works in IT introduced us to the concept of penetration testing. :D Perfect!
> 
> Will Harold find some way to cockblock the shaving? Or will the Horrible Mustache finally be gone and the sex god underneath revealed in all his glory? Find out on Wednesday!


	17. A Close Shave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! If you don't have a Valentine (or even if you do!), Kylo would like to volunteer. :D He has a lot of love to give. ;)
> 
> We love you all so much and are so happy you're along with us for this crazy ride. <3 <3
> 
> A lot of people were VERY suspicious of the idea that the mustache might be going away at last. We have no idea how you all got so worried something would happen?!?! :O 
> 
> No new tags today!

His voice is tender as he looks into her eyes, and it takes an inhale, and then an exhale, before Rey feels calm enough to go on. She picks up the clippers and licks her lips. 

“Um, you probably should...try not to talk while I'm doing this.” She giggles, a little nervous now. What is she going to do when the mustache is gone? What if she messes something up? 

Another deep breath. She flicks the button on the side of the clippers and cups Kylo’s chin to steady his face. Trying not to think about how close their faces are, she brings the clippers down, trimming close to the edge of the left side of his upper lip. She shaves off a tiny bit and then flicks the clippers off. 

“I'm—you're gonna get hair all over you.” He nods, his face serious and intent on hers. “Okay, well—okay. Maybe you could take your shirt off so the hair doesn't get in it? It's hard to wash out, I read.”

He raises his eyebrows, but complies, and she's blushing as she comes face-to-face with his bare, beautiful chest. Steeling herself, she turns the clippers back on and goes to work. The clippers are fast, and before she knows it she's shaving off the right end of the mustache, turning them off and brushing her fingers over his upper lip to dislodge any stubborn hairs. 

He's still gazing at her intently, and she gives him a soft smile that she hopes is reassuring as she reaches for the shaving cream. 

“I'm—do you want me to shave your whole face? So it's all smooth?” She dabs shaving cream over his upper lip and he shrugs. “I'm gonna need something concrete, a nod or something,” she says, stepping back. 

He nods. 

She steps forward and spreads the cream over his face, and she tries not to linger over his neck, tracing her fingers along the ridge of his adam’s apple. That's not an effective way to spread the shaving cream, anyway. 

The first swipe of the razor along his cheek is stressful for both of them; Rey can tell by the way Kylo stiffens, just a little. He trusts her, but he's still wary. But Rey wasn't lying when she said she's experienced at delicacy in shaving—she's been shaving herself clean down there since she joined the swim team three years ago, and at this point, she could do it in her sleep. 

Each swipe becomes less tentative, and by the time she comes to his upper lip, he's closing his eyes, and her hands are completely steady. It's a few quick swipes, and then she’s moving on, down to his chin, her fingers grasping the edge of his jaw to move it the way she needs. 

His neck is an exercise in calm again; she moves as slowly as she can, careful not to nick his thin skin right there. As soon as she finishes and rinses the razor, he swallows hard, his eyes still closed. But he's been good—he hasn't talked or made any movement to stop her, and she finishes the rest of his neck carefully and successfully. 

“I, uh—just have your sideburns left. Do you want to pull your hair up, out of the way?” He nods and lifts his arms, swooping all his hair up into a bun on the back of his head, holding it there with his hands. 

_Oh dear_ , she thinks. This was a bad idea. His arms are flexed, putting his muscles on display, right in front of her face. His eyes are open now, and they’re dark—no hint of the molten golden color she's seen before. She’s sure she looks like a wide-eyed teenager as they stare at each other. 

She snaps out of the daze and grips his jaw, turning his face to the side. A curl falls from between his fingers, coming to rest against his forehead. It's endearing and adorable, and it calms her again. 

She moves carefully as she shaves next to his ears, being mindful of the long hair—she can't ruin any of that beautiful mass. 

And then she's done. She takes the washcloth, running it over the planes of his face to remove any lingering shaving cream. He closes his eyes again, humming as she strokes the soft cloth over his throat. She puts the towel down, but she can't resist moving her fingers over his smooth skin, marveling at the look of it. 

He's beautiful. The mustache was disguising most of the striking asymmetry of his face—his full lips beneath the strong nose, his cheekbones, even. 

Good gracious, his lips. They look so plush and full, reddened from her toweling. She wants nothing more than to kiss him now, now that all the barriers are gone. 

She clears her throat. “I'll just put on some of that lotion, so your skin doesn't get dry.”

“Okay,” he says, his voice rough. It sends shivers down her spine. 

She takes her time smoothing the lotion into his skin, letting her fingers massage into his cheeks, along his jaw, his neck. Purposefully, she saves his upper lip for last, resting her fingers under his chin and using just her thumb to rub the lotion in. When she finishes, her thumb slides down, resting against his bottom lip. 

She's having trouble breathing, and his eyes are on hers, dark and heavy. They're so close together; she's sitting so far on the edge of her chair that she might as well be on his lap. His hands let his hair loose, and she can't help the gasp that escapes as it all tumbles down around his face, tousled and _so_ sexy. 

His heart freezes in his chest when she gasps. This was a mistake, a horrible mistake. He's hideous without the mustache to distract from his over-large features. Now she can see him clearly, she's disgusted. He understands, but it's like a stab to the heart. His chest aches with the familiar pain of rejection.

The gentle press of her thumb into his lip distracts him from his spiral into despair. She hasn't moved away in disgust. In fact, she's leaning closer. Maybe, _maybe_ the gasp was something else. Something like…good surprise? She's staring at his mouth, and her eyes are wide and dark, the way they were in the living room when they were looking at the dollhouse.

Tentatively, he licks gently at the tip of her thumb. It has a chemical taste from the lotion, but it's not too bad. Her mouth opens slightly and she licks her lips in response. Encouraged, he takes her thumb all the way into his mouth and sucks. Her hand tightens where she's gripping his chin and she exhales a long shaky breath.

She isn't pulling away. She isn't grossed out by him. His heart thunders in his ears as he takes her wrist in his hand and pulls her thumb out of his mouth, turning her hand to place small kisses across her knuckles. They've never asked permission, things have just happened between them. Chicks love being asked. The gallantry of it. Maybe he can still be dashing without his mustache. 

“Can I kiss you, Rey?” he asks, lifting his head to look her in the eye. His breath is coming in short pants. Should he have added _please_ onto that? Would that be dashing? No, that would sound far too pathetic. He thinks the word though. 

If it were possible to breathe less than not at all, Rey would be doing that. He just asked to kiss her, like he isn't sure if she wants it or not. She should answer. The only problem is that she isn't sure that her voice would cooperate if she tried to answer. The phantom press of his lips against her fingers, his tongue rolling against the pad of her thumb...she's aching. 

Her eyes are still fixed to his, and she's so hot all over. She thought she was holding the reins here, and he turned the tables on her and now she can't breathe, can't think, can't speak. He needs to kiss her now. 

Forcing a breath in, she licks her lips. 

“ _Please_ ,” she whispers. 

The please has barely left her mouth before he's pulling her onto his lap, half lifting her he drags her onto him so quickly. She makes a shocked noise, but she's quick to fit her legs either side of his, straddling him and settling down with her arms around his neck. His hands are at her waist and he impatiently works them under her shirt so he can get at her bare skin. His mouth finds hers, his tongue sliding between her parted lips to lick into her, her own tongue working at his. Her mouth is hot and tastes of lemonade. She moans and her fingers stroke the back of his neck, sending shocks down his spine.

He pulls her closer, one hand stretching across the smooth skin of her back, his thumb drawing a line down her ribs. The other hand he brings around to her front to find her breast. She's—she's not wearing a bra. His brain stutters as his hand closes directly over the soft swell, the nipple peaking hard against his palm. He's making the most desperate noises into her mouth, and he's so hot all over, his skin tingling.

His cock is trapped under her thigh, and it's thickening agonizing slowly where it's crushed. He lifts his hips and grinds up harder into her leg. The pain is exquisite torture. _I'm so bad_ , he thinks hazily. _She's punishing me._

He plucks at her nipple, and she arches, her weight bearing down right on the head of his cock, driving it down into the muscle of his thigh. His cock strains to fill, to draw itself upright to stand proud along his belly, instead of this in-between hell where it hardens until the pain is too much, flags, then stiffens again in a cycle of frustrated want. He groans and pulls at her again, brushing his thumb back and forth over her nipple as she keens into his mouth.

Her pleasure is his punishment and he only wants more. _Hurt me_ , he begs her in his head. _I've been so bad, let me make you feel good. I need it._

He pulls away from her mouth to lift her shirt over her head. She raises her arms willingly, then wraps her fingers in his hair, bringing his mouth to her breast. His vision goes dark as he licks at her nipple. His world has narrowed to the hardened nub on his tongue that he flicks and sucks, her sobbing breaths that lift and lower her chest so he's forced to duck and weave to stay with her.

If his cock wasn't being so mangled he could come from this, the soft pebbled skin in his mouth, her hands yanking hard on his hair. Everything hurts and feels good together in a whirlwind of stimulation that's blending together with his pleasure and pain sensors all mixed up. One minute her breast cuts his mouth, sharp and uneven, the next, his cock slides perfectly between his leg and hers, smooth and gentle. Then her hands in his hair tug and his scalp prickles with delight, his hand on her other breast at home with the beautiful round weight that belongs in his palm. He's dizzy with confusion and he doesn't want it to ever end.

Kylo switches sides and sucks at her other nipple, hard, and Rey gasps, an open-mouthed noise that reverberates all the way to her toes. She’s sure that she’s hurting his head with the harsh way she’s pulling at his hair, but she can’t stop. Pleasure like this feels like it’s going to tear her body in half. He is the only thing holding her down, keeping her from bursting into a million pieces. Without any warning, he takes the very end of her nipple in his teeth, gently nibbling at the tip and she tenses up as fire rockets through her body. She clenches her hands in his hair again and he whines. 

Panting, she pulls him up—she needs his mouth on hers again. They kiss, even messier than before, desperate and hot. His tongue strokes along hers and it feels so good, she releases his hair and wraps her arms around his neck, pressing herself as tightly to his body as she can. 

Her fingers dance along the muscles in his shoulders, and she can’t help herself, she’s touching him everywhere she can reach, feeling the ridges between each of his ab muscles, then searching up to tug at his nipples (this makes him keen and tighten his fingers where they’re wrapped around her breasts). Every new spot she finds is like magic of its own, igniting fires and eliciting fierce, desperate noises. They’re drowning together, but it’s so sweet. The taste of his tongue on hers, the press of his lips, his nose rubbing against hers every time he shifts or thrusts his hips up. 

Rey’s hands lead her down, down, to his waistband, and then they still, nervous suddenly. Kylo is pushing his hips into her hands, desperate, she knows, for her to keep moving. She pulls away from his lips for a second to whisper in his ear. 

“Are you—can I?” 

He nods, his head jerking up and down frantically, and then his lips are searching out hers again, except this time he’s pulling her lower lip between his and sucking hard, biting into the fullest part before slipping his tongue into her mouth again. She can’t think, her hands coming up to his face to help stabilize her. His hair is so soft and thick between her fingertips. 

He cants his hips up again, into hers, and she’s reminded of her original intentions. With shaking fingers, she traces back down his chest until she’s pushing his shorts open, reaching tentatively into the fabric of his underwear. His cock is trapped under her leg, so she shuffles back, and when his length springs up to meet her hands, she freezes, a small shocked noise escaping into his mouth. 

She needs her eyes for this, so she pulls away, resting her forehead against his shoulder and stretching his underwear away from his body. She knew he was big, but heavens! He’s _enormous_ , thick and throbbing in her hand, and almost hot under her fingers. But the skin there is soft, so soft that she wants to kneel and rub her cheek against his length. 

Kneeling. Kneeling isn’t a bad idea. She slithers down the length of his body, settling between his legs and smiling wickedly as he groans and looks up to the sky, his hands fisted in the fabric of his shorts. Good, now she has both hands free, and a close-up view of his beautiful cock. Carefully, she traces one finger along the vein that runs from the base to the tip, surprised and delighted when his cock jumps and flushes darker in response. Slowly, to avoid startling him, she leans her face in, nosing at the short hair around the base, letting her cheek rub against the silky length of him. 

The smell of him down here is surprising to her. It’s musky and rich, and she whines into the skin at the crease of his thigh. Suddenly, she needs to know how it tastes. She brushes her lips over his skin, working her way up and kissing each new inch of skin until she’s mouthing at the base of his cock, trying to get up the courage to taste a little further. 

Kylo’s hands hover over her head, she can tell he’s trying to resist the urge to bury his hands in her hair, to direct her mouth where he wants it. His desperation, the naked want in his tense body, gives her the courage she needs to go further. For a second, she debates and considers starting slow, running her tongue up the side and then taking just the head into her mouth, but she doesn’t. Instead, she rises up and slides her mouth over the top, inhaling through her nose and taking as much of his cock between her lips as she can. 

He chokes, and his entire body seizes up. His hands come up to tangle in her hair, she can tell he’s trying to keep himself from gripping too hard, holding her there. Honestly, she’s not really sure what to do now, so she swallows around the thickness in her throat, sinks down a little bit further. Her nails dig into his thighs a bit as she struggles to remember to breathe through her nose. 

And then it’s her turn to choke as he thrusts his hips and spills into her mouth. She has no idea what to do, so she does her best to keep from coughing, and she swallows as much as she can manage. When she pulls off his length, he’s panting, his eyes closed, and even though she’s a little overwhelmed by the salty taste of him, she smiles, pleased and proud of herself. 

He can still see sparks behind the lids of his closed eyes, flashes of brightness while he struggles to breathe. That was like…it wasn't like anything he'd experienced before. He couldn't believe it when she went to kneel in front of him. All his thoughts had been centred on pleasuring her—that she would want to do the same hadn't really occurred to him.

When she swallowed him down…he just about died. Of course he's spent a great deal of time imagining what a mouth would feel like on him. But any fantasy he's had is just a shadow of the intense pleasure of the warm wet, the pull of her mouth sucking, the extra stimulus of her tongue sliding over him. Not to mention how she looked on her knees with his cock in her mouth, her eyes half-closed as she worked him. And the feeling of her swallowing around him as he came down her throat. It was…life changing.

He understands now the guys in college who'd talk about their girlfriends. One would say, “She gives good head,” and the others would nod knowingly, it being clear now why the guy was with someone he wasn't that into. Not that Kylo feels like that about Rey, but he _gets_ it. It's like he's been inducted into a secret club, and he wishes he could go back in time so he could laugh and nod along with the others in full knowledge.

He would very much like to do it again. And again. And maybe not come within ten seconds. He'd been on fire though, and the sweet agony of the relief when she freed his cock almost had him popping off. 

Maybe she's thinking that he came too fast. _Premature ejaculation_. Two words to send a shiver down a man’s spine. Chicks are _not_ into that. At all. It wasn't that though. Just the combination of his excitement from the kissing and her sitting and grinding on his cock and his mouth on her nipples and the sounds she was making…yeah. It was a lot.

She's still kneeling in front of him and his cock is slowly shrinking as she looks up at him. Should he apologize? Thank her? Offer to reciprocate? That last one at least. He's just opening his mouth to stutter out some kind of offer that sounds better than _please can I eat your pussy. I might die if you don't let me soon,_ when a metallic thunk comes from behind the fence.

Harold. 

Harold and his ladder. 

Harold is going to appear on his ladder, peering over Kylo's fence in the next fifteen seconds and Kylo is sitting with his dick out probably looking utterly fucked while Rey kneels in front of him with her hair all messed up and a dazed look on her face. And—and somewhere along the way she lost her T-shirt? He barely remembers tugging it off, the urgent need to get to her boobs all encompassing.

“Harold!” Kylo hisses at her and her eyes widen in horror. He grabs her hand to pull her to her feet, trying to simultaneously pull his shorts back on and _fuck,_ his shirt is missing too. Fuck. They are so fucked.

The ladder rattles menacingly and Rey pulls on her shirt, but it's backwards and he's in such a panic that he picks up his own shirt and tosses it at her to put on over top even though that makes no sense at all and now she's wrestling with two shirts instead of one.

What the—why would he hand her another shirt, she doesn't even have the first one on properly! Instead of trying to put the second one on, she holds in under her arm and focuses on turning the other shirt right side out again. 

She succeeds just as Harold is climbing the ladder, but Kylo is shirtless still, his hair tousled and lovely. It's sexy, but for Harold...that's a problem. 

“Rey,” Harold calls over the fence. “Your grandma thought I might find you here. She's almost got dinner ready. Wants you to come home.”

Rey nods, breathing a little heavy still. “Okay. I'll be right over.” 

Harold frowns as he looks at her closer, and then to Kylo. “You look nice without the facial hair, Mr. Ren. Could use a shirt, though.” And with that last grumble, Harold climbs down the ladder. 

Kylo heaves a huge exhale and they both head back inside. The tension inside is horribly thick, Rey tries to avoid looking anywhere except his face as she makes her way to the front door. She's ready to pull it open, to leave, when Kylo’s hand closes over her arm. 

He tugs and she allows herself to be pulled over to him, staggering and almost falling into his chest. She steadies herself with a hand against his bare skin, and it sends her heart thumping again. He's so tall, she's forced to look up at him; his eyes are intense and hungry. Good heavens is he really still turned on after all that? 

She gets her answer when he slides his hands up her neck, over her cheeks, back into her hair. He tilts her head back, leaning down to touch their lips together. Somehow, despite the fact that she'd had his cock in her mouth earlier, this innocent kiss still thrills her, sending sparks of heat down her neck and through her back. 

He's so soft and tentative, where he had been demanding before. The heat in her body builds with every movement of their lips, every stroke of his tongue, and soon she's stretching up as high as she can to wrap her arms around his neck. When that proves a little awkward for Kylo, he picks her up instead, gripping at the underside of her thighs and growling a little, low in his throat. 

Oh, gosh—having him closer and hearing him make those noises makes Rey feel hotter, delirious almost. She kisses him fiercer now, pulling his hair and nipping at his lips. Kylo growls again, walking the few steps towards his couch and dumping her on it. A shocked noise escapes her as she bounces once, and then he's crawling on top of her, his hands braced on either side of her shoulders. 

In this position she can do little more than take his kisses, tilting her head to the side as he noses into her neck, kissing and licking, pulling her skin into his mouth and _sucking_ hard enough to make Rey groan and fist her hands in his hair again. Somewhere in her lust-addled brain, she knows he's going to leave a mark, but she can't bring herself to care. He licks a line along her collarbones and she’s shaking, pushing at his chest in desperation. 

He pulls back, frowning, but she keeps pushing until she can get him on _his_ back and have her way with him. The heat of his bare skin under her fingers as she bites at his jaw makes her grin, a naughty idea taking hold of her—she moves down to kiss his pecs, licking and flicking his nipples with her tongue until he's making frantic little noises above her. Then she pays special attention to the skin just left of one of his nipples, kisses and licking until she sucks, pushing his chest down as his hips jerk, sending her bouncing as well. She manages to keep her ground, licking and sucking various spots around his nipple until there are three or four purple marks the size of her mouth. 

She trails a finger over one of them and he hisses as she pushes a little. Good. Now he’ll have a reminder of her for a few days, at least. She's determined not to become just one in a long line of bedpost notches for him. 

He grabs her shoulders and hauls her up, kissing her fiercely again, trailing his fingers down to pinch at her nipples. The pleasure shocks her whole body, and, unfortunately, pulls her out of the delirium of this entire situation. 

“I—I've got to go. Really.” Rey sits up, straddling his lap and fixing her clothes. Gosh, her shorts are soaked. She feels like she's spent the entire afternoon rolling around in bed, and she honestly probably looks it, as well. “That was. We should. Again. Sometime.”

He blinks up at her. She's going and he didn't get her off. That isn't right. She makes a little _oof_ sound as he pulls her down onto his chest and wraps his arms around her.

“I want to make you feel good too,” he breathes into her ear. She wriggles half-heartedly against him.

He runs his hand down her back to the round of her ass. Her shorts barely cover it and he trails his fingers along the crease just under the swell of her cheeks. She shifts, spreading her legs wider, and he slides his hand closer to the space between her legs. Working his fingers under her shorts, he strokes along her outer lips. She's not wearing any underwear obviously, but it still gives him a shock to feel the slick softness of her skin. She's soaking wet and she moans as he slips a finger inside her.

“You feel so good,” he whispers. It's easier to say things like that when she isn't looking at him with her bright hazel eyes. 

Because of the angle, he can't do much more than gently stroke along her inner walls, enjoying the soft sweetness of her hot pussy.

Rey’s eyes are rolling into the back of her head. His fingers are so thick, every single movement is delicious inside of her. She needs to leave but...not for a minute. She can lay here, her head on his shoulder while he lets his finger slide in and out of her pussy, at least for a few moments. 

Well. Maybe he could…?

“Another one,” she whispers, turning her face into his neck and kissing him, but as he slides his finger out and returns with two, she groans and the kisses end up being open-mouthed gasps against his skin. One was good. Two...is great. It's going to get her there much quicker than just one. The knuckles of his free fingers are stroking on either side of her clit, and Rey twists her fingers into the couch cushions, stretching her toes as far as she can, trying to help her body along faster. 

“Oh, it's so good,” she groans into his neck. “I—I need—please!”

The urgency of knowing she needs to leave, that her grandparents are innocently waiting for her to sit down to a wholesome family dinner, that they're completely ignorant of the fact that he has two fingers buried deep inside her, has his cock starting to harden again and his breath coming in quick gasps.

He wants nothing more than for her to come on his fingers again, to feel that contraction of her pussy around him, the thick wetness surrounding him. In his mind he's pulling off her shorts and his own and seating her on his cock, the heady sensation of being inside her claiming what little thought he has left.

She's begging him for more and he slowly pumps his fingers into her, trying to work his free ones around her clit. They're just starting to find a good rhythm, and she's grinding against him, her fingers wrapped in his hair again, tugging deliciously hard when— 

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK._

“Rey!” Harold yells through the front door. “Where the heck are you?”

Kylo and Rey both freeze. The prospect of getting caught has his cock throbbing, pulsing in time with his racing heart. Reluctantly, he draws his fingers out of her and she sits up shakily, disentangling her fingers from his hair. 

“Fuck,” he says.

She smiles tremulously and bites her lip. Her hair's a mess and two bright spots of colour are high on her cheeks. He licks the two fingers that were inside her, closing his eyes to relish the tastes as he sucks them into his mouth. She inhales sharply, watching him.

Harold bangs on the door again. “Rey!”

She springs into action, scrambling off Kylo and towards the door before he can do anything. His arousal turns to guilt. She's going to get in trouble because he couldn't let her leave. She might be angry with him and he hasn't even had the chance to apologize. 

He half rolls, half levers himself off the couch, throwing himself towards the door. “I'm sorry!” he says as Rey opens the door, but she doesn't look back. He hears her apologize to her grandfather, and then they're gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was your Valentine's Day present: the mustache is GONE!! And only minor cockblocking! (Poor Rey! When will she ever get a break??) 
> 
> For those of you hungry for some more window voyeurism, tune in on Friday! ;D


	18. Work it Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! There was so much violence directed towards poor Harold by commenters on the last chapter. :( #ProtectHarold He never did anything wrong except try to keep his granddaughter safe from the creep next door. D:
> 
> To redress the balance, we'd like to introduce to you our new endgame OTP: Harold x Ladder, or Hadder (thanks to commenter aiCHa77 for the ship name). From now on this fic will be 100% Hadder. Strap in for 100k words of steamy foot-on-metal-step action. Pr3tty_g1rl5 will be RPing Harold, and IshaRen will be interpreting the ladder. Needless to say, this is going to be **EXPLICIT**. 
> 
> .......NO WAIT! COME BACK!! :D So anyway, we hear you guys are into window voyeurism? We hope you enjoy this foray! No new tags, but please see tag breakdown in the end notes if you want spoilers. :)

Kylo spends the rest of his evening buried in work. Occasionally he remembers that he had his first blow job earlier, and he gets a rush of pleasure. Then he remembers how fast he went off in her mouth (with no warning either) and how she didn't get off, and instead got into trouble, and he wants to slam his face into his keyboard.

To distract himself, he opens his favourite porn site to see what’s new. Sometimes he likes to look at the guys getting off solo, not because he’s into guys, just to compare his dick and body to others. He knows he looks good, but it’s nice to have a reminder every so often. He scrolls down the screen. Most of the thumbnails show him enough—he only sees one guy with a better dick than his. Anyway, chicks don’t want a guy to be _too_ big. 

He pauses scrolling to take a sip from his glass of water. As his eyes scan over the screen, they settle on one thumbnail. Something about it seems familiar. He peers closer. That’s—that’s. Him. On his back wearing his white exercise shorts. The title of the video is _Work It - Hunk Ready to Take Your Cock._ He swallows. Then clicks the link.

It’s a video he did a couple months ago, for the same client who wanted the squat video. He’s lying on his back slowly cycling his legs in the air with his ass lifted and tilted toward the camera. In the video he groans, “ _I’m so ready for this_.” With the thin, white shorts pulled tight against his ass like that, everything is visible. _Everything._ He never—he never even thought about that. How it looks. How he _sounds._

Oh God. OH GOD. He showed his videos to Rey today. The squat one. He talks about how _hard_ it is and how much he loves it. He’s squatting down towards the camera like he’s sitting down on someone’s—FUCKING HELL. 

Okay. Plus sides. They called him a hunk. So, that’s good. He checks the view count. 436. That’s not bad for a non-explicit video actually. But fuck. Has anyone he knows seen it? He imagines one of his work colleagues stumbling across it. The entire Slack channel would know within minutes. Maybe he can convince the client—Mitaka—to take it down. 

Rey _knows_. It hits him like a punch to the gut. She was so shocked, watching him. And she kept asking if he was doing this all for money, saying whatever people wanted. He needs to throw something, right now. Rey knowing that he’s an...accidental porn star is the most humiliating thing to happen to him. Ever. Even worse than the time his dick popped out of his speedo at a pool party and everyone saw. (He couldn’t help that one of the housewives had decided to sunbathe topless. On her back. She had amazing boobs, too.)

He goes into the spare bedroom and picks up one of the many throw pillows from the bed. He screams as he throws it as hard as he can against the wall. Selecting another, he does it again and again until all the pillows are piled up on the floor and he’s panting and sweaty. His therapist said this was a better way to deal with his anger than punching the walls like he used to. Cheaper too, though cushions are surprisingly expensive. 

He falls face first onto the bed. It’s a waterbed, and he sinks onto it, grateful for the weird rocking motion. He bought it awhile ago, thinking it would be hot to have sex on it, but it makes him feel a bit sick to sleep on it, and anyway, no sex has been happening in his life. Apparently, he’s been helping out other people with that instead (which is kind of hot when he thinks about it). But fuck, he’s such an idiot. How did he not know? It’s all so obvious now. The comments, the requests, the outfits, the _dialogue_. People willing to pay good money for fitness instruction that can be found for free on hundreds of videos on YouTube.

Finally he drags himself up off the waterbed and wanders into his bedroom, thinking about jerking off to both the memory of Rey kneeling in front of him, and to the humiliation of it all, when he notices that her curtains are open and her light on. It's the first time that's happened in the evening, so he crosses the room to the window and looks across the short distance to her room. 

Rey is… He swallows around the sudden thickness of his tongue. She's naked. Completely naked. She's stretched out on her bed, eyes closed and head down on her pillow. He takes a step back to stand to one side of the window. If she opened her eyes she might not see him from this angle. She must have fallen asleep lying there like that. It's pretty late, after midnight, and the rest of the house is dark.

He shucks off his shorts and underwear, and strokes his cock to full hardness. Thinking for a second, he goes to turn off the light. From the drawer beside the bed he helps himself to a generous squirt of lube, then returns to his position by the window.

In the time that he was away, Rey changed position. She's spread her legs slightly, and her hand is now… Oh. Her hand is trailing down her belly to rest in between her legs. Her other hand is squeezing one of her boobs, playing with her rosy nipple like he did earlier.

He whimpers at the sight and his cock twitches in his hand. He strokes slowly, quietly so the lube doesn't squelch between his fingers. He's already building a fantasy in his head. He's a gladiator in ancient Rome (one of his favourite fantasies) and he’s in love with a beautiful young woman from the upper class. It had taken many bribes to the guards, but he’d snuck into the grounds of her villa and was watching her in bed playing with herself. If she overhears him he'll be captured and put to death. He has to touch himself as silently as possible, without moaning at all or she'll hear him. He's right outside her window and it's a hushed night with no other sounds to hide his illicit pleasure.

He's so wrong to watch her, but he's been dying to see her naked, to see the way she slips her slim fingers between her folds and arches off the bed. Kylo pushes his fingers into his mouth, trying to remember the hot taste of her.

  


* * *

  


Rey suppresses a grin as she sees Kylo walk into his room, pause, and then shift out of sight. She knows that he can see her, and the thought makes her toes curl as she finally, finally lets herself spread her legs and dance her fingers down her body towards her pussy. It feels like she’s been waiting here for hours (honestly, it's not a terrible exaggeration—her grandparents hadn't liked the fact that she'd spent so much time at Kylo’s today). She'd finally retreated to her room to avoid the disappointed glares from her grandfather (as if he'd never done anything scandalous as a teenager), letting her mind wander, forcing herself to keep her hands at her side. 

Lying there naked for so long was its own kind of sweet torture, the chilled air from the window blowing over her, the threat of her grandparents barging in the door and seeing her. She could have waited with the covers over her, but she knew if she was going to pull this off correctly, she’d need to be naked when he got to his room. And she so very badly wanted to do this correctly. He needed to think she was being selfish, impulsive, insatiable even—thoughtless about his pleasure. 

It isn’t that Rey feels vindictive in any way, really. Time hadn’t allowed for him to get her off, she understands that. But a small part of her is miffed—that part being her aching, unsatisfied pussy. It’s throbbing, thoroughly soaked because of all the waiting she’s done. And maybe, just maybe, the chance to put on a show for Kylo, to let him watch and know that he can’t touch, that she’s taking care of herself because he didn’t earlier...well. Maybe it’s a good motivator. 

She shivers, imagining the sounds he’s probably trying not to make over there in his bedroom. There’s been plenty of time for her to dream up different scenarios like this, to imagine a million ways she could find herself putting on a show for Kylo. She’s imagined that Kylo is a famous photographer, hired to do a private...erotic shoot with her. In another fantasy he's a doctor, complete with a white coat and clipboard, asking if she’ll please demonstrate her methods of self-pleasure for him. A delivery boy, peeking through the window, a lowly servant boy hiding in the closet.

And then a little voice in the back of her mind whispers “ _daddy_ ” and Rey practically convulses, her fingers hovering inches above her clit, aching to rub and satisfy herself. Now that Kylo is here, she can indulge her desires, so she imagines the scene she's perfected in the last thirty or so minutes. 

In her fantasy, she's home alone, early from school, laying on her bed naked, much like she is now. She's excited because the empty house gives her time to touch herself, to really let go and make as much noise as she wants. She rubs her hands over her own naked body, reveling in the smallness of her frame, the dip of her tiny waist, the delicate weight of her breasts. Just as she's about to slide her hands down and touch herself _there_ , the door creaks open, and Rey gasps and scrambles to cover herself as Kylo Ren, her father’s business partner, stands in the doorway, looking down at her with his brown eyes blazing. 

“What are you doing, Rey?” His voice is low, quiet, but stern. 

She opens her mouth to reply but nothing comes out. She'd been so sure no one was here, especially not _him_ , but clearly she was wrong. 

“I thought I told you not to touch yourself without my permission,” he says, stepping into the room. His long stride takes him to the foot of her bed in just a few steps. Rey swallows hard as he lifts an eyebrow. 

“I'm sorry,” she manages finally, in a small voice. 

“What?” 

“I'm sorry.” 

“You're sorry...what?” 

Rey flushes deep red as he stares down at her, the meaning of his question inescapably clear. “I'm sorry...daddy.”

He grins, slow and predatory, folding his arms and standing back. “That's right, baby,” he says, licking his lips. “Don't forget who makes the rules here.” 

“Yes, daddy.” She nods meekly. 

“I have to punish you now, baby,” he says, frowning down at her. She's still curled up, her knees to her chest, trying to hide her naked body. 

“Oh, daddy please! I'm sorry, I'll be good, I promise.” She unfolds herself and crawls towards him, reaching out to brush her shaking fingers over the crotch of his dress pants. The fabric is tight over his erection. “I can suck your cock, if you’ll let me,” she purrs, leaning down to rub her cheek against his thigh. 

Kylo laughs, reaching a hand down to stroke through her hair. “I'm afraid you won't get away that easy, baby. Lay back, like you were before.” 

Rey can hear a strangled sound from her window, and she risks cracking an eye open to see if she can spot Kylo touching himself through the window. His room is dark, though, and she can't see anything. She bites her lip, licking the tips of her thumb and forefinger and tugging at her nipple with them. Her other hand resumes, rubbing at her clit. She's trying to draw this out despite the fact that she feels like she's been on edge for days already. 

In her fantasy, she obeys Kylo, laying back, letting her legs fall to expose her pussy. Kylo makes a pleased sound in his throat. “Good, baby girl. Now I want you to touch yourself.”

Rey looks up at him, confused. “You want me to...I thought I was being punished, daddy?” 

“Oh, I'm going to punish you, don't worry. Now touch yourself. Make your tight little pussy come for me, baby.”

Rey whimpers, in and out of her fantasy. In her fantasy, she reaches her hand down to rub her clit, slow circles around the hood until her legs are shaking in pleasure. Kylo is kneeling now, his huge frame crouched over the side of the bed between her legs, intent on her fingers. 

“ _Daddy_ ,” she whines, feeling herself start to clench (in her bedroom, Rey can't suppress a groan as she nears the edge, tries very hard not to peek or call out for Kylo). “I'm gonna—”

“Stop.” 

Rey sobs, but obeys, lifting her fingers from her pussy. Her breathing is heavy as she opens her eyes to look at Kylo where he's knelt at the edge of the bed, watching her quiver in the aftermath of her denied climax. He doesn't say anything for a few agonizing minutes, and Rey slowly calms, creeping away from her orgasm, getting more and more frustrated by the minute. 

Rey can almost hear Kylo’s frustrated grunt through the window as she stops before she comes, and the deliciousness of it makes it longer before she can start up again without coming immediately. 

“Very good, baby,” Kylo says, his hands planting on the bed next to her raised knees. “Now go ahead. Touch that pretty pussy for me.”

“Yes, daddy,” she moans, feeling her climax circling back within reach startlingly quickly. 

Again, he watches her pussy intently for the signs of her oncoming orgasm, and orders her to stop right as she's nearing the breaking point. Rey bites her lip, bringing her hands up to her breasts and squeezing hard, hoping to maybe push herself over the edge that way. It just frustrates her more. 

“Baby girl, you know I wish I didn't have to do this. But naughty girls don't get to come.” Kylo reaches out a long, white finger and strokes it up her knee, down her tanned thigh, perilously close to her pussy before he's withdrawing. “Again.” 

Rey groans and obeys, bringing herself to that edge in no time at all and withdrawing her fingers at his command. 

For a moment, Rey imagines that Kylo is trying his best to keep his orgasm from overtaking him as well, across the way in his room. Given the way he lost it so quickly this afternoon, Rey guesses his stamina is terrible, or she's just a weak spot for him. If he's already come and is now just watching her climb and descend and climb and descend, even better. Not being able to pleasure himself while she does is plenty punishment for earlier. 

In her fantasy, she's just pulled herself away from the edge for what feels like the millionth time, and she’s a desperate mess. Her hair is mussed where she's been shaking her head back and forth against the bed. She's covered in a sheen of sweat, and her pussy is soaked, sore from too many almost-orgasms. Kylo just smiles down at her, showing his teeth as he reaches out that finger again, this time parting her swollen pussy lips and coating his fingertip in her wetness, bringing it back up to his mouth and tasting her. 

“Please daddy, I wanna come so bad,” she cries, twisting her sore nipples with both hands, rocking her hips into nothing. 

He pulls his finger out of his mouth with an obscene slurp. “Maybe you’ll remember this feeling next time you want to touch yourself without my permission, baby girl.” 

“I will! I'll be so good for you. I promise.” 

“Will you?” 

“Yes, daddy!” Rey sobs, reaching towards him with both hands. 

It's getting harder and harder to hold onto the fantasy. Rey’s fingers shake as she pulls her hands away now, she knows she can't hold out much longer. 

“Oh, baby. Such a good girl for me,” Kylo says, standing up and sliding a warm palm up her thigh, spreading her legs impossibly wide. “Can you touch yourself again?”

Rey whimpers, nodding. Dutifully, she finds her clit and rubs circles again, ready to fall over the edge quickly once more. “Daddy please,” she says, her thighs tightening. 

“Please, what, baby?” 

“Please let me come this time!” Rey’s fingers are slowing a little, trying to delay the impending climax until she has permission. 

Kylo reaches down to kiss her, and the warm slide of his tongue against hers makes her moan and tremble. He pulls her lower lip into his mouth, sucking and sinking his teeth in before pulling away to whisper in her ear, “Come for me, baby.”

Her climax hits her hard; her thighs close over her hand and her back bows, her mouth opened on a soundless cry. In her bedroom, alone, she rubs furiously, drawing out the orgasm as long as she can, holding onto her fantasy while she quakes in pleasure. 

In her fantasy, Kylo scoops her up off the bed, cradling her small frame in his huge arms, kissing her forehead and stroking her legs, whispering a steady stream of praise in her ear.

“So pretty, baby. You came so good for me, such a tight little pussy, all mine. Daddy’s got you, baby.”

She opens her eyes just in time to watch Kylo slump against the side of his window, his back turned to her.

  


* * *

  


The first time she stops, he's puzzled. Is something wrong? She’s writhing on the bed and squeezing her breasts and just the sight of that has his hand hurrying along his shaft, already so close. He forces himself to stop, not wanting to come until she has. It’s his punishment for not getting her off earlier.

So he stands, watching as she takes deep breaths that lift her pretty little boobs up for his viewing pleasure. Her body is beautiful, long and lean, but so narrow and delicate at the same time. He'd had no problem lifting her earlier, she seemed to weigh almost nothing. For a moment he allows himself to think of fucking her against a wall, her long legs wrapped around his waist as he pounds into her. 

The thought has his hand clenching on his cock, and he has to set himself to stillness again. A gladiator could never hope to fuck a patrician’s daughter. She’s so far above him, the best he could hope for is to receive her favour after a battle won, to kneel before her—the perfection of her elegant linen robes the purest counterpoint to the rough leather and sweaty grime he’s covered in—and offer up his bloody sword for her blessing.

He would never be able to dream of lifting her long skirts, his filthy hands leaving prints of combined blood and dirt on the fabric as he worshipped at her pussy, burying his tongue into the sweet wet folds. No, his lot was to watch from the shadows and learn her body through the touch of her fingers to it, to imagine his own fingers and tongue and cock in place of them. 

She starts rubbing herself again, much faster and rougher than he would dare to. He slowly strokes his cock, collecting the pre-come drooling from the tip and spreading it around the head. To try to calm himself, he squeezes hard on the base of his shaft with one hand, while he makes a cage of his other fingers around the head, twisting back and forth so that his fingers run along the underside of the sensitive flare. 

When she stops again, he can hear her groan. He makes a tiny choked whimper, then, aghast that she might have heard, he drops his cock like it's scalding hot. It aches, but it's not punishment enough for his transgression. He bites down on the flat of his hand as he twists his balls cruelly with the other, holding his breath so he won't gasp from the pain. Even this his cock loves, sending out another spurt of pre-come with a violent twitch.

This time, when she starts again he only grips his balls, in fear of coming immediately if he takes his cock in hand. She only touches herself for a few seconds before stopping. Her entire body arches off the bed in protest, her hips lifting and lowering as she seeks contact. He can see her twisting her nipples and he echoes her, pulling his tender skin and pinching it hard. He closes his eyes for a second, trying to breathe as sparks fly in front of his eyes.

He's desperate to come. It would be for the third—fourth?—time today, but his balls are so heavy and pulsing it feels like that one time he went a week without, just to see how much come he could produce (it was a lot). 

He flicks his thumbnail across a nipple and has to bite down into his hand again as his knees go weak. Rey seems to be in a constant cycle of touching herself for a few seconds, then stopping as soon as her body tenses up. It's the hottest thing he's ever seen, watching her work herself up, only to deny herself an orgasm. 

She bends her knees up so her feet are flat on the bed and if he sticks his head a little to one side, risking discovery, he can see her pussy perfectly. It's a beautiful dark pink, swollen and glistening. She slides her fingers down, and he watches, fascinated, as two of her thin fingers disappear inside her, then are drawn up to circle around her clit. She moans quietly, and says something he can't quite hear. _Please_ , he thinks it was.

He wonders who she's begging to come. Could it—could it be him? _Yes_ , he wants to tell her. _Come for me, baby._ _I want to see you._

She drops her knees down again and spreads her legs wide. He grips his cock—he really can't bear this much longer. The pressure in his balls is intense and they're drawing up, and his back and thighs are tightening. 

Rey works her fingers faster than ever, then her whole body tenses up, her legs slamming closed tight around her hand, and her body arches off the bed as she convulses again and again, her whole body shaking and jerking as she moans long and low.

It only takes two firm strokes of his cock before he's shooting out come all over his hand and where he's directed it at his chest. _Quiet_ , he reminds himself, strangling his groans in his throat. _I can't be caught._ He collapses against the wall, his heart thudding in his ears.

He's doubly afraid—both in his fantasy and in real life. He's not sure if Rey would mind him watching her or not, but the fact she doesn't know has an illicit thrill that makes it even more delicious. Maybe if she found out she'd punish him like how she was teasing herself. Torture him by forcing him to start and stop until she said he could come. He'd be ready to beg after the first time, but she'd be too cruel to let him. The fantasy has definite potential, and he files it away for later.

For now, he stealthily creeps off to clean up in his bathroom, sure that she didn't see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scene 1 & 3 - Kylo: he watches Rey (through her bedroom window) edge herself and joins in, thinking that she can't see him. Additional tags: orgasm delay/denial, keeping quiet, voyeurism, masturbation
> 
> Scene 2 - Rey: she fantasizes that Kylo is a work colleague of her father's. Additional tags: orgasm delay/denial, edging, masturbation, light dom/sub, punishment, increased age difference, daddy kink (no age-play or incest-play)
> 
> Join us on Sunday for more smutty fantasies! <3


	19. Squarely Pegged in a Round Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Smutday!! We're so happy that everyone is on board with the Hadder ship. When pr3tty_g1rl5 can be convinced to RP Hadder (will she ever be??), we will upload whatever comes out of it (hohoho ;) )
> 
> **Trigger Warning**: this chapter contains consensual non-consent. In Kylo's fantasy (first scene), he does not consent to what's happening to him, but it is only a fantasy he can stop anytime. Check out the end notes for further details. Remember to keep yourself safe and comfortable! <3
> 
> Please be respectful of other people's kinks when commenting. This is a kink-positive fic and we hope there is something here for every taste! Kylo's fantasy is the most hardcore in the fic, so feel free to skip it if it's not your thing! Rey's fantasy in the second scene is much softer. :)

The morning finds Kylo hard, like always. He automatically drops his hand down to his cock (he sleeps naked), and it's warm and slightly sticky from the lube he didn't completely clean off the night before.

For once he isn't desperate for a pee, so he can take his time. His morning jerk off is usually quick, just something to get out of the way so he can start the day. Sometimes he uses his fleshlight in the shower, but that doesn't appeal today. He strokes slowly, thinking about the night before and how hot Rey looked as she teased herself. Oh God, and the videos. So humiliating.

He wanders mentally back into the gladiator fantasy. Usually he likes to imagine that he's a slave who is sent to entertain a group of bored noblewomen who share his services for the night. What if—what if this time, he was caught in the grounds of Rey's villa, roughly grabbed by her guards and brought to her. Of course it takes several of them to subdue him and he almost escapes. They throw him to the mosaic floor in her room and the tiny tile pieces dig into his knees. 

“Who is this?” Rey’s perfectly plucked eyebrows are arched as she surveys him. 

“The one you told us to search for milady,” one answers. “He tried to bribe Valentian to let him in to watch you.”

Kylo jerks against the hands gripping his shoulders. She knew? They shove his head down so he has to stare at the polished nails of her feet in her sandals. He can hear the smile in her voice as she says, “My guards are loyal to a fault, gladiator. I heard of your attempt at bribery as soon as it happened.”

He would like to apologize, but she hasn't given him leave to speak. 

“You are Kylo Ren, are you not? Scourge of the Colosseum, they call you.” It's not a question. She clearly knows him and his reputation, though she doesn't sound impressed. “Why are you here watching me?”

That she knew he was watching, and gave him a show of herself is confusing. Surely she has guessed what he longed for? “I've seen you in the boxes watching me. I-I thought you were beautiful,” he says softly.

“Ah,” she sighs. “You dare much, gladiator, merely to look on beauty.”

“I would dare more, to see you,” he ventures.

At this she laughs and leans down, lifting his chin up so she can examine him. “Hmm,” she muses. He doesn’t dare to look into her eyes so he watches her mouth, her plush lips darkened with cosmetics to a deep blood-red. “A rough hewn face,” she decides, “but not distasteful.”

A flush is still creeping over him at her words when she snaps her fingers at the guards holding him. “Put him over the couch.”

He's barely had time to examine the rich furnishings of the room: the large bed near the window where he had stood watching her, the colourful tapestries on the walls, the bronze braziers with small fires of aromatic woods. 

The guards drag him to a couch set against one wall. It's not like any he's seen before. He's put on his knees on the small bench-like seat, and bent forward so his belly is flat on a raised cushion. On the wall is a sturdy iron ring, and his wrists are bound together and tied to it. He lies, arms pulled tight forward with his ass in the air, all his weight on his knees and chest where it rests on the cushion. He hadn't worn any undergarments this evening, thinking they would only get in the way, so his bare ass is half-revealed to the room.

“Should we secure his legs too, milady?”

“That won't be necessary. I think our gladiator will take his punishment without complaint.” He twists his neck awkwardly to look behind himself. Rey's voice is much closer and he jumps when she places a small hand on his ass. “Punishment is much better than the death that awaits him if anyone here were to report what he did this night, after all.”

Kylo swallows around a dry throat. His heart is thudding in his chest. What kind of punishment could he be in for? All he can imagine is that he'll be whipped. With his back and ass so clearly on show, it would be easy. Despite himself, he can feel his cock growing under the short length of his tunic. The humiliation of being punished by her--he’s shocked by how much he wants it. 

Rey slides her hand up under his tunic, caressing his skin, then gently scratching down it with her long nails. He shivers at the ticklish sensation. 

“You ought to be horsewhipped for what you've done,” Rey murmurs. He heard the guards moving away, but they haven't left the room. He imagines their eyes on him, how she stands at hip height with him, touching without any care for appearances. “It would be a shame though, to ruin such a magnificent arse.”

He chokes as her fingers drift closer to his crack, and his cock pulses painfully against the cushion as she glides a finger down the cleft, turning her hand at the end to cup his balls. If she reaches up further she'll discover his hard cock, she’ll know how excited he is at the thought of her punishing him. Instead, she takes a firm hold of his balls and twists cruelly. He cries out at the unexpected pain and his body jerks in reflex against the bonds at his wrists as he tries to get away.

Her other hand comes to rest on his lower back, pushing him gently back onto the cushion. “I understood gladiators have a great tolerance for pain. Was I wrong?”

She seems to be expecting an answer. 

“N-no, milady,” he stutters.

Her nails dig into his sac and he arches his back, hissing as he tries to control himself. 

Finally she stops and cups his balls in her hand, rolling them smoothly between her fingers. “I've heard,” she says conversationally, “that in the dormitories of the gladiators, they take one another up the arse like a man takes a woman.” 

Her hand drops his balls and a lone finger trails up to circle his hole, tapping against it. She leans down to look at it and he can feel his face heating to be examined thus. “Some men, they say, _prefer_ their male lovers. I wonder if you have tasted of these exotic fruits, my gladiator.” She laughs lightly. “Though your presence here tonight speaks differently. You seem to still have _some_ appreciation for the softness of the female form. But, you will tell me, are the rumours true? And have you partaken?”

Her finger brushes again over his dry hole and it contracts involuntarily. The truth is, he does regularly enjoy other men, but with his status as a champion, he is always the giver, never the receiver. “The rumours are true, milady.” He sees no sense in lying to her, and it is fairly common knowledge besides. “But I have never received a man where you touch now.”

“A virgin then!” she says with delight.

Kylo shudders as her fingernail traces a slow circle over his sensitive rim. It's just on the edge of too sharp, a scratch that hurts while it relieves.

“Anastasius,” she calls to one of the guards, “bring my phallus set and the oils.”

Suddenly, her hand leaves his hole and she grips both of his hips, pressing her groin to his backside. “Such long legs,” she mutters, and guides him to spread his knees further apart, patting him when he's positioned to her satisfaction. “Good boy.”

He feels himself flushing again and his cock twitches at the praise. His legs shake as he can hear the guard approaching. He'd like to look as Rey places some objects on a table nearby, but he forces himself not to. It would seem cowardly to be concerned by the implements to be used on him. A gladiator bravely takes what he is given without question. 

The sound of a glass bottle being set down on the wooden tabletop rings louder than it should. His body is over-sensitized, the adrenaline pumping through his veins bringing every sense into sharp focus. The quiet _slap-slap_ of Rey's sandals on the floor as she returns to him is deafening. He'd been afraid of those wickedly long nails tearing into his insides, so he's relieved to feel the cool, blunt, roundness of polished glass at his entrance.

Rey works the small phallus around, spreading oil over his rim, then drizzling more and beginning to work the tip inside. In his bedroom, Kylo picks out a small butt plug and lubes it up, squeezing more to trickle down his crack. The soft silicone tip is nothing like the hard glass of his fantasy, but his body accepts it as he relaxes his muscles to press the tip in.

Rey pauses to add more oil. “Relax,” she says quietly, “you're so tight.” The phallus slips out, and she repositions it to push more firmly against his tight muscle. With a strange inside-out feeling, the entire tip slides in, and she moves it in and out several times to loosen him. As she presses it further, the stretch begins to burn and he makes a little sound, something between a gasp and a grunt. His hands clench and his arms flex. It hurts in the oddest way.

“Poor boy,” Rey says sweetly, twisting the phallus and pushing it deeper. “Hurts, does it? And this is the tiniest one I have! No thicker than my finger.”

He groans as it stretches him wider, and she slowly draws it all the way out, only to immediately press it back in. His body seems to be learning how to relax and take it because this time the thickness seems to come to an end, and his hole closes around a thinner section of the phallus.

“Good boy. You're learning.” Rey smoothly pulls it out, then steps away to get the next one. 

His hole feels a little odd, but it hardly hurts. The second one feels much bigger, but Rey doesn't pause as she slides it in with one long movement. He groans at the new burning stretch of it, even as his body swallows it to the thin end where he can feel Rey’s hand against his cheeks. _I’m so bad,_ he thinks in a daze, _I deserve this._

The third and fourth are no different. Rey is all business, giving his body only a moment to adjust before she pulls the phallus out again. After the fourth is removed, his hole remains more open, and his rim clenches around nothing. He feels swollen back there, but also strangely empty. His cock hasn't flagged despite the discomfort, and he can feel the wet patch on the front of his tunic, which he fears has gone through to the couch cushion below him. 

Rey comes around to his head and he opens his eyes. “I want you to see what you'll be taking inside you,” she says, and slowly lifts up her heavy skirts. A long, thick, black leather phallus springs free, jutting proudly from her groin. It's attached to her body with an intricate series of leather straps that criss-cross over her narrow hips. 

The phallus is intimidatingly huge, as big as his own cock, and maybe longer. His hole clenches again at the thought of taking it and his fear must show on his face because she laughs and strokes her hand along the length in an obscene parody of a man pleasuring himself. 

“I've been kind to prepare you so gently, gladiator. But don't forget this is a punishment for you.” She touches his cheek with her long nail, then traces around his mouth. “Lips made for sin.” She laughs again as he squeezes his eyes shut, thinking of how much he’d prefer to be serving her.

As she goes back behind him, she trails her nails down his outstretched arms and over his shoulders and back. “A proud warrior indeed,” she says, “all this muscle bowed down for me.”

Yes, this is where he belongs. He can hear her anointing the huge phallus with oil, the slick sound of her hand over the smooth leather not so different from the sound he makes when he greases up to jerk his cock to completion. His cock is aching, and he has to fight not to rub against the cushion underneath him.

In his bedroom, Kylo pulls a vibrating dildo from his drawer. It's his largest one, but still smaller than his own cock and the dildo in his fantasy. He doesn't play with his ass often enough to take anything larger; even this will be a painful stretch after the series of plugs he's used to prepare, but he's in the right mood for this kind of pain. The vibrator is enough to bring him off untouched if the fantasy is right, and he's eager to get it inside him.

Back in the fantasy, Rey is rubbing the tip of the phallus against his stretched out hole. “Ready for me, boy?” she asks. Without waiting for his response, she pushes on his hole. The oil makes the phallus slide in more easily than he thought, and he concentrates on relaxing as the fat head breaches him.

“Good boy,” Rey says, then she's sinking into him.

The burn is intense, an ache that increases as she pushes in deeper. His legs are shaking as he struggles to stay still, to relax his his body against the agonizing stretch. He’s making a loud drawn-out groan, and he bites his lip to try to quiet himself. The guards are watching him while this tiny woman fucks into him and the humiliation of it has his eyes prickling with angry tears.

Rey stops pushing and he takes a relieved sobbing gasp. She's pulling backwards slowly, and it's almost worse on the way out, his interior muscles trying to grab hold of her and clench down so she can't leave him. Finally, she's all the way out, the head of the phallus releasing with a wet pop, leaving his hole gaping and clenching on nothing.

She can't be done with him already? No—she's just adding more oil to the phallus, the sounds of her hand slicking up has his stomach tightening in combined dread and anticipation.

A moment later and the thick head is finding its way into him, and this time she rocks back and forth with short, sharp thrusts that have him gasping. One particularly hard thrust has him almost shouting and his body feels like it's being split in two, his hole so tight full that he can't even clench around the phallus anymore.

Rey has stopped moving. Her hands are tight on his hips and her body is pressed up against him. She shifts her weight and he moans. It hurts, his whole ass is on fire inside and the strange unyielding presence inside has him feeling uncomfortably full. His body is trying to accommodate the intrusion and he breathes carefully, in and out, willing himself to relax.

“That's it. Good boy. You're taking me so well,” Rey tells him, and she smooths over his hips, rubbing his lower back reassuringly. “I knew when I saw you that you'd love this. Big cocky gladiator. Champion.” She laughs mockingly when he whimpers. “I know what you really need.”

Something releases inside him at her words. He doesn’t have to do anything but take this. He’s being good and she’s happy with him. She’ll look after him, give him the punishment he needs. Perhaps this was what he was hoping for all along, that he’d be caught and she’d make him pay for watching her. 

She draws her hips back, then slams into him. He shouts in shock, his whole body jerking in response. His cock throbs gratefully where it's mashed against the cushions. It has always preferred rough treatment, and he's brought himself off more times than he can count to the humiliating memories of his trainer’s insults. He's reminded of the guards watching, seeing how she's dominating him, hearing his shouts and whimpers and the thought has his head fuzzing in pleasure.

She pulls out and pushes in hard again, setting up a rhythm of long hard thrusts that he does his best to take, bracing his knees on the couch and gripping onto the rope binding his hands. Every thrust splits him open wider and shoves his cock into the firm cushion under him. He twitches his hips, trying to get some friction, but Rey notices his efforts and grips his hips tighter, forcing him to be still.

“Please,” he begs her. 

In his room, Kylo has the vibrator shoved to the hilt up his ass and turned on to half strength. He works it in and out slowly, angling it so it rubs against his prostate. The buzzing on the sensitive nerves inside him has him close already, without even touching his cock. He's lying face down on the bed, a mound of pillows under his hips to raise his ass up. His cock is between two pillows, and he moves his hips jerkily to thrust between them, the soft cotton almost rough on the dry skin. His cock is drooling steadily and he can feel the damp as he moves.

It's so good. Every time he gets something up his ass he always remembers how amazing it feels to be filled up. Maybe the real Rey would be into it, would hold him down and thrust hard until he screamed in pleasure-pain and begged her to let him come.

“Such a good boy,” Rey says. “Look at you, a whimpering mess under me.” She thrusts at a different angle, catching his prostate, and he cries out. 

“Please, please, please,” he begs, lifting his ass so she can get him just right. “So good,” he moans.

His body has finally given in and relaxed around the huge phallus penetrating him, and his pleasure is building and building as Rey stabs him with short strokes that catch his prostate every time. 

“You just want someone show you your place, don’t you, boy?” She grunts as she works in and out of him. “You’re just a needy hole, begging to be filled up.”

He turns up the vibrator to its highest setting and twists it in his hole against his prostate, forcing himself to lie still. His cock screams for attention, but he so close just from the vibrations that flow over him and the thought of a Rey fucking him as he groans and begs her—

“Please let me come, milady. Please, I need it.” He's ready to promise anything if she'll give him release: become her slave, spend all his days on his knees pleasuring her, be her human footstool just to be near her. He'd take this up his ass every day if she'd give it to him. He imagines falling asleep with the fat phallus buried deep inside him, only to be woken again in the morning as she fucks him with it, hard and fast. Just let him be hers. He’ll be so good for her.

“Have you learned your lesson, gladiator?” she asks him, slowing her movements so he can answer.

“Yes, yes,” he sobs, hanging on a thread. His balls have drawn up tight and his cock is bursting. 

“Come for me, then,” she orders, thrusting home all the way in a vicious push that slams his cock into the cushion. She grinds against him, and the bottom of the phallus’ shaft works into his prostate, while his cock is painfully crushed under his weight. His ass is so full, he's stretched so wide to take her— 

And then he's coming, howling as the vibrator pushes him over the edge, his ass contracting again and again around it as his come pumps out between the pillows. The weight of the vibrator on his prostate milks him hard, and he can feel the thick pool of come collecting around the head of his cock. 

His back arches as his orgasm ends and the vibrator continues to buzz into his over-sensitive nerves. His legs jerk and he collapses face first into the bed, panting heavily, fumbling to turn off the control and gently pull it out.

In his head, Rey also pulls out with a squelch, then rests her hand on his trembling back. “Such a good boy for me,” she murmurs, and he whimpers in response. “I think I'll keep you.”

  


* * *

  


The next morning, Rey wakes, stretching and luxuriating in the lingering relaxation she feels from the night before. She's still naked, though she's wrapped in sheets now, and the early morning breeze from the window sends chills along her arms and the back of her neck. From her bed, she can see out the window, but not very clearly into Kylo’s. She'd need to be standing closer for that, and she's not quite ready to get out of bed, yet. 

Being naked is a sort of luxurious feeling; Rey takes her time running her fingers along the soft skin on her belly, the outside of her rib cage, tracing the lines of her collarbones. Dipping back down to trace lines down her smooth thighs, lifting them so that she can reach her knees and calves. She's gentle, just exploring. There's a spot at the back of her knees that makes her breath hitch, and her fingers pause before retracing their path, and she shivers, full-body as she strokes again. 

Somehow, while she's been slowly, leisurely exploring, her arousal had kicked up into high gear again. Her body is thrumming and strung tight, and when she reaches up to stroke along the soft outer lips of her pussy, she's surprised to find that she's wet, so wet that it's painting the insides of her thighs. 

She glances towards the door and then to the window, biting her lip. Surely she has time for something quick? Her pussy pulses, almost begging. 

She lays back, resuming her careful exploration, though this time it's more purposeful. She traces circles around her breasts, rubbing her fingertips as lightly as she can over her nipples before moving away again. In the early morning chill and her surprising arousal, they harden instantly, and she has to bite her lip to keep her breathing steady. 

The night before comes to the front of her mind as she lays there, the memory of her fantasy as well as the dark shape of Kylo as he leaned up against the window, breathing harshly with his release. She could see the outlines of the muscles in his arms very clearly, and thinking about them now makes her toes curl. He's so strong—he'd picked her up the other day like she was nothing. 

Could he...she wonders if he could pick her up and hold her there. She imagines herself pressed up against the wall, his hands gripping her thighs, spreading them and pushing his hips against hers as he kisses her fiercely. The image makes her fingers tighten where they're tracing soft circles into her hips. 

Her mind conjures up that image from before—Kylo in business clothes, perfectly pressed pants and a crisp white Oxford shirt rolled up to his forearms. He's still standing over her bed, his eyes sparkling with satisfaction. 

“An orgasm like that should have left you satisfied, baby girl,” he says, folding his arms. “You're such a naughty, insatiable little thing, aren't you?”

She flushes under his gaze. “I need you, daddy.” 

“I'm right here.”

“I—I need...more.” 

“More? Come on, baby. Use your words. What do you need?”

Rey flushes dark under his cruel smirk. “I need...your cock, daddy. In me.”

His eyes flash and he leans over the bed so that his nose is nearly touching hers. “See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?” Stepping back, his hands move to his belt, unlatching and pulling it out of the loops. Eager, Rey sits up, crawling towards him, fingers itching to help. 

She starts with the buttons on his shirt, undoing them with trembling fingers. Every button undone reveals an inch of new skin, and she leans in to lavish him with kisses as she works. When she finishes, she stands on the bed to push the shirt off of his shoulders, but he catches her by the waist instead, pulling her in to kiss her, his teeth pulling at her bottom lip and then soothing with his tongue. 

Rey whimpers, locking her arms around his neck, every inch of her naked body pressed up against his, the buttons on his shirt biting into her chest. He's removed his pants, leaving him in tight boxers and his undone shirt. Without breaking the kiss, she rubs her hips against the bulge in his underwear. He hisses and his fingers tighten on her waist. 

Lacing her fingers tighter around his neck, she does it again, grinding her hips against his in a slow circle. This time he growls, and Rey can't contain her smile against his lips. 

He moves his mouth to her ear, biting at her neck as he whispers, hot and low: “Naughty girls need someone to show them their place.” 

And he reaches down, gripping her hips and hauling her up against him. With her in his arms, he turns away from the bed, and the breath leaves Rey in a _whoosh_ as he slams her back up against the wall. 

“This is where you belong, baby.” He punctuates this statement with a swivel of his hips, making her head fall back as a gasp forces its way out of her throat. “At my mercy.”

Her naked pussy is surely soaking through the fabric of his boxers, but she can't stop herself from using his arms as leverage and rubbing up against him again.

Kylo buries his head against her neck, reaching down with one hand to pull his cock free of his boxers. It rubs against Rey’s pussy before Kylo grips her by the hips and slides her down over him. 

The stretch makes her cry out, every inch making her feel fuller and fuller until he's bottomed out, their hips pressed together. Even still, he's too much for her to handle. When he starts to move her, lifting her up and dropping her back down into his length, she muffles her moan into his shoulder. He sets a punishing rhythm, and the effort of clenching her legs around his waist has sweat trickling down her spine, smearing along the wall as he slams her down onto him again and again. 

A particularly well-aimed thrust hits that magical spot inside of her and her nails scrabble against his neck and shoulders as she moans and arches. With her back against the wall, there’s nowhere to go. Kylo chuckles into her neck as she whines and twists into the sensation, trying to move her hips to get him to hit it again. 

“Daddy,” Rey gasps, twisting her fingers into his hair and trying her hardest to take what she needs. 

“Yes, baby?” The question is whispered into the soft skin at the base of her neck, and he lays a wet, soft kiss as he waits for her answer, stilling her hips for a moment. The stillness is maddening, and Rey grunts in frustration, wiggling as vigorously as she can. 

“Daddy, please! I wanna come.” He lifts her up and slams her down once, hard, angling so that the end of his cock rubs against her g-spot. The pressure makes her gasp, and Kylo laughs again, moving her up and down again at the same angle. 

Stars, there are literal stars behind her closed eyes, and when Kylo shifts so that he’s got one hand wrapped around her bottom, the other snaking between their bodies to rub at her clit, her whole body tenses. There’s no way she’s this close to coming yet. 

“Ah—‘m gonna—please!” 

“Not yet, baby,” Kylo says, stroking harder and faster, somehow managing to move her up and down at just the right angle. He’s not showing any signs of stopping, but every muscle on his body is shining with sweat, his arms bulging through the thin cotton of his shirt, and his chest—Rey leans down to lick at the upper curve of his pec. 

He’s so long and thick, Rey is quickly nearing the point of no return, she leans her head back against the wall and moans as Kylo speeds up, crushing her against the wall a little tighter as he seeks his own release. 

“Please, daddy. Now?” 

Kylo grits his teeth, burying his face in her hair. “Yes! Now!” 

The relief of letting go makes Rey moan helplessly, and Kylo’s increasing speed and intensity just stretches her orgasm out, trapping her in the middle of her own pleasure and Kylo’s. He bites her shoulder as he comes, muffling the groaning as he clutches her hips tighter and spills inside of her. 

On her bed, Rey relaxes, pulling the three slick fingers out of her pussy and panting. For a moment, she curses Kylo for making her into some sort of sex fiend. She’s never had this many orgasms in such a short amount of time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scene 1 - Kylo: He fantasizes about being a Roman gladiator who is caught spying on an upper class lady. She ties him up and pegs him (anally penetrates him with a dildo) as punishment. Additional tags: consensual non-con, pegging, humiliation, punishment, bondage, submissive Kylo, dominant Rey, strap-on dildo, butt plugs, vibrator, dirty talk, praise kink, rough sex
> 
> Scene 2 - Rey: She fantasizes about her dad's colleague fucking her against a wall. Additional tags: wall sex, size difference, increased age difference, orgasm/delay denial, daddy kink (no age-play or incest-play)
> 
> On Wednesday we'll be returning to our usual crack! See you then. :D


	20. Diabolus ex Machina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! :D This chapter has two of my (IshaRen) favourite moments in it and I can't wait for you guys to read it! We do apologize in advance for all the cockblocking - for once Harold is sort of on our side though??
> 
> No new tags today. :) But don't try this at home...or anyone else's home...

Rey showers and joins her grandparents for breakfast, smiling when her grandmother passes her the jam and toast, eating more than she would usually at breakfast (she internally rolls her eyes and blames Kylo). 

“So, Rey. What’s that on your neck, there?” 

She chokes on her milk. While she’s still gasping, she reaches up to touch her neck, and then it comes crashing back to her in a blushing flurry. Kylo, with his lips pressed to her neck on the couch. 

Much like usual, Rey panics. “It’s—nothing.” 

Her grandfather raises an eyebrow and chuckles. “I might be old, but my eyesight isn’t that bad. I know what it is. I was just giving you a chance to explain yourself. Who gave it to you?” 

Rey flushes darker. The panic intensifies. If they find out it was Kylo…they are both dead. Worse than dead. Currently, the only thing Harold suspects Kylo of is being a huge pervert. Her brain is floundering and grasping at straws when she yells, “Hux!” 

Her grandmother looks like she’s just swallowed a live fish, and her grandfather turns a spectacular shade of purple. “Hux?” 

Rey nods, slowly. 

“Have you been secretly meeting him?” 

Uh. Rey scrambles to come up with a story for her fake, apparently extensive relationship with Hux. “Yeah. I was. I was with him yesterday afternoon at...Mr. Ren’s.” 

Her grandfather frowns. “And Mr. Ren was okay with that?” 

Rey shrugs. “He, uh. He doesn’t know?” 

Her grandmother gasps, one hand pressed to her chest dramatically. “Rey! You stop this sneaking around. That Armitage is a good boy. If you’re going to be involved with him romantically, he’s got to take you on a proper date.” 

Rey turns green, but she has no choice but to nod. 

“Why don’t you go ahead and call him,” her grandpa suggests. “Have him pick you up and take you to a movie tonight or something.” 

“Uh...okay? I don’t. I don’t have his phone number.” 

Her grandma frowns, but a movement outside the front window captures her attention. “Oh, not to worry, dear. There he is, just outside! Go!” 

“Probably lurking to see if he can get his hands on you,” her grandpa mutters under his breath. 

“Oh. Okay.” Rey reluctantly gets up from the table and heads outside. 

Hux stops on the sidewalk as she calls out to him. “What’s up?” 

“Um.” She blushes, shoving both hands into the pockets of her shorts. Why aren’t they bigger? Now she just looks silly with her hands hanging halfway out of her pants. Her bare toes scrape against the concrete. Her grandparents are watching, she knows. Best to just get on with it. “I was thinking maybe it would be...nice to have a friend? We could go see a movie or something? Tonight?” 

Hux looks stunned. “Yeah. Yes. Of course! What time were you thinking?” 

“I uh. I don’t know, what’s playing. Or where the theater is, really.” 

Hux blinks, but he’s pulling his phone out of his pocket in an instant, pulling up the website and moving so that she can look over his shoulder. They decide on a movie, Rey clenching her teeth the whole time. _This helps us_ , she thinks. _Takes the heat off Kylo._

“Oh, hey—I should get your number in case anything changes, right?” Hux says, holding his phone out to her. She forces a smile and takes it from him, entering her number and texting herself to get his number on her phone. 

“Thanks, Hux. I’ll see you tonight,” she says, and then turns to go inside, hissing as her hot feet touch the cool grass. 

Her grandma and grandpa are smug when she goes in, so she rolls her eyes and heads up the stairs instead. “I think I’m gonna read in my room this morning,” she calls as she kicks her door shut and collapses on her bed. 

Kylo really needs to get her phone number. He's stuck again in his office, staring down at Rey and that asshole Hux as they talk about something he can't hear. He grinds his teeth as Rey leans over Hux's shoulder to look at his phone screen. They both peer intently at it, discussing for a few minutes. She's practically draped over him and Hux keeps looking at her and smiling nervously like he can't believe his luck that she's talking to him. Kylo knows how he feels. 

_I got her off though,_ he thinks smugly. _And she had her mouth wrapped around_ my _dick. Mine._

He eases open the window to see if he can hear anything, just in time for a Rey to turn back to her house and tell Hux she'll see him tonight. The air leaves Kylo's lungs. She's—she's going on a date with Hux. A date. Alone. Fucking fuck. That little skinny dicknose has a date with her? Kylo is the one she really wants, he's sure of it. Maybe. 

It's not like they've ever talked. About much of anything, actually. Mostly it's been flirting or just making out. Which is great obviously. But Kylo would love to take her out somewhere nice. Or even to a movie or whatever. That starts a fantasy of making out in the back row… 

No. Don't get distracted. Rey will be back to him for more. He's practically sure of that. His finger is tracing his upper lip, stubbled now after she shaved it yesterday. He should shave it again. She seemed to like it.

He shakes his head. He has work to do, no time to think about a couple of kids going on a date. It's not important. Rey will come back to him.

He does find time later that evening to be lingering in his office, which has a great view of Rey’s front porch. Ostensibly he's working. In reality, he just watched a porn of a man being pegged by a young woman who looked enough like Rey to have him coming in hot spurts over his hand within minutes. Just watching the woman's hips thrusting jerkily while the man writhed and groaned beneath her had been too much. 

It's 10:30 pm before Rey and Hux reappear in Brendol's BMW. Kylo gives up on any pretence of not watching, and glues himself to the open window, all but craning his neck outside to see. His heart is racing—from the excitement of maybe being caught watching, not from fear that Rey will...will do something with Hux that will have Kylo feeling like screaming, or worse, crying. 

A couple of weeks ago he would have laughed at the idea of being so melodramatic, but now the emotions are churning in his belly. Jealousy, of course, and anger at that little shit, Hux. Okay if he's honest, it's a lot of fear. She might choose someone else over him. The things they shared might not mean anything. He might not get to touch her again. That final one is agonizing, a shot of pain climbs his spine, a seed of terror lodging in his brain. He can't lose her. It's not fair to be half handed a gorgeous girl on a plate, then have her snatched away after he's only had a taste.

 _Just a little more_ , he thinks, sending the thought out like a wish into the night. _Let me fuck her, just once. Without coming within two seconds._ That wouldn't count. And he has a feeling it might well happen the first time. 

Below him, Rey and Hux have climbed out of the car. He walks her to the door, and it's like every teen movie cliche as they slowly turn to face each other. Kylo strains to hear, but they're murmuring quietly and it's too far. He can't make out their faces either, just the general body language. Hux is aimed squarely at Rey, with one foot forward. Rey meanwhile, has her weight on her back foot, and is half turned to the door.

Good.

Suddenly, several things happen at once. Hux leans forward, his arm snaking around Rey's waist to try to draw her to him for the kiss he's going for. Rey is pulling away, twisting to get out of reach. And the front door opens, Harold’s distinctive reedy tenor carrying up to Kylo at his window.

“She had a lovely time,” he barks. “Goodnight Mr. Hux. You won't be making any more disgusting marks on my granddaughter tonight!”

Hux leaps away comically fast, falling over his feet as he apologizes. Harold doesn't hear him out though, grabbing Rey's arm and yanking her into the house.

Kylo smiles to himself, ignoring how weak his knees went with relief. He's totally cool. That went better than he could have hoped. Having been on the receiving end of Harold’s righteous anger, he's more than happy to see it directed elsewhere.

Now, it looks like Hux is out of the picture for good. Rey didn't seem interested at all. So, Kylo's next goal is to get her number so he can text her and ask her to come over. Hell, he can even send her some good dick pics. Chicks love that shit. He knows _that_ for a fact.

  


* * *

  


The next morning Rey wakes up, blissfully ignorant and at peace. And then she remembers the night before, and groans, rolling over and shoving her face into the pillow. 

It happened. It really happened. Hux had reached _over_ her lap to grab her hand no less than three times. Each time she had hid it under her thigh, pretending to be somehow ignorant of his intentions. She passed him the popcorn with the other hand instead. 

The doorstep was even worse, if that could be possible. Rey squeezes her eyes shut, her face growing hot even though she's alone. Hux winding his arm around her waist...puckering his lips like a gross fish...she's never been happier about her grandpa’s impeccable timing. Ugh. To think she’ll have to do that again and again...all summer if she wants to get away with doing anything at all with Kylo. 

Kylo. It's been a couple of days since she saw Kylo. That thought gets her out of bed quickly—she takes a shower, fluffs her hair, and gets dressed. Her swimsuit she throws into a bag, along with a towel and an extra pair of underwear (for good measure). And a book? Surely he has to work. Maybe she could sit and read while he does his work, lay at his feet on the floor. 

Or kneel at his feet under his desk...maybe open his pants again...get his thick cock back in her mouth. Rey smiles to herself as she imagines his face. He’d be on the phone, wouldn't be able to make any noise while she licked along the length of him, sucked the head into her mouth. 

Yeah, she's definitely going to bring a book. 

Downstairs she eats breakfast with her grandparents, who are strangely quiet. Her grandfather is set up with his newspaper in front of his face until Rey gets up to clear her plate. While she's at the sink, she hears his newspaper crinkle, then lower down to the table. He clears his throat. Rey closes her eyes, bracing herself. 

“I hope you had a fun time with Armitage last night.”

“I…did?”

“Good. I didn't appreciate him pulling moves like that on my front porch, though.” 

Rey sighs in relief. “I'll be sure to tell him.”

“Well, good. Just so we’re clear. I'm not your father, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to just...let you run wild and do what you want with whomever you want.” Rey isn't looking at him as she rinses her plate in the sink, but she can still picture the stern look on his face.

“Harold! Don't be such a mean old man.” Rey turns, wiping her wet hands on her shorts, just in time to watch her grandmother shake her finger at her grandfather. “Now, Rey. All he means is that we’d appreciate it if you spent some time with an adult. I know Mr. Ren wouldn't mind looking after the two of you if you took Hux over there sometimes.” 

Her grandpa huffs in annoyance. “That’s not what I meant.”

Her grandma swats him again. “Oh, hush. Mr. Ren is much cooler than we are—of course Rey and her boyfriend would rather spend time over there.”

“Uh, actually. I was going to go out this morning,” Rey says carefully, wiggling her toes in the plush fabric of the kitchen mat. “Ride my bike around. Go to the park and read some. Swim this afternoon? Hux is working today.” 

“That sounds lovely. Should I pack you some lunch?” Her grandmother turns to the fridge, a smile on her face. 

“No, I'll find something, don’t worry!” 

She walks over to the stairs and shoulders her bag. “I’ll be back for dinner,” she says as she walks out the door. 

Once outside, she picks up her bike, hopping on and heading down the street. There’s a small copse of trees behind Kylo’s fence, and she’s sure that if she can get around the block, she can hide her bike in there and spend the day at Kylo’s with her grandparents none the wiser. 

For a moment, as she’s coasting, she falters. What if Kylo doesn't want to see her? Maybe he’s offended that she left so abruptly the other day and hasn’t been back since. She feels small and childish again—what would a man like Kylo want with her silly 17 year old self? He could have any woman in the neighborhood. Has had many of them, from the sounds of it. 

Rey sneers at the thought of stuck-up Maratelle Hux, somehow being stupid enough to reject Kylo’s advances. She won’t be making the same mistake, Rey vows. Hopefully she can convince Kylo that she’s worth the conquest. 

She stashes her bike between two excessively leafy tree-bushes and makes her way towards Kylo’s fence, climbing up the outside and hopping over it with less difficulty than she'd anticipated. But the problem is...Kylo isn’t outside, and she can’t very well just walk right into his house. How does she alert him to her presence?

But on second thought...Rey could definitely just walk right into his house. She knows for a fact that he’ll never lock his back screen door (no one ever does, here), so she creeps across the backyard and opens it, quietly. Once inside, she's surprised to see that everything is dark. There are no signs of Kylo awake, no breakfast dishes in the sink, nothing. It's nearly 10 am. Where is he? 

Rey climbs the stairs now, torn between being quiet and not scaring him senseless with her unexpected presence. When she gets to his bedroom door, she pauses. Coming over to his house unexpected is one thing. Sneaking into his room? Potentially a crime. 

Finally she decides that if Kylo has any objections to waking up with a woman in his room, then he can say so, and she will leave. But right now, she can't hear any signs of movement, and the prospect of catching him asleep is too adorable for words, so she carefully pushes the bedroom door open, peering around the corner warily. 

It turns out she was right; he is fast asleep. He's flung across his bed the wrong way, bare arms stretched above his head. The blankets are arranged just so, she can't tell if he’s wearing shorts or just underwear, but the long, pale lines of his legs are exposed. For a moment, Rey can't remember how to breathe, he's so...lovely. She sets her bag down on the floor, toes off her shoes, and tiptoes across the floor towards his bed. He doesn't stir until she's right next to his bed, and just as she's about to climb in, her wide eyes meet his bleary, sleepy brown ones. 

Rey is here, her lovely face smiling down at him. Wait. Rey is here. He blinks.

Rey is here!

“Wha—” he says intelligently.

“Hi,” she says shyly. Can she—she reaches out to brush a dark curl off his forehead. “Good morning?”

He's somehow even more adorable awake and confused than he was asleep. 

Kylo's never been one to ask too many questions when something good happens. Rey is here. It's a good thing. He opens his arms and she falls onto him.

His cock is very interested in the sudden weight on it, but his bladder cries out. He ignores it, running his hands down her back.

“This is a nice surprise,” he says into her ear. Her head is beside his, her nose buried in his hair. 

“I didn't think you'd still be asleep,” she replies, tucking her face into his neck a little further. The tip of her nose rubs against his neck. He smells delicious, woodsy and sleepy—if that could be described as a smell. 

Her legs wrap around his waist, over the blankets. It's so cuddly and warm here. Can they spend the entire day this way? 

She's so soft and warm. He wishes he could wake up to this every day. His hands drift down to cup her ass, pushing her down against his aching cock. She wriggles and her shifting weight on his bladder has him desperately tightening to prevent an accident. 

“Um, I just need a minute,” he says reluctantly. 

What could he need a minute for? Rey just got here. She snuggles deeper into his arms, pulling away from his neck to brush her nose against his. 

“Are you sure you need to go anywhere?” She whispers, her lips just a breadth away from his. When he doesn't answer right away, she leans in carefully and presses her mouth to his, once, twice, and then a third time. “I can think of a few reasons I'd like you to stay a little longer.” 

Beyond the pressure in his bladder, he's uncomfortably aware of his morning breath and scruffy skin. His hair is probably sticking up in ten directions too. It's hardly how he would have wanted her to see him. 

He kisses her neck, licking a slow stripe, then nibbling along her skin. “I need to uh,” he squirms, embarrassed, “freshen up?”

She whines, but crawls off him so he can get up. A new problem presents itself. His cock is fully hard and he's naked and...she's _right_ here. He finds himself blushing. She had his cock in her mouth the other day for fuck’s sake, he should just stand up so she can admire him in all his glory. It's like a live dick pic. Better even.

Still, he finds himself trying to stand with a ridiculous twisting motion to hide his cock, then he scuttles off to the bathroom with his back to her. Very smooth. Very sexy. Not.

After he pees and brushes his teeth, he washes his cock carefully in the sink to get rid of any traces of come or lube from his last jerk off session the night before. He'd like to jump in the shower, and shave, but that seems kind of try-hard when Rey is waiting in his bed.

Thinking of that, he opens up the bottom drawer of the vanity and pulls out the box of condoms he got a while back. Partly to practice putting one on, and partly in hopes of actually using them. He did the practice, and jerked off while wearing one too, to make sure he could come still (no problem), but he sadly hasn't had a real _partner-based_ use for one until now.

It seems kind of...presumptuous to just walk out of the bathroom naked, holding a box of condoms. But on the other hand, he'd like them to be close by if they’re needed. Maybe Rey just got into bed with him to cuddle. Chicks love cuddling. He thinks he'd love cuddling too given the chance. Holding Rey feels really good. Cuddly. Nice. So, that would be fine too.

But she _was_ kissing him. She might want more. He can feel himself getting stressed. Why is it all so difficult? It hadn't seemed that way when they'd actually...done things. The more they do together, the more she's going to notice his inexperience. Cosmopolitan and GQ articles can only take him so far.

He needs to be honest. It would be better for her to hear it direct, straight up, no nonsense, than to find out when he doesn't know how to put it in (it can't be that difficult though, can it?) It would be supremely cool to just casually lean against the bathroom door frame and be all like, _Hey, I haven't really done this before (wave box of condoms for emphasis), let’s have fun figuring it out together. (Wink and saunter towards her as his cock majestically rises.)_

Perfect.

Obviously it goes nothing like that. 

What actually happens is that he bursts out of the bathroom far too aggressively, brandishing his box of condoms like a sword in front of him. 

“REY, I’M A VIRGIN!” he yells in a panic, completely forgetting to lean against the wall casually, then attempting to do so from too far away and stumbling over his own feet. He drops the box of condoms. His cock shrinks in embarrassment.

To avoid the look of horror he's sure is on her face, he stares at the clock on his bedside table. 10:28. Fuck! Shit, fuck, fuck. He's supposed to be on an all-team conference call at 10:30 and he's standing here naked bellowing about being a virgin.

“Fuck! I need to be online for a meeting.” He still hasn't looked at her since he came out of the bathroom, but he crosses the room to dig around in his drawer for some clean clothes, hopping around as he fumbles his way into some boxers and shorts. He grabs the first T-shirt from the stack in the drawer, wincing as he reads the words “Will spoon for poon” written on it. He really needs some new T-shirts.

“Uh—” he dares a glance at the bed. Rey is sitting cross-legged, staring at him with her eyebrows raised. “—sorry. I have a meeting. Um. Make yourself at home. Shit, I'm—” He crosses the room in two wide steps, reaching out to cup her cheek. “I'm really glad you're here.”

He places a kiss on her forehead, her nose, then her lips. “Don't go,” he whispers.

While Kylo is in the bathroom Rey practices breathing in and out. She can't believe he's been naked this whole time they've been cuddling—his cock has been hard and _right there_ while she wiggled and squirmed in his arms. 

She panics as she remembers that this means he's going to come out of the bathroom naked, as well. Will he feel weird? She should try and make him feel better. In a split decision (much like all of her decisions today), she pulls her shorts and panties off, dropping them over the side of the bed and sitting cross-legged. That's a happy medium between naked and clothed—hopefully he feels less awkward. 

But then he bursts out of the bathroom, hollering about his virginity, waving a box of...condoms, Rey realizes with a gulp. And then he's hopping around, pulling clothes on, then kissing her cheek and racing out the door to his meeting. 

And she's still sitting in his bed without any underwear. This whole situation had certainly gone better in her head. First of all—she doesn't quite know what to do with his declaration. He's a virgin? But what about what Hux said? 

She laughs to herself, climbing off the bed and pulling her shorts and underwear back on. Of course Hux would say that—he wants into her pants just as badly as Kylo does. If he thought Kylo was any sort of romantic threat, he'd make something terrible up to try and dissuade her. Well, she thinks, joke’s on him. 

If Kylo is a virgin though, and he's willing to have sex with her? Rey figures he must have been saving himself or something like that, waiting for a special person to have sex with. And he wants, well, she's pretty sure he wants to have sex with her. The condoms were a pretty good tip-off. Condoms. Sex. For real. Rey feels a rush of heat racing through her body. Why aren't they having sex now?

Right. The meeting. Kylo rushing off to get on his group call. Rey sighs, crosses the room to get her bag, and heads down the hall to his study. She pushes the door open quietly, smiling at him as she enters—he's got the phone to his ear and he nods and smiles in return. 

There's a small couch in the corner, old and well-loved. She sets her bag down on the floor and sits, not quite suppressing a groan when she feels how squishy and comfortable it is. Then she freezes, looking over to Kylo, who’s staring back at her with dark eyes. 

Right. Book. Don't disturb Kylo while he's working. She reaches into her bag to pull out her book, and gasps in horror when the extra pair of (lacy, frilly, tiny) panties falls to the floor as well. She looks back up at Kylo, hoping for a moment that he hasn't seen anything, but his eyes are locked on the tiny scrap of lace there on the floor. When his gaze slides to her, it’s even darker than just moments before. The intensity makes her shiver. 

She shoves the panties back into her bag, settling back and opening her book. The least she can do for Kylo today is let him get through this meeting without any mishaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey is not a criminal, but don't sneak into people's houses while they're asleep. That's Not Cool.
> 
> So, will Kylo make it through his meeting without any mishaps? Will Rey's under-the-desk fantasy come true?? Find out on Friday!!!
> 
> In case anyone is wondering what my favourite moments were: 1. Hux randomly being *right* outside at the just the worst time (how often does he walk back and forth in front of Rey's house in hopes of seeing her??) 2. Kylo bursting out of the bathroom and bellowing about being a virgin. :D The most Kylo moment in the fic, I think! 
> 
> We'd love to know your fave moments too, from this chapter, or any other so far!


	21. Mr Ren, can you take this call?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday everyone!! We are sadly getting towards the end, just a few more chapters to go. :((( That means that very soon, these two idiots will actually have sex! Just...not quite yet. :D We were not kidding about the slow burn here!! No new tags today.
> 
> Now, can these two keep their hands off each other while Kylo is on the phone? (Spoiler alert: no they cannot.)

Her intentions are good, at least. She reads quietly for about ten minutes before she can't help herself—she peeks up over the spine of her book and Kylo is staring at her. He hasn't been talking at all, but surely he hasn't just been sitting there watching her read, has he? 

The thought makes her blush, and she pulls her book back up. For a minute or two. Then she huffs and tosses it onto the couch beside her, raising her eyebrows at Kylo. He smiles back at her, his cheeks going a little red, and that decides it for her. She slides off the couch onto her knees and crawls across the floor to him, squeezing herself past his knee so that she can sit between his legs under his desk. 

Once she's situated, her chin resting against his thigh, she gives him her most innocent smile. “You were too far away,” she whispers. “Is this okay?”

Sometimes he isn't sure if Rey is a real person, or if she's a fantasy brought to life by downloading his porn search history into the hottest girl he's ever seen. His cock has been half hard since the little lacy panties fell out of her bag and he’s been amusing himself by imagining her crawling over to kneel between his legs, when she suddenly puts her book down and does just that.

He almost drops the phone in his eagerness to get his hands on her. Instead, he puts it on speaker, carefully making sure he's muted himself, then pulls her up into his lap so she's sitting sideways across him.

“Much better,” he says, and tightens his arms around her. This time she isn't sitting right on his cock, which is a mercy because it's almost fully hard now.

“Are you sure I'm not going to distract you here?” Rey strokes her fingers along his neck, watching the way his lips move with each word he speaks and breath he takes. The fabric of his shirt is soft against her arms, he's warm. It's a bit like recreating the cuddly feeling from the bed earlier. 

She should leave him be. The floor was a better place for her, out of the way, so he could listen to his call or whatever. 

He hitches a shoulder towards the phone where his colleague is droning on about a test he recently ran for a Japanese food manufacturer. “I can miss this,” he tells her. “Besides, you help me focus on important things.” He drops a kiss on her cheek. “Like this.” And another on her mouth. “And this.” Then he's kissing her, and she's biting his bottom lip hungrily and his tongue slides into her mouth and he forgets the phone entirely.

Rey should argue with him, push the issue. She shouldn't distract him. He doesn't need that. But she can't think straight with his tongue in her mouth, his hands against her hips. She keeps thinking about how _naked_ he was earlier, how unaware she was. His lovely, lovely cock so bare and so close. 

She gasps and clutches him closer, kissing him harder, deeper, trying to taste more of him. There’s a voice on the phone behind her but she can't hear the words anymore. Sideways in his lap isn't close enough, so she wiggles, trying to adjust and move herself closer, wrap her legs around his hips. Something. 

She's moving, and for a second he thinks she's trying to get up so he reluctantly lets her go, but then she shifts so she's almost straddling him and he gets it. He lifts her, but his chair isn't quite wide enough for her legs to be beside his and he grunts in frustration. 

Finally, he gives up trying to fit them both and just stands up, still holding her. She wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. It's perfect. He steps over to the couch, turning to sit and bring her down on his lap again. This time she straddles him easily.

He finds her lips again, pausing only so he can take her shirt off. Underneath she's wearing a yellow lace bra, and the darker skin of her nipples is clearly visible through the lace. He pulls down one of the straps so the cup sags away from her breast. He needs it in his mouth. Right now. 

Rey’s head falls back, her mouth open on a breathy moan as Kylo’s mouth closes around her nipple. It sends electricity racing through her body, she tightens her hands where they're gripping his shoulders. 

The fabric of his shirt is distressing—she wants to touch his skin. Her fingers dance downward, curling into the hem and dragging it upward. Kylo pulls off her nipple with a wet _pop!_ and lifts his arms, allowing her to pull the shirt off and throw it to the floor. The pale softness of his skin is almost as relieving as his tongue flicking over her nipples again, Rey clenches her hands into his shoulders, arching her back and grinding down into the bulge of his growing erection. 

Then Kylo starts, pulling his mouth away from her chest and picking her up, depositing her on the couch and scrambling towards the desk. 

“Kylo? Are you there?” It's the voice on the phone, and Kylo fumbles with the buttons before he's answering back, breathing a little hard. 

“Y-yes, sorry. Had myself on mute so I could type up some notes and forgot to turn it off.” That sounds really diligent and his boss makes a pleased noise into the phone.

“Great. So what do you think?”

Shit. Kylo hasn't heard a thing from the call. “I think...we should proceed cautiously?” He tries not to make it into a question.

“That's a really useful point, Kylo,” his boss says. “Eastern European markets are very volatile.”

Kylo sighs with relief, and mutes himself again. He looks over at Rey who's still sitting splayed out on the sofa where he dumped her. “Sorry, are you okay?”

“I'm—I'm good. Great. You really...you're really good under pressure.” 

Rey smiles, a little breathless still. Kylo is still slouched in his chair, his legs spread against the arms of his chair, his limbs taking up an obscene amount of space. His bare chest is really so distracting. She's so turned on, still. Wicked thoughts are really nothing new at this point, so Rey decides to follow this one where it's taking her, and her smile drops in favor of an innocent, questioning face. 

“I'm curious,” she says, dropping to the floor, crawling towards him again, though she knows this time she's quite a bit more debauched-looking. Her boobs are half hanging out of her low-cut lace bra, and her hair is messy where Kylo’s been touching it. Her lips must be swollen and pink from all the kissing. 

He's transfixed, staring at her as the voice on the call drones on. She doesn't rush, even letting her hips sway a little as she makes her way back between his legs. 

“I'm curious about just _how_ good you are under pressure,” Rey finishes, her fingers dancing up the insides of his thighs to rest against the waistband of his pants. He's still staring at her, so she tests the waters a little and pulls at the fabric, letting his cock bounce free of his shorts. Just to tease, she sticks out her tongue but doesn't touch him, hovering just an inch above the soft skin of his hard cock. 

His hips twitch and he has to use all of his (almost non-existent) self-control to keep from thrusting up into her open mouth. He makes an unintelligible noise in response. Maybe she wants him to, but he’d rather wait and see what she'll give him.

She waits, hanging over him and he can feel her breath across his cock head. A bead of pre-come slowly wells up to spill out of his slit to drip down toward her. It's like his body is betraying him as his cock pulses, everything trying to get closer to her little pink tongue.

Finally she takes pity on him and lowers her head. He watches in fascination as she licks a smooth stripe up and over his glans, capturing the drop of pre-come, then closing her mouth to swallow it down. 

He whimpers at the sight of it. His body is trembling all over, a hot tight feeling in the base of his stomach. He _wants_.

“So Kylo, why don't you give us your update now?” his boss says cheerfully.

Fucking hell. He unmutes the phone. Rey’s tongue comes out again and she gently licks at the underside of his head, pressing her tongue there and wiggling it. He forgets how to breathe for a second, then takes a quick gasping inhale.

“Right. Uh.” He grits his teeth as she takes his head into her mouth, not sucking, just holding it there so the wet heat surrounds him. “The uh...Dubai project is going to be slightly delayed because of their links to the Qatari government and the crisis that’s developing there.” 

He has to stop to take a shaky breath as Rey sucks him down, his cock sliding further into her mouth. Her cheeks hollow as she sucks rhythmically and he reaches out a trembling hand to stroke her face. He can _feel_ himself in her mouth if he runs his finger into the dip of her cheek. It's so hot, something he never even thought of doing in all his fantasies. Her eyes are warm and sparkling as she looks right up at him, her dark pink lips stretched to take him.

“How long do you expect the delay to be?” his boss prompts.

Kylo clears his throat thickly. The constant suction and wet swirl of her tongue have him close already. But he can't come, not while he's supposed to be talking. That thought has him hardening even more and Rey's eyes widen as he lengthens in her mouth, his tip just brushing the back of her throat. She pulls off, the soft _pop_ loud in the quiet room.

“Uh,” he says as Rey smiles and licks her lips, “it's hard to say while the situation is still developing.” She pulls his shorts and boxers down more and wraps her hand around the base of his cock. “My contacts have asked if we can-can”—he stutters when she dips her head back down to envelop his cock back in her hot mouth—“can talk next week to potentially set a new date.”

Her hand twists around him, easily working him with the lubrication of her saliva that dripped down his length. He needs to do something to hold in the moan that's threatening to burst out of his chest. Desperately he grips the arms of his chair. Rey's head is bobbing up and down on him now, his cock sliding in and out of her mouth with slick wet sounds he can only pray aren't picked up by the phone mic. He can't help but lift his hips to push further in. The suction and heat and wet friction, it's all so much, he's so close and he wants to sob because he _can't_ come. There's no way in hell he can stay quiet when he does. 

“Why don't you give the team a run-down on where you got to so far?”

That's it, this has crossed over into torture. “Sure, yeah,” he starts, fumbling. His voice is strange, gruff. What the hell is his job anyway? Years of experience have disappeared down Rey’s hot throat, her soft tongue erasing everything he knows.

He squeezes his eyes shut. If he looks at her again he's going to come. He's so close, hanging on a thread. She licks around his head inside her mouth and he can't bite back a quiet whimper, clapping his hand over his mouth to muffle it.

“So we've been probing at the encryption used in the online banking with a variety of method—”

“—sorry to interrupt, Kylo,” another voice comes in. It's his boss’s assistant. “We have another meeting in ten minutes and three more updates to get through. Maybe Kylo can send an email rundown to the team.”

“Oh yes, you're right. Kylo, you can catch us up on email and we'll come to you first next meeting. Now, Phasma, how is the military program coming along?”

Kylo’s never been so happy to hit his mute button. He groans, covering his face. Rey pulls off him, but leaves her hand wrapped tight around his shaft.

Kylo is still slouched, a hand over his face. Rey’s hand is wet, slick on the base of his cock, and she has an idea. Well, she might—she's never done it before. 

From the sounds of it, he's probably never done it either, which means he won't _really_ know if she's doing it wrong. With her free hand, Rey pulls the straps of her bra down, tucking the cups under her boobs. She leans down to suck his cock into her mouth again, sloppy, wet, to prepare him for what she's going to try. 

When he feels slick enough, she kneels a little higher between his thighs, scooting forward so that the wet tip of his cock is touching her chest. Kylo is looking down at her with wide eyes, and she tries an encouraging or maybe flirtatious smile. 

Then she arches her back, pushing her chest forward, and slots his cock between her boobs, using both hands to push them together as far as she can, to try and wrap as much soft skin around him as possible. Her boobs are too small, but the visual is clearly nice anyway, because Kylo looks down at her and groans, his hips bucking, sliding his cock between her boobs a few times. 

Most of his cock is trapped between her fingers, making wet sounds as she rises up and down, rubbing her boobs over his reddened length. The leaking head brushes her nipple and she can't help the noise of surprised pleasure that escapes her. 

“Is this—do you—is it—” Rey can't think of what she wants to say, she's too busy alternating between watching his face and watching the enormous length of him sliding between her smaller boobs. The thought of all that inside of her is dizzying. 

“So good,” he slurs. 

He can barely think. Watching his cock slipping between her boobs is so arousing his mouth is hanging open and he's about to drool if he doesn't close it and swallow soon. He lifts his hips again and again, sliding against the softness. The saliva is drying up though, and after a couple more thrusts his cock catches and drags on her skin, making them both wince.

He stops moving, and she leans back so her boobs fall away. They stare at each other for a long moment. He's panting and his cock keeps twitching, begging for release. “Please,” he says helplessly. 

She surges forward and takes his cock in her hand again, angling it into her mouth. He cries out in pleasure as the wet heat surrounds him. Without meaning to, his hands go to her head, and he laces his fingers in her hair to bring her further down onto him. He's shaking with need and he tries not to, but he thrusts up into her mouth. He groans as his cock touches her throat and she coughs.

“Sorry—sorry,” he gasps.

She shakes her head and dives back down. It's so good, but he's been on the edge for so long now he's having trouble letting go. If he were alone, he'd do something to hurt himself, twist his balls or his nipple to get himself there. The thought of doing that now is too embarrassing—she doesn't need to know how fucked up he is. Still, his hand creeps up his chest and he plays with a nipple. Maybe he can just pinch it and she won't notice?

It helps, but it's not enough. He's told himself too firmly he can't come and now he needs to be released. “Please,” he whispers, the words catching in his throat. She pauses, looking up at him. Her jaw must be aching by now and he's so ashamed at his failure. “Can I come?” 

She makes a noise of agreement and closes her eyes. It's still not enough. 

“Can you—can you tell me to,” he says. “I-I need your—” His face is red hot. The humiliation of this will get him off later, he already knows that. But in the moment it's excruciating trying to ask for what he needs.

Rey’s eyes widen and she understands finally. The thought of opening her mouth and giving him verbal permission to come makes her flush hot all over. She's never said anything like that...out loud. 

But his poor face looks so distressed, he's clearly close. She can feel his cock swelling between her lips, but he just—he needs her. She can work past her embarrassment. 

She pops her mouth off of his length and wipes her mouth with the back of a hand, keeping the other around him, stroking up and down as fast as she dares. Mustering her voice as clearly and as loudly as she thinks necessary in the small space, she looks him in the eyes and speaks. 

“Come for me, Kylo. Now.” 

And she closes her mouth over him again, sucking and working the base with her hand. 

That's all it takes. Her permission, and then her hot mouth sucking hard while she strokes him up from the base, her small hand barely fitting around him. His whole body convulses as he comes and he's making this kind of roaring sound as his hips jerk up to push him deep in her mouth. He pours down her throat and she swallows convulsively around him, closing her throat around his sensitive head, drawing out his orgasm.

His hands are buried in her hair. As he comes down, he gently disentangles his trembling fingers as she pulls off him, a string of saliva connecting between them until she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. 

The phone call is over—he dimly registers a dial tone sounding in the background and he turns to press the button to hang up. Abruptly the room is silent. His breath is quick and harsh. He—he can't look at her. He's too ashamed. He practically choked her on his dick when he came, and he can't even think about how he begged her to let him come. And how fast he did when she ordered him to. He's so fucked up. 

The worst part is, that might have been his best orgasm ever. He's never been turned on like that so that his whole body was tight and tingling with need. And how she told him firmly to come—he'll be using that to jerk off forever. Not to mention just the feel of her hands, her _mouth,_ her boobs. He wants to do it again, and more. But she'll think he's pathetic now. She knows he's a virgin who can't come without permission sometimes and who's so out of control he'll choke her with his cock and hold her head down on him. What an asshole.

“Um...thanks,” he says. No reason to not be polite. 

Rey furrows her eyebrows in confusion. Was it...was that not what he wanted? She thought he was into it, with him holding her head down and making so much noise. Maybe the orgasm was bad and he's too embarrassed to tell her so. Oh gosh, now she feels awkward, too. 

“You're...yeah.” She can't think of anything to say. “Sorry for distracting you during your conference call.” 

She sits back on her heels, looking around awkwardly. She looks down and flushes when she realizes her boobs are still hanging out of her bra. It's a quick fix but her cheeks burn anyway. 

“Um...breakfast?” She awkwardly squeezes past his legs to find her shirt. “You're probably hungry. I can make you something?”

She's...not leaving. He'd been sure that she would want to go after that. And now she's offering to make _him_ food? He shakes his head in confusion, daring a glance at her face. Her shoulders are a bit hunched and she's flushed. Maybe everything is okay and she's only a bit embarrassed? Once again, he hasn't got her off though. He should be the one making her something to eat in gratitude. Or even—

“I'd like to eat you,” he blurts out. Wow, real subtle. Real fucking smooth.

Rey blinks in surprise, stunned out of words for a few minutes. He wants—he’d like to—the thought of his mouth down _there_ makes her go hot all over again, and she sits on the couch so she doesn't fall over or something equally embarrassing. 

“You want—can—you. What?” Rey flushes, curling her toes in the carpet and looking down to avoid having to meet his eyes. She's the biggest dork ever, there's no way he meant what he said. 

She leans over to grab her shirt. 

Oh. She's not interested. Of course. Now she knows he's a virgin she'll assume he'd be terrible at it. She's gone bright red and won't look at him. But maybe—maybe she's just as embarrassed and unsure as he is? She didn't say no, after all. 

He stands up, only then realizing his cock is still hanging out and he hastily tucks it away. It's still slightly damp from her mouth, which is so hot, and it feels pleasantly sated, happy to curl up safely again in his boxers.

“Rey,” he says, after she puts on her shirt. Time to pull himself together. She was the one who insisted on sucking him off. Even after he told her the truth. So she's into him. She even gave him what he needed without hesitation or judgment. He needs to be more confident. 

She flicks her gaze up to his. 

He steps closer and touches her cheek. “I want to make you feel good. Will you let me?”

Rey flushes again from that small point of contact on her face, but in pleasure. This hot, older man wants to make _her_ feel good. It's almost too much for her to bear. 

But then she remembers. It's not just some hot older man. It's _Kylo._ And she knows him, maybe. Likes him, at least. Wants his mouth on her pussy, definitely. She's been dreaming about that since she met him. Without the mustache, there's nothing to detract from the feel of his plush lips against hers. 

“I—I would like that,” she says, leaning back on the couch and spreading her legs. She tries to tamp down the nervousness she's feeling. 

What if she doesn't taste good? What if she can't orgasm? What if she accidentally…makes a huge mess all over his face? 

No. Rey forces herself to calm down. Even when Kylo had accidentally thrust himself down her throat, she was fine. Kylo will be okay, too. 

Her eyes flicker to his, and he's smiling with his mouth and with his eyes, a delicious, sinful expression that makes her glad she's sitting down so that she doesn't fall on her weak knees. She feels excitement rising inside of her, overpowering her nerves. 

Oh God, this is really happening. He runs his fingers nervously over his lips, frowning as he feels the rough stubble surrounding them. Fuck, he's going to sandpaper her pussy. 

“Um, I'm really sorry cause I just want to,” he waves in the direction of her spread legs, “you, know, get in there. But, um, I should shave first. I, uh, don't want to like...hurt you?”

Her mouth opens and shuts again. A blush creeps up her face. 

“Do you—do you mind just waiting five minutes? Maybe you can um, get comfortable on my bed or something?” 

She nods slowly, and stands up.

He leads the way back to his room. The condom box is still lying on the floor near the bathroom door. He scoops it up and deposits it on his bedside table, affecting nonchalance. In the drawer of the table is his notebook, filled with tips for giving amazing oral sex. He's studied and studied, and now test day is finally here. It would be nice if he could just go over his notes once more, and he looks longingly at the drawer. Would she notice if he grabbed the notebook and took it with him into the bathroom?

Yes. Yes she would.

He sighs. Rey has climbed on the bed and is watching him uncertainly.

“I'll just leave these here. I—I won't be long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would have thought it would be Kylo cockblocking himself this time?? 
> 
> We'll see you on Sunday for more smutty action!!


	22. A Healthy Breakfast is the Perfect Start to Your Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Smutday again everyone! :D No new tags today.
> 
> Kylo got his, now it's Rey's turn finally!! What could possibly go wrong??

After the mild humiliation of spreading her legs just to have Kylo request they move venues...Rey isn't feeling terribly sexy anymore. She takes the opportunity to scoot all the way to the head of the bed, relaxing into his pillows and petting the soft sheets with her fingers. The box of condoms is right next to her, but she's afraid to even touch the box right now, so she settles for looking at it from a distance. 

All she can see is the intimidating pictures of shaped condoms, with the ribbing on the sides enhanced for detailed viewing. 

Ribbing? What would that do anyway? Rey reaches down to cup her pussy over her shorts curiously. Could she actually feel those…inside of her? The idea makes her squirm. Then she notices the “XL” on the side and gulps. Kylo is huge—she knows this from the times she's had his cock in her mouth and rubbing between her legs. He's going to split her open so wide that she’ll surely be able to feel every curve of him _and_ the ribbing on the condom. 

The thought makes her gulp. She can still hear the water running in the bathroom and suddenly she's uncomfortably aroused again, thinking about each scrape of the razor across his face as he prepares himself for her. She hadn't even thought of his stubble against the soft skin of her pussy, and she's grateful that he did. A rash down there would be so uncomfortable. 

And anyway, smooth skin against smooth skin always seemed to be its own kind of erotic. Her favorite orgasms were always right after she'd shaved herself smooth and bare, so the skin could get slick and her fingers glide easier, slipping around her pussy until she rubbed hard enough to keep her fingers in just the right spot. And fortuitously, Rey had shaved herself bare just this morning. 

The water in the bathroom shuts off, and Rey feels an involuntary thrill run through her. They've been almost here so many times. Kylo opens the door, shirtless and so attractive that it makes her ache. His face is bare, and the curve of his lips is arresting. 

“It looks nice,” she says, just because she can't think of anything else to say. And it's true. 

“Thanks,” he says, touching his face. He's sure to be blushing—he's always been shy, that's half the reason he's never been in this situation before with a woman on his bed, wanting to...do stuff with him.

He went over his skin twice, checking over the area around his mouth especially. The skin is baby soft and he can't wait to feel her against him. Unfortunately, he's frozen at the bathroom door. How does he actually do this? Crawling towards her in the floor would _not_ be sexy, no matter how good it looked when she did it.

He manages a halting step, then another, until he's standing by the bed. This is hideously awkward. Rey is staring up at him with wide eyes. He should just jump into bed with her, lay her out and eat that pussy like he skipped breakfast (which he did). But what position should they be in? For a moment he imagines her riding his face, her legs holding him down so all he can do is pleasure her. The thought has his cock stirring to life again in his shorts. He takes a shaky breath. No. She lay on the sofa before, legs spread. That was perfect, for the first time anyway. And if he manage not to screw this up, there will be more times to try things on his list.

He's been standing silent too long. “Uh, I haven't really done this before,” he confesses. He clumsily kneels on the bed beside her. It seems too clinical to just strip her and dive in. Chicks love foreplay. Fingering, kissing, playing with her nipples...his cock is slowly coming back to life, thickening and filling out his shorts.

Carefully, he leans over, slipping one arm behind her where she’s leaning on the bed so he can pull her close to him. He kisses her, running his tongue over her lips. She tastes like him—his cock pulses at the thought. Her mouth is warm and bitter-salty from his come.

“Want to make you come so hard,” he says when they take a breather. 

Rey moans, slipping her fingers into his hair and tilting her head back. He peppers kisses down her throat, nipping at her pulse and licking lines across her collarbones. When his mouth can't reach anymore skin, she pulls away to remove her shirt, and his lips explore the revealed skin immediately, licking and sucking at the swells of her breasts. He pulls away to pull the cups of her bra down, latching onto her nipple and sucking, his broad palm flat against her back. 

Rey is slowly slipping into the haze of arousal, she's clutching his shoulders and whining. Her panties are soaked. 

“Please,” she says, and Kylo pulls away from her boobs to kiss her lips, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. He fumbles with the clasp, looking sheepish about his inexperience, but Rey’s heart squeezes and she just kisses him harder, reaching back to pull it off herself. When it's off, Kylo tosses it somewhere in a corner, on top of a pile of dirty shirts. 

Rey is in the middle of an erotic encounter, her emotions should really not be this involved. But the idea that her dirty laundry is lying in a pile with his is…making her feel strangely sentimental. 

But then Kylo kisses the bare skin of her stomach and she flinches, her eyes fluttering at the feel of his soft cheek against the swell of her belly. He noses at the clasp of her shorts, his eyes flickering up to hers questioningly. 

She nods, lifting her hips and guiding his hands. He pulls her shorts down but leaves her panties on, taking a moment to stroke the yellow lace with a reverent look on his face. The inside of her thighs are tingling with anticipation. She doesn't know if she can wait—his mouth is so close but so far. 

Kylo’s fingers edge up under the crotch of her panties, rubbing tentatively at the wet folds of her pussy. She lifts her hips into his hand, trying to urge him on as subtly as possible. He seems to get the point, tracing his fingers to her hips and peeling her panties down, his eyes fixed on her pussy. 

“Will you—can you please—your mouth,” Rey says, her hands clutching his wrists where they've come up to grip her hips again. His thumbs rub slow circles into the skin next to her hip bones as she begs, and the slow pressure is making her toes curl. She tries to spread her legs around his body, arching her back, twisting her hips. Anything to try and position him so that his attention is where she wants it. 

“Kylo,” she whines, looking up at him and biting her lip. 

All the little notes and instructions he had whirling around in his head disappear as soon as he’s looking up close at her bare pussy. His blood is roaring in his ears and his hands are shaking. Saliva pools in his mouth and he swallows hard.

She’s—she's begging him. He's dizzy at the thought that someone would want _him_ so much. He's wanted, _needed._ His cock is aching where it's trapped in his shorts and he feels an unfamiliar hunger that’s hard to identify. _Inside_ , it whispers to him. He wants to be inside. Her. Yes. Oh God, yes. 

But first he has to taste her. She's all wrapped up around him and he hasn't got the flexibility to bend down and lick at her when she's so close. So he draws back, sliding-falling off the bed so that he's on his knees (where he belongs—it's so right) in front of her. This part make sense. He hooks her legs over his shoulders and reaches around over top to spread her lips open gently. 

Her skin is dark pink, glistening with wetness and he can't wait to explore the delicate structure of complex folds so temptingly laid out before him. He leans down and slowly lick a long stripe from her entrance up to her clit. Her taste fills his mouth, hot and musky. He moans and has to close his eyes, afraid he'll fall apart in some way from too much stimulation.

She makes a choked sound as he licks again, her legs squeezing the sides of his neck. It's strange, she's the vulnerable one—all open to him, her innermost private parts on full display—but he's the one kneeling at her feet, the one intent only on giving her pleasure.

He licks again, more firmly this time. Her skin is so plush and smooth, he wants to sink into her softness so he never has to leave her. His thumbs still hold her lips open, but he wants some part of himself inside her. Needs it, in fact. He moves his arm underneath her leg to get the angle right, traces a finger around her entrance, coating his finger in her slick juices. She gasps when he slides it in, and he groans when her inner muscles contract around it. He swallows heavily again, licks his own lips to taste her.

Carefully, he glides his finger in and out of her. Her pussy softens around him, growing noticeably wetter. He adds another finger and she arches up, crying out when he scissors his fingers open and shut inside her. His cock feels like a burning torch against him, screaming out its desperate need to replace his fingers.

He ignores it, instead bending his head down again. He kisses around her lips, nibbling along one side, then the other, teasing her with his tongue. He's glad now he took the time to shave, as her puffy-soft skin rubs along his upper lip. It means he can push his mouth in between her lips, searching with his lips for her clit, knowing he finds it when she jerks and moans.

Right, she's very sensitive there. He learned that the other day with his fingers. His lips and tongue are softer though, his mouth perfect to close around the swollen flesh and suckle gently, giving tiny licks with his tongue as she makes a stuttering cry in a rhythm that matches his movements. He swirls, which doesn't give as much reaction, so he goes back to the licking, stroking his fingers inside her in time with the laps of his tongue. 

Her g-spot, he thinks of hazily, and he crooks his fingers forward, stroking a place that has her shuddering and grabbing onto his hair. She pulls, making him moan in gratitude at the pain. It grounds him, helps keep him from falling into the daze that pulls at him and makes him want to just sprawl his mouth across her, drooling into her pussy at the thought that she's letting him do this. That she's moaning and writhing and wants him.

“Is this okay?” he asks, tearing his mouth away for a moment. He can't bear not to be tasting her, so he's already placing little kisses around her lips as he waits for her answer.

“So—” she gasps as his lips brush her clit, “so good.” 

He moans and licks at her again, keeping his fingers thrusting in and out of her, slowly. His lips are so soft against her skin; every inch of her is wet and swollen and agonizingly sensitive. Her fingers tighten in his hair again and he rubs his fingertips inside of her at the same time that he sucks gently on her clit. He moans. 

Kylo has a thing for hair-pulling, apparently. She tugs again, and he gasps and dives into her pussy more vigorously, bringing his tongue down to lap at the opening where he's stroking her g-spot almost tenderly. The thickness of his fingers is enough of a stretch that it feels half painful, half pleasurable, but his tongue seems to soothe the ache somehow. 

“Your—ah—your hand. Press it here,” she says, patting the flat space between her hip bones. He complies, and the heavy weight of his hand on top of the pressure against the inside of her pussy makes her cry out, gripping his hair tight again. She can feel his answering groan in her pussy. 

“So, so good.” She throws her head back, feeling her hair knotting in the blankets and sheets. 

“Kylo!” Rey cries out as he wraps his lips around her clit and suckles gently. One hand untangles itself from his hair to clutch at her breast, too delirious from the pleasure to remember to play with her nipple. This...this is building fast. She's panting. “Don't stop! Right there—” she says between shallow breaths, and he smooths his thumb over her hipbone reassuringly, and continues. 

Suddenly she's over the edge, but she wasn't expecting the sensation, the pressure right behind her clit. It happened so gradually that she couldn't expect it, and now she's coming, practically convulsing, clamping her thighs shut around Kylo’s face and then...she's coming and _gushing_ with a shocked cry—the pleasure and pressure releasing is so much. Kylo, to his credit, doesn't stop, helping her through the orgasm with a steady hand and tongue and fingers. 

When it stops, it stops and she pushes him away with shaking hands, covering her face and squeezing her legs together. She's still feeling aftershocks as Kylo crawls up to lay beside her, wrapping his arms around her and nosing at her neck, pressing gentle kisses. 

The affection makes her feel ravenous, for some reason, her whole body still buzzing with pleasure. She rolls in his arms, pressing him back against the bed and kissing his mouth. The taste of herself is weird, but _so_ sexy, and she pulls his mouth open, slipping her tongue inside to search for more of it. 

“That was—that was amazing,” she says. “But I think—I think I want more.” She kisses him again, cupping his face and pressing her naked body to his. He's still wearing shorts, but she can feel the shape of his cock through the thin layer. Grinning, she grinds down, feeling the wetness still coating her thighs saturate the shorts. He can probably feel it. 

“Of you,” she clarifies. “I want more of you.”

“Fuck. Yeah. Yes,” he breathes. He's still dizzy with triumph over making her come. _So hard,_ he thinks, _I made her come so hard. Amazing,_ she said. He doesn't think she was exaggerating. “God, I want to fuck you.” 

He's scrambling up and pulling his shorts and boxers off, his cock finally springing free with a pang of relief. His shorts and boxers are soaked with both their juices. He only came, what, half an hour ago? Less? But he feels like he’s been holding back for ages, like he hasn't come in days he's so eager.

He pumps himself slowly, looking at her. He can't wait to feel her inside. How hot and tight she'll be, that slick wetness on his skin…no. Wait. He needs to wear a condom. He won't feel her skin or the wet. It'll still be good though. The condom might help even, keep him from going off as soon as he's buried inside her. His cock throbs at the thought.

Oh gosh, Kylo is naked and Rey...Rey is losing any coherency she had. He looms over her, every inch of him muscled and tight. She looks down at his cock, thick and reddened as he pumps it in his hand. That sight is so unbelievably hot, watching him pleasure himself, prepare for her. His thick cock is going to be inside of her. The thought makes her breath catch. 

Condom. They need a condom. She gropes for the box, crawling across the bed when she realizes it's on the nightstand. She grabs it, fumbling to open the tabs and pull a condom out. As she’s crawling back to Kylo, a thought occurs to her, and she doubles back to grab the box. 

“Do—do condoms expire?” she asks, picking up the box and turning it over, searching for that tiny print. 

His hand closes reflexively around his cock. “Expire?” he asks, his voice going too high. When the fuck did he get those condoms? It can't be that long ago, can it? A year, two...okay maybe more like five?

“Oh,” she says in a small voice. She's spied the date, along the bottom in small blue print. The date, surely the expiration date, is three years ago. “They’re...well.” 

She holds the box out, pointing the date towards him. 

He peers at the box. “Oh.” He's still holding his cock. He lets his hand fall away. “Fuck. That's not happening then.”

Fucking shitty hell. He should definitely have bought some new ones as soon as Rey let him get her off in the kitchen. Just in case. In case of this exact situation really.

He opens his mouth. Shuts it. Opens again. “I don't suppose you're on birth control? I'm um, clean, obviously.”

Birth control? Of course she's not—

“I'm uh—I'm 17. I'm not on birth control.” 

Now they're naked and it's a little awkward. Why does he even have these condoms in the first place? The anticipation without the build up...is so disappointing. 

How does this keep happening?

His cock is wilting in the face of this overwhelming disappointment. It's all his fault, too. He's so stupid not to have thought that this might happen. Shame weighs heavy on his tongue. “Fuck, I'm sorry. I just—didn't think this would actually—that you would let me—I mean we shouldn't anyway cause you're _17_ for fuck’s sake—and anyway, you're so fucking hot I just never thought I even had a chance—” 

He manages to stop his runaway mouth before he says anything else stupid. His ears are hot and he runs his hand through his hair before remembering that would only reveal them more.

His cock is no more than half hard now, rapidly shrinking in disgust. This is so humiliating he's not sure he can even get off to the memory of it later.

Rey feels bad now. She scrambles across the bed, crawling into his arms. 

“How could you think I wouldn't want you? You're so...I just.” Rey pets at his hair. “You're _older_ and _sophisticated_ and so attractive.” She kisses his forehead, snuggling into his warm limbs. “I'm so lucky. These things happen.”

Sophisticated? Attractive? Him? Has she _seen_ his T-shirt collection? Has she seen his _ears?_ He automatically wraps his arms around her. She's adorably tiny and it feels nice holding her like this, all warm and cosy. Her boobs are rubbing against his chest, which feels really good, and his cock perks up a little.

Maybe he could just...jerk off on her. Or she might do it herself? He's thought about her little hand stroking him so many times. That would be really good too. Penetration isn't everything. That's what women's magazines always say. They can cuddle and touch and he can kiss her as long as he wants with no fucking Harold interrupting—

_Ding dong!_

They both freeze. Could that actually be Harold, summoned by Kylo's stray thought? It would be the worst coincidence ever. The doorbell sounds again. Kylo reluctantly disentangles himself from Rey, and drags on his damp shorts, no underwear. He must look completely fucked out if the state of Rey is anything to go by.

He runs the back of his hand over his mouth and chin where Rey absolutely soaked him with her juices when she came, squirting all over him. “Stay here,” he tells her. If it is Harold, Kylo doesn't know what he'll say.

The doorbell rings a third time as he's hurtling down the stairs, skidding on the wood floor at the bottom almost into the front door. Through the window he can see it's not Harold, it's a tall man in a dark blue uniform. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could it be at the door?? And will they ever get some new condoms?? :D Tune in Wednesday to find out!!


	23. XL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE READ THIS**  
> Over the time we've been posting this, we've had so many requests and suggestions for fantasies or scenes, that we'd like to give back to you, our faithful readers. <3 So if you have a scene or kink you're dying to see, let us know in the comments below! Be as detailed as you like about setting, situation and anything extra you'd love to be included! We'll pick one and it will be published with the epilogue in a couple weeks! We'll take submissions until the end of the day on Sunday Mar 4th (2018).
> 
> You all had so many hilarious ideas about who it might be at the door! No one guessed it though. :D No new tags today, but we can let you know that Kylo's shower gel is a real product that you can purchase from Amazon. :D

Kylo opens the door just as the bell sounds again. 

“Took you long enough,” the guy outside grumbles, his eyebrows raising at the sight of Kylo half dressed, probably looking like he was eating pussy like a fucking champ just minutes earlier.

Kylo grips the door frame, flexing his bicep. “Sorry bro, my girlfriend didn't want to let me out of bed.” 

“Yeah, been there dude.” The guy smirks knowingly. Then he straightens and runs a hand through his mop of messy blond curls. Clearing his throat, he recites what’s obviously a script. 

“Hi, I’m Matt. Your hot tub technician. We’ll have you relaxing with bubble-ation—no, wait—bubble in relaxing—fuck. I mean, we’ll have you bubbling with relaxation. In no time.” He sighs. “Got your hot tub here, got access to the back outside?”

Shit, Kylo completely forgot. The hot tub he ordered weeks ago is coming today. The perfect finish to his pussy magnet pool area, he’d thought at the time. This was long before he met Rey, of course. But now he'll at least have someone to make out with in the tub. She'll be impressed by his sophistication. 

“Nah, just through the house. There’s a sliding door in the kitchen.” He looks around Matt to see if he has someone to help him, but Matt seems to be alone. “You need a hand carrying it through?”

Matt looks relieved. “That’d be great.” 

Kylo fumbles around for some shoes, wishing he’d put a T-shirt on. 

“I could do it myself,” Matt says defensively as they walk outside. “I work out and everything. It’s not that heavy, just kind of awkward.”

The large truck on the driveway has “Undercover Spa” written on the side. On the back a bumper sticker proclaims: _What happens in the hot tub stays in the hot tub_. Nice.

While Matt is opening up the truck, Kylo looks around. The sun is high overhead, beating down on them from a cloudless sky. Over at Harold and Patty’s someone is standing at their door, talking to Patty through the screen. He has to fight down a grin when he sees it’s Hux, probably wanting to know if Rey can come out to play with him. _She’s playing with me today,_ he thinks smugly.

“Hey,” Matt says, looking up from where he’s checking the order on his clipboard. “You’re Kylo? Kylo Ren?”

“That’s me, yeah.”

“Dude,” Matt breathes. His dark eyes shine through his thick 80s style glasses and his whole face lights up. “I’ve seen your videos!”

Fucking fuck. 

“ _Get Shredded with Kylo Ren!_ That video was an _inspiration_ to me. I never knew 8-packs were even a thing.”

“That was my first video,” Kylo says. Okay, maybe this isn’t too bad. His first videos were pretty innocent.

“Yeah. I subbed to you when you were still in the double digits. I joined your site as soon as it went up! Fuck, I can’t believe it’s really you.” Matt’s eyes trace over Kylo’s bare chest and he licks his lips.

Oh, God.

“So many classics,” Matt continues, “ _Get Wet and Sweat, Ass Tight/Ass Right, Jerk it Clean, Snatch That, Come with Me, Pump it Hard, Get Down with Kylo…”_

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Heat floods Kylo’s face. Maybe he can play it off as the day being so hot. How did he never realize how suggestive the titles were? Matt’s still listing off just about every video he’s ever done, each one sounding worse than the last.

He has to know. He has to. He braces himself. “Did I ever”—oh God, please no—“make you a personal video?”

Matt’s face falls. “No, not yet,” he says apologetically. “I’m still saving for my own video. I want it to be really special.”

Kylo doesn’t dare to ask what that might mean, but Matt’s determined to tell him anyway.

“Something like your yoga video, _Bend Over and Relax._ I’ve watched it so many times. I’m your biggest fan!” Matt grins wide. His eyes keep flicking over Kylo’s body and he looks kind of…awestruck. 

“Wow, uh, thanks.” Kylo’s face is on fire now. Why couldn’t his hot tub technician be someone else? Anyone else. If only he hadn’t answered the door. He could be getting off with Rey right now instead of dying out here.

“Yeah, as soon as I saw you doing yoga, I knew I had to try it. I’ve just been so stiff, you know? Your video really helped. Hey! Let me show you my downward dog, I’ve finally got it.” He turns away and spreads his legs, leaning down into what is admittedly a perfect downward dog, right on Kylo’s driveway, the pants of his uniform straining over his ass.

“That’s, uh, great—” There’s a weird sound behind Kylo and he whirls around to see Hux standing on the grass with his phone raised like he’d just taken a photo.

“Oh, hey, Mr. Ren,” Hux says. He’s obviously trying not to laugh, his face is bright red and he’s biting his lip.

“ _Armitage_ ,” Kylo sneers. “Looking for Rey?”

“Yeah, have you seen her?” Hux is staring at Kylo’s chest now.

 _Oh, have I._ “No, not recently.”

Matt has leapt to his feet and comes to stand beside Kylo. “Hey,” he says eagerly, “did you know this is _the_ Kylo Ren?”

Hux frowns. “ _The_?”

“The star of—”

“—we should really be getting this hot tub installed, bro,” Kylo says loudly before Matt can out his porn career to the neighbourhood. He puts a hand on Matt’s shoulder and he can feel Matt is shaking. 

“Yeah, yeah, we should.” Matt is staring at him worshipfully, which is actually rather nice for Kylo’s bruised ego after the condom incident.

Hux looks disappointed, but slides his phone back in his pocket and walks off down the road to his house.

Kylo and Matt manage to get the hot tub in the door and through the kitchen with only a few bumps against the walls, and they position it outside on the deck beside the pool.

“Wow,” Matt says, “I never thought I’d see the actual pool where _Get Wet and Sweat_ was filmed. Hey, could I get a selfie with you? No one’s going to believe I really met you otherwise. Man, they must be so sick of me talking about you all the time.” 

Matt laughs like it’s a joke, but Kylo has the sinking suspicion that everyone Matt knows has heard all about _the_ Kylo Ren.

“Maybe later?” Kylo runs a hand through his hair. “I need to shower.”

Matt smiles. “Oh, you look great. Perfect.” His phone is already in his hand and he’s sliding his arm around Kylo’s shoulder, tilting his head to touch Kylo’s.

Kylo can’t imagine what kind of panicked expression he has on his face in the photo. He makes his excuses and heads back into the house to put a shirt on and get Rey. As he walks into the kitchen he overhears Matt talking to someone on his phone.

“Leslie! Guess who I just met,” Matt booms. He laughs loudly. “Yeah, you got it in one!”

Fuck.

Rey can hear voices downstairs, an unidentifiable male voice and then Kylo’s. It doesn't sound like one of her grandparents, or Hux, for that matter.

She's just trying to decide if she wants to venture downstairs and risk looking totally sexed-up in front of a neighbor when Kylo comes up the stairs, throws his T-shirt on and gestures for her to come with him. 

Well, alright then. She pulls on a big shirt and some shorts without underwear and follows him down the stairs. 

“What's going on?” 

“I'm getting a hot tub installed, come see.” 

Matt said it would take a couple hours, but Kylo wants to show her already.

She trails after him down the stairs, and out onto the patio. Matt’s off the phone thankfully. He has his back to them, and has unwrapped the tub. It's…kind of small. Like, two person size. Hot tubs are expensive and honestly he doesn't have space for a full size, so he got a smaller one. He’ll be able to stretch out in it at least. And Rey will fit in it with him. No one else though. That's okay. It'll be perfect for the two of them.

Matt turns around when they come up to stand beside the tub. “This your girlfriend, Kylo?” He's eyeing Rey, maybe trying to figure out if she's legal or not. She does look ridiculously young in one of Kylo's sweatshirts with her hair all messed up.

Kylo clears his throat. He can feel that Rey has turned to look at him. “Uh, yeah.” Why the fuck did he have to say that thing before? 

“I'm Rey,” she says, sticking her hand out. It's obscenely obvious what they'd been doing when the guy arrived, but she plays it off like it's no big deal, smiling as the guy shakes her hand. “I'm his girlfriend. For sure. He's my boyfriend. We’re dating and stuff. Yep.”

She cringes internally. She sounds so desperate and teenaged. The delivery guy is eyeing her suspiciously. This can't—she needs to leave before she ruins everything. An idea is swirling around her head, but she's got to go do it before she loses her nerve. 

“Um, babe?” She tries the phrase out, touching Kylo’s arm. He turns red as he looks at her. “I've got...an errand or two to run. Should I grab you lunch on my way back?”

“Yeah, that would be great. Hey, uh, Matt, do you want any lunch?”

Matt looks surprised, then pleased. “Nah, that's cool bro. Thanks for asking. I got some stuff with me in the truck.”

Kylo walks Rey into the house. Silently, they go upstairs to his room and she puts back on her clothes while he watches her. She smooths her rumpled hair back into a ponytail, and with that, looks exactly like the sweet innocent teenager she is. She smiles at him, but his stomach is twisting up inside him, filling him with a strange sort of dread. He's fucked this up. She's going to leave and never come back. He tries to cling to the fact that she said she'd come back with lunch. That's a definite thing. She'll be back.

At the front door, he pulls her close, burying his nose in her hair. “You'll come back, right?”

Rey smiles and hugs him tighter. “Of course I will. I owe you. I've got to come back and repay you for that fantastic orgasm.”

She stands on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek. “Also why did you tell Matt I was your girlfriend? Not...not that I minded. I'd really like it to be...well. I just. Never mind.” 

Turning, she lets his hand go and steps through the door. “I'll be back in an hour or so? You should text me with what you want for lunch. Ah—do I even? I don't even have your number.” She hands her phone to him, and he inputs his number. 

Silently, she hopes she's not being pushy or overbearing. 

She sends him a short text, a smile with her name. “There! Just text me any lunch requests and I'll bring it back here when I'm done.” 

She hops down the steps, looking back for a moment and then running up the stairs to jump and throw her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly. She lets him go, and walks out the door for real this time, waving as she gets onto the sidewalk. 

It takes her about twenty-five minutes to locate and navigate to the clinic she’d found on her phone. They do free injections, no questions asked. That sounds perfectly perfect to Rey, so she steps through the door, requests an appointment with the woman at the front desk, and sits when they tell her she’ll be seen in about ten minutes. The information packet they gave her says it'll be seven days before she can have sex without the threat of pregnancy, but the bowls of various-sized condoms on the little table by the door are reassuring. 

The injection is quick, mildly painful, and over within ten minutes. They require her signature and a short verbal interview, but no parental consent, and no fees. She's lectured about STDs and other safe practices. But then she's out, and it's been 45 minutes since she left Kylo’s. He's texted, so she heads the way of his food of choice and then sets off back towards his house. 

And if her pockets are bulging with XL condoms...well, who’s gotta know? 

Kylo's in a bit of a daze after Rey is gone. She said...she said she'd like to be his girlfriend. Not that they can be openly together, except in front of strangers like Matt, but just to know that she wants that… well. His heart is full. It sounds stupid when he thinks it, but it's true. Some emptiness he's carried inside himself for too long has been filled up. He'd like to keep it that way and he's even more afraid now that he won't be able to.

While she's gone, he heads up to take a shower. His cock is sensitive when he washes it, and urges him to stroke it. The new shower gel he got this week calls to him: _Sir Richard's Soak N' Stroke Beat It Out Shower Masturbation Gel._ Despite the lack of reviews on Amazon, he decided to give it a try, and it worked pretty well. He should leave a review actually. He’s reviewed so many things on Amazon (mostly workout gear and sex toys) that he might start to get free stuff soon.

He resists the shower gel, hoping that he'll be able to get off somehow when Rey gets back. His bedroom needs tidying up, so he spends some time putting laundry in and changing his sheets. His stomach is a twist of anticipation and dread, his nerves all jangled. He should really get some work done, but there's not much to do while he waits for the Dubai project to proceed, just emails and stuff, and he can check those later.

Matt is still hooking up the water pump when Rey returns with lunch. They sit together in the kitchen to eat in something like companionable silence. Inwardly, he's beating himself up. He doesn't know how to _talk_ to her. Doesn't know anything about her, what she likes or dislikes, who she is. He's always been awful at talking, especially when he doesn't know someone that well. Whenever he looks up from his food, Rey is watching him, but she doesn't talk either. Maybe she's like him, unsure what to say or do. That would be nice, in one way, to know someone like him. It would be a hell of a lot easier if she was a talker though. He'd be happy to listen to her for as long as her attention is on him.

Rey is so disgusted with herself for letting this awkward silence continue on for so long. All she can think about is the dozens of condoms burning a hole in her pocket, and how's she's going to broach that subject. 

It's a meal, though! Practically a date, by their standards. Even with the hot tub guy a few yards away in the back. Why aren't they making small talk? Ugh, he probably thinks she’s such an awkward, inept teenager. 

She stands up to clean up the trash from their lunch, smiling and pushing Kylo’s hand away when he tries to help. She's rounding the corner to where the garbage can sits when her foot catches on something (the air, maybe) and she falls, goes down as ungracefully as humanly possible. 

And it gets worse. Her shorts are soft cotton and her pockets are not very well-made…too loose...

Every condom in her pocket falls out, onto the kitchen tile floor. The plastic packages make little _plat_ noises as they hit the ground. Her face is burning. Kylo is staring at the ground, his eyes wide. 

“Uh, I—got some condoms?”

 _There are so many condoms._ Like, at least 15, maybe more like 20. It couldn't really be clearer—Rey wants to have sex. With him. Many times. He blinks, then realizes that she's sprawled out in a mess of wrappers and cardboard cups, surrounded by a crowd of... _XL_ condoms. Nice, she's sized him up right.

Of course, this is the perfect time for Matt to stroll into the kitchen. He takes a half step back, staggering a little to avoid Rey. The moment he clues into the condoms is comically obvious. His mouth actually gapes open and his eyes flick over to Kylo, then quickly away again.

“I was just getting some tools from the van…” He gracelessly steps over Rey and hurries away, mumbling something like “wait til I tell the guys” under his breath.

Rey and Kylo both stare after him, then Kylo turns back to look at her. It's one of the more embarrassing situations he's experienced, and Rey is bright red. But he can't help laughing a little, and Rey's face collapses in relief when he does. She lets out a small chuckle.

Kylo leans down and picks up the garbage strewn around the floor, while Rey gathers up the condoms and stuffs them back into her pockets. He pulls her up, with a little more energy than was strictly necessary and she ends up pressed against him.

He looks down into her bright eyes. She's smiling. “I think we’re good for condoms for a day or two,” he says.

“A day or two?” Rey giggles, hitting him lightly on the chest. “You better make them last seven, because…” her face goes pink and she looks away, “because that's how long it's going to take for my contraceptive injection to go into effect.”

She takes a very necessary moment to study the loose threads on his sleeve, avoiding his face. 

“Injection?” he repeats stupidly. She...got an injection. For them? His knees go weak at the thought of her wanting him to come inside her. And that she's already planning sex past a week with him. It's… His eyes are stinging and he's close to falling to his knees and thanking her.

“Have you ever...um, done this before?” he asks. He needs to know.

“What, do you mean have I ever gone to a local clinic to get a surreptitious birth control shot so I can lose my virginity to the literal sex god I just met a few weeks ago?”

She looks up at him, suddenly shy. This is getting strangely heavy, and she's not sure she's comfortable with her current level of emotional vulnerability. 

“No, I haven't done this before. But I'd like to do it with you.”

Did—did she just call him a sex god? His mouth drops open. This is happening. Or is she playing some kind of horrible joke on him? He'll be just about to put it in and then she'll laugh and laugh at the idea of letting someone like him (a sex god? Ha!) near her beautiful pussy. 

He pulls her in close and buries his face in her hair. “Are you for real?”

Is she for real? Is _he_ for real? There's no way he's asking that question to her. She wraps her arms around him, stroking his arms and kissing his neck. 

“I'm not sure what you mean—am I for real? You're the unbelievable one.” 

She turns a little to see out the back door, still holding Kylo close as he nuzzles into her hair. 

“So…how much longer until Matt leaves, do you think? I have _plans_ for this afternoon.”

He huffs out a laugh. “I think he'll be here awhile.”

They end up going for a swim, barely able to keep their hands off each other, only Matt’s suspicious eye enough to stop them from full on making out. By the time they get out of the pool, Matt is testing out the jets and drainage and making sure the heater is working. 

Kylo is buzzing from all the touching they did in the pool, hands sliding over wet limbs, legs tangling together, stolen kisses when Matt wasn't watching. Despite the cool water, Kylo's skin feels hot and his cock is fat in his speedo. 

“It's all done for you,” Matt says finally, as Kylo is towelling off, trying to watch Rey dry the water off her long legs without drooling. “It will take a few hours to fully heat, but you should be good to try it out this evening.”

Matt’s eyes drift down to Kylo's speedo, and his eyes widen at the bulge there. _Now you see why we have XL condoms,_ Kylo thinks smugly.

After showing Matt out and having to listen to another enthusiastic round of praise for his videos, Kylo looks around, only then noticing Rey is missing. Where is she?

Rey smiles as she hears Kylo downstairs calling for her. 

“I'm up here!” She turns the shower on, stripping her wet swimsuit off and stepping in. The hot water feels nice against her skin. 

Something bumps her arm, and she looks over to see a bottle of shower gel hanging from a hook on the wall. She picks it up and swipes her thumb over the droplets of water on the label. “Soak and Stroke. Beat it Out,” it says in big letters. What? She peers closer. “Shower maturbation gel.” 

Oh goodness. That’s just...maybe useful later? She shakes her head and hangs it back up. Turning, she wets her hair under the spray, smiling when she hears Kylo’s footsteps in the bathroom. 

“Get in, rinse off,” she says, kicking the curtain open a little. “The water’s nice!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, pr3tty_g1rl5 here! Just as a disclaimer, I am not a professional, but as a woman who has birthed two babies, I can pretty safely say that what Rey does here is not super safe and is not something you should do. Going to a medically sanctioned clinic for some sort of birth control? Good! Going to a potentially sketchy clinic for birth control? Not good! 
> 
> Another note about long-term birth control. Not all of it is safe for young girls. The shot is actually not recommended for teenagers because of the potential for bone loss, which is especially bad when bones are still growing, so definitely try to consult an adult you trust if you’d like some sort of birth control and you are younger than 18. If you don’t have an adult you trust, you can call a nurse with no fees usually or find a hotline number. Planned Parenthood has a web feature where you can chat with someone who knows what they’re talking about, or you can call their number, in the U.S. at least, at +1-800-230-7526. 
> 
> If you’re not in the US (which I know a lot of you aren’t), I can’t speak to the availability of information or birth control. The website [Scarleteen](http://www.scarleteen.com/article/sexual_health/birth_control_bingo) has some great info on birth control methods, as well as many other topics about sexuality and reproduction.
> 
> Wherever you are, make sure you consult a reliable health professional and regularly review whatever form of birth control you decide on to make sure it's still right for you. And don't forget that stopping pregnancy is just one half of the equation - you need to protect yourself from sexually transmitted diseases as well and condoms are the best way to do that. 
> 
> We just thought we should make sure and emphasize that the portrayal here has been fictionalized purely for plot purposes and should not be taken as an example or how-to guide. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a comment about what scene you want to see! <3 <3


	24. A Hole in One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't yet, please submit your ideas for a bonus scene by Sunday night! Or submit more than one if you want! Just to be clear, we'll do one scene and it's not necessarily based on popularity, we'll be choosing what appeals to us. :)
> 
> No new tags today! Matt is gone, they have a bunch of condoms, and the house is all quiet. What could go wrong? :D

Kylo really has to stop freaking out every minute or he's going to have a nervous breakdown. It's fine that Rey's naked in his shower. Even more fine that she's inviting him to join her. All perfectly normal things to happen to him. He's so cool about it. Okay, tripping over as he tries to get his wet speedo off and hopping around the room isn't too cool. And he almost slips stepping into the tub, having to grab onto the shower shelf for support. Not too smooth.

But pressing himself up against Rey's naked body more than makes up for any awkwardness beforehand. She's so warm and slippery as he embraces her from behind, his rapidly hardening cock tight against her lower back. His hands find her boobs, and he cups them, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples as they peak under his fingers.

This...this is more than she imagined when she thought about her first sexual experiences. She hasn't imagined the warmth in her chest when Kylo wraps his arm around her, couldn't quite picture the heat in her pussy as his hands slip-slide over her boobs, his cock tucked into the curve of her back. 

If sex is any better than this...she's going to die. Of pleasure. She leans back into Kylo, pushing her butt into his thighs, trying to grind against him. His hands tighten, and she groans and presses her thighs tighter together. 

Turning, she slides her hands up his wet, muscular chest (suppressing the urge to drool over his beautiful body), pushing him under the spray and standing on her tiptoes to smooth his hair back. 

“We should wash off so we can...get out.” With the tip of her tongue, she traces a line over his collarbone. 

It takes a moment for her words to register properly. Her tongue on his skin is distracting and he's holding her ass, grinding lightly against her. 

“Oh,” he says vaguely, “yeah.”

He shuts off the water and opens the curtain, shivering at the blast of cooler air that hits them. Silently he hands her a towel, and they dry themselves hurriedly, sneaking glances at each other's bodies.

Rey's still squeezing her hair out with her towel when his patience runs out. It's been hours since she sucked him off in his office and he ate her out in his bed. Since the horrible moment they realized his condoms were expired. He needs her. Now.

She squeaks as he picks her up, but she settles her legs around his waist and wraps her arms around his neck, dropping her towel to the floor.

Carefully, he angles them out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, laying her gently down on the bed. He crawls over her, covering her body with his as he rests on his elbows. She cranes her neck up for a kiss and their lips meet hungrily, tongues immediately sliding together.

It's nice that they're already naked, Rey thinks as she slides her hands up the damp skin of Kylo’s back. His mouth is warm; she feels like she could drown in his kiss. Her hips part, allowing him to settle between her legs. Her pulse jumps when she feels his cock prodding at her inner thigh. She pulls away from the kiss for a moment. 

“Did you—” her voice breaks, and she clears her throat, but it's hard to concentrate with Kylo’s lips at her jaw, “did you bring the...condoms upstairs?” Rey’s eyes flutter shut, she wraps her hands around his shoulders and tilts her neck to the side. 

He sucks at her neck, trying to think. Oh, she took off her shorts downstairs before they went swimming? His mind is so fuzzy, his cock aching and heavy with that need to be inside.

“I don't know,” he admits. “Your shorts are downstairs?” He runs his tongue up her neck and kisses his way back down. She tastes so good, like clean fresh water.

Everything is tingling, she wraps her legs around his hips and thrusts up, a sharp cry escaping when the head of his cock slips against her clit. 

“I, uh, I think so?” Rey can't think at all, to be perfectly honest. She retraces her steps mentally as best as she can manage. She changed…up here! Her shorts are folded on his dresser. “They're over there—” she gasps, pointing. 

The tip of his cock is poking right up between her pussy lips onto her clit. Every little shift of his hips has her jerking. The urge to position his cock down a bit lower, to push inside her, is overwhelming.

But she’s pointing at the dresser where her shorts are and it's a relief he doesn't have to stumble downstairs. He doesn't think his legs would support him that far.

He drags himself away from her to fetch the condoms, grabbing a couple in case he messes up putting on the first one. His hands are shaking and his whole body feels like a firework that just needs a tiny spark to go off. He has no idea how he's going to stop himself from coming the second he gets inside her, or before that even. The limited stroking required to get the condom rolled over himself might even be enough.

He kneels back on the bed. His cock juts out in front of him, dark red and drooling from the tip. She's so tiny beneath him—he has to close his eyes and swallow hard as he imagines how tight she'll be. He should...prepare her first. Stretch her inside like he did earlier. That should make it easier. She said she was a virgin and he's read conflicting things about how much it will hurt for the first time. Everyone agrees the woman should be as turned on as possible, and that the man should go slowly. He can do that. He wants her to love this so she'll want to do it again and again. Hurting her with his giant cock would guarantee they'll never get to that seven day mark. Plus of course, he doesn't want to hurt her, ever. 

“Um, maybe I could uh...use my fingers on you first? I want you to feel good.”

Rey just wants him inside of her. The idea of waiting, even just a little bit, is horrible. 

“Please—just touch me!” She whines and writhes below him. He nods and slides a hand up her legs, brushing his fingers over her slick lips, spreading the wetness around and slipping his finger between her folds. His other hand covers her pelvis, his thumb rubbing gently against her clit.

Her legs fall open and she pushes her hips up into his hands, begging him for more. Carefully, he slides a finger in and Rey keens. “More,” she pleads, and he kisses her cheek and slides another finger in. The stretch is so delicious—she's been expecting it to be painful, but it just feels satisfying, the fullness. 

He crooks his fingers, pumping in and out carefully. She appreciates the care he's taking, but she just needs _more_. “Can you—one more?” She grabs his wrist, and then he does. His fingers are so thick, and her eyes are rolling back into her head as he rubs the front wall of her pussy with all three fingertips. 

Once it's pretty clear to both of them that she's enjoying this, she pulls his wrist, pulling his fingers out of her and pushing the condom into his hands. “Now! Please, Kylo.”

“Yeah, yes.” He pulls his fingers free slowly. She's soft and relaxed inside, and so wet. Bringing his fingers to his mouth, he sucks them clean, enjoying her taste.

She hands him the condom and he fumbles, trying to tear it open. Carefully, he smooths the condom down over his cock, proud that he gets it right the first try. His cock throbs under his hand, begging to be stimulated and for a second he's dizzy with the thought that he'll be coming inside her. The moment passes and then for some reason he feels a little silly with his cock wrapped up in latex, waving around as he kneels between her legs. How are they going to do this?

She spreads her legs wider in invitation. “Are you sure you want this?” he asks, bracing himself for disappointment, but she nods frantically, so he moves to lean over her, supporting himself with one arm, while trying to guide his cock with the other.

It's awkward, and he's forced to drop his head down to try to see what he's doing. It was easy enough to find her entrance with his fingers, but now he just feels like he's bumping around hopelessly.

He's eternally grateful that she takes him in hand and guides him, lifting her hips so the head of his cock starts to slide in. Worrying so much about finding the right spot has him not nearly as close to coming as he thought he might be. But he closes his eyes as he starts to sink into her, wanting to savour the feeling.

It's not dissimilar to the tight slickness of his lubed up fleshlight, but the heat is different, and the thick soft feeling of her flesh stretching open to accommodate and envelop him. She takes her hand off him, and puts it on his upper arm instead, stroking along his bicep. The sensation grounds him, keeps him from letting the pleasure build too high. Then she squeezes him with her internal muscles and he moans. The feeling of pressure all around his cock is too good.

He opens his eyes to look at her face. She's staring up at him with wide eyes. 

Watching Kylo’s face contort in pleasure is almost as delicious as the pleasure flooding her own body. She hasn't expected this; she thought it was supposed to be at least a little uncomfortable the first time. But this? This is _so_ good, the thick, fat length of him is perfect inside of her. 

She looks up at him as she opens her eyes, and she whispers: “It—Kylo, it feels so _good_ , you feel so good inside me.” 

“Fuck, yeah. Feels so good.” He rests down on both his elbows, reaching over to her face to brush her wet hair off her brow and tuck it behind her ear. She's looking so solemnly up at him he feels the need to smile at her reassuringly. 

He pushes in the last couple centimetres until his groin is flush with hers. Her walls pulse around him and he bites his lip to keep from whimpering. His body is screaming at him to _move_ , but, “Are you okay? Does it hurt?”

Oh gosh, Rey thought she felt full before, but that last little bit pushes her over the edge and it’s so good she can barely think straight. She claws at his back, desperate for something to take the edge off. He needs to move. 

“No, it—I'm fine. It doesn't hurt? Not at all. I just need—please move,” she whines. 

He drops down to kiss her lips, soothing her restlessness and anxiousness away with his mouth. The muscles in his back are tight, and still damp from the shower as she holds him. 

His legs are shaking as he draws out slowly, then pushes back in. He makes a strangled groan as she wraps her legs around his, pulling him deeper inside her. She squeezes him again and he cries out. “God. Fuck, don't—”

His orgasm is perilously close already. He forces himself to stay still, dropping his forehead down onto her shoulder. His balls are tight where they're pressed between their bodies. If he can just stop for a minute to cool down… It's impossible though, his hips won't stop twitching, every little moment sending a pulse of pleasure right down his cock. She's so hot and tight inside, and her walls keep squeezing and fluttering around him, a constant wave of stimulation. He whimpers helplessly. 

_Think unsexy thoughts,_ he tells himself. Harold. Yeah. He's not sexy at all. Okay, what if Harold were to walk in on them? He'd see how bad and filthy Kylo is, what a gross creep he is being with Rey, buried deep inside her while she moans in pleasure and lifts her hips in silent encouragement for him to fuck her like she needs. 

His cock jerks hard inside her and they both moan at the feeling. Okay, so that didn't work. He's more turned on than ever. 

Rey is on fire, her whole body burning, pleading, crying. This is torture, his inexplicable determination to stay completely still. Her body is so full, can't he see that she needs him to move?

“Kylo,” she whines, her face pressed into his chest. She shifts her hips up harder and Kylo lets out a strangled cry, his hands clutching her shoulders as he buries his face into her shoulder. “Kylo please!”

Her hands flutter around his body, trying to make him move. She digs her nails into his shoulders, wraps her arms around his back, and finally her hands travel down lower, to rock his hips into hers a little. The problem is that he's just so freaking big and solid, she's not even moving him at all. In fact, she's not even sure he's _breathing_. 

But she's sweating, losing her mind stuck here where she can't build towards an orgasm, but she can't come down, suspended mid-way up the hill. If Kylo isn't going to move, she’ll have to. 

Unwrapping her legs from around his waist, she plants her feet on the bed, shifting her hips experimentally. He groans and she grins, breathing heavy as his length slips out of her a little ways and then back in, the stretch just as delicious. Kylo whimpers a little as her pussy flutters around him.

Any sort of graceful movement is difficult with the weight of his body on top of hers, but she uses the leverage of her feet to roll her hips as smoothly as she can, starting slow and biting her lip. It feels so good. Kylo is still frozen, hands clasped around her shoulders, his face pressed into her neck. He's whimpering every time she moves, but Rey is determined. She rolls her hips a little firmer, and he jerks, full-body against her. 

“Rey, please, stop. Gonna—ah—come if you don't stop—ah—doing that.” He's gritting his teeth, trying to control himself as she wiggles and tilts her hips back and forth. The little teasing in and out has him hanging on the edge. “Please,” he begs.

Rey makes a loud noise of displeasure and bites his shoulder, rolling her hips harder, this time managing a full thrust. His length slides out of her and then back in, their hips slapping together with an audible noise. _There_. That's what she wants. No, not what she wants. It's what she needs. 

“You're—you're gonna come anyway. I need—I need more. Please. Harder.” 

She tilts her hips again and she can feel his whole body stiffen against her, can feel his strangled breathing in her ear. She whimpers, searching along his jaw with her lips, trying to find his mouth. The kiss, when she gets there, is messy and wet, and mostly just tongues sliding together. 

“Please,” she whispers against his mouth. “Please.”

Even when he's edged himself repeatedly, he's never been this close for so long. The blood is rushing in his ears so loudly he hardly hears her whimpered “please.” He takes a long ragged breath and pushes her down into the mattress with his body so she can't move anymore. 

He pulls back, almost all the way out so just his cock head holds her open. Then he thrusts back in, hard. They cry out together, and she digs her nails into his back, clawing at him. Before he can absorb the pleasure of it fully, he does it again, his body slamming into hers with an audible _smack_. His balls swing, pulling heavily at him. 

It's so good. He clenches his teeth, baring them as he thrusts again, not pulling out as far so he can set a rhythm. His body is on fire, every drop of blood surging into his cock, all his feeling focused there. He pounds in and out, Rey lifting her hips to meet him every time he slides home, their bodies snapping back together like two pieces of a puzzle fitting into place. 

For a few seconds, he has the heady feeling that he can do this forever, that his body is so overwhelmed with confusion at the rush of new sensations it might forget to come. He grunts with each heavy thrust, listening to Rey's moans to see what movements she responds to most. She's snaked a hand in between them and is playing with her clit, the back of her hand brushing his belly as she rubs furiously.

Her head is back, body arched up to meet his. “You're so fucking hot,” he growls. 

She opens her eyes and smiles breathlessly at him. Her eyes are sparkling, her cheeks high with colour. Then she grins wickedly and strokes the fingers of her free hand up his chest, tracing around his nipple. She plucks at it once, and he stiffens, the orgasm he's been holding back for what seems like forever dancing dangerously close again.

Softly she drags her thumb over it and he whimpers. “I'm gonna—”

She pinches his nipple between her thumb and forefinger and _twists_. His whole body convulses, a heat growing in his lower back, climbing through his belly to his balls and then out through his cock in wave after wave of pleasure. He's almost howling, a wordless cry as he buries his cock as deep inside her as he can get.

Their teeth click painfully as he dives down to kiss her, panting in her mouth. His whole body is shuddering, his cock twitching through the final pulses of his orgasm.

Perhaps pushing him over the edge like that was cruel, but Rey can't bring herself to regret it as she watches him lose it, shaking and shuddering and kissing her mouth. The orgasm passes and instead of collapsing like she's expecting, he pulls out, not even bothering to take the time to pull the condom off before sliding down her body. He leaves wet, hot kisses and bites along her torso, making her hips twist and her back arch before he buries his face in her pussy. 

The pleasure is so sudden and extreme that she practically screams, reaching down to pull his hair. Her thighs clamp around his head. She's already so close, the pleasure from before returning quickly and building fast. The speed of her climb is dizzying, but it's not until his lips find her clit and suckle firmly that she hits the peak. 

Her back arches so hard that her body comes almost all the way off the bed, and then she's folding back in on herself, his hands on her thighs the only thing holding her steady while she orgasms. It's not the longest or strongest she's ever had, but it's born out of a new sexual experience, which is making it much more intense than she feels like she can handle. 

It ends, and she's left with little shocks running up her spine, her pussy throbbing at random intervals. Panting, she pulls him up so that she can kiss him soundly, wrapping her whole body around him and licking her way into his mouth. He wraps his arms around her, rolling them onto their sides so that she can snuggle into the warmth of his body. 

Their skin is sweaty and still a bit damp from their shower, but Rey finds herself getting drowsy and lazy as she snuggles into him, their kisses slow and deep. 

She nuzzles his nose with hers, her eyes closed. “Thank you,” she whispers. 

He's feeling so lazy and sated, her words hardly register. She's thanking him? He laughs, disbelieving. “No, thank you,” he says, and kisses her, long and sweet. 

His body feels like it weighs a thousand pounds, but the condom is still slimy tight on his dick and it's starting to feel all gross. He insists she get up too, and uses the bathroom. Preventing urinary tract infections is very important. He learned all about it in an article called _Ten Ways Not to Regret the Amazing Sex You Just Had._

This has to be perfect for her. She deserves it.

Once they're all cleaned up, by silent mutual agreement, they collapse into bed again. He pulls her in close for spooning, and buries his nose in her hair, still wet from the shower and swim only a short time ago. In that time so much changed, for both of them. He knows virginity doesn't mean anything, but he feels different anyway. Not more of a man or some dumb shit like that, just...more connected. Someone wanted him. It's important in a way he never anticipated.

It felt so good too, he doesn't know how he'll ever be content with just his hands or toys again. He can see how people get addicted, he's already eagerly looking forward to trying again. She seemed to enjoy it too—she came really fast after he went down on her so she must have been pretty close. Next time he'll be able to hold on longer, get her to come before he does.

“Are you okay?” he asks. “Any pain? I can run you a bath?”

Rey takes careful stock of her body. Does anything hurt? She can't feel it right now, if it does. Her pussy aches a little—just because she's never anything bigger than Kylo’s fingers inside of her. But overall, she feels warm and pleasant and sated. 

She's heard so many horror stories from the girls (and boys) at school about how first times never go well, you never feel good, only the boy will orgasm. How is it possible that she's somehow managed to skip all that awkwardness and land Kylo. She's now utterly convinced. He _must_ be a sex god. That's the only way she could lose her virginity and feel this good afterwards. 

“I feel fabulous,” she says, stroking the fine hairs on his arm. “Totally blissed out and pleasantly exhausted.” She grins to herself and kisses Kylo’s bicep where it's wrapped around her. “What about you? Did I hurt you?”

“No,” he says. “Never.”

She giggles, reaching with her feet for the sheet to cover them. Their bodies are a little bit sweaty still, and she doesn't want to get cold with the air from the room and the fan. But now that she's wrapped up in Kylo and the sheet, she's too snuggly. 

Her eyes flutter shut, her fingers relaxing on his arm. She tries to keep herself awake, tries to listen for his reply to her question. It feels more strenuous than it should, strangely. She can hear Kylo breathing in her hair, a hushed lullaby, almost. 

His phone ringing wakes him up. He blinks at the time: almost 5:00. “Hello?” he croaks.

Rey stirs beside him, and he rubs her belly automatically to soothe her. 

“Kylo, my dear! It's Patty.”

“Uh, hi, _Patty_ ,” he repeats for Rey's benefit. She freezes beside him.

“How would you like to come over for dinner? It's been awhile and I'm sure Rey would love to see someone other than our two old faces. Besides, we want to ask you a favour.”

“A favour?”

“Oh, it's nothing too onerous! We'll talk about it at dinner. If you can come, that is? I'm doing my famous pork chops and I know you love those!”

He's hardly going to turn down an opportunity to spend more time with Rey, even if it's under the watchful eye of her grandparents. “Yeah, sure, thanks. I'd like that. What time should I come over?”

“We'll eat around six, as long as Rey is back. She isn't answering her phone—you haven't seen her have you? We're a bit worried since she's been gone the whole day.”

“No, I haven't seen her,” he lies. 

“Oh well, I'm sure she'll be back. We’ll see you soon then!”

After Patty hangs up, he tells Rey her grandma’s been trying to call her. She squeaks in dismay, and scuttles downstairs to where she left her phone in the kitchen. It's all a panic then, with Rey throwing on her clothes and only briefly kissing him before she's back in his yard, hopping over his fence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know what you're all thinking - sex already?? We're so sorry we didn't make it to the 100k mark and thus really earn that slow burn tag. :( :( We hope you enjoyed it - there is more to come. ;) ;)
> 
> Don't forget to submit your requests for our bonus scene! We'll see you on Sunday!


	25. Who's Coming for Dinner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Smutday! We hope you all enjoyed last chapter - it was a long time......coming...... (sorry)
> 
> Last chance today to get in your bonus scene requests!! :D We'll be reviewing them all on Monday and will make our decision. To keep the surprise, we won't spoil it until we post!
> 
> No new tags today. A nice family dinner, what could possibly be sexy about that?? And what is the favour Patty wants? :D

Kylo heads over next door at around quarter to six. It would look weird to dress up too much, but he puts on some nice black pants and a dark blue button up. He spends a few minutes fussing with his hair; it got a bit flattened from sleeping on it wet. He's looking pretty good when he's done, the tight shirt emphasizing the muscles in his arms, and the soft pants clinging to his ass and thighs just enough. His cock is not quite soft, more in a state of readiness, all set to harden as soon as he sees her again.

Rey considers calling her grandma, but she knows it would look suspicious to call right after Kylo just talked to her. So instead, she takes the long way around the neighborhood and comes home without calling. 

Her phone dying is a plausible excuse, right? Her grandparents wouldn't think to check that. 

When she arrived her grandmother shoos her up the stairs, prattling on about how Mr. Ren is coming for dinner, so she'd best wear something nice—maybe a skirt? Rey grins and agrees, a skirt would be nice. 

She puts her hair up, leaving a few hairs loose around her neck, twisting in the mirror. Yes, that draws attention to the line of her throat, and among the other special touches (the fluttery, deep V of her blouse, the length of her skirt, and the distinct lack of undergarment) should do the trick to make Kylo squirm through the meal. 

Rey really isn't one for makeup, but she glosses her lips a pretty pink. When she comes down the stairs, Kylo is sitting on the couch, and she waves a sly hello.

The sight of him, all groomed nice for her, sends a thrill through her. She can feel the phantom, sleepy warmth of him tucked around her. She can also feel the thick length of him, stretching her still, every step. 

“It's nice of you to join us for dinner,” she says, reaching up to twist a stray strand of hair around her finger. 

He can't take his eyes off her long legs, revealed in their full glory by the tiny flowery skirt she's wearing. As he predicted, his cock is stirring at the sight of her. The memory of being inside her hits him like a truck and his cock twitches hard in his underwear. He shifts uncomfortably on the couch.

“Uh, nice to see you again, Rey,” he manages.

She can see it, now. Maybe it's like...now that it's been inside of her, she has a special radar for Kylo’s cock, but she looks down to his lap and watches him harden, twitching as he looks at her. 

Her grandparents are in the kitchen, setting the table and preparing the last of the food. Rey sneaks a glance to make sure that no one but Kylo is watching, and she perches herself onto the arm of the couch where Kylo is sitting, crossing her bare legs. The movement pulls her skirt up almost to her hip, and she hopes, hopes he can see that she’s wearing nothing under there. It was a risky move, especially given the fact that she'd not had a chance to shower between Kylo’s house and now—she probably reeks of sex up this close. 

She's spent all this mental energy arranging herself and now she can't think of anything to say. Great. “Are you...enjoying the weather?” The inanity makes her cringe a little. 

Her skirt is almost up around her waist from how she's sitting and he can't take his eyes off the space between her legs. He thinks...maybe, she might not be wearing any panties. His fingers curl up into his palms. She said something about the weather or some shit like that and he grunts in agreement, but all he can think about is if she's bare under that little skirt, if her pussy is all wet and ready for him.

He takes a shaky breath. He can't let himself get too excited. It's too late though, his cock is half hard already and the blood is rushing away from his head to his groin.

With a jerky movement, he lifts his arm and puts his hand in her thigh. She startles, but then spreads her legs wider. He inhales a musky scent, _their scent,_ and he almost whimpers as he slides his fingers in between her legs, his fingers meeting the soft flesh of her lips, slick and warm.

“Fuck,” he whispers, and looks up at her. She licks her lips and he has to close his eyes for a moment to stay in control.

It's like she's never been touched before in her life. Kylo’s fingertips brushing against her heated, swollen pussy lips make her whole body go white hot. She wants to slide down into his lap, let him open her up and take her, right here. 

Mustering up a bit of courage, she lifts her leg, stroking her bare toes along Kylo’s thick thigh before rubbing the sole of her foot against the crotch of his pants, very firmly. He jumps, his fingers pushing more firmly against her pussy, and she tries not to smile or whine. 

Her other foot dangles innocently, bouncing slightly where it's crossed over the taut skin of her flexed calf. She hums, feigning disinterest. 

“Mmm, look at you,” she whispers, looking behind her. “How could you let yourself get like this in my grandparents’ living room?”

He chokes on his own tongue at that, but he's too distracted to reply. Her toes are wriggling over his shaft, grinding it against him. He dips a finger inside her, then slowly drags it up to brush over her clit.

It's her turn to jump then. He smiles. He can't wait to make her come again.

“Rey, Kylo, dinner is ready!” Patty calls from the kitchen. 

He yanks his finger away, and Rey hurriedly stands up. It takes a minute to adjust himself so his dick isn't tenting his pants, and he sucks his finger clean of her juices.

The food is served in the kitchen at the small table. He slides in next to Rey on the bench seat. It's a bit low for the table, but at least he has plenty of room for his long legs.

He's just picking up his knife and fork to start eating when he feels a small hand on his thigh. The table being too high for their seating helps to hide how Rey's arm is stretched out toward him, and the small bench ensures they're stuck close together. 

She strokes along his leg lightly, and his cock twitches. His boxers are already wet with his pre-come. He wonders if there is any way they might have sex again today. He optimistically brought a condom in his back pocket. Just in case.

Her grandmother is going on and on about a new type of rosebush for the flower bed out front, but Rey isn't listening, and she's sure Kylo isn't listening either. She eats with one hand, spearing up green beans and mashed potatoes while her free hand rests under the table. 

Well, she wouldn't say it’s _resting_ under the table. It's traveling, making slow circles around Kylo’s upper thigh, grazing the tip of his cock every few passes. Kylo’s hands are clenched around his utensils and he's staring blankly at Patty. He looks terribly engrossed in her story, but Rey can feel his cock practically throbbing every time she touches it. 

“Do you think marigolds would grow in that front flower bed, Harold?” Her grandmother turns her attention on him and Rey uses the distraction to pounce, sliding her hand up to wrap all the way around Kylo’s length. He jumps but no one is paying any attention, so she continues, sliding her hand to the waistband of his pants and working open the button. The slow drag of his zipper is torturous, but Rey continues eating, and her grandparents are currently arguing about marigolds and petunias. 

Once the zipper is down, she withdraws her hand, taking her knife in hand and cutting a few pieces of her meat. Once she has a few ready to eat, she rests her hand on the bench and makes the slow dance towards Kylo’s open pants. His boxers are obscenely tight, and she shoots him a glare as she fiddles with his waistband, finally pulling him free. 

Bless her grandmother for the tablecloth and high table that obscure most of the movements, as well as the fact that Kylo’s pants are hanging open, his cock bare and throbbing. Without any hesitation, she reaches for his bare length, squeezing, sliding her hand to the tip and then back down. 

“Kylo, what do you have planted in your flower beds in the back?” Her grandmother turns to look at Kylo, her eyes wide and expectant. 

Rey chooses that moment to slide her thumb over his wet slit, and he chokes on the bite of pork chop he's been mindlessly working on for the last few minutes.

By the time he's gulped down a glass of water and cleared and re-cleared his throat several times, Rey's hand is wrapped right around him and she's slowly stroking. The tortuous drag of her hand has him struggling to breathe. His eyes want to close so he can sink into the feeling of her small hand on him, the little twist she does at the top, her fingernails grazing him. It's unbearable and it takes everything he has to keep eating and pretend he's not about to come all over Patty’s best table cloth.

He casts around desperately for something to say, Patty’s question long forgotten. “Um, you mentioned something about a favour?” he asks.

Patty brightens, while Harold sighs heavily. “Our little Rey-Rey has a boyfriend!”

His fork clatters as he drops it to his plate. Rey's hand has frozen on him, squeezing tight, which is another kind of torture. His hips lift involuntarily as he instinctively seeks some movement. 

She can't—she can't mean _him._ Rey wouldn't have told them, would she? He dares a sideways glance. Rey is staring at her grandmother, mouth half open.

“That Hux boy,” Harold grumbles. “Never liked his father or that bitch Maratelle—no I will not apologize for that, Patty—but he's got good grades I hear and will be heading off to college soon.”

Rey—Rey is dating Hux? The pork chops and mash potatoes lie like lead in his belly. What the fuck was today then? She said she wanted to be his girlfriend. Or did he imagine that? The whole day was a haze of lust and satisfaction. Slowly he reaches down and surreptitiously peels Rey's hand off his cock, pulling his boxers to cover it. He’ll do up his trousers in a minute, when no one is noticing.

“And this favour?” Kylo prompts.

“Oh, yes!” Patty smiles warmly. “We were hoping you wouldn't mind keeping an eye on them if they come over to use your pool. Not as a babysitter or anything,” she laughs, “but our Rey is a sweet girl and I'm sure you know how young men can be!”

Pure mortification rolls through Rey like a wave of intense nausea. Her body has gone cold, especially the bare skin of her upper thighs where they're pressed to the bench. She can feel every inch of Kylo right next to her, hot and livid. Why did her grandparents have to be so embarrassing? 

And why did Kylo have to believe them instead of seeing why she'd said that? He won't look at her, won't eat. Won't answer her grandmother with anything more than a short nod. 

“Grandma! Don't—I'm not _dating_ Hux.” Rey’s voice escapes in a hiss. She looks to the side, but Kylo’s face is stony. 

“You kids went on that date and everything. I saw him trying to canoodle with you on the porch. Don't tell me young people aren't calling _that_ dating!” Her grandfather leans back in his chair and folds his arms, a smug smile on his face. 

Rey is going to die, and then she's going to come back and murder them both. She's got a little bit of precome stuck to her fingers still, from Kylo, and were things different, she'd lick them clean with a sly smile. Now she wipes them along her leg, grimacing as the cold liquid raises goosebumps along her skin. 

“It—it wasn't—” Rey tries weakly, but she stops, hanging her head in shame. 

“I'd be happy to keep an eye on the...kids,” Kylo says. He's proud of how even his voice is. He’ll keep an eye on them alright. More like, show Rey what she's missing if she chooses that skinny twig over him. The thought of her hand on Hux's tiny dick makes him sick. His own cock is throbbing longingly in his boxers. It doesn't care that Rey is dating someone else. It just wants her. 

Okay, _he_ wants her.

He tries to make conversation for the rest of the meal, through Patty’s peach cobbler and weak coffee. Beside him Rey is silent unless spoken to directly. 

Harold suggests they go down to the basement for liqueurs to finish the meal—they have a fully stocked bar down there—and he dutifully shuffles down the stairs with Rey and Harold while Patty stays in the kitchen cleaning up.

He goes behind the bar to grab the sambuca. He bartended his way through college (okay, it was actually just one time at a party where he mixed some rum and cokes, but people _really_ liked them) and once Patty found that out she insisted he be the one to serve them.

“Harold! I need your help,” Patty calls from upstairs, and Harold leaves them alone. 

Kylo concentrates on filling the shot glasses with the aniseed liqueur. It's not his favourite, but Patty loves to light the shot on fire and down the drink and blue flame in one. It reminds her of some vacation to Greece when she and Harold were young—she never fails to get misty-eyed as she tells the story once again of the taverna where Harold proposed. Kylo must have heard the story a dozen times by now.

His chest is all tight as he stares down at the glasses. He didn't pour one for Rey, can't imagine her grandparents would allow it the way his parents had let him.

He can't get over Hux being her boyfriend. He was sure—had thought he was sure anyway—that Rey wasn't interested. When he looks up, Rey is across the bar from him. He can't read her face, can't tell what she's thinking at all. The thought that this is all over before he's even had time to let it in is unthinkable. 

He slams the sambuca bottle down on the bar making the shot glasses jump. Fuck this shit. He's better for her than Hux. He _knows_ it. He just has to convince her. 

In two large strides he's around the bar and crowding her up against it. Her eyes are wide and her chest rises and falls rapidly against him. His blood is rushing in his ears, his stomach dropping, then flying up to sit at the back of his throat. 

“Stop fucking around with that Hux kid,” he says roughly. She inhales sharply, opens her mouth like she's going to say something, but he cuts her off, leaning down to smash his lips against hers, sliding his tongue into her mouth. He licks, tasting the food they both ate and the bitterness of coffee. Her hands come up to his shoulders, then tangle in his hair, pulling and making him moan.

His cock is raging again, begging him for more as he rubs against her. Fuck, as soon as he kisses her he's always lost, drowning in some dark haze that he never wants to escape from. 

They're both panting, gasping for air when she breaks the kiss. “You're mine,” he tells her, his voice as low and dark as he can make it. He needs her to know it, to _feel_ it in her chest like he does.

“I—I'm yours. Just yours,” Rey says, her legs weak. She's pressed up against him so tightly, she can feel every line of his hard body. “There's no Hux. I just—” Rey shivers, moaning weakly as Kylo turns her neck to the side and sucks kisses into her pulse. “I needed a—oh, Kylo—a cover.”

Kylo growls, tilting her head and capturing her lips again in a heated kiss. His arm wraps around her waist, pulling her body up flush against his. She's forced to scramble, her hands locking around his neck as he kisses her harder. 

“I'm yours, Kylo. Just yours. Show me?” She's breathless and so, so wet. She can feel her arousal slicking her pussy lips, smearing down into her thighs. 

“I brought a—” The creak of the basement door opening saves them from discovery. Without thinking, he swings her around behind the bar, releasing her just in time for Harold to appear on the stairs with Patty close behind.

“Look Harold, sambuca!” Patty exclaims. “Do you remember that little taverna in Athens…”

Kylo tunes her out. Rey's standing to his right, elbows resting casually on the bar. He leans down with his left arm to hold his shot glass. The other hand searches for Rey's leg beside him. He quickly realizes this will work better if he reaches from behind her and he subtly takes a step back and turns slightly so he's at the right angle. There, now he's a bit behind her, his arm hidden by the high bar as he casually reaches out a finger to lift the hem of her skirt.

She spreads her legs slightly and he swallows as her hips sway enticingly. The condom is burning a hole in his pocket. It would be so easy to take her like this. Patty and Harold are deep in memory, but not that deep. He has to content himself with sliding a finger between her pussy lips. She's hot liquid inside and he shivers at the feel. _I'm yours_ , she said. The thrill of it runs down his spine again. She's his and he wants to take her.

She arches her back a little, pushing her hips out towards Kylo, trying to convince him to slide his finger deeper, or, better yet, add another. The idea of being caught isn't usually enticing to her, but here, trapped by Kylo’s surprising possessive fury, the threat is enough to make her dizzy with arousal. 

The air from the vent behind the bar blows up her skirt, making her shiver a bit as Kylo slides the tip of his finger up and down her slit, spreading the slick up and down. Her legs shake a bit as his finger nudges her clit, and she has to clamp her lips shut, leaning against the bar and trying to keep her eyes open and focused as her grandmother tells some cute story. 

She just—Kylo could take one step forward and slide right into her with his big, thick cock. He's hard, she has no doubt of that. Even thinking she was dating someone else couldn't cool his fire, so why would this? With her free hand, she gropes behind her blindly, trying to catch hold of the front of his pants. He's standing just too far away, and she almost whines out loud before she remembers herself and settles for a scowl instead. 

Then his fingers close around hers, and he's pressing something into her palm, she doesn't register what it is at first, the small foil square, and then it hits her and her knees buckle a little. Kylo brought. He brought a condom. He wants, yes yes yes. 

His finger is brushing against her clit more insistently now, and she's arching the tiniest bit more, trying to be inconspicuous. 

“Oh Harold, we must go water the garden!” Patty cuts herself off in the middle of rhapsodizing over the memory of the accordion player who serenaded them just after they got engaged. 

Harold shoots Kylo and Rey a suspicious glance before following Patty back upstairs. Kylo raises his shot glass in salute and swallows it down in one gulp. The strong liquorice flavour numbs his tongue while the alcohol burns his throat. He already feels drunk, his mind buzzing as he strokes Rey, every movement of his finger inside her ratcheting up his own arousal until he's dizzy with need.

The basement door swings shut behind Harold and Kylo and Rey are alone.

“Fuck, I need to—” he trips over the words as he fumbles with his left hand to open his trousers. Grunting in frustration, he has to draw his hand away from Rey's heat, pausing to suck his fingers clean before he yanks down his zipper and frees his cock from where it's straining in his boxers.

Rey hands him the condom, already open, and he shoves the foil wrapper safely in his pocket. His hands are shaking with adrenaline as he stretches the condom down over his cock, impatiently pushing the last few rolled up centimetres to the base of his shaft.

Rey searches the room with her eyes frantically. The couch? Maybe they could lie down on the couch. She shakes her head, grunting in frustration as Kylo slides the condom over his length and places his hands on her hips. When she looks back at him, he smiles, leads her a few feet to the right and urges her down over one of the bar stools, her elbows pressing flat against the wooden base of it. The action raises her hips out towards Kylo, and he flips her skirt up, smoothing a hand over her cheeks. He steps forward, but his cock can't quite slide into her at the right angle. 

He grunts for a moment, and then lifts her by her hips and drapes her over it, positioning her hips and then pulling her cheeks open, sliding his cock between her lips. The stretch is different from this angle, and they're hurried, which means he's going faster, being less careful than he was this afternoon. She's a bit tender now, but she can't bring herself to care as her mouth drops open. He's so big, it's so good, she's so full. Finally. 

His hands are wrapped around her hips, holding her tightly against the stool. Good thing, too, because at this angle her feet can't quite touch the ground, leaving her without any leverage or stability. Completely at his mercy. 

He thrusts once, and Rey gives a shocked cry as her clit grinds into the cushion below her on the bar stool. “More—please—faster!” Her hands come down to brace herself against the top rung of the stool, allowing her enough leverage to keep her torso upright as best as she can manage. 

Kylo obliges, speeding up and pounding into her harder. It pushes her clit against the cushion a little firmer, a little faster. Her toes curl where they're dangling, and she can't help the tiny whines escaping. She might just come before he finishes, the excitement and arousal building in her, mixed with the thrill that Kylo wants, no, _needs_ her badly enough to risk getting caught like this. 

Kylo pauses for just a second, leaning down to hitch her hips up again and then he's thrusting in and out again. Rey’s eyes fly open as he pulls back and pushes back in; he's hitting her g-spot and oh, gosh. She's going to come. 

He can't quite believe they're doing this. Rey's grandparents could come back down at any moment and it'll be pretty hard to hide what they're doing if that happens. He can't bring himself to care though, not when her pussy is so tight around him and he's thrusting in and out hard, Rey grunting underneath him.

That they might get caught just adds an extra urgency to his movements, not that he’s going to need any help coming at all. In fact, his orgasm is already barrelling towards him and he clutches at her hips to try to hold out a bit longer. 

No. She isn't _going_ to come, she's _coming,_ her whole body stiffening. It's a little painful, the rough graze of her clit over the cushion and the strength of his thrusts, but her body can't help it. Her pussy contracts, hard around Kylo’s thick cock. 

“Kylo,” she moans. “Oh, Kylo, yes!”

Her pussy contracts _hard_ around him, squeezing and releasing like a hand around his cock, except better. She's moaning his name and that, with the extra stimulation is enough. He grinds into her, pushing as deep as he can, and then he's coming, her walls still fluttering around him as he convulses. His knees are weak and his head spins—he’s holding onto her hips for dear life to stay up.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. So good.” He leans over her, wanting to collapse, but he'll crush her and probably the stool, too, if he does. “Fuck, you feel amazing.”

Shakily, he pulls out. He made her come. With his dick. He's never felt so triumphant while simultaneously so terrified that they'll be caught. They were hardly quiet, even now their harsh breaths fill the room. He's not sure he would have even noticed the basement door opening, he was so focused on their pleasure.

The house seems quiet, and he can still hear the sound of the outside tap gushing water. He hastily tucks himself back into his pants, condom and all. The basement has a bathroom and Rey makes her way over to it after he helps her stand up off the stool.

He debates if he should stay or leave, but before he can decide, Rey emerges from the bathroom, giving him a shy smile. His come is already dripping out from inside the condom into his boxers, pooling uncomfortably. He can't take it off here though, it's too risky.

He meets Rey on the other side of the bar. “Uh, I should go,” he tells her. Her face falls and he leans down to kiss her. “Can you come over tomorrow? I have a new hot tub to try out.”

“Uhh, I would. I would like to. But I promised—” Rey grimaces and fiddles with the end of her skirt. “They have to think, I'm sorry. I'm going with Hux. He invited me to go to some...amusement park tomorrow?” 

Now Kylo’s face falls. Rey reaches out to touch his arm, trying to be reassuring. “I just—they need to think I'm dating Hux, but I can't bring him _here_ because I don't want Hux to think I'm dating him and I can't…” Rey trails off, huffing in frustration. 

“I wanted to spend today with you—” 

Patty and Harold choose that moment to come back downstairs, smiling and chattering about the flowers together. Rey manages a strained smile at Kylo, but it’s clear the conversation has to be over for now. 

It _is_ a good cover to have her pretending to be dating someone else. He just wishes it were someone who wasn't so obviously into her. 

He makes his goodbyes over Patty and Harold’s protests, saying he has some work still to do, which is true considering he did nothing today except Rey. 

At home he gratefully peels off the disgusting condom and turns on the shower, noticing how sweaty and wrecked he looks in the mirror. Somehow Patty and Harold didn't seem to see. When he turns to get in the tub, he has a glimpse of his back. It's covered in pink lines all over his shoulders and down his sides where Rey dug in her nails. He likes it. He's hers just as much as she's his, even if that prick Hux has to get in their way.

  


* * *

  


He hadn't really imagined Hux would get in their way quite this much. The day after Rey came over, she is out with Hux the entire day and into the evening at Funtasia. Hux drops her off after nine p.m. with a huge purple stuffed octopus clutched in her arms.

The next day Rey texts him to say they're going to the zoo. He'd like to send her a dick pic to at least remember him by, but he's too scared. The following three days her grandparents drag her off to visit some other relatives overnight. He asks her to come over when she gets back, but it's pouring all day and she can't use the excuse of swimming to come see him. Instead she goes to the mall with Hux, a huge indoor place with mini golf and go karting. So essentially, Hux is getting to do all the fun dating stuff, and he's on the sidelines, watching her story with Hux unfold on snapchat and instagram. 

She promises she'll come over the following day when he texts her how much he's missing her. He never thought he'd be clingy, but he's absolutely desperate to see her, if only to make sure she's still into him, and hasn't been wooed by Hux’s ability to romance her in public.

A hard knot has grown day by day in his chest and it tightens whenever he thinks about her with Hux. He tries to keep to his routines: work, jerk off, exercise, watch porn. It all seems so empty, the touch of his hand pointless now he knows how good her pussy feels. He finds himself wishing she could come and stay the night, just so he could hold her while they sleep like they did the other afternoon. 

Okay, so he needs her. He can admit that. It's not even shameful, it's normal. He's been alone too long and she's this amazing bright thing that's swept into his life. Of course he can't look away from her light. Of course he wants to flutter around her and worship her. Imagination isn't enough anymore. The manufactured sighs and groans in his favourite videos are nothing compared to Rey moaning out his name as he fucks her. He _needs_ that. And the other things—the softness, the light, the warmth. Her.

In the evening he's listlessly eating some chicken and brown rice when Patty calls. She goes on for several minutes about her flower beds (he takes the hint and offers to come over to weed soon) before she mentions Rey and Hux.

“Really Kylo, I'm sure you remember how these summer romances are when you're young—all flash bang with no staying power—but they're inseparable! Rey couldn't wait to get back here from my sister’s. She spent hours texting him while we were away! Of course they never talked on the phone, kids don't seem to ever do that these days—so strange!—but I'm just so worried things are moving too fast. Things are so different now than when Rey's mom was her age.”

Patty finally seems to have run out of breath because she stops, leaving a short space for him to grunt in acknowledgment before she's tearing off again.

“Rey tells me she'd like to go swimming tomorrow so I said I'd ask you. She's such a shy girl, and of course the Hux boy will want to come along.”

The knot in his chest squeezes. Oh. Of course Hux will be there. Why should Kylo ever get a chance to be alone with her again? “I'll keep an eye on them for you,” he says, a little too savagely. He fucking will. Hux better not lay a hand on Rey or he'll fucking break it. “I'll keep him in line.”

He must sound too threatening because Patty laughs uncomfortably. “Well, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about really! But I do appreciate you doing that. I'm sure you know how things can get out of hand with all those young hormones flowing.”

He makes a non-committal sound. Oh yeah, he knows. His hormones are still flowing as much as they did as a teenager.

“I'll tell Rey then and get her to bring some lunch over with her. I'll send some of my key lime pie. I know how you love that!”

After the call ends Kylo considers for the first time the difficulty not of keeping Hux's hands off Rey, but his own. His hand falls to his cock, already hardening in anticipation of seeing her, _touching_ her. He can't wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, more Kylo angst, sorry! On the plus side, more sex without anything going wrong!! We'll see you on Wednesday, or Wet-day as someone called it in the comments. :D 
> 
> Don't forget to get your scene request in! There are SO many good ones, you are all full of filth and naughtiness. <3


	26. Gagging for It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wet-day everyone! :D Sorry we're a bit later than usual today, it's been a busy day.
> 
> First, some news: Lemon-hot Summer is being translated into Russian! Ficbook (a Russian fanfic site) user Musemanka has already posted the first chapter. You can read it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6585922/16833390).
> 
> Thank you all for your fun and filthy ideas for the bonus chapter!! We've made a decision and the new chapter will feature as many requests as we can jam in. :D
> 
> No new tags today, but please see end notes for scene tags and description as we're venturing out of vanilla territory. Apologies in advance to anyone who dislikes sub!Kylo. You might want to skip this one!

Rey is ready to burst by the time they get home from their trip. She's horny and needy and...she misses Kylo, surprisingly. His voice, his face. His hands stroking her hair. The silly way he grins when he's happy. 

She considers texting Kylo, but figures a surprise visit would be better. Her grandparents can barely hear when they're awake, so she trusts they’ll stay asleep if she moves around the house a little stealthily after dark. 

She doesn't bring anything except her phone and her prettiest, laciest set of underwear (new, purchased during some much needed down time during the weekend away, a deep blue lace that gives her cleavage and makes her skin glow). She sneaks around the back, hops the fence, and creeps in through the patio door. It’s unlocked, and she simultaneously rolls her eyes and thanks heaven for Kylo’s faith in humanity. 

She sneaks up the stairs, sure that she’ll be attacked if she makes too much noise. Once outside the bedroom, she pauses. The door is ajar, so she hides herself against the wall so he doesn't see her too early. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she mentally prepares the text message she's about to send:

[9:05 pm] _check outside your bedroom door, I hear there's a surprise waiting for you._

Or possibly something like:

[9:06] _would you like some company? There's a cold front passing through tonight. I hear naked snuggling is the best for keeping warm ;)_

Unfortunately, she gets neither of those messages even typed, because she hears a weird series of noises. The first is a tiny little _snick,_ like the cap of a bottle opening, and then a...groan? It sounds a bit pained, but it also sounds like Kylo when he’s…inside of her. 

The third sound is a ridiculous one—there's no way she’s hearing it right. It's a woman’s voice, in a strange, forced accent. 

“You may be a champion, but a gladiator is still little better than a slave, and you would do well to remember that.” 

Kylo groans at that, and Rey cocks her head to the side. What in the hell is he listening to? Is he jerking off to _Troy_? 

“Yes, my lady,” a male voice answers, and there's a slapping sound followed by a theatrical grunt. 

“You do not speak unless I allow it.” The woman’s voice is harsh, cold. Kylo moans again, and Rey can hear slick noises, like licking or...his wet hand wrapped around his cock? 

“Now, you will get on your knees and you will pleasure me with that filthy, disobedient tongue of yours, do you understand?” There's a whimper, and Rey can't tell if it's onscreen or offscreen. 

She’s still holding her phone as the sounds of grossly exaggerated slurping echo through the room. On a whim, she types out a text and sends it. 

[9:09] _is someone being a naughty gladiator?_

She hears the _ding_ as it hits his phone, can hear him shuffling to find his phone in the sheets. She can tell when he's read it because he makes a soft noise of confusion, and then Rey steps into the room. 

“Rey?” He's got his phone in one hand, hard dick in the other and she's...right there. Arms crossed. Eyebrow raised. Looking…he isn't sure. Her eyes are sparkling, but her mouth is set.

He becomes hideously aware of the obvious moaning and slurping sounds coming from his laptop on the bed. His hands are full and it takes him several agonizing seconds before he figures out he needs to drop something to close his laptop. He chooses something to let go of and quickly snakes his arm out to smash the laptop lid down.

Unfortunately, he made the wrong choice.

He only notices this after he registers the hard plastic of his phone case still pressed into his palm and the huge disgusting smear of lube now decorating his laptop lid. 

Another unfortunate thing: his laptop doesn't go to sleep when the lid closes so the sounds are still very present in the room, only slightly muffled now.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he mutters. Finally he manages to drop the phone and he leans over, scrambling to open the laptop again and press the power button. His cock digs into his belly where he's folded over to reach. The humiliation of being caught jerking off has him harder than ever.

It would be rude to giggle, but Rey covers her mouth with her hand anyway and snickers just a little as Kylo scrambles around. Like she isn't already obviously aware of what he's doing. Though, clearly, the shame of being caught...red-handed...hasn't diminished his impressive state of arousal at all. 

She steps closer, up to the bed as he successfully turns off the computer, stripping her shirt from her torso and toeing her shoes off. It only takes a moment to reach down, slide her shorts down, and then she's standing in front of him, wearing only her lingerie and the sternest look she can manage. 

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” She sets her hands on her waist and pops her hip a little. 

He's still bent over at the waist, trying unsuccessfully to wipe some of the lube off his laptop when he pauses to look up. He blinks. She. Was wearing more before? His brain stutters to a halt. She's wearing a matching panty and bra set of sheer dark blue lace. The material does little to cover her, but emphasizes her small round boobs and the slenderness of her waist. Her tan skin glows in the lamplight of his room, the shadows deepening her soft curves.

“What?” he says stupidly, slowly sitting up. 

She bites her lip for a second, half nervous, half amused as she watches him take her in, try to analyze the situation. 

“You heard me. Gladiator _slaves_ don't get to touch themselves without their... _lady’s_ permission, do they?” 

She looks down at his cock where it's flushed, curving up to brush against his belly. She can see the spot of wet on his skin, precome glistening in the low light. 

It's nice that he's already naked. That makes this much easier. 

His cock twitches hard at her words and she smiles. Her face is cold, nothing like the warm sweet girl she usually is. He can feel his cheeks heating. She knows he likes this now. Before, when he had to get her to tell him to come, she must have guessed. And now he's caught, confirming it. A spurt of pre-come eases its way out of his slit to slide lazily down his glans. He's not sure what’s happening here, how far she wants to take this.

“I'm sorry?” he ventures. At her sharp look, he adds, “My lady.”

She smiles at that, keeping her face as even as she can. Looking around the room, she tries to decide what would be best here. Is there—she wants. He's humiliated, but not enough. Clearly, he's enjoying himself. She hopes he would say if he weren't. 

For a second, she steps close, touching his smooth cheek with her fingertips. He's kept himself shaved clean, and she lets a soft smile spread across her face. “Don't let me take this too far,” she whispers, touching her lips to his forehead. “Is there—um, can you let me know? Maybe, just. Red?” 

He nods, turning his face into her hand. She lets it rest for a moment before withdrawing and standing a few steps away. 

“Do you have any...rope? Cord? Something for me to tie you with?”

“I have neck ties? In the closet. My lady.” He points.

His bed has both a headboard and low footboard. The footboard sits below the edge of the mattress, but there are short wooden posts at each corner. 

He puts his laptop on his bedside table along with his phone and shuffles so he's lying down with arms and legs outstretched. It feels very vulnerable until she secures his wrists and ankles to the bed. He flexes his wrists and hands when she asks if it's too tight. 

“No, my lady.”

Being tied like this makes him feel safer somehow, like he's protected. Controlled, it is really. He’s always half (or full) panicking around her, afraid of where and how he should be. For the first time he's calm. He's where she wants him. He doesn't have to do anything except what she says and she'll tell him if he's good or bad at it. It's all clear, a relief that he doesn't have to scramble around and try to look like he knows what the hell is going on. 

He allows himself to sink a little further into the fantasy. He's a slave to his lady and he's been very bad. She's going to correct him though, make him better again. He needs it. He _wants_ it.

For a moment, Rey considers spanking him. That’s maybe what the woman in the video was doing. But Rey...Rey isn't sure enough in her ability to refrain from causing him harm. 

She climbs onto the bed, stroking his ankles with her fingertips as she settles over his chest, a knee on either side. 

“I thought I should whip you for your disobedience, but instead, I think a better punishment would be requiring you to serve me. Right? That's what _servants_ do. And I like seeing such a great champion brought so low.”

She touches his lips, parting them with her thumb and slipping a finger inside. His eyes are wide, burning. It's reassuring to see him enjoying this. 

He can't hold back the whimper as her finger pushes down on his tongue. The room around them has melted away and all he can see is her face, smiling cruelly. Dimly he thinks of that hard knot clenching in his chest. It's released now, a new sort of pressure building at the base of his spine. He shifts restlessly, his arms pulling at the ties, but he stills as she tightens her legs around him.

He—he wants to serve her. He needs to. “Please?” he says around her finger. His tongue slides across her skin as he forms the word, like he's shaping himself to her, writing his plea right on her body. 

For a moment she almost misses it. But there it was—she didn’t give him permission to speak. And he didn't use the title. 

“Ah—are you forgetting something?” She pulls her finger out of his mouth and instead tangles them in the hair on the crown of his head. She pulls, tilting his head back and inching forward just a bit. Her knees tighten around his chest. Her body is itching, begging her to just scoot up and sit on his face, already. 

But being in control is about being controlled, calculated. It's about meeting his needs at the same time that she meets hers. She's got to make him want it so badly he’ll beg, whine, plead. It's a sight she looks forward to, more than she'd thought. 

Forgetting something? Her pussy is close enough to his face now he can smell her arousal. The scent is comforting, telling him that she likes this too, as well as driving him crazy. He wants to get his mouth on her, can only hope that's where this is going. 

She yanks at his hair sharply when he doesn't respond. “I'm sorry!” he says hastily. “Please my lady, let me serve you.” His voice sounds unfamiliar, breathless and higher. 

He's so lovely like this, all tied up and eager for her, dizzy with his own want. 

“That's good, better. I still didn't give you permission to speak, though.” She shuffles a few inches lower, suspending over his neck on her knees so that the crotch of her panties hovers above his face, out of reach. 

She touches the tip of his nose with her free hand, tilting his head back so that he can meet her eyes with the other. 

“Are you going to make me feel good?” She reaches down to trace her index finger along her slit, through the sheer lace of her panties. The next part of this is quite lewd, and Rey swallows hard before she continues. “I’d really like your mouth on my pussy, but it seems there's something in the way?” She lowers down so that she can feel the heat of his breath on her skin. “Maybe you can help?” 

Carefully, she nudges her clit against his nose, squeezing her eyes shut against the surprising pleasure. 

The eager sound that leaves his mouth is shamefully desperate. Her pussy hovers right over his mouth and he nudges his nose against her clit, making her shiver and catch her breath. 

He dares to extend his tongue, swiping up the soft fabric soaked with her juices, moaning as he tastes her. She's delicious; perfect.

 _Please,_ he thinks, _please please please._

He turns his head until his nose catches on the edge of her panties and tries to draw them aside. But as soon as he gets anywhere, the elastic snaps them back. He tries again, and again, and the same thing happens. She doesn't move, does nothing to either stop or help him.

So he tries catching at the edge with his teeth, careful not to bite her delicate skin. But then he just has a mouthful of wet lace and no way to get underneath it. 

He whines in distress. He's so bad he can't even do this right. No wonder his lady has to punish him every day, torture his cock and his ass and his useless mouth.

“I can't, my lady,” he whimpers brokenly. He can't meet her gaze, instead staring at her slit as it taunts him from behind the impenetrable cover of lace.

Oh, goodness, it’s torturous to have his mouth on her like this, brushing her pussy through and around her underwear. 

“You can't?” She clicks her tongue. “Why, you are a naughty, disobedient slave for me today, aren't you?”

She lifts herself up, onto her knees and then uses the headboard to lift to her feet, sliding the panties off her hips and letting them fall down her legs. Slowly, still holding tight to the headboard, she steps out of the scrap of lace. It rests on Kylo’s face until she lifts it out of the way with her foot, and then she's lowering back down, kneeling over his face. 

“There, now if you could get on with it?” 

A rush of gratitude fills him. She's helping him, she still wants his mouth. Her pussy is hot over him, the musky smell filling his nose. He kisses her like he's kissing her mouth, rubbing his lips over her slick skin and sliding his tongue out to lick into her.

She jerks as his nose brushes her clit and presses down against him. His arms twitch, he wants to hold her hips, keep her tight down on him so he can eat her how he wants, but he's not allowed. She decides how deep his tongue can go inside her, how she angles her hips to give him more or less access, even when he's able to breathe and when she plasters herself over his face so close that he can only serve her, his blood roaring in his ears.

For a time his mind drifts. He forgets his own body, he's only lips and tongue and breath. She moans when he pleases her, pulls his hair when he doesn't. It's simple, everything is so easy. Lick, kiss, suck, swallow. Then again. Her hot taste fills his mouth and he never wants anything else. In the distance his cock is begging for release, but it's not important. Only she is. Pleasuring her is why he was bought. She owns him just for this, he's the only one of her slaves allowed to put his mouth on her. 

A wave of pleasure fills Rey as Kylo licks and sucks in just the right spot. His mouth is warm and eager, steady and purposeful in his pursuit of her pleasure. The headboard knocks against the wall as her hips rock involuntarily. 

She wants so badly to moan his name, beg him to finish her. But that's not really what a noble lady would do. She would give her slave praise when he deserved it, and silence when he did not. Thinking through the haze of pleasure is difficult. Does he deserve praise? 

Could she give it clearly if he did? 

She cries out, clapping a hand over her mouth and leaning more heavily against the headboard as Kylo wraps his lips around her clit and sucks lightly. Her thighs begin to shake, and suddenly, all she can think about is her impending orgasm. 

His tongue flicks her clit and she jerks, her thighs clamping around his face. For a moment she is sure that she's going to suffocate him, but then she’s coming and she can't think past the white hot pleasure singing through her nerve endings. 

When it ends she dismounts his face, leaning down to kiss him, her hands and legs still shaking. 

“You did so well, slave,” she whispers, petting the hair back away from his forehead and wiping a bit of her arousal off of his cheek. “Would you like a reward?”

He moans as she strokes his cheek. His face is covered in her juices and he licks his lips. Feeling her come like that so close up was heaven. He felt that last swipe of his tongue that sent her over the edge, clamping down over his face. 

“Yes, please, my lady,” he says hoarsely. Oh fuck, will she ride him? His cock throbs in excitement. He's been so good for her and she said he did well…

She reaches back behind her and runs her fingers teasingly up his cock. He writhes and groans. 

Even though she wants him inside of her so badly, she doesn't think that's the right way to go with this. It's too…normal. He needs to be punished. She watches him for a moment, trying to decide what would be best. His eyes keep shifting, and she follows his gaze, a wicked smile spreading across her face. 

Leaning over him, she picks up her dirty panties, letting them hang off one finger. “Does somebody have a panty fetish?” He gulps, his face turning red and his cock jerking visibly. 

She trails the lace along his body, over his torso, letting the rough fabric scratch over his nipples—he shudders at that—and down towards his groin. She doesn't let them touch his cock, though, instead tickling the insides of his thighs and down his legs. Carefully, she sets herself between his spread thighs and leans down to press a kiss to the tip of his cock, licking up the precome gathered at the slit. 

His lubricant sits on the bedside table, and she opens it, squirting a little into her hand. Then, she wraps her fingers around his erection, squeezing the lubricant along the length of him. With her other hand, she holds up the panties and drops them over his cock, taking the lubed hand and wrapping the panties around him firmly with it. 

He's groaning, his face red. His cock is even redder. “You like that, naughty slave? I can tell that you do. But here's the deal—you can't come until I say so. You're going to tell me when you start getting close, do you understand?”

He almost chokes as she twists her hand, the lace rubbing over his tip. His balls are already tight, his cock as hard as it gets. 

“Yes, my lady,” he gasps. “I understand.”

She slides her hand up and down again and he can’t hold in a groan, his hips thrusting up to try to get more. He pulls at the ties, the bed creaking. She’s tormenting him with this reward. He wants to be inside her, he’s dying to feel her. But she’s a cruel mistress, never letting him take charge. He imagines breaking free of his bonds to grab her and seat her on his cock where he wants her. He wouldn’t sit for a week after she punished him for it, but at the moment it feels worth it.

Suddenly the burning build at the base of his spine becomes an urgent pressure. “I’m close!” he says breathlessly and she drops his cock, the panties puddling around it. 

The loss of her hand is agonizing. His cock is twitching almost constantly and he arches off the bed, unable to control the restless shift of his body. He needs this punishment, he knows he does. She always gives him what he really needs, not what he wants.

She teases him with the panties, slowly drawing them around and over his cock. He whimpers, biting his lip hard so he won’t beg. Then she takes him in hand again, her movements deliberate. He watches in stunned fascination as she wraps her small hand around him, the roughness of the lace the perfect pain. She only strokes a few times before he’s telling her to stop again.

With every repeat, the number of strokes he can take is shorter. The time in between becomes laser sharp, every sensation heightened as he desperately tries to stay in control. He can’t look at his cock anymore, can’t watch her touch him. He closes his eyes—she orders him to look at her. So he stares in a daze at her cruel face, her pink mouth, her bright eyes, the high spots of colour on her cheekbones. 

She takes him in hand again. The lace is chafing now, the skin of his cock sore to match the ache inside. He’s stopped caring about the sounds coming from his mouth, stopped trying to hold them in. This time when she closes her hand he jerks. “Stop, please,” he begs. The thread he’s been dangling from since she tied him up is rapidly fraying. 

He takes a shuddering breath. She holds him loosely, her hand unmoving. “Please my lady. Please. I can’t take anymore. I need to come. Please. Let me.” He almost sobs the words. She wouldn’t be so cruel to leave him like this, would she?

It just doesn't feel right yet. He's not desperate enough. She can push him just a little further. He’s arching his back, pushing his hips up into her hands to get any sort of stimulation. She smiles at him, wicked and wide, her teeth showing in the low light. 

“I don't think you've quite earned it yet,” Rey says, pinching the panties around the tip of his length. “You don't come until I allow it. And I haven't given you permission.” 

Kylo groans, long and low, his hips shifting restlessly. His cock is throbbing visibly, a deep reddish purple color, steadily leaking out the tip. When he opens his mouth, only a vague sort of pleading escapes. His eyes are desperate. 

“Does my gladiator slave deserve it? Have you behaved well enough to come yet?” She releases his cock, letting the panties sit around it, wet with a mixture of lube, his precome and her slickness. 

As soon as the words leave her mouth he's yanking at the ties, a volley of _please_ and _yes_ and _my lady_ falling from his lips in a near unintelligible rush. 

“Oh come now, must you be so _chatty_? I bet I have just the thing to shut that mouth of yours.” She plucks the panties off his cock, letting them trail up his body as she crawls up the bed. He twitches as they touch his sensitive nipples again, his eyes wide, open. Fearful, but trusting. 

She leans in, whispers into his ear, “I’m going to gag you, so you won’t be able to speak. Are you still okay?”

He nods, she can feel his hair brush against her cheek. 

“If it’s too much while you’re…gagged, I want you to hold up two fingers, like this,” she demonstrates, holding her pointer and middle finger close together. “Apart if you need me to slow down,” she spreads the fingers into a V. “Understand?”

He nods, a wordless noise of assent squeaking out his mouth. 

Satisfied, she leans back, falling back into character. 

She pulls his mouth open with her thumb, stroking his bottom lip before shoving the panties in, working them into a ball inside his mouth and then laughing as he groans and his cock jerks. “You like that, don't you? You like being at my mercy, like it when I embarrass you.”

He nods, whimpering. “Look at you, so desperate to come. You've probably touched yourself three times today already, haven't you—but you're still so needy and hard for me.” 

Kylo’s eyes fall shut as Rey reaches over him for the lube again. She pours a generous amount in her hand (there's no reason for this to hurt him any more than it has to) and then wraps her fist around his length. He gives a low cry in his throat and his hips buck into her hand. 

“Look how quickly you’ve gotten to the edge. I barely have to touch you and you're coming all over yourself.” She sets a steady rhythm with her hand, marveling at the slick sounds their skin makes as she pumps him. “So pathetic. So desperate.” 

He's whining now, damp and muffled around the panties. 

“Come for me, Kylo,” she says with a rough twist of her wrist. 

He’d thought maybe that he wouldn’t be able to come, that he’d been waiting too long. But his body overrides the dull fear at the back of his mind as soon as she orders him to come. That’s all he’d been waiting for: to be told what to do. It’s what he needs, what he wants. 

He comes instantly, groaning around the wet panties in his mouth. He bites down fiercely on them, grinding the fabric between his teeth as his come spurts out high into the air. The pleasure is blinding—he thinks his eyes are closed, or else his vision went black. His cock is singing with relief, and he feels light, high almost. All he can hear is his own loud breaths and a high keening sound that builds as she strokes him into his sensitivity. 

“Uhhhh…” he groans around the panties, twisting away from her hand. 

She releases him as soon as he starts to struggle, reaching up to pull the soaked panties out of his mouth. Then she moves to his hands, untying each with nimble fingers, rubbing his wrists and kissing his fingers. 

Praise. She should praise him. He did so well. She tells him so, whispering endearments in between kisses on his mouth, his cheeks, his neck. A towel on the floor looks suspiciously like a jizz clean-up implement, so she picks it up and softly wipes the come and lube off his cock. Very gently, she kisses around his hips, rubbing his skin and continuing to whisper encouragement. 

“Thank you,” she says, crawling back up his body to kiss his lips once more. 

Her mouth on his is gently reassuring. He’s pleased his lady—no, wait—he’s pleased Rey. Rey isn’t his lady. He isn’t her gladiator slave, however much he’d enjoy that. It was just play, a game. It’s shocking really, how deeply he went into it, how centred he became on her and doing what she wanted. 

It already seems like a dream, distant from him, like he was watching it happen through the eyes of the gladiator who was really experiencing it. A dangerous thing, to go so deep. Addictive. It’s nothing he’s thought of trying with someone else. His own mind is a well of fantasy that never seems to run dry, but having someone else play with him is a whole other level. He’d like to do it again. So many scenes come to mind…

But. What is she thinking? He begged her, calling her my lady, saying he’d do anything to please her if she’d let him come. He laid himself completely bare in front of her. There’s no hiding it now, no laughing it off like he might have been able to with the blow job. She’s _seen_ him. And what if she hates it? Or is secretly laughing at him? Thinking he’s ridiculous.

He cracks an eye open, looking at her face. She’s smiling down at him as she softly kisses his forehead. She is…thanking him? 

“I—” Words fail him. “Thank you,” he says unsteadily. 

She brushes a stray lock of hair off his face, unable to contain her smile as he works to regain his focus. “Was that—was it okay? Too much? Did you like it? I tried to—I wanted to make it good for you.” 

She knows he has no interpersonal sexual experience, but it's clear he's consumed a lot of porn, and he's bound to have...expectations. That she likely won't meet. Her boobs are small, her fingernails are dirty, and she definitely doesn't know how to run a roleplay scene. 

It was probably lame. Or too intense. Oh, gosh, what if she went too hard on him? She spares a glance back at his poor cock, chafed and reddened from the lace. Did she hurt him? More than he could handle, anyway. 

She desperately wishes that she weren't half-naked now. She feels vulnerable and awkward. “I'm sorry if I pushed too hard.” 

“What? No, no. It was—you were—amazing. I loved it.” He lifts a hand to cup her cheek. It’s too exhausting to lift his head from the bed to kiss her, so he pulls her down. With his other arm he settles her down on his chest and wraps both arms around her. Her head is level with his on the pillow, her face buried in his hair.

This will be easier to say when he can’t see her face, and she can’t see his. “I—” he swallows, “I um, obviously...like that kind of thing. Um. You telling me what to do. And a bit of pain.” Oh God. Better to tell her now. “I need a bit of pain, um, usually. Or. I can’t. You know. Like, on my own anyway. With you it’s different. But. Sometimes. I think I still need it. Maybe.”

She doesn’t say anything in response.

“I—like it the other way too. Or just, like, normal? Uh...I’m into a lot of stuff. But whatever you like. I want to please you.” That sounds way too submissive. He hasn’t read a single article in a lifestyle magazine to help him out with this. “I want to do stuff together we both like.” There. That sounds a bit more authoritative.

She waits a moment to make sure he's done and then giggles, burying her face deeper into his hair and wrapping her arms around him tighter. A small part of her knows she shouldn't enjoy him like this so much—flustered and scrambling for words. He's embarrassed and uncomfortable, but...she does. He gets embarrassed and uncomfortable trying to please her, to look the best he can for _her_. And it's just adorable. 

“I think you already know my kink,” she says, her voice muffled in his hair a little bit. She leans back a little to look at his face while she continues. “It's—ah, you. You're my kink, I think. I was never this, uh—horny all the time before I met you. I've had some...crazy fantasies since...we started—well, since we met. I think it's safe to say. I'm open to whatever, too.” 

He's staring up at her and she feels split wide open, exposed and unable to hide. Oh gosh. Is he hoping to have a detailed discussion right now? Should she start listing the weird fantasies she's gotten off to since they've met? She buries her head back into his hair, inhaling the smell of him. A rush of exhaustion hits her like a freight train, and her limbs melt into his body. 

She’s so warm and soft in his arms, he can feel his eyes wanting to close. “Crazy fantasies, huh?” He’s her kink. That’s...perfect. He can’t believe how lucky he is. “I can’t wait to hear about that. We should clean up though.” 

He’s disgusting, covered in sweat and come. He sits up and she whines, wrapping her arms around him tighter. Carefully, he stands up with her still clinging onto him. “Come on sweetheart, let’s get you ready for bed.” She mumbles something into his shoulder, but doesn’t protest more as he carries her to the bathroom.

But wait. Is she going to stay? He puts her down on the edge of the bathroom counter. Her hair is falling in an adorable tangle around her sleepy-soft face. He can’t help kissing her again, their mouths slowly exploring each other, all sliding tongues and huffed out breaths. The thought of her leaving now is unbearable. “Don’t go,” he whispers into her mouth.

“Go?” Rey’s mind is fuzzy. She can't understand. Is he telling her to go? “I don't want to go,” she mumbles, rubbing her nose against his. “Wanna kiss you.” 

He kisses her, slow and soft again. Then he gets a washcloth and wipes them both off, gentle between her legs where she's all sticky. He combs through his hair and then hers, the gesture making her sleepy heart squeeze. When he's done, he brushes his teeth and she leans her head against his shoulder, arms tucked into his chest between them. 

When he finishes, he gathers her back up into his arms and carries her to bed. She snuggles into him and he pulls the blankets and sheets up around them, making the bed a cocoon of warmth. She shouldn't stay, but she can't remember why. Especially not when he leans down to press a kiss onto her forehead. 

Just as he’s slipping into sleep, his arms wrapped protectively around her, he remembers that she doesn’t live here and will need to get back early. He rolls over and picks up his phone, quickly setting it for six a.m. Patty and Harold tend to be up bright and early and the last thing they need is for Rey to be found out.

She snuggles into him closer when he drops the phone, and the warmth and softness drag him swiftly down into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter description - Rey sneaks into Kylo's house and catches him masturbating. She consensually ties him up and teases him, makes him perform oral sex on her, gags him and edges him manually to orgasm. Both of them enjoy the experience and safe words/gestures are agreed on during the scene (they are not needed or used). She provides aftercare and comfort once the scene is over. Additional tags: dom/sub, role-play, oral sex, orgasm delay/denial, bondage, dirty talk, praise kink, teasing, humiliation, lingerie, begging, panty fetish.
> 
> PSA for today: BDSM basics  
> \- discuss a scene ahead of time so you both know what you do and don't want to happen  
> \- agree a safeword and/or a safe gesture if the sub will be unable to speak for any reason  
> \- if the sub uses their safeword, the scene ends, no questions or delays  
> \- getting the sub to the point of needing to use their safeword is not the aim of a scene  
> \- if you're tying someone up, make sure they can feel all their limbs without tingling and don't leave them alone  
> \- aftercare is just as important as the scene itself
> 
> Please don't take this fictional scene as best practice.
> 
> We hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Updated to add: Sorry we forgot to warn everyone, this is the second last chapter written! So there is one more chapter, then the bonus chapter, which is also the epilogue. D: We wish it would just go on forever, but we wrote this in a frenzy last year and kind of burned out on it after awhile. We're planning a new RP, so keep an eye out!!


	27. Two Can Play at this Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***UPDATE March 30th***  
> Really sorry everyone, but we don't have the bonus chapter *quite* finished. It's close, but Pr3tty_g1rl5 had some guests staying for the past week and had no internet for a couple days before that (THE HORROR) so we got a bit behind on what we wanted to accomplish. Since it's a holiday weekend we have family stuff going on so not much time to work on it. We'll do our best to get it out to you this coming week. Hope everyone has a good Easter if you're celebrating, or at least some yummy chocolate. :)
> 
> Happy Wetday! Sorry this took so long to reach you. We originally had less than 3k for this chapter, which seemed a little light. Let's add another scene we said! Oh, and some more smut! And gosh, we need a bit of crack. Hux needs to appear, and Hadder and.......we literally wrote 10k words more between us in the last 2.5 days of furious RPing. :D
> 
> This is the final chapter before the epilogue/bonus chapter. :( We're going to give ourselves a bit more time to write that, so it will be coming on Friday, 30th March.
> 
> Please note the updated tags and check out the endnotes for more spoilery details!
> 
> Now, you know we promised that Hadder was our endgame OTP. Pr3tty_g1rl5 couldn't be convinced to RP it, so I (IshaRen) had to take matters into my own hands and bring you a little something. ;) 
> 
> We hope you enjoy this monster of a chapter and we'll see you again soon! <3

Rey wakes up in a bit of a panic. She hasn't slept well all night, unconsciously worried about what she's going to do about getting home, and the sun is just barely starting to peek its way through the window when she suddenly jolts all the way awake, scrambling for Kylo’s phone to check the time. 

Phew—only 5 am. She's probably okay for another hour, at least. Unfortunately, the adrenaline from just a couple minutes ago means that...she's not going back to sleep before then. Sighing, she snuggles back into Kylo’s arms, drawing the covers up around her shoulders and closing her eyes. Even if she can't sleep, she can enjoy the few minutes of domestic snuggling. 

But she can...she can feel, against her back...Kylo’s cock is hot and thick, wet at the tip. The revelation sends a jolt of heat through her whole body. How easy would it be—she shifts her hips, trying to gauge how much she'd need to move to slip his length inside of her. After a minute of shifting and frustrated maneuvering, she gives up. It's just not going to happen without some significant readjusting. 

But now she wants him. Desperate, she looks around the room for a condom before a beautiful thought occurs to her, and she pauses, counting in her head. Today...today is seven days since she got her shot. Today is the day. The condom-less day. Grinning to herself, she carefully rolls over in his arms, pressing a kiss to his neck as he sleeps. The sheets are all twisted around their legs, so she takes some time to carefully unwrap them, and while she's doing that, Kylo rolls, shifting onto his back and snuffling adorably. Her heart clenches as he buries his hands in the pillows above his head and smacks his lips. 

She starts slow, rolling the blankets down his body until they're at his ankles, watching carefully to make sure he doesn't wake. Then she climbs over him, a knee on either side of his hips, her eyes intent on his face. He seems to be sleeping still. With just the very tips of her first couple of fingers, she reaches behind her, pushing his cock into the right position, and then she slides down over him. 

She's definitely wet enough, but the stretch is still so good; she bites her lip and holds her breath as she continues the gradual descent. When he bottoms out inside of her, she breathes, pushing the sweaty hair away from her face and pausing for a moment. He's still sleeping but his brow is furrowed, and his hips are shifting a little bit underneath her. His hands have clenched into the pillows over his head, and he sighs heavily. 

The thought of triggering some sort of erotic dream for him makes her whole body shiver, clenching around his thick length with a fresh rush of wetness. She can't take it anymore—she lifts herself back up, slowly, and then drops back down. Her muscles are screaming with the effort of such deliberate, controlled movements. 

Again, she rises up, her eyes fluttering shut as she revels in the feel of him bare, moving inside her. The sensation is distracting, so much so that she slips, losing the careful control she's been cultivating and dropping down over all of him suddenly. The stretch is so instant and so jarring that she barely contains the hiss of pleasure before it's coming out of her mouth. 

But the damage has been done. Kylo stirs a bit more purposefully now. 

He dreams that he’s swimming in a warm ocean, the water lapping softly over his—no, not his limbs. The warm heat is centred in just one place. His cock. The water squeezes him, which makes no sense, but seems perfectly understandable. The squeeze moves up and down over him and the glide is so good he moans. His arms flail, reaching out to grab onto the thing squeezing him so beautifully.

His hands meet...soft skin. Warm and smooth. He tries to turn over, but finds that he can’t move—something is holding him down. His eyes snap open in alarm, but it takes a moment before his sleepy mind catches up to the sight in front of him. Rey is naked, her boobs bouncing as she— 

Holy shit.

His body seems to power on like a computer suddenly booting up. He becomes intensely aware that his cock is inside Rey’s hot pussy as she straddles him, fucking herself up and down his length slowly, her eyes closed in lazy pleasure.

“Fuck,” he says, and her eyes flutter open. She smiles as she looks down at him, then gasps as he thrusts up to meet her downward descent. “Fuck, you feel good.”

_There he is_ , she thinks with a smile. Awake, finally. Simply having him inside of her feels good, but having him meeting her thrusts is _heaven_. Now that she’s not worried about disturbing him, she plants her hands on his torso to give her leverage. The hot, slick length of him pounds in and out of her as he gains full consciousness. His hands tighten around her hips. 

Yes. _Yes_. This is what she wanted. Vaguely, she hopes the surprise of waking to find her seated on his cock was good for him, but she wanted his participation. She wanted his hungry eyes roaming her body, watching her move over him. His hips snap up to meet hers and she lets out a strangled sound, the pleasure too good to be contained. Her knees tighten around his waist as he picks up momentum, working with her body to speed up and deepen their movements. 

He reaches up a hand to cup her boob loosely, feeling it bounce with their movements against his palm. Then he circles her nipple with his fingertips, pulling gently before releasing it and doing the same to the other side. The sharp pleasure of it has Rey’s head falling backwards, her thighs clenching around him. Her fingernails dig into the meat of his pecs and she works her hips harder, more frantically. 

He groans as his hips rise to meet her increasingly rapid movements. She’s so beautiful like this, taking her pleasure from him. His mind is still a bit hazy with sleep, everything in soft focus from the early morning light peeking in around the curtains. Her face is concentrated, her mouth hanging half-open as she pants above him. In the dim light of the room her skin has a shadowed sheen, like he needs to peer through a mist to see it clearly. He thumbs over her nipple, enjoying how it peaks under his touch. The rose pink of her nipples calls to him—he wants to put his mouth on them, to suck on the soft skin while she wails and scratches at his back.

The feel of his cock held tight inside her makes him ache. It’s more than just the wet heat, the smooth skin squeezing and sliding over him so perfectly. He’s inside her, connected to her, like his body can feel the sensations of hers. It all blurs where they’re joined, hard and soft bound up in a way where he doesn’t know whether he’s the hardness or the softness, or both. 

She slows, hanging her head and breathing harshly. It must be tiring to ride him—he hadn’t thought of that before. He grabs her by the hips, lifting her off him slightly, and holding her still. Then he thrusts up into her roughly. She leans forward to lean on his chest and the change of angle makes her even tighter. It’s not quite enough. He wants to thrust more, harder.

Flipping them over sounds easy in theory, but while he gets her on her back in one movement, he manages to slip out in the process. He looks down at his bare cock, shiny wet and dark red, only now registering that he’s not wearing a condom. Fuck, yeah. It must have been a week since she got her shot. Even though he was already fucking her bare, the thought of pushing back into her with nothing in between them is so hot that he whimpers and has to take a long breath to keep in control.

He dips his head down to take a nipple into his mouth, sucking gently and mouthing at it with his lips. She clutches his head, wrapping her fingers in his hair as she keens. He switches to the other one, licking the sensitive underside of her breast first, then wrapping his mouth around it and moaning at the taste of her. 

The back of his head feels hot and pressured. His cock is crying out to be inside her again, so he reluctantly lifts his head and positions himself between her legs. She wraps her legs up high around his waist, tilting her pelvis so he can slide back in. He groans as her pussy draws him in, gripping him just right.

“Fuck you’re so tight,” he breathes. 

“So...oh—you're so big!” Rey cries out as he pulls her up to keep the angle right. And he is big. With her hips tilted just so, she can feel all of him sliding in and out, hot against her opening. When he bottoms out inside of her on each thrust, she feels so full, ready to burst from the pleasure of it, only to be left empty and clenching around nothing as he pulls out again. 

She's so busy worrying about getting him at the right angle to thrust harder and faster, chasing her impending release, that she forgets for a second that Kylo might need help coming. What was it? Pain. Permission. Humiliation? 

Although the look on his face says that he might not need any of those, that maybe his bare cock in her tight pussy might be enough to have him holding back his release already. Rey’s is coming, chasing at her heels, heavy and hot. She scrambles, reaches up to wrap her fingers around Kylo’s bicep to grab his attention. 

“What—what do you need? I'm—close,” she says, gritting her teeth as a fresh wave of pleasure washes over her. “Wanna make you come.” His hips jerk into hers, out of rhythm, and she yelps. 

“Your nails,” he says, “scratch me or dig them—” He hisses as her nails sink into the middle of his back, the pain sharp and bright. She drags her fingers up, leaving a line of tenderness. “Yeah, like that, so good.”

They seem to have found a rhythm together, her hips rising to meet him as he thrusts in. With her nails stinging his back, his orgasm is rushing toward him fast, every slide into her wet heat driving him closer. “Are you—? I’m so close.” 

“A little more—right there! Ah! Yes!” Rey’s back arches, her fingernails dig into Kylo’s skin a little harder, involuntarily. Kylo is panting hard as he thrusts into her harder, taking care to stay in the same spot. Her orgasm is overwhelming in its immensity—like a freight train bearing down on her. Unstoppable, unbearable. Her mouth opens, and she clutches tighter to Kylo as her breasts press into his chest. 

“Kylo! Kylo! Yes! I'm—coming!” She digs her nails into his back, scratching him again. “Come, Kylo! Come with me!”

His body is already being trained to respond to her and immediately his balls are drawing up in obedience to her command. Her walls tighten around him rhythmically and he moans, helpless to stop his own orgasm. He thrusts deep into her and holds, his cock pulsing as he fills her up. The feeling is so satisfying it takes his breath away. He pants as he hovers over her, trying to keep himself up so he doesn’t collapse and crush her.

Slowly, she lowers her legs from his waist. He leans down on his elbows and kisses her, uncaring that their mouths are stale from sleep. “You’re amazing,” he murmurs. “Want to wake up like that every day.”

Rey hums into the kiss, basking in the glow of his praise and her lingering orgasm. He pulls out gently and she squirms, the sensation of his semen trickling out of her pussy foreign and a bit ticklish. Despite that, however, it's satisfying. Kylo came inside of _her_ , not a condom, not on her, not into his hand. He came inside of her, and now the evidence will be staining her panties for hours to come. Just the thought has her whimpering. 

“Me too,” she sighs against his mouth. His eyes are warm brown, crinkling a bit around the edges where he's smiling down at her. His mouth is soft with sleep still. The black mass of his hair is curly and tousled, and altogether he looks so cuddly and welcoming that Rey isn't sure how she's going to make herself leave this bed in time. 

He collapses down beside her, pulling her in close to him. “You don’t need to go yet,” he mumbles into her hair. 

She settles in close to him and sighs. Happily, he thinks. Her soft, warm body is so nice to hold. She tucks in against him perfectly, just like she was made to fit him. He closes his eyes and strokes her belly, rubbing slow circles over it. Sleep is calling him. The alarm he set will probably go off in a moment, shocking them both awake. He can’t bring himself to care though. He’s too sated and comfortable.

It feels like only a minute or two later that his phone is chirping, making Rey groan and burrow her head under his arm.

“Come on sweetheart, time to get up,” he coaxes, kissing her cheek and gently pulling the covers away from her.

She clings onto him as he stands, hiding her face in his neck. He has to deposit her onto the bed again to search the room for her underwear and clothes. Finding her phone on his dresser, he tilts it up to check if there are any worried messages from Patty or Harold. The screen shows one message. It’s from Hux.

[9:30 pm] _I’ll see you tomorrow for swimming. Good night <3_

He glances over to the bed where Rey is slumped and scrubbing at her face like a grumpy kitten. _She’s here with you,_ he reminds himself. After all, she could have snuck out of the house and surprised Hux in her underwear, instead of him. She could have run away in disgust instead of playing with him. But she came to him for what she needs. And fuck, it was so good. She seemed to think so, too, if he knows anything about women.

One thing he does know: Chicks hate snooping. He has to trust that she meant what she said last night, about him being her kink. And what she said the other day, about wanting to be his girlfriend. That’s—that’s what he wants. The sex part is amazing, but he wants someone to hold at night and to watch TV with in the evening and cook with and...everything. 

Anyway, it looks like he’ll have the opportunity to observe Hux and Rey together for himself later today. He just has to get Rey home safely, then he promised Patty he’d come over and do some weeding this morning. 

Rey grumbles adorably as he helps her into her clothes. The state of her underwear is...not good after he chewed on it and she rubbed it all over his lubed up cock. She grimaces when he holds them up and elects to go without. He’ll buy her another pair. Or a dozen. Maybe they could go shopping together.

Finally, they’re in the kitchen by the sliding door to the patio, but he can’t seem to let her go and she can’t seem to stop kissing him. His cock is stirring again as he licks into her mouth and plays with one of her peaked nipples. Somewhere along the way he picked her up and now her legs are wrapped around his waist and she’s pressed up to the wall.

The slam of a car door outside makes them both jump. It was across the street, not next door, but it’s enough to help them break away.

He lowers her down to the floor and tucks a strand of hair behind her ears. Leaning down, he kisses her cheek. “Thank you for last night. And this morning.”

She smiles up at him, her eyes soft and dreamy. “I’ll see you later,” she says.

It physically hurts to slide open the door and watch her slip outside, where she easily hops over the fence, only turning back briefly to blow him a kiss.

He leaves the door open for some fresh morning air and sits down heavily on the floor, peeling his boxers down to examine his cock. It’s sticky with her juices and he can smell her on him. He contemplates jerking off and only feels sad. 

Fuck. He’s ruined. Totally ruined.

  


* * *

  


Kylo draws out the weeding for as long as he can, in hopes Rey will appear from the house in her little shorts to help him, but she doesn’t. Instead he’s left alone in the dirt, going over and over the last night in his head. He has so many _ideas_ he wants to try. Just the thought of taking her here in the dirt, both of them getting covered in mud and flower petals. Fuck.

The sight of Hux walking up to the door, all eager in his swim shorts, is enough to cool Kylo down. He’s done enough weeding for the day, and he should get back to have a quick shower and shave before Rey and Hux come over. Gathering up the tools, he goes to the shed to put them away. Harold’s ladder is hanging up in the corner and he glares at it, thinking of all the times Harold popped up on the other side of the fence at exactly the wrong moment. 

A couple minutes later, as he’s walking back to his front door, he glances up at the side of the house to Rey’s window. She’s standing watching him and she waves when he sees her, then holds up both hands with her fingers splayed and points over towards his pool. Ten minutes, perfect.

He means to give her a thumbs up, but somehow it ends up as finger guns and she’s laughing, her hand clapped over her mouth. He can feeling himself flushing. She called him _sophisticated._ Ha.

Rey chuckles, covering her mouth to muffle the sound. Kylo is such an adorable nerd, she can’t believe she’s actually landed this guy. Any minute now somebody is gonna pop out of the closet and tell her she’s been pranked, that this gorgeous, mess of a man has only been pretending to be into her. 

She’d wanted so badly to go out and help him weed, but her grandma had kept her inside all morning making trifle for her quilting circle or whatever. She’d stared out the window longingly, dreaming of secret trysts in the garden shed, remembering the taste of his kisses and the feel of his hands on her body. 

Even remembering remembering has Rey shivering. It’s official—she’ll never be able to have anybody else. He’s it for her. Him and his big, thick hands. Those shoulders, the thick muscles of his thighs. The long, thick length of his cock driving in and out of her, her nails in his back—

“Rey? Did you hear me?” Hux looks at her, his eyebrows raised. 

Crap. “No, sorry. I was, uh, thinking.” 

“About college?”

“Yes,” Rey says, grateful Hux has given her an out. 

“Have you decided yet?” Hux squints, his mouth twisting. “You know everybody would love to have you stay close to here.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m still thinking about it. We should head over to Kylo’s.” She nudges Hux’s shoulder on her way past him. 

“Still think it’s weird that he lets you call him Kylo,” Hux grumbles under his breath. 

_If only you heard what I was calling him last night,_ Rey thinks. And then the traitorous little voice in her head whispers, “ _daddy_ ” and she goes hot all over, her pussy dripping, slick sticking to her bare lips and making every step an exercise in uncomfortably pleasant stimulation. Pretending not to hear Hux is really the best option here. 

She considers just walking into Kylo’s house, but for Hux’s sake she knocks instead. The sun is bright already, warming the backs of her shoulders as she stands with Hux at her heels, waiting for Kylo to answer and let them in. 

Answering the door in just his speedo was definitely the right choice. Rey’s eyes widen, then darken and her cheeks flush. She stares at his chest for a moment, her eyes drifting lower until they snap back up to his mouth. She licks her lips. He almost forgets himself, lifting his arms to reach for her, when he spots the Hux kid hovering behind her, his eyes on Kylo’s chest too. 

Hux looks different somehow, maybe he’s been working out? His arms are a little more defined than the limp noodles that were hanging off his skinny shoulders before. Huh. That’s interesting. Maybe he took Kylo’s advice.

“Come on in, kids,” Kylo says, stepping back. 

Rey’s arm brushes his chest when she walks past him and he shivers. Hux eases around him and he realizes Hux is actually almost as tall as he is, just an inch or two shorter. Rey looks tiny standing between them in the kitchen. 

“I got out some sandwich stuff. I worked up a really good appetite this morning. So hungry.” He stares at Rey and she blushes again.

“Thanks, Mr. Ren,” Hux says, not seeming to notice anything. “I appreciate you letting me and Rey use your pool.”

_Is that right,_ Kylo thinks. Hux said it like he and Rey are a Thing. Kylo will be quite happy to let him know they are not.

“Rey is always welcome over here. And any of her _friends_ who want to tag along.” He crosses his arms and leans casually against the wall, only sliding along it a few inches before he catches himself. Shit, too much oil again.

Hux smiles, but his eyes narrow. He grabs a plate and slaps some bread on it, piling up sliced chicken breast and lettuce on top to ridiculous heights. Kylo and Rey watch in silence as he meticulously spreads mayonnaise on another piece of bread, covering it evenly across the surface to the crust edge. Satisfied, he lays the slice over the mountain of chicken and lettuce and squishes it down. He raises it to his mouth and bites into it savagely, his eyes glinting at Kylo like he just won some unannounced contest.

Well. Two can play at this game.

_Oh good_ , Rey thinks. _A pissing contest_. She makes herself a sandwich, watching the boys silently bicker over her attention. Hux makes the world’s most excessive sandwich and takes a ridiculous bite. Kylo takes an even bigger bite. Rey rolls her eyes. 

It’s entirely too early for this. She leaves the last few bites of her sandwich on the counter, strips off her t-shirt and leaves it on the kitchen table as she walks out the back door. 

“Oh,” she sighs, as loudly and dramatically as she can, “I forgot to put sunscreen on before I left, I suppose I’ll just have to risk it.” She turns at the edge of the pool, dropping her sunglasses onto a pool chair as she looks back at Kylo and Hux. “Do you boys think my tan is good enough to avoid a sunburn?”

Kylo is still furiously chewing an enormous bite of chicken and bread and can only grunt in panic as Hux strolls over to Rey and offers his sunscreen services. He bolts out after Hux, forcing the food down his throat in a huge, painful lump that he can feel all the way down to his stomach. 

“Tans don’t protect from sun damage,” he yells, just as Hux produces a bottle of sunscreen from the pocket of his swim shorts. 

Rey and Hux whip around to stare at him. Okay, that was a little louder than necessary. But sun protection is important. He’s read countless articles about it.

Hux recovers first. “Good thing I brought some sunscreen then,” he smirks. He shakes the bottle and flips the lid, squirting a handful into his palm.

There is no fucking way Hux is touching Rey, to put sunscreen on her, or otherwise. For once, his idiot brain saves the day, supplying the perfect excuse.

“You better get yourself all covered up too,” he tells Hux with fake concern. “Don’t want you to burn. I’ll take care of Rey.”

“I already put some on at home,” Hux says coldly.

Kylo laughs and claps him too hard on the shoulder, grinning when Hux can’t hide a wince.

“Yeah, but you’re so pasty and you’ve been walking around sweating it off.” Kylo makes a disgusted face and makes a show of wiping his hand on the side of his speedo, as if Hux is dripping with sweat. “Better be safe. Chicks aren’t into lobsters.”

Rey rolls her eyes. To be honest, she doesn’t care which boy puts her sunscreen on as long as she doesn’t have to do it herself. Maybe she should let them duke it out. 

She stretches, reaching her hands up to the sky, rolling her shoulders and feeling the individual vertebrae in her spine align. A peek out of the corner of her eye gives her a rather comical view of Hux and Kylo staring at her, jaws slack. 

Should she just pick one? Picking Hux would infuriate Kylo. Possibly make him jealous? But maybe it would hurt his feelings. On the other hand, picking Kylo would allow him to get his hands on her again. She shivers a little into the upward stretch, tilting to the side to stretch out her ribs. But Kylo never appreciates anything given too easily, does he? And if Kylo were to touch her like that…would Hux suspect something?

While she’s considering, Hux speaks up. 

“Well, no offense, but your hands are far too oily to even be effective at spreading lotion on Rey.” 

What. “Sunscreen is literally made of oil. It’s greasy. So it will coat skin,” Kylo says through clenched teeth. Rey keeps _stretching_ and it’s really distracting. 

Hux frowns and turns the bottle around to peer at the ingredient list. Fucking hell. Action is needed here. It looks like Rey isn’t going to decide this for them. With a growl, Kylo grabs the bottle from Hux’s hand. Unfortunately, even after eating his sandwich, his hand _is_ too oily. He’d only had a few seconds to smear the oil on after his own sunscreen and as usual, he’d overdone it.

The bottle somehow shoots from his hand, bouncing across the patio stones to rest right at the edge of the pool.

Rey tries and successfully holds back a snicker. That darn tanning oil, Kylo just doesn’t know when enough is enough, does he? 

For a second she thinks about his oily hands elsewhere on her body, rubbing between her legs, slippery and slick. The thought makes her toes curl and she falls into a forward stretch, grinning to herself as she picks the sunscreen up off the patio. 

“Ah, sunscreen! Maybe I won’t burn after all!”

Both boys look disappointed, practically salivating as she shifts from hip to hip, deciding which of them to pick. They’d deserve it if she just did it herself, the troublemakers. 

A delicious idea has her smirking. “Many hands make the finish come faster or something like that, right? I’m _so_ dying to get into the pool. Maybe you both could help me out?”

Does Rey _want_ Hux to touch her? For a second Kylo thinks maybe he should just give in, but then the memory of Hux poking at Rey’s back pops up and his resolve firms. His eyes meet Rey’s and hers are sparkling with suppressed laughter. She’s enjoying the two of them practically fighting over her, the naughty girl. Okay. He knows what to do with a bad girl.

“Lie down,” he says, plucking the bottle out of her hand and managing to keep hold of it this time. His voice came out just how he wanted it, rough, but firm. Her eyes widen at the direct command, but she obediently lowers herself down on the lounger.

Hux takes a step forward too, stretching out his hand with the glob of sunscreen in the palm.

_I don’t fucking think so, kid._

“I got this,” Kylo says with the authoritative tone he perfected working at an IT helpdesk for his first job out of college. Sometimes people just needed to restart the damn computer and wouldn’t listen unless he ordered them to do it. Fixed most of the problems then, and fixes the Hux problem now. Hux visibly deflates, stumbling back and sullenly rubbing sunscreen into his slumped shoulders.

Right, that’s taken care of. Rey is up on her elbows on the lounger and she bites her lip as he approaches, her eyes dropping to his groin where his cock is a bit hard in his speedo. Good girl.

Rey can’t help but be a little disappointed at Kylo’s dismissal of Hux. He looks like he’s grown up a bit, gotten taller maybe. Put on some muscle mass. She bets his hands wouldn’t feel so limp and timid now. 

Kylo unties the back of her bikini and she gasps, unable to stop herself. She hopes this fabric hides wet spots because her bottoms are about to be soaked. He spreads the sunscreen with firm, practiced strokes, his fingers tickling the sides of her breasts just barely, tucking covert fingers into the waistband of her bottoms. It’s driving her crazy, which is exactly what she wanted. 

“Come on, are you putting sunscreen on her or are you giving her a massage? Don’t be a creep, Mr. Ren.”

Heat floods through Rey at the word “massage.” Oh, wouldn’t that be a nice fantasy to explore later? 

Kylo jolts at Hux’s words, feeling himself flush from head to toe. He’d actually forgotten that Hux was even there, standing behind him silently watching. 

“It’s more effective if you rub it in properly,” he says. That sounds true anyway.

Rey certainly isn’t complaining. She’s been squirming under his hands, but in a good way. It takes all his willpower not to push her swimsuit bottoms to the side and slide a finger into her. Maybe she’d be wet for him. Fuck, his cock is throbbing at the thought, almost fully hard and bulging out of his speedo. He won’t be rubbing off against the chair edge this time though, he learned his lesson there.

“Here, I’ll do her legs,” Hux says impatiently. “We’ll be here all day with the speed you’re working.”

Hux grabs the bottle and squirts another handful. He drops to his knees beside Kylo ( _don’t look down at me,_ Kylo thinks desperately) and starts spreading lotion along Rey’s calves. His movements are quick and efficient, like a baker kneading some dough. Rey shivers when Hux works up close to the back of her knees and Kylo’s about to warn Hux, when he closes his mouth around the words. Everything is perfectly lined up—

_THWACK._

Rey’s legs snap up when Hux touches the ticklish back of her knees, her heels catching the side of his head where he’s bent over her. 

“Aaaah!” Hux cries and then he’s falling into Kylo who tries to grab him, then in a split second decision, turns the grab into a sort of spin, shredding his knees on the patio stones, but very handily tossing Hux face first into the water.

Hux bobs up immediately, coughing and sputtering, his hand on the side of his head where Rey kicked it. “What the fuck!” he shouts. He’s actually kind of adorable when he’s wet, like a small soggy fox.

Luckily, Rey doesn’t have to get up to watch Hux hit the water, just raises her head with an apprehensive face. Hux swears rather loudly upon resurfacing and splashes his way to the ladder on the side of the pool. Yikes. 

She hadn’t been able to help her reaction, honest. She didn’t mean to _kick_ him, especially not in the head. How he ended up in the pool is beyond her, but he looks angry, and Kylo looks smug. 

A heavy sigh escapes her before she can stop it and she pulls herself to a sitting position. 

“What happened to playing nice,” she hisses to Kylo under her breath as Hux’s sun-screened hands slip on the metal ladder, sending him splashing back under the surface. “You didn’t have to throw him in the freaking pool.”

Kylo smiles down at her. “Just an accident, he’ll be fine.” He runs his hand down her back and letting his fingers brush over the edge of her bikini bottoms, leans down to speak in her ear. “Did I say I’d play nice?”

She frowns at him, but when he nudges her back down onto the lounger, she settles on her front again. He gets the sunscreen and squeezes some more out, warming it on his hands before stroking it into her thighs. She sighs and goes boneless under his hands. 

Hux finally manages to climb out of the pool and stands dripping and enraged on the deck. “What the actual fuck was that.”

Kylo concentrates on rubbing the last bit of sunscreen into Rey’s skin, barely stopping himself from patting her ass when he’s done. “Sorry, I thought the cool water would be good for your head.”

“For my—” Hux is too furious to finish the sentence.

Kylo ties the strings of Rey’s bikini top into a neat bow, and knots it for good measure. Much as he’d enjoy it, he doesn’t want Hux to get an eyeful. Standing, he turns to Hux. His cock is a bit more under control now, though his blood is thrumming through his veins from touching her.

He steps closer to Hux, enjoying that he can loom over him a bit. Hux’s cheeks are red, but Kylo can’t see any mark where Rey kicked him. 

“Are you hurt, Armitage?” Kylo asks him kindly. “I can get you an ice pack.”

Hux’s face turns a deeper shade of red, if possible. Rey feels terrible for kicking him. 

“I’m not a child, thank you,” Hux says. 

Rey rushes forward, reaching out to grab him by the cheeks, tilting his face one way and then the next to see if there’s a red mark on either side. As soon as her hands are on him, the angry tension melts out of him and he sinks into her touch like he’s starving for it. 

“Hux, I’m so sorry! I’m so ridiculously ticklish, but I didn’t want to kick your face. And then falling in the pool! Forget what Kylo said, I’m sure it was just an accident. He wouldn’t push you in. He’s too nice,” she says, shooting Kylo a dark glare over Hux’s shoulder. 

He has the decency to look a bit sheepish in addition to all the smugness on his face. 

“Do you wanna go back in? Did you finish putting your sunscreen on?”

Hux shakes his head, eyes down. He’s definitely milking this, but that suits Rey just fine. She hugs Hux to her and looks at Kylo with a smirk. 

“I bet Kylo would finish you off, he’s so thorough.” She looks at Kylo, cocking an eyebrow at him. “You’ll do it, won’t you? The pool was just an accident.”

Hux has _plastered_ himself to Rey, taking full advantage of her sympathy. He’s making her all wet—not how Kylo does thankfully—but she’s probably cold now despite Hux’s bear hug.

Hux sniffles pitifully. “Could you do it, Rey?” He shoots a nasty look at Kylo. “I wouldn’t want there to be another _accident._ ” His tone implies Kylo might be the one who gets it next time.

Kylo smirks, but his face falls when he sees that Rey is going to do it. Torn between wanting to supervise and not wanting to see this at all, he decides it’s better not to get himself worked up watching Rey comfort Hux and touch him all over.

“I’ll go get some lemonade,” Kylo announces in a too loud voice. “It’s homemade.” 

He stalks off to the kitchen, only realizing when he opens the fridge that he’s out of lemonade and will need to start from scratch. A lonely bottle of Simply Lemonade huddles in the back of the fridge. He reaches for it, then pauses. Rey will know the difference. He doesn’t give a shit about what Hux thinks, but Rey will know. With a sigh, he grabs the bag of lemons (he had to replenish his stock finally from the mountain of them he bought with Rey) and gets out his juicer.

Hux had most of his sunscreen on already, so it doesn’t take Rey long to finish him up, pointedly ignoring the bulge in his shorts as she trails her fingers along his shoulders. Yeah, they’re definitely bigger. Kylo isn’t out here, so there’s no point in flirting with Hux, and in fact it would feel weird to do it without Kylo around, so Rey splashes around in the pool for a minute, finally huffing and moving to get out. 

“I’m going to go see what the heck is taking Kylo so long,” she says, pausing a minute at the top of the ladder to pull her swimsuit bottoms out of her butt. Hux makes a choking noise at the end of the pool. He doesn’t respond to her statement. 

She pats herself dry cursorily before stepping through the doorway into the kitchen. Kylo is juicing lemons, humming to himself a little. She stops for a minute to watch him, smiling fondly. She leans against the door jamb, crossing her arms. 

“Did you come in here to sulk, Kylo?”

Startled, he looks up at Rey’s words. He hadn’t heard her come in. She’s smiling despite her teasing, so he smiles back. _Don’t pout,_ he tells himself. Chicks hate guys who sulk. 

“I needed to make some fresh lemonade. I’m all out,” he says. The sugar mixture is cooling in the pot and he’s almost done juicing lemons.

While she watches, he fills up his jug with water and ice, adds the lemon juice and sugar mixture and stirs with a long-handled wooden spoon he bought just for this task. It’s actually quite relaxing making real lemonade, and he’s feeling a lot cooler about Hux being here now he’s had a break.

“Want a taste?” he asks, dipping the spoon into the jug and offering it out.

She pushes away from the wall to walk over and stand beside him, opening her mouth. Their eyes catch as he tilts the spoon towards her and his breath is coming shorter. This is important. More than anything, he wants her to approve. But his hand trembles before he reaches her waiting mouth and he splashes the lemonade all over her chest to her squeak of dismay.

“Fuck. Fuck! Sorry.” He goes to reach for the kitchen towel, but then he has an idea. “Let me clean you up.”

He takes her by the waist and sits her on the counter. She leans back on her hands and lifts her chest, understanding what he wants. He licks a slow stripe over her collarbone, catching several sweet drops.

“Delicious,” he whispers, and begins to work his way down to where the lemonade is dripping over the softness of her belly.

Ugh, Rey has been waiting for this moment since she stepped into the house. Kylo’s pulled back her bikini triangle and his tongue is so, so firm and thorough and he’s rasping it over her right nipple, over and over again. She whimpers and fists a hand in his hair, arching into his mouth. 

_Please, please,_ she thinks, _put it in your mouth._ He doesn’t, instead stokes her arousal higher by leaving a soft bite on the underside of her breast and moving down to lap at the sugary lemonade drying in streaks down her sun-warmed skin. 

Kylo kneels on the floor, sliding his hands down to her hips to get the best angle, his tongue carefully swiping along the divot of her pelvis. Unable to stand it anymore, Rey pulls at his hair, kissing him as hard as she can. 

He hadn’t really meant things to get this far (a total lie). But Rey just makes these perfect little noises, arching into him and kissing him and fuck, he—

“Need you now,” he pants into her mouth and she moans in agreement. He’s reminded of that first time he touched her, weeks ago, here in the kitchen. How he fantasized about fucking her up against the countertop and—

Oh, yeah. How Hux came in and almost caught them. Right. Hux. He’s just outside.

“C’mere,” he says and picks her up, pleased when she immediately wraps herself around him and places hot kisses all down his neck and under his jaw as he carries her to the downstairs bathroom. The room originally just had a sink and toilet, but a few years ago he had a shower installed for when people come over to swim. He leans against the cool tile wall as he kisses her. His oily back slides over it, a nice sensation.

“You were so naughty earlier,” he says into her ear, when they stop kissing to take a breath. “Teasing me and Hux.”

“Mmhmm,” she agrees.

She slides down him as he releases her, deliberately pressing against his erection and looking not sorry at all. He’d like to tease her back, get her to be the one going crazy with need. He lifts her by the waist again, turning them both so now she has her back to the wall. His hands slide down her sides and stop at the waistband of her bikini bottoms.

“Let’s get these off, hmm?” He checks her face to make sure she’s into this and she nods, her eyes huge.

Hooking his fingers in them, he drags them down, going to his knees as he does. They’re wet from the pool and want to cling to her skin, but at last he pulls them down and she steps out of them. He parts her pussy lips with a careful finger. They’s soft and slick, but cooler than usual from the wet swimsuit. He pushes his finger inside her, groaning at the heat and wetness.

“Such a bad girl, all wet for me,” he whispers, looking up to see her blush. “Did you get off on all that teasing?”

Rey’s face goes dark, sarcastic, and she huffs a laugh. “Oh, if only. No, I’m still waiting to get off, thank you very much.” 

The last word of her sentence is cut off by a moan as Kylo pulls his finger out and then pushes it back in, curling it a little and making her see sparks. 

“Are you gonna—ah, ah—get me off, or are you gonna just—oh—feel around in there?” The sass would be worth more if she weren’t unraveling under his hands already, but she hopes the effect is the same, anyway. 

Seeing the effect he has on her is so hot, she’s practically melting around his finger. He’d like to tease her more, try to make her scream, but Hux is outside and probably already suspicious. Another time.

Instead, he nudges her knee and she spreads her legs further apart. Leaning forward, he licks up her lips and flicks his tongue at the swollen bump of her clit. She tastes a bit like chlorine from the pool, but the more he licks, the more her own juices flow and the flavour becomes just her. He pushes a second finger inside her and strokes the pads of his fingertips on the front of her pussy wall. With his other hand, he reaches up and cups the breast he uncovered in the kitchen, rubbing his thumb over her nipple and rolling it between his fingers. 

Her breath is harsh in the small room and she’s trying to arch into his hand on her breast while tilting her hips up so he can get his tongue right where she wants it. She grabs his head and pushes his face closer. Her writhing and moans are driving him wild. His cock is straining painfully in his speedo and he needs some relief. 

He takes his hand from her breast and pulls down his speedo, his grateful cock bobbing out into his hand. It’s a bit dry when he starts pumping himself, and the pain is getting him there too fast. The contrast of touching his dryness and her wetness at the same time is strange. Maybe he could—yes. He works a third finger inside her, feeling her stretch around him. As he pulls out again, he coats as much of his fingers in her slick juices as he can, then spreads it over his dry cock.

She whines at the loss of his fingers and he pets her hip in apology with his dry hand. He slides his fingers back into position and starts stroking himself off again. It’s much better now. Not as slick as lube, or being inside her, but enough that the friction is gone and his orgasm isn’t threatening.

Rey’s head thunks against the wall as Kylo slides his fingers back in. His fingers are so thick, so good. It’s like he knows exactly where her hot spots are, and he’s hitting all of them, his hot tongue working against her, his fingers sliding inside of her. It’s enough to have her climbing quick, whining as quietly as she can, shifting her hips between his tongue and the wall. 

And then something changes, Kylo groans and suddenly he’s not working quite as insistently as he had been before. She pulls her head up to look down and she spots his hand wrapped around his shiny cock. He’s building up a rhythm now, moaning against her pussy in earnest. It’s clear that he intends to make her, and himself come this way. No. Just no. She needs more. 

“Stop, Kylo. Stop!” She pulls him up. “Stop touching yourself when you could just be inside me already.”

He fumbles in surprise, his eyes wide, and Rey huffs, grabs his shoulders, and pulls him down for a kiss. 

“I need you. Inside me. Now.”

Kylo kisses her in earnest now, reaching down to wrap his arms around her waist and haul her up. Rey scrambles to wrap her legs around his waist, tangling her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. She reaches down, grabbing his length and trying to shove it inside her, but the angle isn’t quite right, and she can’t reach. 

“Kylo,” she whispers, frustrated. “Kylo, help.”

Kylo shoves his speedo down, hitches her up a little higher, and then he’s inside of her. He bites his lip hard so he won’t groan too loud at the feeling of her clenching tight around him. He hadn’t wanted to assume—had worried that—

“You aren’t too sore?” he asks. They hadn’t actually fucked last night, only this morning, but that wasn’t so long ago. He doesn’t want to break her pussy.

“What? No, no,” she says, squirming on him.

He has to lean forward and rest his forehead on the cold tile for a second. This is too good. He had been getting close again from jerking himself and being buried inside her isn’t exactly a cooldown. She wiggles, trying to get some movement.

“Okay, okay. Just—let me.” He pushes her hard against the wall and grabs her hips to keep her from moving. Taking a step back, he braces himself and starts to move. The door rattles with every thrust and a little voice in his head is warning him he’s supposed to be quiet for some reason, but Rey is panting in his ear and moaning every time he pushes into her again. 

They need to be quiet for some reason...why was it again… 

Oh _God_ , Hux is going to come looking for them any minute. Unfortunately, the thought of being caught only spurs Kylo on. He can just picture the shocked look on Hux’s thin face, and then the jealousy that Kylo is the one who gets to fuck her. She’s all his. There’s no way Hux could hold her up like this and give it to her. His twiggy little legs would snap and she wouldn’t even notice his tiny dick now she’s been spoiled by Kylo’s big one.

Rey can feel it, she’s gonna come. The angle is perfect, Kylo holding onto her hips and thrusting up as he yanks her hips down. It’s fast, it’s so, so good, each thrust is powerful in the best way. Rey is tensing, her heels digging into the small of Kylo’s back. He’s got his head down, pressed against the wall, hair hanging in his eyes. His fingers flex against her skin, and he lets out a grunt with each snap of his hips. 

The door is rattling with the force of their movements. Rey’s eyes roll back into her head and she braces herself for the orgasm coming her way when she hears something through the door. A door shutting?

A door! Hux! She’d completely forgotten about him. He’s coming inside, coming to check on them, coming to see where the lemonade is—Kylo thrusts up into her particularly hard and their skin slaps together, and she stifles a cry—Hux is coming! He’s coming! She’s—

“—coming!” Rey leans her forehead onto Kylo’s shoulder and shudders right as Hux’s voice sounds through the door.

“Rey?”

Kylo bites down on her shoulder, his hips jerking and then stilling, but she can tell he hasn’t come, even though Hux’s presence has inevitably brought him close to the edge. 

“Uh—yes?”

“Are you okay? Where is Kylo?”

Kylo shifts and muffled a groan in her shoulder, teeth still planted in her skin. The new angle has her biting her lip, wishing he could move. 

“Uh—“ she has to think fast, but it’s hard with Kylo’s cock, thick and pulsing inside of her, “Kylo spilled lemonade on me, so he said I could shower in here. He’s upstairs getting me a towel and some shampoo. 

“Um, okay?”

“I’m sure you could wait outside,” she says through gritted teeth. Kylo has brought a hand around and begun to rub slow circles around her clit. 

“I…will do that.” She can hear his feet slap against the tile as he walks away. She shifts her hips against Kylo’s, circling and bucking, so frustrated, overstimulated that she can’t think straight. 

“Kylo,” she hisses, yanking his head back to look him in the eye. 

“Mmm?” He’s so close, but now he can’t come because Hux ruined it. His cock is throbbing inside Rey and he felt her come—he thinks—and he just needs her to tell him he can. She’s pulling his hair, which feels amazing, and staring at him with her cheeks all flushed and her wet hair falling around her face.

“So close,” he slurs, collapsing onto her shoulder. The shift in angle makes him whimper. “You’re such a bad girl, aren’t you? Teasing and teasing and won’t let me come.”

“I’m your naughty girl, Kylo, coming before you. Are you gonna give it to me? Show me who’s the boss.” She’s trying to coax him into moving, something. That line of encouragement must not be quite right for him now. 

The voice in her head…whispers…

She knows what she has to do. She threads her fingers tighter in his hair, brings her mouth close to his ear. She tightens her legs around his waist, tries her best to clench her pussy around his cock. 

“Make me yours,” she murmurs, “make me yours, daddy.” 

What—what did she just call him? Fuck, he’d never thought she’d be into that, but hearing her say it sent a surge of blood to his aching cock. The hold that having to be quiet for Hux put on him releases all at once and he’s free to come. He draws out slowly, and slams back in, making Rey cry out. 

“That’s it, baby,” he says through clenched teeth, “you’re all mine.”

She throws her head back and grabs hold of his shoulders, digging her nails in. It feels like he’s been holding off this orgasm forever, but the build now is inevitable, his thighs going hard as his balls draw up. Tension coils in his spine and their skin is slapping together with each buck of his hips. Then she whispers it again: _daddy,_ and scratches her nails down his biceps and he’s coming, buried inside her as his legs tremble and his cock pulses again and again.

“All mine,” he growls in her ear. His cock gives a last tired throb and she sighs.

He pulls out and she untangles her legs from around him as he lets her down to the floor. She looks completely wrecked, as he must, but he gathers her into his arms for a cuddle, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

“Ah!” She pushes off as she feels his semen dripping out of her. “Shower. Now.” 

She flips the faucet on, puzzling over the temperature gauge and yelping when cold water sprays onto her. 

Kylo laughs quietly, reaching in to fix it for her. 

“Get in, get in!” she pulls on his arm, urging him to join her in the shower. 

He wants to get in with her, but the cubicle is small, and they don’t have a bath towel or anything. 

“I’ll go rinse off upstairs,” he says, reluctant to leave her, but they’ve been away for far too long as it is. “And I’ll get you a towel and stuff.”

He pulls on his speedo over his cock, still slick with both their fluids, and slips out the door, praying Hux isn’t lying in wait. If Hux is out there, he’s heard more than enough to incriminate them. 

The hallway is empty though, and Kylo takes the stairs two at a time to bound into his bedroom. It takes a few minutes to rinse off the layers of oil, sunscreen and sweat, then he’s back in his room rifling through his drawer for a new speedo and a T-shirt. Maybe Rey will want a shirt too. He picks one shirt up after another, despairing when each one features a rude design. That’s not going to work. She was horrified last time and almost insisted on wearing his come-stained shirt.

The memory of that makes him laugh now, thinking of how far they’ve come since then. He selects the least offensive one--a black T-shirt that says “Dork.” on it, but there’s nothing she’d wear. Maybe one of his button-ups would cover her. He selects a white one that’s made of a lightweight white cotton. It’s a little tight on him—the buttons tend to strain over his chest—but it shouldn’t be enormous on her, and even though it’s long-sleeved, it won’t be too hot.

He grabs his shampoo and conditioner, a bath towel, and the shirt and goes back down to give everything to a grateful Rey.

In the kitchen, everything is as it was a few minutes ago. The empty sugar pot on the stove, the juicer needing to be cleaned, the jug of lemonade. All the ice is melted into it now, so he adds some more and takes it outside with some glasses. Hux is doing lengths in the pool. Maratelle mentioned once that he was on the swim team while complaining about all the competitions Brendol dragged her to.

He pours himself a glass and sits on one of the chairs under the cabana. The lemonade is perfect, refreshing.

Rey takes a quick shower and then towels herself off, studying the bundle of fabric on the counter by the sink. It’s…one of Kylo’s collared shirts, she thinks? She wraps the towel around herself and picks the shirt up, holding it out to see the full length of it. 

True to her suspicions, it is a collared shirt. Dropping the towel, she slides the sleeves onto her arms and does the buttons up one by one. She doesn’t have underwear, so she just lets it hang long and hopes that nothing important shows. Or that her grandfather decides it’s a good day for a ladder snoop. He’d flip if he saw her in this. The sleeves are a little long, so she rolls them up to her elbows as best she can. 

Taking a deep breath, she knots her still-wet hair up above her head, tucking the tail in and hoping it will stay, and heads outside. At the kitchen door, she pauses, shifting and pulling on the sides of the shirt before steeling herself and walking out. Hux is in the pool swimming laps and Kylo is sipping on a glass of lemonade in one of the chairs. When she steps out, he looks up and his eyes widen. 

Grinning, she does a little twirl, raising her arms and letting the hem brush against the tops of her thighs. Kylo’s face goes a fun shade of red. Trying to keep herself steady and confident, she makes her way towards him, swaying her hips as naturally as she can. There’s a chair to his left and she settles into it, laying out and letting the sun warm her. 

“What do you think?” She doesn’t look, just whispers to Kylo with her eyes closed and a soft smile on her face. 

Holy fucking shit. He—he hadn’t thought about how sheer the thin cotton would be. With the sun behind her, Rey’s beautiful, lean body had been perfectly silhouetted in the too large shirt. It covered her ass and enough of her front for modesty, barely, but it was obvious she was nude underneath it. The rose pink of her nipples is tantalisingly outlined and she hadn’t done up the top few buttons so the shirt was wide open at the neck, displaying the valley between her breasts.

Now she’s sitting down, it’s not _so_ bad. The shirt has hiked up so it’s only just covering her groin, and if he looks (he does), he can see her nipples still. But other than that, it’s somewhat okay. It’s less revealing than her swimsuit, but somehow much sexier. His cock throbs in pleased memory of their recent bathroom quickie.

“You look gorgeous,” he says in a low voice. “You always do.”

With her eyes closed she can still guess the expression on Kylo’s face and she flushes in pleasure at the compliment. He picked the shirt so she’s assuming it’s something he’d wanted to see her in. She’s glad to be able to do it justice, maybe. 

There’s a splash from the pool to the side of her and she turns her head, opening her eyes as Hux surfaces, resting his elbows on the sun-warmed patio. He grins, his face pink from exertion, his hair slicked back in a dark red sheet away from his forehead. His arms where they rest against the ground are...showing the beginnings of nice muscle tone. Rey can appreciate that, even if he’s no Kylo. 

“How was your shower? Sucks about the lemonade. I swear the dumbest shit always happens to you, Rey.” His eyes sparkle and his lips twist with a barely suppressed smile. 

Rey rolls her eyes. “It’s always Kylo’s fault, I promise! The shower was fine.”

“I don’t know, I think you might just be a magnet for trouble,” Hux says, shifting to get a better grip on the side. “Have you decided where you’re going to college?”

“Um. No?” Rey grimaces. “I’ve gotten some acceptances, but…I’m still keeping my options open.” 

“You only have like…a month, Rey!”

“I know!” She closes her eyes, lays her head back down. “Where are you going?”

There’s a noise as Kylo shifts, getting out of his chair. Rey turns to look at him, tilting her head in a silent question. 

He’s feeling way too old for this conversation. The last thing he wants is to offer either of them advice on where to go to college, like some kindly old uncle. It hurts that Rey seems more comfortable chatting with Hux than with him, but then, they got to spend hours and hours together doing fun stuff while all the time she’s spent with Kylo has been snatched moments here and there, most of them ending with fucking Harold cockblocking him.

He resolves to spend less time fucking Rey and more time talking to her, really get to know her. He glances at the shirt again. Rey’s twisted around to talk to Hux and the shirt is riding up over her hip showing just a hint of her round asscheek. God. Okay. This is like a New Year’s level of resolution. It will take real determination, but he’s going to do it. Less fucking, more talking. Or at least, more talking after the fucking. Yeah, that seems more realistic.

He gets to his feet. Yesterday he laid his yoga mat outside, meaning to spend some time doing a few stretches this morning to wake up. Rey woke up him in a much more relaxing way, but he might as well take the opportunity now. It can’t hurt to show Rey he can actually do yoga, that he’s not just some kinky exercise porn star. She turns to look at him as he stands and he smiles reassuringly. She can talk to Hux all she wants as long as she doesn’t forget him.

He does a few simple stretches to start, then moves into Warrior Pose, sinking into a deep lunge with his arms outstretched, one behind and one in front. The breathing always helped calm him. His leg muscles aren’t used to this anymore, but breathing through the pain eases it. He holds the pose for several seconds, then steps up and with his feet parallel, folds down into a downward dog. 

A splashing noise behind him indicates Hux is climbing out of the pool. Ha. Rey must be ignoring him; Kylo can feel the weight of her eyes on his lifted ass.

“I got into Yale! My parents are very proud. I’ve got to get my schedule squared away still, but I’m so excited to be…” 

Hux keeps talking as he climbs out of the pool, but the specifics are a little fuzzy to Rey, who is having trouble focusing on anything other than Kylo, currently spread out on a yoga mat doing complicated stretches. Every inch of his body is toned to perfection, glowing with his soft golden tan. Rey is drooling, so she only barely hears Hux’s next question. 

“Rey, have you ever considered…staying nearby for college? I know your grandparents would like to have you close and…it would be nice...to…” 

Rey looks over at Hux, who is staring at Kylo with a sort of slack expression. Which is fair, as Kylo’s bent over again in a downward dog that would put anyone’s to shame. Hux starts and his eyes flicker back to Rey’s guiltily. 

“...nice to see you when I come home to visit on weekends, I mean.”

Hux looks at her face and then his eyes rove down her body and his face goes scarlet. He seems torn between tearing his eyes away and staring forever. _Honestly_ , Rey thinks. It’s just a white shirt. What’s the big deal?

“You okay?” She spares a glance to Kylo, who is paying them no mind as he moves through a stretch sequence. Hux looks increasingly flustered, and he doesn’t answer before he turns tail and strides away, disappearing inside and closing the kitchen door behind him. 

Weird. Rey looks down at herself to see what the fuss is about and jumps up, shocked when she can see _everything_ under the shirt. Her nipples, the outline of her hips, the shadow of her pussy lips, ugh. Kylo is the worst for giving her this terribly revealing shirt. 

Kylo looks up at the sound of the patio door sliding shut. Hux has gone inside, probably to the bathroom. That gives them a minute alone. Rey hadn’t answered Hux’s question about going to college nearby. Kylo hadn’t really thought about it, but it’s not a bad idea. There are a few decent ones in the area, and she could always stay with him—or with her grandparents at first.

He turns around and kneels down on the patio beside Rey’s lounger, wincing at the sting on the skin of his knees from when he tossed Hux in the pool earlier. She smiles at him as he runs his hand down over her front to rest on her stomach. 

“Do you know how hot you look in my shirt?” he says. He’s facing the door, ready to move away at the first sign of Hux.

“Kylo!” she hisses his name, “why did you let me come out here in this incredibly sheer shirt? You can see everything! Hux can see everything!”

He looks sheepish, but she continues. “If it was sheer enough to freaking distract him from talking about _Yale_ it must be really bad.”

“Sorry, I didn’t think about how thin it was,” he says, genuinely apologetic. He drops his eyes to his hand lying on her belly. With the edge of his thumb, he flicks one of the shirt’s buttons up and down. “Have you maybe. Thought. About. Staying here—around here, I mean. For college.”

She looks at him in surprise, but his eyes are still on her stomach. “I...I didn’t know you’d want that.”

“Yeah!” he says too forcefully. “I mean, yeah. That’d be nice. You could stay with me.” Oh God, he can’t look at her. Why did he say that out loud? “Or uh, with your grandparents. And...we could see each other. A lot. I’d like to see a lot of you. Um, like we could talk more and do normal stuff. Not just the sexy stuff.”

He risks a glance up at her. Her face is hard to read, but she doesn’t look appalled at the idea.

“I want to do more sexy stuff, too. Obviously. But. Yeah. It would be really cool if you were here. Forever.” Fucking hell, he wants to smash his fist into his own face. _Forever_. That’s not going to freak her out at all. She’s fucking 17 years old, not ready for a forever kind of commitment. He pulls his hand back and rests back on his heels, not sure how to rescue the situation.

It’s kind of funny, watching Kylo flounder like this. She understands what he’s trying to say, and she’d be lying if she said she hasn’t thought about this herself. Maybe 17 is too young to be thinking so seriously, but she’d like to stay with Kylo forever, too. 

“I...I've been talking to my grandparents about staying here for college. Staying with them. For the first year, maybe. Or the dorms. I want to have a real college experience, you know? But then...if you’d still have me...maybe I could stay with you after that?” 

She reaches out to touch his hand. “I’d like to do more sexy stuff with you, too. And normal things?”

Wow, okay. Somehow that worked out so much better than he thought it would. 

“Yeah,” he says. “Yeah. That would be perfect.” He takes her small hand in his and squeezes it gently. There’s no sign of Hux yet, so maybe it would be safe to—

He leans down and kisses her, soft and gentle. Her hand comes up to cup his cheek and it’s all so sweet and...romantic. Yeah, this is some romantic shit for sure. Chicks love that. Her mouth opens and she traces around his lips and their kiss deepens. 

His senses are on full alert to listen out for Hux’s return when he hears something else. A tell-tale rattle coming from the other side of the fence. He lifts his head and they both turn to look. The rattles sounds again, then a pause and some swearing. 

Kylo has to suppress a guilty smile.

“Rey!” Harold shouts through the fence. “Are you coming home soon? Your grandma wants you to come to the quilting bee with her.”

Before she can answer, the patio door slides open and Hux emerges from the kitchen looking strangely flushed and sweaty. 

“She’s on her way,” Kylo calls back to Harold. He stands, offering Rey a hand. 

“You should change,” he says to her quietly, not liking how Hux’s eyes flick up and down the thin shirt.

They all trail into the kitchen where Rey retrieves her T-shirt from the table. Her swimsuit is hanging up in the shower, so she goes into the bathroom to put it back on. 

“Yale’s a great school,” Kylo says to Hux as they wait for her. 

“Where did you go?” Hux asks.

Kylo smirks. “MIT. Full scholarship.”

Hux’s mouth drops open at the same time as Rey comes out of the bathroom. Her wet suit has soaked her T-shirt already, making it cling to her curves. Kylo can’t believe she’s willing to stick around here, try things out for real with him. He’s going to make it work. He has to.

He opens the door. They’re missing out on a goodbye kiss, but the one by the pool felt so full of promise that he doesn’t mind. 

“I’ll see you next time,” he says to her.

“Yeah,” she says, a little breathless. His brown eyes are so tender, filling her with gooey warmth from her head to her toes. 

“Next time. And the time after that, and the time after that, and the time after that.”

It would be silly to cry right now, wouldn’t it? Rey takes a deep breath instead, smiling at Kylo as she hops down the steps after Hux. 

  


* * *

  


Harold stared at his ladder forlornly. Brenda had been his friend since he got married, always there to provide a listening...step. She had been a faithful companion through every building project (he won’t think about that disastrous attempt at a treehouse—it wasn’t her fault he didn’t know a treehouse needed to actually be secured to the tree), every hedge trim, every light bulb change. And now, she’d been there for him as he watched over his granddaughter, a sturdy step for him when he needed to holler over the fence.

Tenderly, he closed her long legs and picked her up. Holding her sideways cradled under his arm, he marched with a stiff back to his garden shed like he was bearing the body of a dear friend who had served in the wars, a heroine.

He leaned her gently against the outside of the shed and ventured in for his fold-out work table, which he set up on the grass. No hospital operating bed was ever so grim and silent as he laid her upon it. He had no nurse to assist him—even if Patty would humour him, he wouldn’t have wanted her to.

“There’s a girl,” he whispered as he straightened Brenda on the table. Laid out in the cruel sunlight her age was all too noticeable. She had rusted around her screw-holes, even though he faithfully oiled her four times a year. One of her rungs had broken and was repaired with a hefty amount of duct tape. She was splattered with various shades of paint like little spots of memory. 

Here was an avocado green that had been the height of cool for their newly installed pistachio bathroom suite in the ‘70s. And there was an unfortunate shade that had been meant to be robin’s egg blue, but had veered more into the colour of a sickly mermaid’s tail. That had been on the walls of his and Patty’s bedroom for years. From the first time Patty saw it, she despised it, but it was _finished_ and he wasn’t about to start all that taping and edging and rolling all over again just because the colour put her off eating prawns. 

Over top of that were speckles of black. Rey’s mother had insisted on painting her room in pure black during her goth phase. She’d done it herself, so Harold hadn’t complained at the time, but Brenda had heard no end of it when it came time to repaint and it took three layers of primer alone to cover it. That was all at their old house, sold to a new young family to love. Hopefully they wouldn’t look too closely at his attempts to fix up the wiring.

He ran a careful hand down the side of one leg. She’d lost one of her plastic toes about ten years ago, and he’d carefully stuffed the hollow of her leg with a custom cut block of wood so she could keep her balance. The wood was never quite even though, and it gave her a bit of a wobble. That had been upsetting at first, but now he had a bit of a wobble in his gait himself, it only brought them closer together.

“Let’s open you up, darlin’,” he whispered. No surgeon could exercise more care in setting Brenda on her side and spreading her legs. The problem was immediately apparent. One of the hinges that straightened to support the ladder standing up was broken and dangling. He peered at it, stroking his hand along her side to keep her calm.

“Got a screw missing, darlin’. Must’ve worked its way loose over the years and fallen out.” He chuckled to reassure her, and himself. This was fixable. Brenda was going to make it. “You’ve had some hard use over the years,” (he wouldn’t bring up the paint tray fiasco of ‘92), “but you’ve always come through it. Bit bumped and bruised sometimes, but you get through it all right.”

He turned her over onto her back and smiled at her face, folded up flat and smiling back at him. His heart swelled and he let out a relieved huff. He hadn’t realized how worried he was that this was going to be it. 

“Now where’d that damn fool screw get to…” 

The grass was short—Kylo had mowed it just the day before—but a small screw would be invisible unless he was really lucky. With his glaucoma… Well. He might as well check in the shed itself first. The floor was nice and clean; he swept it out every weekend. His knees creaked and his back twinged as he bent down to scan the floor. He always hung Brenda up on two wire hooks he’d installed the day they moved here after he retired. The floor was clear underneath the hooks, but after a few minutes of searching and moving a watering can and weed whacker out of the way, he found the small, rusty screw.

“Pesky thing,” he grunted as he groaned to his feet. He wasn’t angry at it though, not really. How could he be mad at any part of his Brenda?

Emerging outside again with the screw, his trusty screwdriver, and a can of oil, a familiar warmth spread through him as he saw Brenda lying there so patiently on the table. Brenda never let him down, not even on Christmas Eve of ‘86, when Patty insisted the Christmas lights he’d been promising to string up for weeks had to go up _now_ , ice or no ice. The driveway and side paths were skating rinks, but Brenda held as firm as a rock for the entire four hours it took him. At midnight he’d stepped off, finally finished, and together they’d stared up at the colourful lights and he’d been glad he had that time with her after all.

“That’s it, darlin’,” he murmured as he flipped Brenda on her side again. She coyly kept her legs closed until he eased them open. “It’s all right, I know you’re hurtin’. We’ll fix you right up, good as new.”

He lubricated the screw well, rubbing the oil in with his thumb so it got in all the little ribs. Then he lined up the hole in the hinge with the one on Brenda’s side. Carefully he positioned his screw and started tightening it by hand.

“Good girl,” he whispered. “So good for me, never complaining or making a fuss over anything.” 

The threads of the screw were shiny with oil as he sank the Phillip’s head screwdriver into them. With the help of the oil, it only took a few seconds before his screw was back where it belonged, nice and tight in his Brenda.

While he was at it, he’d better give her a good screw in all her holes. Next time one fell out he might not be so lucky to find it. Strangely, all the other screws were tight as they should be. Ah, well. Brenda was an old lady now, she was allowed her quirks.

“All done, darlin’.” He eased her up off the table to stand beside him on the grass and held his breath as he opened her up. The hinge moved easily and locked her legs in place. Perfect. He tested a foot on her lowest rung, running it back and forth teasingly before stepping up. He sighed. Everything was right again. He stroked her cheek and smiled fondly.

“Love you, Brenda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scene 1: Rey wakes up in bed with Kylo after spending the night with him. He's still asleep, but he has an erection so she starts riding him. He wakes up after a minute or two and enthusiastically joins in. Additional tags: light somnophilia, vaginal sex
> 
> Scene 2: Rey and Kylo have sex against the wall in the bathroom. Additional tags: very light daddy kink, vaginal sex, oral sex, getting caught (almost)
> 
> Scene 3: Harold's beloved ladder Brenda is broken and he attempts to fix her. Additional tags: cheesiness, gratuitous nostalgia, angst, minor character injury (Brenda), screwing, oil as lubricant (for screws), terrible innuendos, fluff, might make you feel very uneasy
> 
> Just to note: please don't have sex with someone who's asleep. They can't consent. Fiction is not real life.
> 
> Thanks so much for your patience guys and we hope it was worth the wait! We'll see you in a couple weeks. :D


	28. At Your Service

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the delay in posting this, but here it is. :D
> 
> When we decided to publish this RP, we had no idea if anyone would like it. You all proved that there is an audience for crack slow burn porn - who knew?? But maybe the real crack slow burn porn is the friends we made along the way. So many of you have commented to tell us how you've laughed and loved every minute of this craziness. We've treasured every comment! Your contributions have made this a ton of fun, so thanks for being with us. <3
> 
> And thanks to everyone for your sweet and smutty ideas for this bonus chapter! Sadly we couldn't do them all, but we jammed in as many as we could and we hope you enjoy it. For those still thirsty for more daddy Kylo, we decided to go a different direction here, but we are planning a one-shot with just that. We've made a series so we can add to it later. If you've enjoyed the fic, please subscribe to the series so you don't miss anything!
> 
> No new tags today. We've fast forwarded in time to a year and a half later to give you this happy ever after...

_One and a half years later…_

Two days ago, Rey moved in. The day after, she’d announced that they needed some new things for the house. That day passed in a blur of list making, the funeral of some of his older furniture, and a heap of his sheets and towels consigned for scrap fabric. Today, they’re shopping. 

On the third trip back into the mall from loading up his truck, Kylo convinced Rey they needed to take a break and have some lunch. He’s feeling restless, the box in his pocket far heavier than it should be. As they slurp down some pho, the box’s weight seems to increase until he can’t bear it anymore. He has the perfect store to take her to after he asks her. He just has to hope she’ll say yes.

“Rey,” he says seriously, putting down his spoon. 

She looks up, lips pursed as she sucks up a long noodle.

What if she says no? He should have discussed this with her before, not just ordered it without even asking her what style she might want. And they’re in the middle of a food court for fuck’s sake. Screaming kids are running around their tables. Bored teenagers half-heartedly sweep up spilled fries. The air smells of that weird mix of too many different kinds of fried food. She’s going to say no.

 _Man up_ , he tells himself. His heart is pounding as he pushes their bowls aside and takes her hand in the space between. Reaching into his pocket, he brings out the small box. It’s matte black, with tasteful gold lettering on top.

“Rey, would you…”

Her eyes widen and she’s already nodding, her eyes bright with excitement.

“Of course I will, Kylo.” She takes the box from him and opens the lid, gasping when she sees what’s inside. “Oh! It’s bigger than I thought it would be.”

“Is that...is it okay?” Bigger isn’t always better. Chicks like subtlety. He knows that. It’s just that subtlety is not one of his strong suits.

She smiles, that wide dazzling grin that he still makes him catch his breath.

“It’s perfect! I love the colour and the style.”

He sighs with relief. She’s staring into the box, the colour on her cheeks high.

“You know you’re supposed to put it on now,” he teases.

“Oh! I will. I just need a minute. I’ll be right back.” She stands up and picks up the box, slipping it into her purse. 

He pulls her in for a kiss. “I love you so much,” he says.

“I love you, too.” With a smile, she scurries off with her phone in hand. Knowing Rey, she’ll be sending snaps to all her friends. It made him uncomfortable at first, how she told her friends _everything,_ but he’s used to it now.

The past year and a half has had plenty of ups and downs. Their first date in public was a fond memory; he could finally hold her hand and give her all the romance she deserved. She’d decided that it might be more fun to make out wherever they could all evening, which had kind of ruined the sweet romantic dinner he had planned, but fucking her in his truck bed had made up for it. 

The day they told Patty and Harold they were a couple had been...not a highlight. Harold had turned an alarming shade of purple and had run off to the shed for a strangely long time. Patty had cried, though Rey insisted later that they were tears of joy. When Harold returned, much calmer, Rey had been able to assure them that she was going to live in dorms for her first year, and then with them for awhile before she and Kylo made any long term plans. 

The prospect of telling Rey’s parents had been nerve-wracking until he met them face to face. Looking between Rey’s silver-haired father and her stunning, _much_ younger mother, he’d realized things were going to be just fine. His own parents had welcomed Rey like a long-lost daughter.

It had taken a while for them to settle into a good balance of seeing each other and doing their own thing. Okay, mostly it had taken Kylo awhile. The second time he “just happened” to be coming for a drink to the same bar she was in with her friends for a night out, he was informed in no uncertain terms that if he pulled that stalker shit ever again they were done. Rey can be scary. 

On the plus side, she was happy to be shown off at his high school reunion (only three people asked if she was an escort) and she didn’t mind him hanging around with her friends sometimes. At first they were in awe of him, but Rey was no help at all in keeping up his suave older man image. So, they figured out he was a human disaster within the first hour. That worked out better anyway. He had more fun hanging with them than he ever did trying to be a douche-bro to fit in with his frat.

Rey was doing great in college, too. She loved her physio major and she was on the swim team. He was quite happy to be her “patient” whenever she needed one. In fact, playing physio and patient had led them to an idea for a video that a certain Matt commissioned. He’d asked for Kylo to demonstrate some exercises with good form versus bad form. Kylo’s response to Rey critiquing his stance and posture while he was weightlifting had given them the inspiration to take the video to the next level.

It featured Kylo demonstrating various exercises with very poor form and Rey (shot from the shoulders down to hide her face and show off her sculpted abs below a crop top) sternly critiquing him and repositioning him correctly. Every time she scolded him for doing something wrong, his cock swelled in his tight shorts. When he finally got it right, she’d run a cool hand over his shoulders or chest and praise him for doing so well. That only wound him up more. By the end he was drenched in sweat and shaking with need. The last shot was of him saying, “Please,” and Rey starting to pull down her pants. Matt had been very happy, but not as happy as Kylo.

Rey is walking back to him with a big smile on her face. As she sits down, she slides the box across the table. It rattles invitingly when he picks it up.

“Your turn,” she says.

When Kylo slid the box across the table, her heart had stopped. She’d been secretly dreaming about this moment for what felt like ages, since they first met and Kylo showed her what romance could be like, but she didn’t know how to bring it up, to ask for this next step. As usual, though, Kylo was in perfect sync with her, anticipating her desires before she had a chance to voice them. She took the box with trembling fingers and a watery smile. How could this man be so perfect for her? 

In the bathroom she made sure to take plenty of pictures for her friends—the snapchat group always appreciated an update on Rey’s fairytale-worthy romance with her goofball, hunk of a man. She carefully pulled it out of the box, bringing her phone up to take a few shots, showing it off from every angle. It was so shiny, it almost glittered in the fluorescent lighting of the bathroom. She couldn’t wait to go back to Kylo and let him show her off like he so clearly wanted. 

She spent just a minute more admiring, adjusting, and then smoothed her skirt, box in hand, and made her way back to the table. The venue for this was maybe a little unconventional, but Rey couldn’t have minded less. The timing was perfect. 

At the table, Kylo picks up the box and opens it, drawing out the remaining item with careful fingers. 

“They match so nicely,” she says, and his answering smile as he turns it over between his fingers, playing and fiddling, makes something inside her flutter, a light, pleasant feeling that has her sitting up straighter, reaching across the table to stroke her fingers across his forearms. 

He asks her how she likes it, and she nods emphatically. “Of course, I love it! How did you know?” 

He shrugs, and the fluttering inside her kicks up a notch, making her shift in her seat a bit. 

“Did you have anywhere else you wanted to go?” She picks up the last of her drink, sipping at the straw and clenching her legs together as she watches him, still toying with his half of the matched set from the box. “I’m about finished, so put that on and we can get moving?” 

He smiles, and the fluttering kicks up to a…buzz. A little stronger than before. Gosh, she just loves him so much. Walking around, feeling everyone’s eyes on them, having people know that she’s his. Even just the idea of it is so satisfying. 

He slips it on, gathering their trays and heading towards the trash to dump them. Rey tosses her cup in and then gasps, leaning against the counter for support. Her legs shake a little, and she grits her teeth against a moan. 

The buzzing inside her kicks up _a lot_ and it’s suddenly too much for her to handle. “Kylo,” she says between clenched teeth. “That’s too—too high, too much! I can’t walk like this. Turn it down a little.” 

“Oh, shit, sorry.” He fiddles with the remote control. “Better?”

She nods in relief. This is so hot, even better than he’d hoped. His cock is trying to harden in his tight jeans and he has to do some subtle rearranging for comfort. He puts his arm around her as they walk out of the food court and back into the mall. 

Pulling her in close, he says in a low voice, “We just need one more decoration for the house.”

She looks up at him and her lips are parted, her eyes dark. The vibrator is set to low, but he tested it out and he’s sure she’ll be able to feel it buzzing gently inside her. He has to take a shaky breath at the thought of how wet she must be. Fuck, he has to be the one in control here. She’s the one who’s supposed to be falling apart.

“Decoration?” she asks breathlessly.

“Yeah. You.” 

For once, his timing is perfect and he’s able to steer her right into the lingerie store. _Smooth_ , he congratulates himself. This could not be going any better.

It’s a pretty high end place, the kind that doesn’t have that much on display. Rey’s looking around with wide eyes. She hardly ever lets him buy anything for her. 

For her nineteenth birthday they went for a week to Florida with a few days at Disney and the rest of the time at the beach. He paid for everything over her protests. It’s not like he’s her sugar daddy or something. They’ve avoided any appearance of that as much as possible. He just wants to spoil her. 

The store is pretty much empty except for a couple employees near the back rearranging a display of bras. Rey has wandered off to examine a rack of corsets. He might have let slip last night how much he wanted to see her in one and she had been excited about the idea. She’s staring at them, looking a bit lost, so he comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. 

He reaches for the control hanging from his wrist and as she watches, turns it up a little. She takes a hitched breath and squirms against him.

“Need some help choosing, sweetheart?” he whispers in her ear.

“Um, maybe,” she says, shifting her weight to try and hide her shaky legs. “Wh-what colors do you think?”

Kylo makes no move to hide the smirk on his face as her cheeks flush, makes no move to turn down the buzzing inside her. 

She looks around, nervous to have anyone see her all of a sudden. Their sex life has never been anything she’s felt shy about, but the reality of possibly orgasming in front of a store full of people shopping for lingerie is…well. Her cheeks get hot just thinking about it. 

But Kylo wouldn’t let her orgasm out here, would he? 

Would he? 

She looks to the rack again, unable to focus even though she’s been dying to try on a corset since Kylo suggested it. The buzzing inside her is too much. She reaches up to clutch at Kylo’s arm. 

Her fingers are digging into him and she’s looking up at him with desperate eyes. Too much, maybe. He wants to tease her, not totally destroy her in the middle of the store. Besides, he has other plans. He turns the setting back down and she lets out the tiniest whimper. It makes his mouth go dry. What were they here for again? Right, yeah. A corset.

He tears his eyes from hers and rifles through the rack. There are three or four he likes the look of, so he selects one of each in her size when she nods her approval. A display next to the rack has neatly folded up panties to match. They can get those later, once they decide on the corset. 

He takes her hand and squeezes it reassuringly when she grips him tightly. His cock is straining at his jeans. It’s so hard to focus on anything but how much he wants to see her come while wearing one of the corsets. If he plays it casual with the sales advisor now, they’ll let him into the fitting room with her. He just has to be cool.

They make their way to the back of the store. Now that they’re closer, they can see a smartly dressed woman haranguing a man in an ugly olive green suit. The man is crouched down low with his back to them, fiddling with the hangers of a rack of bras.

“What’s wrong with you? Why’s it so hard for you to understand?” the woman asks in apparent exasperation. “Bra sizes are alphabetical!”

“I don’t know, but can you please stop yelling me? You’re starting to stress me out,” the man says. 

His deep voice is kind of familiar. As is his mop of unruly blond hair. Oh, no. No. No. _No._ They should run, but Kylo is holding all the corsets and Rey’s hand and his limbs are frozen in horror.

“Okay, now can we just get these bras in order please so I can go have my muffin?” the woman sneers. “I haven’t had my muffin yet, _Matt._ ”

Matt’s shoulders hunch. He hesitantly removes one bra and puts it behind another, while the woman taps her foot. His eyes are fixed on what he’s doing. Okay. Maybe they can get away with this.

“Excuse me,” Kylo says to the woman, “can she try these on?” He waves his hand carrying the corsets in the general direction of the fitting rooms. 

The woman jumps at the sound of his voice, and her head snaps to him. Her expression melts from a hard scowl to a bright, very fake smile. Then she looks at him more closely and her eyes widen. 

“Matt,” she says sharply, “your boyfriend’s here. I’m going on a break.” She stomps off, shaking her head and Kylo could swear he hears her mutter his name under her breath.

Meanwhile, Matt has jumped to his feet and whirled around. His whole face lights up.

“Kylo!” He looks Kylo up and down, his gaze lingering on the (rapidly shrinking) bulge in Kylo’s jeans. “It’s me, Matt. The hot tub technician,” he adds, when Kylo doesn’t say anything. “Well, I lost my job with the hot tub company and just started here. Today. _Some_ people don’t appreciate true art like we do.”

Matt reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. He holds it up to show Kylo the lockscreen: a still from the video Matt commissioned—Kylo’s sweaty chest with Rey’s small hand stroking over it. It’s a beautiful shot actually, sweat dripping between his pecs, his skin covered in tiny goosebumps and his nipples hard.

Kylo is clearly unsettled by Matt, and as he looks at the phone, his free hand clenches. 

And his free hand is clenched around the remote. The meat of his palm taps on the control pad and kicks the vibrator up to an uncomfortably high notch. Stunned by the force of it, Rey leans over and puts her hands on her knees. 

Dimly, she knows that the action puts her cleavage right in the spotlight. She registers Matt finally tearing his gaze away from Kylo and staring down her shirt. She can’t stop shaking, her pussy is on fire. The vibrations are tearing her apart from the inside. 

Her cheeks heat and she manages to get herself upright again. If she could think straight, she would speak, but instead she just leans against Kylo, shifting and panting. 

Matt is staring at Rey like a dirty creep. Kylo should know because he does it himself all the time. She’s trembling against him, poor thing, hating every moment of Matt’s disgusting gaze. Probably thinking about how Matt got off to her sexy body and her stern voice. Or the perfect, sweet way she told Kylo how good he was.

He clenches his hand tighter and Rey squeaks. Oops, he squeezed her hand a little too tight. His other one is closed around the hangers and something else. Something—

Oh, _God._ Rey’s not trembling in disgust, she’s about to fall over because the vibrator is on the highest setting! He flicks it off and she sags against him.

Fucking Matt. Sure, his video paid for half of the Disney vacation, but was it worth it when they just keep running into him like this? 

Matt’s eyes dart to the corsets hanging from Kylo’s hand. He looks back at Rey, probably imagining her in them, the sick bastard. Finally his eyes come back to Kylo and he flushes. _Feeling guilty, are we?_

Rey can breathe, she can breathe, it’s fine now. 

Matt isn’t looking at her anymore, he’s looking at Kylo now, with a wide-eyed, hungry puppy-looking face. Rey watches Matt check her boyfriend out, his eyes roving over Kylo’s shoulders, the dip of his collarbone exposed by his shirt, the fullness of his biceps, and then Matt’s eyes flutter downward to the space between Kylo’s legs where he’s usually trying (and failing) to hide a hard-on. 

Surprisingly, even given the fact that Rey practically came right in front of him two seconds ago, his cock is soft. 

She looks up at Kylo’s face. Oh, right, Matt is creeping him out. Join the club, buddy. But it makes sense. No boners when you’re getting mentally undressed by the most unsubtle person on the planet. 

She clears her throat. “Um, can we get that room now? I’m afraid we’re in a bit of a rush. Kylo needs to get home after this so he can finish a bit of work. You wouldn’t want to keep him from his work, would you?”

Matt jumps and turns to look at Rey, reaching up with a trembling hand to straighten his glasses and fuss with his hair, making it look even more unruly than before. He scrambles back to the desk, reaching underneath for a pair of keys on a pink coiled keychain, and stands comically straight. 

“Right. Uh, follow me, for the room. Please remember to try on all underwear with the plastic still in. And—and only one person allowed in each room at a time.” He reaches up to mess his hair a little more, and now it’s just a mass of fuzzy blonde, individual curls nearly indiscernible with all his fiddling. 

Rey curls her lip in disgust. Really? That’s never been a rule. Not when it’s two girls giggling and bumping shoulders, asking to please share a dressing room to give each other _opinions_ on each piece, pretty please, sir? It wasn’t a rule when her mom had marched her in, sullen-faced, 13 years old and dejected about buying her first bra. It wasn’t a rule when Patty insisted on Rey coming in to help her choose a set for her and Harold's 50th anniversary last year, ugh. 

No. It’s never been a rule. It’s not about to be a rule now. She’s not going to let Matt, the biggest dweeb in the world, ruin her fun because he’s thirsty for her boyfriend’s cock. 

She smiles sweetly. “Now, Matty. May I call you Matty? Great.” 

She touches Kylo’s hand, squeezing it for reassurance before reaching up to brush invisible dust off Matt’s shoulder. 

“You and I both know that things don’t work quite like that. See, these sets are a gift for Kylo, and he should be able to help me pick the best one, right? And it would be such a shame if he were forced to endure his own girlfriend walking out of the dressing room in such a state of undress, where anyone could see, to show him.” 

Matt gulps. 

“He might get a little angry about that, I imagine.” She says this with her hand against her mouth, as if she were telling Matt a funny secret. “I just want Kylo to be absolutely happy, you know? As happy as possible.”

Matt turns an interesting shade of pink. Rey, satisfied, turns to Kylo. “What do you think, honey? It’s probably best if you just come in and sit on the bench, yeah?”

Kylo could not possibly love this woman more. Rey is unstoppable when she wants something. And this is exactly what he was hoping for.

“Yeah.” He glares at Matt, who’s bright red with his mouth hanging open. “I don’t want anyone to see more than they already have,” he says meaningfully.

Matt’s mouth snaps shut and he flushes even darker. He shifts uncomfortably and Kylo narrows his eyes at him. He flicks a glance down at Matt’s groin area—yep, he’s hard. He’s packing, too. Probably not as big as Kylo, but then, not many men are. Kylo can’t really blame him for getting turned on: Rey is smoking hot. Even after a year and a half, Kylo still can’t believe he’s allowed to touch her. That she _loves_ him. Rey is the best thing that ever happened to him.

Matt is definitely thinking about Rey in one of the corsets, he can’t stop looking at them and then giving Kylo a guilty look. He actually bites his lip as he does it. How did this creep get hired to work here? Matt straight up sucks _._ Normally, Kylo would take this opportunity to loom over the guy to make sure he gets it that Rey belongs to _him_ , but it turns out that Matt is an inch or two taller than he is, which makes looming quite challenging. He does take a step closer and leans in a bit. Matt’s sweating, Kylo can see the beads of moisture around his hairline. Good. He should be afraid.

Matt licks his lips. He’s staring at Kylo’s mouth. Ha. He’s too scared to look Kylo in the eye. _I see what’s in your mind,_ Kylo thinks. He regrets including Rey in the video now, if it’s going to expose her to this kind of attention. At least Matt is focused in on him now. He got the message to keep away from Rey for sure.

“Can I hang your items up for you?” Matt asks in a high-pitched voice, reaching out towards Kylo’s hand. 

No fucking way is Matt touching anything that’s going on Rey’s body. 

“We’re good,” Kylo growls. “Open the door.”

He steps back to allow Matt to fumble with the key and get the fitting room door open. Handing Rey the corsets, he guides her in, keeping himself between her and Matt.

“Let me know if you need any help,” Matt says. He’s standing a little too close to Kylo, obviously trying to get another look at Rey before the door closes.

“We’re good,” Kylo says again. He makes sure his shoulder shoves against Matt’s as he goes into the fitting room, just to warn him. To his surprise, Matt makes a strangled sound that’s kind of...a groan? He must be weirdly sensitive because Kylo didn’t push him that hard at all.

Once inside the fitting room, he slams the door closed. At least the room has a solid door, not a curtain that pervert could spy around. The room is outfitted all in red. A padded bench runs along the wall opposite the door with a series of hooks above it for the lingerie. At one end of the room, a huge full-length mirror with a heavy gilt frame covers the entire wall. The overall effect is like a boudoir or something. It would be pretty cheesy if the lighting weren’t perfect, warm and intimate. Rey’s already pulling off her shirt and skirt and the light makes her skin glow. He watches her in the mirror, forgetting all about Matt as she strips just for him.

Watching Kylo’s little power struggle with Matt is a hundred times funnier because she knows that Matt isn’t trying to get into _her_ pants like Kylo thinks. It’s painfully obvious from the way he keeps standing too close to Kylo, reaching for Kylo’s hand, and generally gazing at Kylo for an inappropriately long time whenever Kylo speaks. 

She slips her shirt off, pulls the skirt down and turns to Kylo in just her bra and panties. He thumbs the remote and the vibrator kicks up a couple of degrees. Her bare legs rub together, warmth surging inside her. Balancing is difficult, so she leans her hand up, holding herself up against the wall. 

“Do you want to hand me the first one?” Rey holds out her hand and Kylo hands her the first corset. She reaches behind her and unsnaps her bra, letting it fall off her arms and baring her breasts to him. His gaze is hungry, his eyes roving up and down her body, settling on her dark, tight nipples. It’s exhilarating, like pressing the gas pedal in a fancy fast car. This is a familiar feeling, the flirting and trading looks and gearing up for something that will inevitably be a memorable experience. 

She used to use those memories for nights when she stayed in by herself, stuck in her dorm room with a roommate and no Kylo. She’d bite a corner of her sheet, slip her hands down her sleep pants, and think of those times. When she came, she came quietly, shaking and shuddering beneath her little quilt. It wasn’t as good as the times she came with Kylo, but it was enough to hold her over. 

She doesn’t need to store these memories away anymore. Not for days when she lays in the bed in the little room in her grandparents’ house, wishing desperately for someone to love her. Hoping that it might be Kylo. Not for days when she spends the night by herself in a crappy twin bed, because she won’t be doing that anymore. The thought spreads warmth through her chest, where it mixes with the warmth spreading through her pussy. Both feelings remind her that she isn’t alone, that she won’t have to be alone ever again. 

She groans as the vibrations get stronger, Kylo fiddling the buttons up and down, stronger and weaker and stronger again. If she let it, the sensation could bring her to her knees. The game can’t be over quite yet, though. Turning, she holds the corset up, trying to decide how to put it on. The vibrator turns up for five seconds, then goes back down to a lower level. She breathes, wraps the corset around her body and fastens it, and turns to Kylo. 

There’s a weird sound outside the room but she ignores it, waiting for Kylo’s reaction. 

Outside the room it sounds like Matt is dragging something made of metal along the floor. It shrieks on the linoleum and Matt curses. That’s not important though—only Rey is. She has one hand on the wall and is leaning on it, her head tilted to the side as she waits for his reaction to the corset. This one is a soft pink with darker pink embroidery. It hooks up in front, but in the back it has matching dark pink ribbons that can be tightened. 

“Face the mirror,” he says. His voice sounds rough. He thought about this last night the whole time he was fucking her. Apart from the appearance of Matt, it’s all so close to his fantasy that it seems unreal.

She turns around so her back is to him, and rests her other hand against the wall. There’s something about smooth satin hugging her and the ribbons criss-crossing her back—it’s so sexy. He lets the vibrator remote dangle from his wrist again and reaches for the ribbons. Slowly, he tightens them, working his way down her back, pulling each crossed over section at a time until he reaches the bottom, where he ties a neat bow. Her waist, already slender, is cinched in, emphasizing the curve of her hips and swell of her ass. The corset goes just up to the underside of her breasts, pushing them up a little. 

He’s hard again, his cock throbbing in his jeans. She’s all packaged up like a beautiful present just for him. He puts his hands on her waist, his large hands looking even bigger, clumsier next to her delicacy. She’s watching his face in the mirror, her eyes bright. He can’t resist, he has to touch her breasts. They’re on display for him like this, begging to be teased and sucked. She shivers when his fingers close on her nipples and he plays with them, pulling at them gently and rolling them between his fingers. It feels so wrong to grind his cock against her lower back, like he’s spoiling something precious, but she moans and leans into it.

“Do you like it?” he asks, not sure if he means the corset or what he’s doing with his hands or how they’re pressing into each other. 

“Yes,” she breathes, leaning her head back onto his shoulder. “I like it.” 

There’s a rattling outside, but Rey is too worried about the way that Kylo is squeezing at her breasts, rolling the fullness of it in his palm, her nipples grazing the inside of his hand. The hard length of his cock is slowly grinding against the small of her back, and if she just went up on her toes and reached back she could slip his length inside of her. 

The thought makes her toes curl. 

She’s just decided to reach for him when Kylo pulls away, settling a hand on her hip and reaching back to grab another corset off the hanger. He hands it to her and steps back, gesturing for her to go on, try it on. 

Rolling her eyes, she turns away from the mirror and unties the laces, loosening the corset slowly. It undoes in the front and she slips it off. The next option is black, lace and so unbearably elegant. When she slips it on, she feels like a queen, a goddess. This one, unlike the other, covers her breasts, pushing them up to create impressive cleavage out of her small boobs. It hooks in the back and then laces up over the hooks, and as before, she turns her back to Kylo so that he can do the laces up. 

He does, kissing her shoulders as he tightens the laces. Rey can hardly stand still, her hands resting on the mirror in front of her. 

“Do you like it?” she asks, running her hands over the front of it, feeling the lace beneath her fingers. “I think I do.” 

While the first corset was pretty, this one is all out, cards on the table, sexy. Classy sexy, but sexy. Kylo pictures her wearing it with tiny lace panties, maybe some stockings. Fuck.

“Yeah,” he says. “You look so hot.”

It feels like he’s been hard forever now. He wants to fuck her so bad, but she should come first. She must be going crazy from the vibrator teasing her for so long.

He crowds her up against the wall. Taking both her wrists in one hand, he raises her arms above her head and pins her there as he grinds his cock into her belly. With his other hand he grabs the remote and sets it higher. Her hips jerk against him, but he presses closer to her so she can’t move. He leans down and kisses her, loving how she moans and wriggles, but can’t escape his control.

“I want you to come for me,” he says into her mouth.

Rey groans low and writhes, desperate to draw the game out, but she can’t find it in her to disobey. Her body sends her over the edge at Kylo’s command, and she just barely holds in the breathy whine her body shoves out of her as she orgasms. 

It’s long, drawn out by the buzzing inside her pussy. She’s certain she’d fall if Kylo weren’t holding her up. By the end of it her whole body is buzzing, her nipples scraped nearly raw by her wiggling against the inside of the lace corset. Her skin feels oversensitized, the places where Kylo is touching her are raw, almost painful. 

She turns to kiss him, properly this time. While her tongue is in his mouth, she reaches down to feel the hard length of his cock trapped in his jeans, unable to hold back her smile as he whines and presses into her hand. 

“Let’s see what we can do about this, shall we?” She reaches for his belt, undoing it as she bites at his lower lip and tugs. There’s a sort of rattle that sounds…familiar somehow? It’s difficult to place it while she’s occupied so totally. 

When she finishes undoing his pants she drops to her knees, gripping his length in her hand and bringing her mouth down around the top, sucking lightly. Hopefully the view from his vantage point is as pleasing as her mouth feels, the corset pushing her breasts much higher than usual, nearly exposing her nipples. She looks up at him through her lashes, sticking her tongue out to tease at the bottom of his head, just under the ridge. His skin is soft here, velvety under the tip of her tongue. His eyes fall shut and he reaches down to rest a hand at the top of her head. 

“Look at me,” she says, leaning down to take more of his cock in her mouth, keeping her eyes on his. 

His legs start to shake as his length grows harder, somehow. She can’t let him come like this; he needs to be inside of her. Releasing him, she stands and kicks off her panties. 

“Can I fuck you?” he asks, only just holding in the _please._

She gives him a look that’s become very familiar—like he’s a total idiot. Okay, she did take his dick out and her panties off, but he likes to be sure. She turns around and climbs up on the padded bench, resting her forearms above her on the wall. Presenting herself to him.

He swallows and strokes down his cock a couple times. It’s aching hard and wet from her mouth. Something is dangling down between her legs—oh, yeah. The vibrator. At least he remembered to turn it off after she came. But he’ll need to pull it out so he can fit inside her.

She moans as he draws it out slowly. It’s covered in her juices. The only thing he can think to do is put it in his mouth, tasting her with the soft silicone, licking and sucking over it until it’s clean enough to put in his pocket. She watches him in the mirror, her eyes wide. 

He steps up behind her and rests his hands on her hips, pushing his cock between her legs and then repositioning her so they’re at the right height. She’s so wet. His cock slips and slides between her pussy lips, making her jerk when he rubs against her sensitive clit. She arches her back and he pulls away, using his hand to guide himself inside her.

The heat and wet are familiar now, but he never gets tired of it, of feeling her stretch around him and hold him close inside her. He bites his lip on a groan as he sinks in deeper. Her head is still turned to watch the mirror and he watches too, his cock disappearing inside her, the dazed look on her face as she presses back towards him to get him in all the way. His big hands on her hips, the corset so tight around her.

His cock throbs as he seats himself fully and her pussy flutters around him in answer. If this were still the start of their relationship, he might have already come. He might come now anyway, if he’s not careful. His hard-won control is shaky when there’s so much stimulation.

Outside the room, he hears a metallic rattling that raises the hair on the back of his neck. It reminds him of Harold and that fucking ladder. Harold and Patty are off on some cruise they won in a radio contest though, so he and Rey are safe here. It’s just that idiot Matt setting up some racks or something. 

The distraction is helpful; it cooled him down enough that he can start moving. He pulls out as far as he can, watching as his dark red cock emerges, now shiny with her wetness. They both moan as he pushes back in. Rey leans her head against the wall and her eyes slip closed. 

“Look at us,” he whispers. 

She opens her eyes again as he pulls out, thrusting back in this time in one swift movement. He catches her eye in the mirror and can’t look away when she smiles at him, dreamy and soft. The door rattles from their movements. He’s trying to be quiet, but he can’t hold in a whimper. It feels so good he needs to do it again. 

He watches himself moving in and out of her, his thickness sliding into her delicate body like she has a secret hiding place inside her, just for him. The corset—he drags his eyes from the mirror down to look at the laces he tightened. That feeling he had a minute ago when he was rubbing against her returns, that he was ruining something, spoiling her beauty with his huge cock. She looks so fragile next to him. He’s this big ugly thing, lucky to be allowed to put his cock into her, to be able to make her come.

She squeezes him when he tries to pull out again and his vision darkens at the edges. He has to breathe. He gasps in air, seeing stars. She loves how big he is—not just his cock—his height, his muscle. She’s said it often enough he has to believe it. Despite how small she is, she’s so strong. He couldn’t ruin her, could never hurt her.

He leans over her, taking her wrists in one hand again and holding them to the wall. With his other hand he cups one of her lace-covered breasts, teasing at her nipple until she makes a choked sound. 

“Do you want me to come inside you?” he says into her ear, making his voice low and raspy, knowing how it makes her shiver. He watches her as he says it, the way she bites her lip, the hungry noise she makes.

For the first time in their relationship Rey can’t focus entirely on the way Kylo feels inside of her. She’s too busy looking into the mirror, watching the way his body looks curled aground hers. The size difference between them is enormous when she’s looking at it this way, objectively as if she were an outsider. The thought thrills her a little. His hand presses her wrists to the wall, his other hand on her breast, the palm engulfing it even with the corset pushing it up. 

The most mesmerizing part is the spot between her legs where his cock disappears inside of her. It looks bigger, somehow, like this, in and out between her legs. The thought thrills her, sends electricity shooting through her where she’d been previously too sensitive to feel pleasure. 

“Please,” she whispers. “Please come inside me. Fill me up, Kylo please.”

He releases her breast to grip her hip, thrusting a little rougher. He can’t resist it when she babbles, drunk on the feeling of him inside of her. 

Fuck. He stares at the mirror, feeling a bit crazed by how good they look, how the pleasure is spiralling up and up. He’s going to come so hard. He’s close, everything tightening, his balls drawing up. Any pretense they had at being quiet or subtle is gone. He’s pounding into her, their bodies slapping together and the door rattling with every thrust. They’re both moaning and—

Wait.

There was something, some movement in the mirror. He stops. His cock is begging him to keep going, he’s _so_ close, but— 

That rattling sound. It’s not just the door and it’s closer than it was a few minutes ago. He turns his head to the wall that’s opposite the mirror. The fitting room is more like a cubicle than an actual room. The walls are normal room-height, but above them is a space before the ceiling. In that space is a face and shoulders. Stretched out below, near the top of the wall, an arm holding a mobile phone pointed at them.

Matt. Fucking Matt.

Matt’s face is flushed and his mouth is hanging open, his full bottom lip all wet and red. His eyes are closed and his arm on the other side of the wall is...moving. Fucking hell, he’s actually jerking off to them. He’s watching them. Filming them. Getting off on it.

Kylo’s cock gives a traitorous throb at the realization. A part of him—okay, fine, the cock-shaped part—is actually kind of flattered. After all, they already made the guy what was basically a porn video. Matt had sent a long email thanking Kylo for it and telling him how much he loved it in breathless detail. So yeah, he was into Rey and seeing her get Kylo all excited. He’d specifically asked for her to be involved. It had seemed a fun idea at the time, but Matt had been off in the distance somewhere. Just the idea of a person, not actually real. Not standing on a fucking ladder in the next room, jerking it while he sneaks in a freebie. 

The sudden quiet finally catches Matt’s attention. He opens his eyes to see Kylo staring right at him. Rey has turned to see what Kylo is looking at and she stiffens when she sees. Matt’s eyes widen in horror and he fumbles with his phone, like he’s trying to stop it recording. It slips out of his grip and smacks down onto the floor with the definitive crack of a broken screen.

Matt’s hidden arm has stopped moving. His mouth opens and closes and he looks like he might be sick. For a long moment, he and Kylo lock gazes. Kylo’s buried inside Rey and she’s got her arms down and is covering her breasts with her hands. Nobody seems to know what to do. Kylo isn’t even sure how he’s supposed to be feeling. He doesn’t want to pull out and reveal himself in all his glory, but he’s not exactly going to keep going either.

Then Matt jerks slightly and his eyes flutter shut for a second. He’s still touching himself, the filthy bastard. Kylo’s sure of it, he’s seen the same expression cross his own face when he’s been teasing himself, rubbing his thumb over his slit to try to last. What a gross creep.

Matt’s tongue pokes out between his teeth and his arm is moving faster again. Does he think that this is okay? That they _want_ him to watch? He must get off on being caught creeping. The rage that was missing floods Kylo’s veins. 

“Get the fuck away from us,” he snarls.

Matt quails and his arm freezes. It seems his whole body is frozen because he’s as still as a statue.

“Fuck off you creep!” Kylo’s shouting now and he repeats it when Matt just stands there and stares like a deer in headlights. 

Kylo’s going to deck the guy. He used to get in fights sometimes in high school. Ironically, once or twice (okay, it was every time) because he was staring at some douchebag’s girlfriend too much. It’s been years since he’s hit anyone or been hit, but his blood is boiling and this asshole was staring at Rey, seeing her beautiful body in the corset that was supposed to be just for him. Something special to remember moving in together. Now it really is ruined because the memory will include this.

He pulls out of Rey, angling his hips to hide that his cock is harder than ever. It’s not easy to work it back into his pants and get them buttoned up. Rey scuttles behind him and uses Kylo’s body as a shield as she hops around putting on her underwear and skirt.

Matt flinches when Kylo slams his heel down on the phone on the floor, victory buzzing through him as it crunches. He does it again, grinding down until metal and plastic pieces are spread everywhere. 

“Matt?” a voice calls from a distance. The woman from earlier. She’s coming back. Kylo can hear her high heels stomping on the hard floor.

Matt gasps like he hadn’t taken a breath since he saw Kylo looking up at him, and he ducks down. Metal clatters as he climbs down the ladder.

Kylo storms out of the fitting room, almost colliding with the woman in the corridor outside. 

“What’s going on?” the woman asks.

“That asshole was filming my girlfriend when she was trying stuff on,” Kylo spits. “I’m going to fucking kill him.”

“What? Where is he?” 

“In here.” 

Kylo swings open the door to reveal Matt standing on the floor beside a ladder. His colour is high and his curls are in a total mess, but with the expression of genuine bewilderment on his face he might have been able to deny it all, if it weren’t for his hard cock poking out from the open fly of his pants. He gapes at them soundlessly, his hands hovering near his cock, like he isn’t sure if he wants to touch it or hide it away.

Kylo can’t help sizing him up. Ha! Matt’s smaller than he is, just as he predicted. Matt notices him looking and his cock twitches. Kylo manages a sneer in response. 

“Matt! What the fuck?” The woman is dumbfounded. “Get out of there! And put your dick away, no one wants to see it.”

Matt scrambles to get himself tucked into his underwear and his zipper back up. Kylo and the woman step back as he shuffles out into the corridor.

The woman turns to Kylo. “I am so sorry, sir. It’s his first day. I have no idea how he got the job here. He’s fired, of course. Would you like me to call the police?”

“Just give me five minutes in here with him and I’ll straighten everything out.” 

Kylo balls his fists and takes a step forward. Matt leans away. Good. Standing beside him, Kylo is reminded that Matt is taller than he is and just as muscular. Not that he’s afraid of a fair fight, but he’d much rather be the one doing the beating, not taking it. In this kind of situation anyway.

A small hand closes around his wrist. Rey has appeared beside him. “Let’s just go,” she says.

His mind is all hot inside and he’s having trouble thinking about anything other than how Matt will look with a bloody nose and black eyes. It would feel really, _really_ good to punch him. Really good. It feels necessary, in fact. Nobody would blame him for it. Hell, he’s kind of surprised Rey isn’t encouraging him.

She wraps her arms around his waist and tugs at him with no effect. She doesn’t have the strength or mass to move him if he plants himself.

“He’s not worth it, Kylo. Come on,” she pleads.

Everyone is staring at him now. Waiting to see what he’ll do. Matt takes a step backwards and flicks a glance towards the open doorway behind him that leads back into the store.

He’s going to run. Kylo can feel it in his bones. He should let him go, like Rey says. That would be smart. Once he starts punching, he’s not going to stop until Matt’s on the floor. Or he is. An assault conviction would take him away from Rey and prison doesn’t sound like fun at all. Chicks don’t hang around waiting for you to come out of jail. A very reasonable voice in his head is reminding him of all these very reasonable facts. 

On the other hand, chicks don’t like wimps. He thinks of Matt jerking himself to the sight of Rey, of hearing the sounds she makes that are just for Kylo. Of seeing her arch into him and the private criss-cross of lacing that had felt like protection, wrapping her up safe just for him, but now seems like a trap.

No, he’s not going to be smart. Nope, not at all.

His fist comes out lightning-fast, glancing off Matt’s cheek rather than his nose, because Matt was already turning to run. Pain blossoms across his knuckles and he gets a rush of adrenaline to match it. Matt yelps like a wounded animal and takes two long stumbling strides away out into the store before Kylo catches up with him. 

He grabs Matt by his collar and uses his momentum to swing him around. This time, his fist slams into the side of Matt’s nose. Matt swears and jabs at him, connecting only weakly with his jaw. It still fucking hurts and Kylo shakes his head to try to clear the shock. His body is going hot and cold, caught between urging him to fight and run. _Fight_ , he tells it, narrowing his eyes to help him focus. Behind him Rey is shouting something and the woman is flapping around, but he tunes them out.

When Matt’s arms come up, Kylo’s ready to block, but Matt doesn’t try to punch him. Instead, he howls and shoves at Kylo, whose limbs are too shaky with adrenaline to hold him up. Kylo goes down hard, grabbing at a rail of bras to try to slow himself, and bringing it down with him. When he staggers to his feet, he has a bra hanging over his shoulder and another has managed to wrap itself around his arm. 

Matt looks panicked, frozen again as Kylo steps towards him, shrugging off the bras. He doesn’t resist when Kylo seizes him by the shoulders and twists around him, kneeing him hard right behind his knee. A little trick Kylo’s dad taught him. Matt’s leg folds and he’s falling, fisting his hand into Kylo’s shirt to try to save himself and pulling Kylo down with him.

They roll around on the floor, flailing punches at each other that mostly fail to hit. Matt gets one solid knee into Kylo’s gut and Kylo manages to shove a pair of panties into Matt’s mouth. After a struggle for dominance, Matt’s superior size and weight give him the upper hand and he gets Kylo pinned down. Matt is hard and working himself against Kylo’s hip. The panties are still in his mouth—he must be thinking of Rey wearing them. In the confusion of being held down and with all the pain, Kylo is getting hard too and he sees the exact moment Matt feels it. Matt’s eyes light up with what must be laughter. He spits out the underwear and licks his wet lips. Fuck. Kylo will never live this down.

This whole thing is just ridiculous. Rey looks around for something, anything. She spies a heavy-looking plastic paddle on the counter, tag still attached, and snatches it up. She stalks over to the boys, picking her moment carefully and bringing the paddle down on both boys’ bottoms in quick succession, one after the other, twice, three times until she feels the tension drain out of her. 

“Stop!” Rey yells, stamping her foot as well for good measure. The entire store comes to a standstill, including Matt and Kylo. They lie in a heap on the floor, limbs tangled awkwardly. Matt has a visible boner and a disgusting wet spot on the front of his suit pants. Unsurprisingly, so does Kylo. He is _such_ a sub. 

Rey rolls her eyes and reaches down to pull Matt up by the collar of his shirt. 

“Listen, punk. I don’t know where the hell you get off pulling that kind of shit, but if you and your weird boner for my boyfriend ever come anywhere near us again, I suggest you start walking the other way. I will personally kick your butt into the next galaxy.” 

With a disgusted curl of her lips she releases him, stepping to the side to drag Kylo up by his collar now. 

“That was completely uncalled for, you big brute.”

Kylo has the decency to look sheepish, ashamed. 

“It’s a good thing I love you so freaking much.” 

She drags him up to her level and runs a hand over his battered face. His eyes are deep and soulful, apologetic. The fire from the fight a few moments ago is all but gone. 

They have to sit in the mall security office while the security officer files a report and asks if either party wishes to press charges. Rey shakes her head, holding Kylo’s hand tight enough to make it clear to him that he has no other choice. Matt says nothing as he hangs his head in the seat next to Rey, face long and flushed with embarrassment. 

The corset purchase takes a few minutes more, made awkward by the fact that Kylo glares daggers at Matt, who is packing up his things to go. Rey can’t imagine when she’ll actually be wanting to wear the corset after what’s happened here, but she was caught having sex in it. She can’t not buy it. 

They exit back into the mall what feels like a million years later with an expensive corset and a free pair of matching underwear as an apology from the store. Kylo can’t imagine Rey will want to wear either again soon, but a little part of him kind of hopes she might wear it while punishing him for his disgraceful behaviour. They have a paddle at home, a nice leather one that she’s spanked him with before… 

Jesus. Even now he’s being gross when he should be ashamed.

“I’m sorry,” he offers when they’re almost at the mall entrance. She sighs, but lets him pull her into his arms and she rests her head against his shoulder in the spot that fits her perfectly.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” he asks, dropping a kiss onto the top of her head. 

She turns her face into his chest and rubs her nose on him. “Mmmph.” 

They’re both quiet in the truck. He stares down at his bruised knuckles on the steering wheel before he starts it up. The skin split on one knuckle and blood is drying on it. It stings when he turns the wheel and he’s grateful for the pain as they make the silent journey home.

They pull into the driveway and unload their things—there are quite a few pieces of furniture and a new bed to set up. When they set out that morning to get the new things for the house, Rey had horrible fantasies of Kylo cursing and kicking the pieces of their new bed frame around. Turns out, she was wrong, and Kylo manages to read the directions, keep track of all the pieces, and set everything up without much of a hitch. Rey sits beside him on the floor with the little packet of screws and a big glass of lemonade to share. 

Moving the mattress up the stairs is an adventure. Kylo can’t decide whether or not Rey should be in back pushing or in the front guiding. They try Rey in front so that Kylo can push with those big brawny muscles of his, but Rey struggles to pull and it ends up catching on one of the stairs and sending Kylo sprawling down, laying in an awkward tangle of limbs at the bottom of the flight. They switch, and it works much smoother with Kylo pulling and Rey guiding, acting as the rudder. 

It’s with a giddy sort of glee that Rey rips open the package of brand new sheets, tucking the corners in just so and then shaking out the duvet before laying it on the bed and folding it under the pillows. Rey steps back to look at it, the big grand bed frame, the tasteful, fluffy duvet and the arrangement of plump pillows at the head. She can’t believe it’s hers. Theirs. She’s going to share this bed with Kylo. Seventeen year-old Rey wouldn’t believe it at all. 

While she’s standing back and admiring the spread, Kylo takes a running leap and catapults himself stomach-first onto the bed with a wild yell. Rey giggles, climbing first onto the bed and then onto Kylo’s back, snuggling her face into the space in between his shoulder blades and ruffling his hair between her fingers. They lie for moment and Rey can feel the in-and-out of Kylo’s breathing beneath her stomach. 

All of a sudden Kylo flips over, rolling Rey underneath him and cradling her in his arms before pressing a kiss to her lips. 

“Oh, very smooth,” Rey says. 

He grins down at her. Yeah. Real fucking smooth.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed this final chapter and thank you all for the inspiration! We both felt very emotional when we got to the end. <3 
> 
> If you enjoyed our writing, we both have other fics up on Ao3, so check them out! We are planning out another RP, but we've decided we won't be publishing any of it until it's all done. So keep an eye out in the future! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome! We'd love to hear about your favourite parts of the fic if you'd like to share. :)
> 
> You can scream at us on Tumblr [here](https://pr3tty-g1rl5-fics.tumblr.com) (pr3tty_g1rl5) and [here](https://isharan.tumblr.com) (IshaRen - sorry, mostly inactive). Thank you again for reading and don't forget to subscribe or bookmark the series!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [when it rains, it pours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680710) by [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/pseuds/persimonne)




End file.
